Worlds Apart
by kakashifangrl1012
Summary: Wizards, witches, magic. The concept was ridiculous; did the hokage take him for a fool? Then again... "There is more than one kind of magic, Kakashi. I'd like to believe it exists. Wouldn't you?" He wasn't so sure he knew the answer to that question.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone and welcome. **

**I am very excited to be starting this as the idea has been running around in my head for a couple of years, but I've been so busy with other fics that I haven't written anything down until now. I will try to update regularly-ish, but no guarantees; school comes first in my book. But fortunately for you guys, it's summer, and I have more time to write. Thank god.**

**This first chapter is mostly set in Konoha, and the next one will be as well. After that, it's mostly in the HP world. We're in OOTP, btw, gotta have Sirius, haha.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1- All the best, Albus

At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore sat at the large desk in his office writing a letter. After the previous events of the school year, he decided that perhaps it was time to request some outside help. Tom was back, there was no denying it. Yes, Lord Voldemort was alive and well, and he had returned with all of his former power.

He slowly lowered his quill, quickly reading over the words he had written. It read:

Dear Sarutobi,

Once again, the wizarding world is in need of your assistance. I'm afraid the Dark Lord has returned to power and now, more than ever, Hogwarts must have security. I am not asking for much, as I realize that you are preoccupied with your own affairs right now. One student in particular is in immense danger. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, is now entering his fifth year at Hogwarts. You know the story. He was nearly killed last year, and this year, any number of things could happen. If you would send one of your shinobi to Hogwarts for the year, I would be eternally grateful. Please reply by the end of the week.

All the best,

Albus

Fawkes, the phoenix, stood on his perch next to the desk watching the headmaster curiously. Appearing satisfied with his words, Dumbledore got up from his desk and walked over to the majestic bird.

"Take this to the Hokage immediately. You know the way. I would like an answer as soon as possible," he told the phoenix.

When the letter was securely tied to Fawkes's leg, Dumbledore gave him a pat on the head and he flew through the open window into the slightly darkening sky. The headmaster briefly watched him fly away and wondered where it had all gone wrong. He sighed knowing that the coming days would be dark and dismal. War was upon the wizarding world, and everyone would do well to prepare for it.

The hokage sat in his office gazing down at the village below him. Despite the war coming to a bloody close, there was still tension and worry in Konoha's people, and most of all, fear. There were few people out on the streets on this particular morning, which would normally be strange.

There would usually be people heading for their workplaces and shinobi going out on their missions, but not today. Today was declared a day of mourning for all of Konoha's heroes that gave their lives to protect their home in the recent war. He himself had changed out his normal attire and now wore black to honor the dead.

He sighed as he watched the village people walking toward the hokage faces where he was to give a speech and assure the families and old ones and young ones who didn't quite understand what was going on, but still felt a sense of dreariness, that it would be alright, and Konoha would go on.

So he was taken a bit by surprise when he saw a bright red and orange bird flying towards his window, cutting through the gloom like a light in the dark. It took him only a moment to remember the strange creature and he went to open the window to let the bird land and deliver its message. Fawkes alighted on the windowsill gracefully and squawked a greeting.

"And hello to you too, Fawkes. It has been a while." He bowed his head slightly to the bird.

Fawkes bowed in return and then held out his leg so that Sarutobi could untie the letter that was attached. He did so and immediately returned to his desk, unrolled the parchment, and began to read.

_Dear Sarutobi,_ he read. _Once again, the wizarding world is in need of your assistance._ He continued to read the letter, becoming increasingly concerned about the situation his old friend was in. _If you would send one of your shinobi to Hogwarts for the year, I would be eternally grateful. Please reply by the end of the week. All the best, Albus. _

He reread the letter and then turned to Fawkes. The bird met his gaze with curiosity.

"I suppose you're waiting for a return reply, correct?"

Fawkes nodded his head.

"Well," Sarutobi said, standing up, "I do have affairs to attend to right now, but I promise to think it over and write a reply by tonight. Is that acceptable?"

Fawkes nodded again in compliance.

"Very well, I am leaving now. Feel free to rest for your return journey tonight. I will return by dusk."

He exited the room and strode outside to walk with his people to the ceremony to honor Konoha's fallen heroes.

Kakashi waited impatiently in a line of other shinobi who were equally as impatient. The air was gray and forlorn, which gave a sense of foreboding to even the youngest genin. All clases of the ninja were present at the ceremony, for today they were all simply comrades, joined by the death of their friends. Kakashi glanced to his left along the long line and then to the right. He was in the third row from the front, standing completely still, all though he longed to move around. There was a feeling of grief in the air. He watched as people came from all directions, filling in the space there was left. The place was packed, and Kakashi was beginning to feel slightly claustrophobic. The only thing keeping him from running out of there was seeing the stone faces looming above him, watching. Finally, the hokage walked up the steps to the small platform that had been erected so that everyone could see him. In a moment everyone was quiet and all eyes were trained on their leader, where, many years later, they would gather again to mourn his passing.

"People of Konoha, friends, comrades, and loved ones I welcome you today to honor the fine men and women you see before you," he gestured to many small pictures of the fallen ninja set up on a row of tables near the front of the area, "For they are the very reason we can all stand here, alive and well, and reflect on these hard times."

Kakashi still gazed at the stone faces as he listened to the hokage's words. He became aware of a stillness that blanketed the crowd as the leader continued his speech. Many of the shinobi looked upon the hokage with admiration, particularly the younger ones. As he continued, the atmosphere became lighter, and slowly the people began to be hopeful again.

Kakashi wasn't as naïve. He knew better than that. The world was a horrible place and no amount of hope would change it. He twirled the white flower in his hands, half listening, half tuning out everything. He caught the last words of the speech.

"We have all lost someone in this war. Maybe it was your spouse, your child, your teammate, or a friend. Know that that person gave their life to protect you, to protect this village. Remember them as heroes."

The hokage stepped down as villagers politely applauded. Row by row, people were sent up to put flowers next to the pictures of loved ones. Soon, Kakashi walked lazily to the tables. He went and stood in front of his friend. The picture had been taken in a rare moment where the boy wasn't wearing his customary orange goggles. There was a cheesy grin plastered on his face. Kakashi tossed the flower in front of the photo.

"I bet you love being called a hero, don't you?"

The face looked back at him, wearing the grin that would probably be on his face if he were still alive. Kakashi rolled his eyes and walked away. He was halfway down the street when he heard his name being called.

"Kakashi!"

He glanced over his shoulder and saw his other teammate running toward him with a folded paper in her hand. Just like everyone else, she was wearing all black except for her the ninja hitai-ate tied around her neck.

"Hey," she said when she reached him.

"Hey," he replied, shoving his hands in his pockets.

She gave him a small smile before handing him the folded piece of paper in her hand. He took it with a questioning look.

"From the ANBU," she said. "One of them told me to give it to you."

Kakashi patiently waited for her to leave, and when she stayed and still maintained that curious expression on her face, he opened the note.

-

MISSION: S rank

DESCRIPTION: Top secret.

DETAILS: Report to Hokage for debriefing. Long-term assignment.

-

"Well, what is it?" Rin asked impatiently.

"You're not supposed to know," Kakashi said dryly.

"Oh c'mon. Is it really that important?"

"…No."

"Well, can I see then?"

Kakashi shrugged. It wasn't like the note had much information. It was barely a few lines long. He flipped the paper to her. He watched her hazel eyes scan the page quickly and efficiently.

"Kakashi…how long is long-term?" she asked with a worried expression.

Oh right. Long-term. Meaning he would be gone for at least…

"Approximately six months," he said with a practiced unemotional tone.

But he too had realized that he would be away from home for a very long time. Away from his sensei and friends. Friend actually. Singular. It had been plural, but that meager two was reduced to one almost a year and a half ago. Now there was just Rin. And he had a promise to keep.

"Six…months?" her jaw dropped.

"Maybe longer," Kakashi added.

"That's a really long time," Rin said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah."

She reread the letter again.

"What do we do?" she asked.

Kakashi crossed his arms and sighed.

"There's nothing we can do. If this is my mission, I'm stuck with it. You know that."

"But it could be a year—"she persisted.

He interrupted, "I'll talk with the hokage and get more details, alright?"

She gave him a searching look, "Okay, fine," she agreed gloomily.

He took the letter back when she handed it to him and shoved it in his pocket.

"Whatever the result," he continued, "I'll meet you at the gate in two hours."

"Sure," she replied, trying her best to sound cheerful.

He nodded and performed a few quick hand signs, disappearing in a swirl of green leaves.

'_Always making a big exit. Can't he just walk?'_ Rin thought.

She caught one of the little leaves as it fell to the ground. Suddenly, a small gust of wind blew it out of her hand and carried it down the road. She watched it get swept away. Then, she turned around and headed for home.

**I know for a fact that the timeline is a bit hinky, so sorry about that. We are assuming that Kakashi and Rin are 15, same as Harry. I had to do a lot of calculating on the timeline, and if I wanted to write what I wanted, I had to sort of disregard the time. Mainly because Minato will be making an appearance next chapter, and he should already be dead. So just ignore the weird time thing.**

**Whether you enjoyed it or you want to yell at me, please review. If anyone has any ideas or suggestions for me now would be the time to say so. Thanks for reading!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woah, chapter two!**

**---**

Chapter 2- Wizards?

---

Kakashi removed one hand from the pocket of his pants and knocked on the large wooden doors.

"Come in."

He pushed open the door and strolled in, closing the door behind him. Now that the ceremony was over he had on his regular vest that many jonin wore and his kunai holster was back on his leg. He self-consciously pulled his headband down slightly to cover his face better.

"Ah, yes, Kakashi," the hokage said, glancing up from some papers on his desk.

Said person stopped at the front of the large wooden desk. He fished the paper from his pocket and held it out to the leader.

"My mission, sir?" he asked respectfully.

"Yes, the details are a bit complicated, so listen carefully," the hokage stated and looked up at the young ninja. He took the paper from Kakashi. "You will be staying at a school called Hogwarts, posing as a student, and keeping watch over the activities there. In particular, you will keep a close eye on a boy called Harry Potter. You will not be expected to do assignments, but your cover must remain sound. No one, outside of the organization of wizards you'll be working with, is to know that you are a shinobi."

"Wizards, sir?" Kakashi asked, confused.

"Yes, wizards. They are similar to us. However, with their magic, they are hardly able to do a third of the things that we can accomplish using chakra. What they call magic we call chakra. However, they are not able to use it as we do because of the intense physical, mental, and psychological training ninja go through to be able to tap into that power. Sometime ago, I tried to teach my friend, Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of the school you are going to, how to use his chakra, for he has quite an expanse of it, but he was unable to do it. And he is a very powerful wizard, quite probably the most powerful wizard in the world."

"So I am to act as bodyguard for a school of children?" Kakashi said incredulously. He had lost his respectful tone by now. This mission was ridiculous. It could be handled by a chunnin, and it was a waste of talent for an ANBU class ninja like himself.

The hokage chuckled.

"It will not be as easy as you presume; I can assure you. These wizards are below us in terms of chakra, but they are clever and can be just as deadly if you come across a good one. I'm sure that all of the wizards in the organization are excellent magic users, as it is Albus who formed it."

"And just what is this organization, sir?" Kakashi questioned, no longer bothering to argue. Though the hokage had said it in a non-threatening way, Kakashi knew he was determined to have him on this mission.

"It is called the Order of the Phoenix," the hokage replied, "It consists of a group of highly trained wizards and witches, who are there to organize the protection of the rest of the wizarding world against another wizard called Voldemort. I understand that this Voldemort is a substantial threat to their world, such as rogue ninja are in ours. He has killed hundreds of magical and muggle, or non-magical people, in the past. He was thought to be defeated some time ago, but now, it seems, that he has returned to power and is attempting to reassemble his followers, and devastate the magical community again."

"What about the boy?" Kakashi asked, soaking in all the new information. "What has he got anything to do with this?"

"From what I've heard from Albus, Harry Potter was the one who defeated Voldemort the first time, fifteen years ago."

Kakashi snorted. He couldn't help it; the whole thing was just so… unrealistic. He crossed his arms. The hokage looked up at him in all seriousness.

"This all powerful "wizard" was defeated by a child?"

"A baby actually," the leader replied.

"Ha," Kakashi barked. Ridiculous.

The hokage did not flinch.

"I had about the same reaction when I first heard, but apparently there was some complex charm placed over the boy, which saved him when Voldemort tried to kill him."

"I don't believe I am the right person for this mission, sir," Kakashi stated bluntly after thinking for a moment.

"You, Kakashi, are the only person for this mission," the hokage replied. "This assignment will require ANBU level skill and you are the only one I can send without raising suspicion at the school."

The young ANBU still looked unconvinced.

"This mission is of great importance, Kakashi. You need to know that. The fate of their world rests on that boy. If he is killed, it will spell disaster; disaster that may even affect our world. You are to protect him at all costs. Am I clear?"

Kakashi was slightly taken aback by this powerful statement. He did not doubt that the hokage was right. He felt a weight settle on his shoulders that came with being trusted with something so apparently important.

"Yes, sir. I understand."

"Good. Here are the details then; you are to leave tonight."

---

Kakashi shoved clothes into his pack angrily. He was going to be stuck in a school full of children for the next year, and there was nothing he could do about it. If these so-called wizards were so powerful, why couldn't they protect themselves?

He sighed.

A whole year.

It was too long to be away from Konoha, away from Rin. He had asked Gai, as much as it had pained him to do so, to keep an eye on her, but that wasn't enough. Two years ago, he would have thought nothing of her. Now, she was the closest thing he had to a friend. It was amazing how one's priorities could change in a few short years.

His sensei was busy with all kinds of political involvement. Before now, Minato had almost never played a part in the politics side of the government. There were rumors going around that he was going to be the next hokage.

To Kakashi, the allegations were ridiculous. The sensei he knew would never be able to put up with the political talk and diplomacy the higher ups were so fond of. The thought that Minato would sit around and confer with politicians all the time was just preposterous. The man couldn't sit still long enough.

Kakashi closed the bulging pack, walked through his small apartment, making sure everything was locked, and took one last look around. With a resigned sigh, he walked out the door, locked it, and set off down the street.

His feet unconsciously took him the quickest route to his destination. He drifted off into a far off state, a million things swirling like a mini tornado in his skull.

"Kakashi."

The voice brought him back to Earth, and he glanced back the way he had come to see his sensei strolling behind him, hands in his pockets, good-natured grin on his face.

"Sensei," Kakashi greeted him and matched his master's stride.

"I heard you were leaving. Did you think that you could get away without saying goodbye?" Minato asked teasingly.

"Evidently not," Kakashi replied, his darkened mood lifted slightly by Minato's presence.

The blonde man chuckled lightly before asking, "How long this time?"

Kakashi's previous mood returned, "Nearly a year."

Minato whistled, "Wow. Must be really important."

"If you're trying to get information out of me—"

"Oh no, of course not. God knows I have enough things to worry about."

Kakashi nodded, "Sensei… Have you ever heard of wizards?"

Said person gave him an odd look, one eyebrow raised, "No… Is that what this is about?"

"I really don't know. The hokage explained it to me, but the concept seems ridiculous, doesn't it? He told me they use magic, but magic doesn't exist."

"Well… not entirely," at a skeptic look from his pupil, he continued, "Suppose they do use magic. Perhaps it isn't all that different from the way we use chakra. To the untrained, average person, using chakra to perform a jutsu might seem like magic... Plus, there is more than one kind of magic, Kakashi. I'd like to believe it exists. Wouldn't you?"

Before he had a chance to answer, an ANBU agent appeared in front of them, blocking their path.

"The hokage wishes to see you, sir," the shinobi said to Minato, bowing respectfully.

Minato nodded, "Very well, I shall be with him shortly."

The ninja disappeared again, Kakashi assumed to relay the reply back to the hokage.

"Well, I guess I leave you here, then," Minato ruffled his student's hair affectionately, "Be careful; stay on your guard."

"I will," Kakashi assured him.

Minato smiled, "Something tells me that you'll know all about magic by the time you get back." He began walking back the way they had come and gave a little wave, "Goodbye, Kakashi."

"Bye, sensei," Kakashi barely returned the farewell before Minato disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

---

"Finally! You're late!"

A slightly irritated looking Rin was waiting for him at the gates. She crossed her arms, waiting for an explanation.

"Sorry, I was talking to sensei."

"So?" she asked impatiently, accepting his excuse, "How long?"

Kakashi felt his stomach tighten at the sight of her. For the first time, he thought about blowing off the mission and staying in Konoha, but just as quickly dismissed the thought. He hoped that she could simply read him better than other people because she noticed his unease.

"That bad, huh?"

"Nearly a year," he told her.

He watched her expression change from impatient to sad.

"Oh…"

"You'll be okay, Rin. It's not like—"

"I'm not worried about me, stupid."

She shook her head at him like he was child who didn't know any better. Then, she suddenly embraced him tightly. He returned the hug awkwardly, not really knowing what to say. She pulled away and stepped back.

"Well," he said, breaking the silence first, "You'll visit Obito for me?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

"Right. I guess I'll see you, then."

"In a year," she added, as if trying to wrap her brain around it.

"In a year," he confirmed.

He looked out through the gates down the long, dusty road. What was waiting for him out there? There were tons of questions racing through his brain about this mission. He knew it was one of the most important that he had ever been assigned to, a mission that only he could complete. He looked back at Rin.

"Be careful," they said simultaneously.

She smiled. He realized that he would miss seeing that smile.

It was something to look forward to.

He gave her a little smile back, and hands in his pockets, exited the village, the gates slowly closing behind him.

---

**Mkay, about the apparent Kakashi/Rin thing going on here, eh, I'm not sure about them. Kakashi definitely cares about her, partially because Obito did, but also because she is pretty much his only friend. So we'll see where that goes.**

**I'm going on vacation on Thursday, during which time I won't have access to a computer, so no updates until early August. I will post chapter three as soon as I get back, though. No worries.**

**And that's it for chapter two. Harry and the gang will be appearing in the next chapter, promise. Who do you think Kakashi will meet first? Review and tell me your guess! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Thanks for your patience. Enjoy!**

**--**

Chapter 3- The Order

--

It was sometime later when Kakashi glanced down at the scroll in his hand and then back up at his surroundings. His uncanny sense of direction told him that he was where he was supposed to be, but it didn't feel right. Granted, he was a bit touchy after walking in silence for much of the day; after so much time alone, even the smallest sound made him jump.

For the twentieth time, Kakashi checked the scroll in his hand to make sure where he was supposed to be, and then set it down in the soft grass, as it directed him to. He sat down beside it, digging a dark cloak from his pack and fastening it around his neck.

According to his instructions, the scroll served as a transportation device that was activated at a certain time and sent the user to his desired destination. Kakashi had read and reread the explanation, trying to understand how the "magic" worked, but eventually gave up. He did, however, remember the name of this strange creation.

It was called a port key.

--

It was at this time, that Harry and the members of the advanced guard were flying high above the ground, en route to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody clutched his broom tightly, scanning below him for the park that he was to land in and pick up another member of their small party. When Dumbledore had told him that a shinobi was going to be staying at Hogwarts for the year, he hadn't believed his ears. During all of his years as an Auror, he had only once met one such person, and had experienced how deadly they could be.

Knowing this, he approved of the security measures that Dumbledore was taking. With the Dark Lord again in power, they would need any advantage they could get, and if this ninja was anything like the last one he had met, an advantage it would be indeed.

"Alright, I need to take a bit of a detour!" shouted Mad-Eye above the wind, "Shaklebolt, take my position!"

The aforementioned wizard adjusted his direction to fly behind Harry, and without another word, Mad-Eye dived downward, aiming for the small expanse of green and trees below. Tonks and Lupin stared after him for a moment and then at each other, sending silent shrugs, and then resumed focusing on their tasks.

Moody landed as lightly as possible in a tiny clearing that held one bench, where he sat, waiting. He checked his watch; should be any second. Three, two, one…

--

Kakashi stared up into the sky, wondering when this supposed "port key" was going to activate. Due to the trees around him, he could not see the horizon, but he assumed it was getting close to sunset. Apparently, it was then that this thing would take him to a location where he would be met by someone called Alastor Moody (strange name, he thought), and taken to some sort of headquarters, where he would be further informed of his mission.

It had occurred to Kakashi that this seemed to be a lot of security for a school of kids, but he reserved his growing amount of questions for later.

Now if only this thing would—

"Ugh!"

He let out an involuntary grunt as the ground spun beneath him, and a sudden tightness enclosed his chest. He gasped for air but couldn't seem to find any. He felt like his entire body was being squeezed, and then he gulped in mouthfuls of night air. He was lying on grass, but different from where he was before. He took a moment to collect himself in the darkness.

"Ah, right on time," a voice from above him said.

Kakashi was startled so much so by the sound of the gruff voice that he jumped to his feet in an instant and pointed a kunai at the man's throat. The shadowy figure leaned back slightly in the park bench he was perched on, but otherwise made no sudden moves.

"A ninja waits until the time is right, when the enemy sleeps and drops his guard…" the man said clearly.

Kakashi paused for a minute, but soon remembered his half of the code phrase, "when his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night, that is the moment for a ninja to strike."

The shinobi slowly lowered his kunai, and the man breathed noticeably easier, "Alastor Moody?" Kakashi asked.

"Indeed, I am. And you are obviously the shinobi I'm looking for," said person replied, "Call me Mad-Eye."

The reason for this nickname was evident at once to Kakashi, for he could see that Moody's right eye was large, round and electric blue, spinning every now and then in a million different directions. Interesting.

Moody stood and grabbed his broomstick, and mounting it, motioned for Kakashi to join him. Kakashi looked back skeptically.

"Well, get on!" Mad-Eye commanded, "It ain't the best method of transportation, but we'll get there soon enough, and it's all we got."

Kakashi opened his mouth to ask a question, but Moody interrupted him.

"We can answer all your questions later, but we gotta catch up, come on!"

Kakashi decided to comply, realizing that the best way to get his questions answered was to get to wherever they were going as soon as possible. He got on back of the broom behind Moody, pulling up his hood and grasping Moody's shoulders tightly.

"Hang on," was the only warning before Mad-Eye kicked off the ground with extra force, and they were propelled into the air.

Kakashi soon found that he enjoyed flying. After the initial shock of cold air, he reveled in the feeling of semi-weightlessness. They gained altitude, and soon Kakashi could see a whole group of others also riding broomsticks, centered around a boy in the middle; most of them looked half frozen.

"Where did you go off to, Mad-Eye?" one of them, a woman in the front, yelled over the rushing wind.

"Just had to pick up an extra passenger!" he shouted back, at which many of the group turned to look. Kakashi was thankful that he had managed to keep his hood up, he didn't wish to be gawked at.

"Watch where you're going!" Moody snapped at them, "Start decent!"

First the woman in front, followed closely by the boy, and then the rest of them turned into a steep dive. Kakashi quickly found that he did not fancy this part of flying and tightened his grip when he felt himself sliding off slightly. After thirty seconds of this, Kakashi had determined that he had had enough flying for one lifetime, and when they neared the ground he jumped the last few feet, landing lightly. The rest soon came to a stop near him, most sending wary glances his way.

The boy opened his mouth, and Kakashi thought for sure he was going to ask about him, but instead asked, "Where are we?"

Moody rummaged in his pocket for a moment and pulled out a slip of paper, handing it to the boy. After he had read it, he looked up with a confused expression and asked, "What's the Order of the—?"

He was quickly silenced at a snarl from Moody. Suddenly the two houses in front of them parted to reveal a house in between them. Where numbers 11 and 13 had stood side-by-side, there was now number twelve in the middle. Kakashi wasn't impressed in the least; if this was magic, it was pretty dull so far. Any skilled shinobi could have summoned a house.

They rushed up to the house quickly and silently, one of the men pulled out a stick from his cloak and tapped the door. A number of locks clicked, and they entered the dark, shabby building. As soon as everyone filed in, the door was again shut, casting darkness over the group. An uneasy feeling settled in the pit of Kakashi's stomach.

Moody muttered something about light, and old lights flickered to life along the walls, revealing a long hallway, looking as equally shabby as the outside of the house. A door opened at the far end, and a slightly plump woman with red hair hurried towards them. She smiled at the boy.

"Oh, Harry, it's lovely to see you!" she whispered and hugged him tightly.

Harry. Harry Potter? Must be him, Kakashi surmised, the boy he was assigned to especially protect. Didn't look too special, though he supposed that the most important people generally didn't look all that important. Messy black hair, tall, glasses. Your average skinny teen.

This was the kid who defeated a supposedly powerful, twisted, evil wizard, and when he was a baby, no less?

Right.

Kakashi still had his doubts. About all of it, actually.

The woman continued to talk to Harry quietly, and soon addressed the rest of the group, saying that the meeting had just begun. She suddenly seemed to notice Kakashi and, like the others had done only moments ago, cast him a suspicious look.

"No need to worry, he's with us," Moody said quietly, jabbing Kakashi in the back as he went past, pushing him forward. Kakashi fought the urge to strike back, clenching his hands underneath his cloak.

They all filed into the room that the woman had come out of, joining several others already seated around a large table, somewhat crammed together. As the members of the guard took their seats, it became clear to Kakashi that no seat was left for him, so he leaned against the wall instead, remaining largely ignored. The red haired woman bustled into the room, taking the only seat remaining, next to a tall, also red haired, man.

It was certainly an interesting collection of people, Kakashi thought. Most he guessed to be in their thirties or forties with a few twenty somethings sprinkled in. He immediately determined that he was the youngest one present. At the far end of the table, a man with slightly greasy black hair sat, looking around with an air of annoyance as he waited for the chatter to die down. Opposite him, nearest Kakashi, a man with long black hair and a tired face was talking to another man next to him, who looked just as exhausted. Kakashi determined that these two men, sitting at the heads of the table, were quite possibly the main leaders among the group.

He also noticed a young man with a pony tail, someone who resembled a pile of dirty clothes that Kakashi had nearly mistaken for as such, and one of the people he had come in with, a woman, who upon reexamination in the dim light, had violently pink hair.

But however different they appeared to be on the outside, they all held an air of dignity and importance. Upon seeing this, Kakashi realized. Perhaps he was walking into something far greater than what he had previously thought.

"… He won't reveal his exact plans to me, but I know that one of his most important concerns is recruiting more followers—"

"Which is why I think security should be increased. There should be at least two or three of us on guard duty at a time—"

"Alright, Sirius, I think you've made your point," the man next to the long haired one at the head of the table said.

"Apparently not, since Snape still doesn't agree with me," Sirius shot a look at the pale man across from him.

"On the contrary, I do agree," Snape retorted coldly, "If you feel that one person is too weak to handle—"

"That is not what I meant, Severus, and you know it," Sirius interrupted angrily.

"Alright, would both of you calm down," Mad-Eye intervened, "I think two people in a rotation should be sufficient." He glanced at Sirius, who nodded his agreement, and then at Snape, who didn't object, "In that case, Remus and Bill are the next two on duty." The man with the pony tail and the exhausted looking man next to Sirius gave slight nods of acknowledgement. "Now, if we have nothing more pertinent to discuss," Moody eyed Sirius and Snape, "you'll notice that we have a newcomer today," he gestured toward Kakashi.

All eyes turned on him as he stepped up closer to the table. He was used to being scrutinized; he didn't flinch, but regarded them all coolly.

"And you are?" the tall red haired man asked, apparently impatient.

Kakashi tugged his hood off his head, hearing a few sharp intakes of breath at his young appearance. Though his face was mostly covered, people always seemed to notice "how young he was for a ninja", an observation that bothered Kakashi to no end. He took a breath before speaking.

"Kakashi Hatake," he introduced himself, "I'm a shinobi."

--

**So there you have it. Thanks to all that reviewed last chapter (a whopping two people), ahem, hopefully I'll get some more feedback this chapter, yes?**

**Also thanks to 2-10-11eyesFINGERStoes for actually guessing who Kakashi would meet first in the HP realm. As you can see, it was Mad-Eye that Kakashi met, though I can understand why you would suspect Harry and Ron. Kudos to you, my friend.**

**Questions, comments, concerns, ranting, advice, complaints, suggestions, guesses? I welcome them all. Tell me, if you like.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, chapter 4. I had a lot of fun writing this one; I loved interpreting Kakashi's reaction to the Order members, especially Snape and Mad-Eye. And thanks to those who reviewed last chapter, especially Krazed, I quite enjoy your long reviews and opinions. Enough of my babbling. Have at it!**

--

Chapter 4- Welcome to the War

--

For a brief moment, everyone was silent. The uncomfortable pause was broken by the pink haired woman.

"A what?" she said confusedly.

Mad-Eye sighed, and Kakashi opened his mouth to answer, but Moody cut him off.

"A shinobi, Tonks," he explained slowly, "A ninja."

She still wore the confused expression, as did many of the others around the table. The only ones who appeared to know what Kakashi was, were Snape, Bill, and, of course, Mad-Eye. (Kakashi had gathered as many names as he could from listening to the previous conversation.) Moody nodded at Kakashi to conduct his own explanation.

"I'm a shinobi, or as Mad-Eye said, a ninja," he inclined his head slightly to the older man, "I am on orders from my superiors stating that I am to go in undercover at a school and watch over the students there. I was told to especially keep close watch on a boy called Harry Potter…"

He paused for a moment, unsure of how to continue, but before he could resume speaking, talk broke out. Again, Mad-Eye called for attention, and the mutters and chatter quieted.

"…Other than that," Kakashi continued, "I do not know anything else about my mission. I was told that I would receive the details when I arrived. This is," he looked at the wizards and witches sitting around the long table, "the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Yes," Remus replied when everyone else was silent, "This is Sirius Black…" he gestured to the man next to him, who gave him a nod, and proceeded to introduce the others.

When he was finished, Sirius was the first to speak, "I'm afraid we were kept just as much in the dark, as you were, Kakashi. That is right, isn't it?" Kakashi nodded once and he continued, "Good, I'm generally terrible with names. Anyway, you'll probably have to speak with Dumbledore for the specifics of your… ah… mission. He is the headmaster of Hogwarts, the school you're going to."

An odd name for a school, Kakashi thought.

Throughout the explanation, Kakashi had felt curious and wary eyes watching him, and he now identified the source as Severus Snape. He most certainly seemed the least trusting and the most careful of all the Order members, Kakashi noted. He knew that this man wasn't buying into him as easily as the others were.

Kakashi respected him for that. Had he been in Snape's place, he would be suspicious too.

"How do we know you are who you say you are?" the potions master voiced his opinion aloud. "He could easily be a Death Eater posing as this… shinobi," he addressed the rest of the group. Kakashi had a feeling that he struggled not to call him a child. A spark of anger ignited within him, but he quickly snuffed it out.

He looked to Mad-Eye, who seemed to be the only one still not doubting his legitimacy. The other wizards and witches were now inspecting him even more carefully.

"I reckon he would've attacked us by now if he were a Death Eater, don't you?" Tonks piped up.

"I agree," Lupin said, "He has had enough time to kill all of us, by now."

"I'm not a… uh… impostor," Kakashi stated, not understanding what they had called him before.

"Aren't we all missing a bit of a large detail, here?" Molly spoke up, earning the group's attention. She shook her head as if it was obvious to what she was referring to, "He's just a boy! Perhaps he is a shinobi, or whatever it is, but he can't be much older than Ron or Harry!"

Kakashi sighed. What was so important about age, anyway? He probably had more battle experience than all of them combined! Except maybe Moody, who looked like he had seen his fair share of fights, judging by the chunk missing from his nose. Said person scoffed after hearing this proclaimation.

"That boy is far stronger than any one of us in this room, Molly. I'm not sure if even all of us could take him out!" he protested.

"Is that so? Could he survive a killing curse--?"

He'd had enough of this. He might as well just show them what he was capable of. He knew they would only accept what they saw with their own eyes. In a flash, he pulled out a kunai and threw it expertly. It embedded itself in the very edge of the table before Mrs. Weasley, who gave a frightened squeak. Had his aim been off just an inch, he might have hit her.

Immediately, over a dozen sticks were pointed at him menacingly, though what they could do with them was beyond Kakashi. Everyone but Mad-Eye had stood from their chairs, facing what they thought was a threat. However, the ex-auror apparently found it quite funny, chuckling to himself.

"An excellent way to prove a point, Kakashi," Mad-Eye said, a grin still present on his features.

Kakashi nodded; a few of the wizards glanced back at Moody in confusion.

"Well," Sirius said, sitting back down, "He certainly isn't an impostor. No Death Eater I know would do that."

Slowly the others unwound and resumed their seats. Molly stared at the kunai stuck in the wood. Mad-Eye reached over and plucked it out of the table, looking over it thoughtfully.

"If you are still unsure of my qualifications, you can contact my superiors," Kakashi stated professionally, "but I assure you, I am not a stranger to death and destruction." His thoughts flickered briefly to his fallen friend, but he quickly pushed those memories from his mind.

Moody, having finished his examination of the weapon, threw it back at Kakashi, who plucked it out of the air effortlessly.

"You know war," he replied grimly.

"I know war," Kakashi confirmed.

"In that case," Sirius said, standing up, "Welcome to ours. Meeting adjourned."

--

Harry Potter leaned over the banister slightly to get a better view of all the Order members filing out of their makeshift conference room. Fred and George had already tried, unsuccessfully, to use the Extendable Ears, so they couldn't hear any of the excited conversation that was going on below. Harry strained his ears for the slightest hint of sound as he watched, but his efforts didn't prevail.

Snape was at the center of the group, and Harry remained focused on him, wondering what he had to tell them was so important. Thankfully, the potions master exited the house as quickly as possible.

Another figure entered Harry's field of vision as the some of the group moved out of sight. It was the kid he had come in with, the one who Mad-Eye had picked up on the way. Considering how tight Mad-Eye liked security to be, Harry figured that this boy was someone important for him to leave the guard in mid-air.

"Do you know who he is?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione.

Both Ron and Hermione shook their heads.

"No idea," Ron whispered, who glanced at Hermione.

"Did he come in with you?" she asked tentatively, still on edge from his blow up earlier.

"Yeah. Mad-Eye went off to get him… I wonder why he's so important."

"Harry…" Hermione said slowly, "Does it look like… does it look like they're avoiding him?"

Harry and Ron looked more closely, and sure enough, the Order members filing out the door seemed to be taking great care to not bump into the boy, giving him a good amount of space.

"Why d'you s'pose that is?" Ron voiced what they were thinking.

They exchanged looks and headed down the stairs.

--

"Well, good to meet you, Kakashi," Moody said as he went passed him on his way out. "Dumbledore did tell me that you'll be stayin' here until school starts, and then you'll meet with him. Don't let Molly hassle you too much; she'll probably give you all sorts of jobs to prove yourself—Don't look so grim; I'm sure this isn't the worst thing you've had to do."

"No, sir," Kakashi replied respectfully, though the look of dread did not disappear from his face.

"Not sir," Moody corrected, "Just Mad-Eye."

And with a nod, what seemed to be Kakashi's only ally left the dismal house.

--

Several accidents, most caused by Tonks, a shrieking portrait of an old lady, and countless curious glances later, Kakashi found himself in the kitchen with the other occupants of the house, getting ready to eat. It was only when he walked into the kitchen that he realized he hadn't eaten in some time, and his stomach growled at the smells of stew cooking.

He claimed a corner of the room for himself, and stood in the shadows, eating his stew quietly.

Again, he seemed to go generally ignored, which was fine by him. He was free to observe his surroundings and take in the conversation. Everyone seemed relatively happy. Laughter echoed around the table, reminding him of better times.

Then Sirius mentioned Voldemort to Harry.

The atmosphere instantly changed from happy and relaxed to tense and frightened. Kakashi marveled at the sudden quiet when only moments before they had all been talking lightheartedly. Again the you're-too-young-to-be-involved argument was started between Sirius and Mrs. Weasley, this time about Harry. Soon, nearly everyone was involved; it was mass chaos.

Kakashi didn't know how much longer he could stay like this.

Finally, most of the young people won out, with the exception of Ginny, who stormed up to her room.

"Okay, Harry… what do you want to know?" Sirius asked.

Harry shot off a series of rapid fire questions, most of which Kakashi didn't understand. Most of it was about Voldemort, where he was, what he was doing. Kakashi felt quite powerless not understanding anything, but he listened intently none the less. It got interesting at the end; Sirius and Lupin started talking about some sort of weapon that Voldemort had, something he hadn't had before. But before he could talk about this weapon, Molly interrupted him. The kids were sent up to bed, although reluctantly. As if by some unspoken command, the others left the room as well, leaving only Kakashi and Sirius.

"You got all of that, Kakashi?" Sirius looked over his shoulder in the dark corner.

Kakashi suddenly realized that Sirius had been quite aware of him all along; he was probably keeping a close eye on him, even.

"Yes, but I do not understand."

"Have a seat, Kakashi."

The young ninja did so, sitting down in a chair next to Sirius.

"What do you think of Harry?" Sirius inquired.

Kakashi shrugged, "He seems normal to me. Has a lot of questions."

Sirius smiled, "Yes, he certainly does, and rightfully so. He has been kept in the dark for far too long. I thought he deserved to know the truth… He may seem normal to you, but he is far from it. He may well be the one who decides how this war will end."

Kakashi nodded, but he still didn't see Harry's importance.

"Who are the others?" Kakashi questioned.

"The twins are Fred and George, you'll want to be careful around them, real pranksters. The youngest is Ginny and the other redhead is Ron. They are all siblings. Hermione is the other girl, extremely smart one; she, Harry, and Ron are best friends. You'll probably end up watching those three the most; wherever Harry goes, they usually aren't too far behind."

"I see." Sort of like his squad…

Well, not anymore.

"Dumbledore will be able to explain everything much better than me," he stood up, "In the mean time, you'll get to know everyone over the break. Start of term will be here before you know it."

Kakashi certainly hoped so. He needed to talk to this Dumbledore and get the facts about his mission straightened out.

He was beginning to realize just how complicated his situation could be.

--

**As you may have noticed, I am trying to update roughly every week. Hopefully, I can continue that trend for the rest of the summer, but after that school takes precedence, unfortunately. Just a heads up.**

**Again, comments, questions, concerns? Drop me a line, or a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: As I am using quotes from OOTP every once in a while, thought I'd just say that Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Naruto to Masashi Kishimoto. I just thought combining them would make a riveting story. **

**Other than that, I've got nothing else to say. Enjoy!**

--

Chapter 5- Kakashi, meet Harry

--

"You'll be in here for now, until we can figure out someplace more suitable."

Kakashi entered the small room, looking with curiosity at the various pictures of people plastered on the walls of the room. A few of the portraits looked to have been burned or scraped away. Vines interconnected these pictures, and Kakashi soon figured out that it was sort of a family tree. It looked to be an unhappy family, for sure.

"This is fine," he replied, tossing his pack on the small cot in the corner of the room. This was a palace compared to the hard, dusty ground, which had more often than not served as his bed on missions.

"Alright, then," Mrs. Weasley said from the doorway, turning to leave.

"Ah, wait, um…"

"Mrs. Weasley," she said quickly.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley. I'm sorry I had to use you to prove my point today. I would never have hurt you, nor will it happen again," Kakashi apologized.

Mrs. Weasley thought about this for a moment, and apparently accepting his apology, smiled.

"No worries, dear. I understand. I'm actually quite relieved to know that you'll be at Hogwarts after that… demonstration," she smiled again, "Good night, Kakashi."

"Good night," he replied as she shut the door.

He took off his vest, shoes, and kunai holster and collapsed onto the cot. Tomorrow he would meet the protectees. He hoped that they didn't expect him to coddle them; he wasn't a babysitter. A memory of a mission flooded his mind in which they had had to do just that. He chuckled remembering the total disaster it had been; Rin had been the only one capable of handling the small children without wanting to punch something.

He sighed; the night wasn't even half over and he already wanted to go back home.

This being-nice-and-polite thing was trying his patience as well. He admitted to himself that Mad-Eye wasn't so bad; he and Sirius seemed to be the only ones that were taking him seriously. It was necessary for them to trust him though, and to do that he had to show them his good side.

--

"…Nasty, horrible, disgusting little brat, what if my mistress knew…"

What the hell?

Kakashi sat upright in his cot quickly, swinging his legs over the side, to come face to face with a very strange creature. He stifled a surprised shout at the sight of what appeared to be something like a cross between a bat and a rat. It was very old and had saggy skin, most of which was visible but for an old rag tied around its middle.

It had suddenly stopped speaking and was now staring intently at Kakashi.

"Ah…"

"My apologies, young sir, I did not mean to disturb…" the bat/rat said.

It turned away after staring at him a bit longer and continued muttering.

"…Bad blood, filthy scum, oh how my mistress would cry…"

Kakashi stared after it as it shuffled out of the room, looking back fleetingly at the portraits on the walls. He sat in shock for a moment, trying to process what had just happened, reaching a conclusion to lock the door. He did so and attempted to rest for the remainder of the night, eventually falling into an uneasy sleep.

--

He woke up the next day, thankfully, with no appearance of the strange creature from the previous night.

He padded out to the kitchen, in bare feet, crossing his arms to ward off the chill that seemed to permanently reside in the dank house. Finding no one yet in the kitchen, he searched some cupboards for food and came up short, so he decided to settle down and wait for the others to wake up.

CRACK!

Kakashi jumped as the twins appeared in front of him out of nowhere. He fought against the urge to defend himself, instead standing tensely as the redheads noticed him. They looked at each other and then grinned.

"Mornin'," the one on the right said.

Kakashi didn't return the greeting.

"You're certainly up early," the one on the left commented.

"So are you," Kakashi finally found his voice.

"Didn't mean to startle you there, mate," the other one said, eyeing Kakashi's still tense position.

"You didn't," Kakashi relaxed on the outside.

"Looked like you were gonna punch one of us to me."

"I was prepared. Had you attacked me; I would have."

They exchanged glances again.

"I do believe I like him, Fred," the one on the right said.

"I agree, George," replied the other twin.

"Kahkachi, is it?" Fred asked.

"Kakashi."

A nod, "Kakashi, I'm Fred, this is George," he gestured to his brother.

Kakashi nodded in return.

"Candy?" George offered, pulling out what looked to be a strange flavor of taffy, one side orange, the other, purple.

"Ah…"

Fortunately, he was spared by footsteps, and Mrs. Weasley strolled into the kitchen.

"Morning, boys," she said brightly.

"Morning, mum," the twins returned the greeting. George quickly stuffed the strange sweet back in his pocket. "Any chance we can get some breakfast?" Fred asked.

"Yes, why don't you go and wake up the rest; I'll get started."

They grinned again, "Our pleasure."

Another crack filled the kitchen; Molly and Kakashi both jumped. She sighed, not bothering to yell at them.

Kakashi watched as she pulled out a stick from her sleeve and, with a wave, set some knives chopping various fruits that Kakashi hadn't seen in his search. By themselves, eggs cracked into a bowl, the eggshells discarded in the trash. Knives buttered pieces of toast and were piled in a stack on a plate.

Mrs. Weasley seemed to notice his expression because she looked at him curiously.

"Something wrong, Kakashi?"

At the risk of sounding stupid, he asked, "What is that?" gesturing to the stick.

A bemused expression adorned her face. Clearly, it was a stupid question.

"Well, it's a wand, dear. You don't have one?"

Kakashi shook his head.

"Really? Wizards and witches use wands to perform magic… I suppose you aren't a wizard, though; it shouldn't surprise me. You'll understand soon enough."

She smiled and returned to her work, scrambling the eggs.

A girl with long red hair entered the kitchen and sat down at the table next to him.

"Hi," she said brightly, "Who are you?"

"Kakashi," he replied, silently wondering how many times he was going to have to introduce himself.

She smiled, "I'm Ginny. Nice to meet you."

He nodded awkwardly.

"So," she continued, "Why are you here?"

"Sirius is going to talk to you all when you get down here," Molly said, evidently listening in on the conversation.

Ginny shot a look at her mother, but maintained her happy disposition, "Oh, alright then."

A plate with scrambled eggs, fruit, and toast floated over and landed in front of each of them. Kakashi began to eat hungrily, grateful for a reason not to talk. He finished quickly and went back to his room. He dug out and put on a gray shirt and navy blue pants and tied his kunai holster to his leg. He ran a hand through his hair to attempt to make it somewhat more orderly and made sure his mask and headband were tied tightly.

When he returned to the kitchen, he found everyone sitting around the table, enjoying their breakfast or talking. As soon as he walked into the room most eyes were on him.

"Kakashi," Sirius greeted, gesturing to a seat, which the ANBU took. "Alright, all of you, listen up."

Whispers quieted, and Sirius received the room's attention.

"Kakashi is a… contact of Dumbledore's. He is going to be at Hogwarts with you this year as a protector to the school," the murmuring started again, "Now, hang on. I'm not finished. Kakashi is working for the Order. You are not to tell any of your classmates this, or reveal in any way what his position is, understand? Should something happen at school, you will, obviously, go to one of your teachers, or him, so that we can be notified. Clear?"

Slowly, the students nodded.

"Well, you should all introduce yourselves," Molly suggested, nudging the tallest red-haired boy.

"Ron Weasley," he said, avoiding Kakashi's gaze.

"Hermione Granger," the girl next to him said, smiling politely.

"Harry Potter," the last boy said sternly. Kakashi could tell that he was being scrutinized by him.

"And you've already met Ginny, Fred, and George," Mrs. Weasley finished.

Kakashi nodded, "Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Fred, George. Got it."

"Good. Now that you all know each other, we have a lot of work to do," Mrs. Weasley announced.

Ron and Ginny groaned. Something told Kakashi it was going to be a long day.

--

Later that night, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the boys' room, discussing their thoughts on the mysterious newcomer.

"He isn't a death eater, Ron, for god's sake. We'd all be dead by now," Hermione argued.

"He could be a spy! How would we know?" he retorted.

"Dumbledore sent him!"

"Well, Dumbledore's been wrong before, right Harry?"

They both turned to him suddenly.

"Not often," he replied hastily, "But I don't know, Hermione. He doesn't seem like he wants to be here. I don't think he's a death eater," he elaborated at Hermione's glare, "But… I don't know. There's something weird about him."

"No kidding," Ron flopped back onto his cot, "What d'you reckon's under the mask?"

Harry shrugged.

"He's clearly not a wizard, Ron. Maybe it's a custom in his country," Hermione offered sensibly.

"Or he's got no face," Ron suggested. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"The Order trusts him," Hermione continued, "Isn't that a good enough reason?"

"They also trusted Pettigrew, and look what happened with him," Harry pointed out darkly.

Hermione bit her lip and glanced nervously at Ron.

"We should keep an eye out on him," Harry said, "Until he can prove it, we shouldn't trust him."

"I guess," Hermione replied, standing to leave, "But I really don't think he's dangerous."

"We better hope he's dangerous; wouldn't want some idiot as our 'protector to the school', now would we?" Ron added.

"Hopefully," Harry interjected before Hermione could argue with Ron, "He won't need to do any protecting at all."

They exchanged glances. Yeah, right, like it was just going to be another quiet year at Hogwarts.

--

**So, review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the late update; this week's been kinda crazy. I have to forewarn you that after this chapter, things might start to get a little hinky because school starts next week. Hopefully, I'll be able to continue updating like I have, at least for a while.**

**Without further ado…**

--

Chapter 6- Confrontations

--

The next few days were more of the same. The Black family house, as Kakashi eventually learned it to be, had not been used in some time prior to the Order and so was quite neglected. Kakashi's cot was moved several times so that whatever room he happened to be sleeping in could be cleaned.

Of course, he was not excluded from this chore; they had put some of their trust in him, and he was expected to earn his keep. As a result, he was not particularly happy at any point in the day. A shinobi was not supposed to be used as a housekeeper, period.

He discovered that the bat/rat thing was Kreacher, and that it was actually a house elf. He was told that it was rude to everyone, not just him, but they couldn't kick it out because it knew too much about the Order. Pity.

The kids seemed to be avoiding him, particularly the Potter boy. Not that Kakashi minded, he much preferred not to socialize with them if he could avoid it.

So he was a bit bemused when the bushy haired girl, Hermione, tried to strike up a conversation with him.

"Ow!"

Kakashi turned from dusting an old desk with drawers that wouldn't open and looked across the room to see Hermione ducking out of the way of some sort of flying projectile. She had opened a small silver chest which apparently held an assortment of odd things: marbles, cards, quills—all of which were now being pelted at her.

Without thinking, he darted to the other side of the room, dodging various flying objects, and slammed the cover shut on the chest and locked it. It shook violently for a few moments, and then, giving up its quest to bombard them, became still.

"Thanks," Hermione said, coming to stand next to him. "I couldn't stop dodging long enough to stun it."

"No problem," Kakashi replied. It was the first actual protecting that he'd had to do since he arrived.

"You were pretty fast. How did you do that?" she asked.

"Part of my training," he replied evasively.

"Oh."

The others had moved on to a different room, leaving them to finish up where they were now. Kakashi turned back to his previous task, hoping to leave the conversation at that, but Hermione was persistent.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, it's just that I can tell you're… different from us," she added.

"Yeah, I am."

She fell silent, sensing that he didn't want to reveal anything more.

But she was willing to talk to him, so maybe he could get some answers from her, Kakashi thought. He could turn this situation to his advantage.

"Could I ask you a question?" he asked, moving over to the bookcase she was cleaning.

"Sure," Hermione brightened, happy that he wanted to talk to her, "Anything."

"Dumbledore," Kakashi tossed a crystal paperweight with the Black crest on it into the bag near the door.

"What about him?"

"I haven't met him."

"But I thought you were a contact of his," Hermione said, looking at him confusedly.

Oops. "He knows my teacher, who sent me," he replied smoothly.

Hermione nodded slowly, "So you want to know what he's like, then."

"Thought it might useful to know the person I'm working for."

"Well," she started, brushing her hands off on her jeans, "He's headmaster at Hogwarts; he's a brilliant man, a bit eccentric sometimes, but really brilliant. He's got loads of titles and an Order of Merlin, First Class. Oh, and he's been asked to be Minister three times I think, but it never appealed to him, I guess."

"Minister?"

"You know, the Minister of Magic."

"Oh, right." He decided to at least pretend like he knew what she was talking about.

"Anything else?" she asked.

Only a million things, but nothing that he was going to ask her.

"That's it."

--

Apart from Mrs. Weasley and Sirius, and the occasional odd remark by one of the twins, no one really bothered to talk to him. He hadn't seen Mad-Eye since their first meeting either.

He did, however, come across Snape one day.

The doorbell rang, and as usual Sirius went to answer it, shoving the curtains closed on the shrieking portrait of his mother on his way. Having just finished some work in one of the rooms off the hallway, Kakashi discreetly stood in the doorway, hidden by shadow, to listen in on the conversation.

"Snape."

"Black."

The greetings were forced; Kakashi could feel the tension radiating from the men.

"What have you got?" Sirius asked.

Silence.

Footsteps, barely perceptible, but definitely coming towards him.

Well, well. Kakashi smirked. Snape knew what he was doing.

Deciding on a direct approach, Kakashi confessed his hiding place.

"If you come any closer, I will be very tempted throw something at you."

The footsteps halted. Kakashi lazily stepped out of the shadows to find Snape much closer than he suspected, only two feet away, and cursed inwardly at the lack of training he could do undercover. The professor had his stick, no, wait, _wand_, drawn and pointed at Kakashi.

"Listening in on our conversations, Hatake?" Snape asked icily.

"As it has been the only way I can get any information around here, yes," Kakashi replied in a tone matching Snape's.

"Put your wand away, Severus," Sirius ordered, "He's not going to harm us."

Snape slowly and reluctantly lowered his wand.

"What have you heard?" Snape questioned.

"Something about guard duty, giants, dementors attacking. Nothing that's useful to me. Except," Kakashi continued just when Snape looked relieved, "Potter has to go to a hearing of some kind. I should be there."

"No," Sirius immediately said, "It's too risky."

Kakashi snorted. "Risky? Is that the best you can come up with? I've been in more situations that are better described as deadly than you can count. My mission is to protect Potter—"

"At the school," Snape interjected. Kakashi glared at him. "I can assure you that more measures than necessary have been taken to protect Potter. I've actually come to say," he turned back to Sirius, "that Dumbledore wants you to stay here as well. Perhaps you both can complain about it together."

With a last glare at Kakashi, he strode down the hall and out the door, robes billowing behind him.

Sirius gave an exasperated sigh.

"You don't like him," Kakashi stated.

Sirius scoffed, "That's for sure."

"Dinner!" Molly called from the kitchen.

"Go," the shinobi said in response to a look from Sirius, "I'll be right there." He held up a rag that he was using. Sirius nodded and left.

As soon as he was out of sight Kakashi strode over to the staircase.

"Come out," he ordered.

There was only a brief silence, then scuffling and creaking of stairs. Down came Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Fred and George, who were both holding stretched out Extendible Ears.

"What did you hear?" Kakashi asked almost the exact same question that Snape had to him.

They all exchanged glances.

"Look it's either me asking the questions or Mrs. Weasley; who do you prefer?"

"All of it," Ginny confessed.

"Anything that you didn't know before?"

A few heads shook no. Kakashi nodded.

"Good. Stay out of it," he ordered.

"How can you say that?" Harry asked agitatedly as Kakashi turned to leave, "We have a right to know—"

What an idiot. Did he have any idea how lucky he was to not be involved? What Kakashi would give to switch places with him. To live a life ignorant of the evil in the world.

"Did you ever think, Potter," Kakashi turned back to them angrily, "That maybe it's a good thing that you don't know anything?"

They stared at him incredulously.

"This is war," he continued, "It isn't a game, and it isn't for children. People die. Are you all really that stupid? The less you know, the less you are involved, the less likely you will get killed, or get someone else killed. That's the way it is. Deal with it."

He stormed away into the kitchen, leaving the students speechless.

--

Dinner had been particularly tense that evening. Kakashi had eaten as fast as he could and quickly went to his room without another word.

Harry lay in his bed, staring at the paint-deprived ceiling. Ron was snoring in his own bed, but Harry couldn't bring himself to do the same. There were too many things on his mind. The hearing, Dumbledore, Snape, Kakashi…

What right did he have to tell him what to do? He hadn't faced Voldemort, hadn't watched him kill Cedric with a flick of his wand, and hadn't been there when his parents were killed. Involved? He was involved from the start; he always had been.

He just wanted answers.

Harry punched his pillow angrily. No one would give him answers!

No, he wasn't about to start listening to some stranger he barely knew, who thought he could tell him about war. But that didn't stop him from wondering.

What did Kakashi think he knew that Harry didn't?

--

**What are your opinions so far? Anybody want to take a stab at what's going to happen? Any specific characters you're wondering about? **

**I'm actually writing chapter 9 at the moment, and I just remembered Umbridge! I totally forgot about her! This is gonna be so fun. **

**Review with your thoughts about stuff, please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nothing new, here. Enjoy!**

--

Chapter 7- Diagon Alley

--

The hearing came and went; everything had turned out fine. Kakashi was quite annoyed, however, to learn that Dumbledore was there. Had he been there as well, he could've had a word with the headmaster and maybe sorted out some aspects of his mission. Members of the order kept telling him the same thing.

"You'll meet with Dumbledore when you get to Hogwarts."

It was beginning to sound like a broken record.

Most of the young wizards had stopped talking to him after his little outburst, except for Hermione, who had tried unsuccessfully to start a conversation with him a few times. He was angry at himself for losing control; he usually wasn't one to do so. But something had made him snap, and he lost it.

Harry seemed to have decided to hate him all together. The arrogant brat thought he knew everything. The kid wouldn't last a day the life of a shinobi. Kakashi could tell he was thinking the same about him.

It did feel as if a weight was lifted after the hearing, though. Everyone was much lighter-spirited, although not towards him.

Kakashi was not the only one who was being generally depressed. Sirius had retreated to spending time with Buckbeak for long hours, only coming down for meals. As Sirius was often his only source of information (on a multitude of things wizardly related), this didn't make the shinobi any happier. He decided to do something about it.

Climbing the stairs to nearly the top of the house, Kakashi paused before a very old and slightly rotted door, wondering how best to approach the gloomy wizard. Seeing no other way, he settled on knocking.

Knock, knock.

No answer.

Harder this time, knock, knock, knock.

"There better be a life-threatening situation—" Sirius opened the door. His face registered mild surprise at the sight of the silver-haired shinobi.

"Sorry, nobody's dead," Kakashi replied sarcastically, quirking an amused eyebrow at the wizard.

"My apologies, I thought you were Molly. Can I help you with something?"

"Could I come in?"

Sirius mulled it over for a few seconds and stepped aside to let Kakashi in.

What he saw took his breath away.

It was huge. The body of a horse, but the wings and head of a bird. Gray feathers adorned its body. It shifted its head to inspect the newcomer and ruffled its muscular wings, but quickly went back to a small pile of dead rats on the floor.

"Kakashi, meet Buckbeak," Sirius introduced.

"… What is it?"

"A hippogriff, of course; you've never heard of them?"

Kakashi shook his head.

"Remarkable creatures, really."

"How long have you had, uh, him?"

"A while now, a bit over a year," Sirius stroked the creature's head, though Buckbeak didn't seem to be paying attention. "He might start to get suspicious of you, so you should get to know him."

As if Buckbeak had understood, he looked warily at Kakashi, who felt slightly unnerved being in such a small room with such a large animal, which looked like it could to a fair amount of damage if provoked.

"What should I do?" he asked, keeping the uncertainty out of his voice.

"Bow to him. If he accepts you, he'll bow back."

"And if not?" Kakashi asked, keeping his eyes on the hippogriff.

"Should be interesting," was all Sirius said, even offering a tiny grin.

Feeling absolutely ridiculous, Kakashi bowed deeply. He chanced looking up… only to find Buckbeak staring him down. Kakashi tried to match its intensity and didn't look away. Finally, Buckbeak inclined his head in return.

"He's harmless to you now," Sirius said, making Kakashi nearly scoff with doubt. Harmless, right. "You can pet him if you like."

Kakashi slowly approached the hippogriff, which did nothing to stop him, to the shinobi's surprise. He gently stroked the feathers between his wings, feeling the powerful muscles. Kakashi had no doubt; this creature would be a challenging opponent.

With a sigh, Sirius went to sit on a small bench built into the wall next to a tiny octagonal window. He stared out at the light of day; clearly wishing he was anywhere but here. Kakashi felt the same.

"You've been quiet lately," Kakashi commented.

"So have you," Sirius countered. "And you want to know why it is I have been so quiet?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Not really, I'm just bored."

"You've hit the target. I hate being cooped up in here."

Kakashi silently agreed. He had been doing all he could to stay in shape and eat right (Though with Mrs. Weasley's cooking that was a bit difficult.), but he longed to get out and really train. He hadn't used any jutsu in over a month, and it was getting to him.

"How are you related to P-, I mean Harry?" Kakashi asked casually.

Sirius smirked, "You two aren't getting along, then?" Kakashi shrugged again, "Uh huh. What makes you think we're related?"

"He cares about you more than the others," Sirius threw him a questioning look, "I'm trained to be observant," the ninja offered.

"I'm his godfather."

Kakashi nodded, "… Tell me about Harry."

"What do you want to know exactly?"

"Anything, everything. The more I know, the better I can protect him."

Sirius shot him a suspicious look. Kakashi was fishing for information, and he knew it.

"Harry James Potter was born fifteen years ago to James and Lily Potter. Harry wasn't even one when his parents were killed by Voldemort… James was my best friend."

That struck a chord somewhere in Kakashi's brain. Losing your best friend… He knew all about that.

"I'm sorry," Kakashi said truthfully.

"Yeah, me too."

"…What happened to Harry?"

"Well," Sirius sat up on the bench and turned to face Kakashi, "Dumbledore took him to live with his aunt and uncle, muggles both of them, and not very nice ones, from what I've heard. Harry never had a real Christmas until he was eleven, when he was accepted into Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione became his family."

"And since then?"

"Been getting into trouble ever since. Every year, there was always something. He's faced dementors, impostors, Voldemort himself three times… When he came back last year, Harry was there. Voldemort had to use his blood to restore his power. Harry watched them kill his friend and fought him to get back home," Sirius paused and looked intently at Kakashi, who remained determinedly expressionless, "You might not think much of him, and he certainly is no shinobi, but Harry knows war just as well as you do."

"No, he doesn't," Kakashi contradicted before he could stop himself.

Sirius raised his eyebrows, "No? He's seen people die, same as you."

"He's seen a person die. One. And it wasn't even--," Kakashi took a breath to calm himself before continuing, "…You're right," he finally said, "He's no shinobi."

Sirius returned his gaze to the window. "I suppose we should head downstairs; dinner should be soon."

"Wouldn't want to miss that," Kakashi replied sardonically.

--

Thankfully, start of term was rapidly approaching. Kakashi received a letter with the rest of the students saying that the first day of school was on the first of September and containing a list of supplies he would need. Books, a cauldron, potion-making supplies, a wand, parchment, quills, robes. He had to wear freaking robes? No way; they were a ninja's worst nightmare. Difficult to move in, heavy. Not conducive to fighting.

Being undercover sucked.

He got somewhat of a nice surprise when Mad-Eye arrived one night. Molly had decided to have a little party for the new prefects, Ron and Hermione, whatever prefects were. Kakashi didn't care and judging by the way Fred and George talked about it, neither did they. All Kakashi cared about was getting the chance to get some information out of the ex-auror.

He shuffled over to Moody lazily, who had his back to him. Just as he got behind him Moody addressed him.

"Been getting along here, Hatake?"

Kakashi froze and Moody turned around with a lopsided grin.

"No worries, it wasn't you that tipped me off," he pointed to his larger eye, "Saw ya comin'. Wouldn't have known if I hadn't seen you. You're damn quiet."

Kakashi fought the urge to grin and settled on a smirk. "You can see through your own head?"

"Can see through anything with this eye," he replied. "You want something?"

The smirk fell, "I have to wear robes," he stated flatly.

Mad-Eye chuckled, "'Fraid so."

"How do you move in those things?"

A shrug, "If you have to fight, throw it aside."

"I could be killed in the time it takes to do that."

"On the upside, you can wear that holster of yours and nobody will notice."

A return shrug, "True," another problem presented itself, "But I don't have any money."

"Taken care of," came the reply. He drew a small pouch from his long coat and handed it to Kakashi. It was heavy; Kakashi felt the metal coins inside it. "That should be plenty. Courtesy of Dumbledore," he explained at Kakashi's questioning look.

Kakashi observed the pouch of coins thoughtfully. They were certainly investing a lot in him.

"Anything new?" the shinobi asked hopefully.

Mad-Eye shrugged, his eye twitching rapidly.

"Not much I can tell you. There've been more dementor sightings; things are slowly getting out of control. There's only so much we can do."

"What are dementors?"

"You haven't picked up on that? Nasty creatures, not living or dead. They suck the happiness out of you, and if you can't fight them off, they'll suck out your soul."

Kakashi suppressed a shiver. "Sounds like a horrible way to die." Though, he could think of worse.

Moody nodded.

"How do you fight them?" Kakashi queried.

"A Patronus charm," Mad-Eye replied, "Dementors are creatures of the dark; the patronus charm is part light, part shield. Potter could teach you; he's got one hell of a Patronus from what I've heard."

Kakashi frowned. Of course he does.

Misinterpreting the frown, Moody said, "Dumbledore will—"

"Explain everything when I get to Hogwarts. I've been told," he interrupted sourly.

Moody chuckled.

"So," Kakashi inquired, feeling the weight of the pouch of coins, "where am I supposed to get all of this stuff?"

--

"Come along now dear, we haven't got all day."

Kakashi followed Molly through the nearly empty bar, winding his way through tables and chairs and almost ran into her when she stopped in front of a brick wall.

"Unfortunately the Floo Network isn't safe to travel, so we have to go in the old-fashioned way," she explained.

Kakashi didn't know what a Floo Network was, but he took her word for it anyway. She tapped her wand on a pattern of bricks, which Kakashi memorized instantly, and wonder of all wonders, the brick wall began moving apart. The bricks folded back in on each other and in a matter of seconds they were standing in a large doorway, beyond which was a busy street with all kinds of people strolling up and down it.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, Kakashi," Mrs. Weasley said with a small smile.

Though he didn't show it, Kakashi was impressed. The wizards were able to establish an entire community in secrecy. They visited a number of shops, none of which Kakashi found incredibly interesting, until…

"You'll have to go in here for your wand, dear," Mrs. Weasley pointed to a very old, worn out shop emblazoned with the name Olivander's. "I'll go and get the books and come back."

Kakashi nodded, and Mrs. Weasley bustled off, toting the cart which already carried a multitude of things.

The inside of the shop didn't look much better than the outside. It was very worn and dark. Dust lined many of the shelves.

"Hello?" Kakashi called.

"Coming, coming," someone called from the back room.

A few seconds later an older man walked purposefully out into the front of his shop, a small rectangular box in his hands that he was quite focused on.

"Yes," he addressed his customer, though still paying attention to the box, "How can I help…"

He seemed to finally notice Kakashi, who was looking at him with a peculiar expression.

The man smiled, "It's certainly been a long time since I've seen one of those." He gestured to the ninja's hitai-ate. "You are quite the rare occurrence in the wizarding world, mister…"

"Kakashi Hatake."

"Kakashi…," he repeated, seemingly remembering something, but he quickly snapped back, "You are here for a wand, I presume, Mr. Hatake?"

The shinobi nodded. He didn't really need one, the idea of waving around a stick was ridiculous to him. He'd look like an idiot. But then again, so would everyone else.

"Something strong, I'd say. Oak, perhaps. Ah, here we are," the man returned from the back room with a different small, rectangular box and opened it for Kakashi. The shinobi took the wand from the box and held it. He immediately dropped it, for it was burning white hot.

"Not the one, then," the shopkeeper retrieved it from the floor; it had no effect on him at all. "No matter, we'll find it."

Half a dozen wands later, still none were appealing to Kakashi. Said ninja was getting frustrated. He didn't even want a wand!

"Hmm." Silence from the back room, then footsteps. "Try this."

Kakashi was handed a deep reddish-brown wand adorned with only a small ebony ring around the handle. He grasped it firmly, and the tip emitted a pinpoint of white light, blindingly bright at first, then growing slightly dimmer.

The old man grinned, "That's the one."

Kakashi put the wand on the desk in front of him, and the light immediately extinguished. He touched it, and it came back, still glowing brightly.

"It'll stop doing that after you've had it for a while," the shopkeeper assured him. "Mahogany, sixteen inches, dragon heartstring core. A very nice match."

Kakashi paid for the wand and thanked the man.

He was almost to the door when he asked on a whim, "Who was the last shinobi you saw?"

The shopkeeper scratched his chin thoughtfully, "It was at least twenty years ago… Man by the name of Sarutobi, I believe. Do you know him?"

Kakashi nodded slowly, "…Yes, I do."

--

**Wow. This is definitely one of my longer chapters so far. I threw in that whole Sirius conversation because the chapter wouldn't be long enough with just the Diagon Alley stuff, and it turned out really long, haha. Thanks for reading and review, please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Can you tell what's going to happen just by the title of the chapter? Original, I know.**

--

Chapter 8- The Sorting Hat

--

The morning they were set to depart for Hogwarts was chaos.

Kakashi struggled to cram all of his new belongings in his trunk, shoving the lid closed. It looked as though it would pop open any second. He was to go with Potter and the advanced guard, as Moody had said that it wouldn't hurt to have an extra pair of eyes on the lookout. For what exactly, Kakashi still wasn't sure, but he guessed that he would know the threat when he saw it.

He dragged his trunk down the stairs, wincing at each step.

'_Don't open, don't open, don't open…'_

Finally, he reached the bottom of the stairs where people were still scrambling around, and Mrs. Weasley barked out orders. Kakashi dropped his trunk unceremoniously near several others, and shouldered his original pack. It had his ANBU armor and weapons in it; no way was he letting it out of his sight.

A huge black dog bounded past Kakashi and went straight to Harry.

"Sirius, Dumbledore said no!" Mrs. Weasley huffed at the dog.

The dog was Sirius? He had transformed into a dog?

Kakashi shrugged. Sure, why not.

"Keep an eye on him, too," Mad-Eye muttered from behind Kakashi, nodding at the dog. Kakashi gave him a return nod, and followed Harry out into the chilly morning.

--

"All you have to do is lean against it, and you'll fall right through," Molly explained to Kakashi when they approached Platform nine and three quarters.

Tonks and Harry went first, disappearing into the wall. Kakashi tentatively leaned against it and stepped backward, ending up on the platform. A huge red train was docked at the platform, belching steam and rearing to go. Dozens of students loaded their luggage and said their goodbyes to their families. The others soon arrived, and hugs and handshakes went around.

Kakashi shook hands with Lupin and Tonks, studiously avoiding Mrs. Weasley. Moody clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll keep them out of trouble," he stated. It wasn't a direct command, but Kakashi caught the implied meaning.

"Yes, sir," he replied without thinking.

Moody shook his head, "Thought I told you that. Not sir, just Mad-Eye."

Kakashi nodded, "Right, Mad-Eye."

With a last nod, Moody turned away.

Kakashi was about to get on the train, when he felt something soft and wet under his hand. It happened to be Sirius' nose. He was subjected to a long stare from the large dog.

"I'll keep him out of trouble," Kakashi echoed Moody's words.

The dog barked his approval, and Kakashi followed the students onto the train.

--

During the train ride, Kakashi met an interesting collection of people and got more than a few odd looks. Luna Lovegood had taken a particular interest in him, looking over her magazine at him every few minutes. He was quite squished when Ron and Hermione returned to their compartment, so he elected to sit on the floor, his back to the window, facing the door. He had one leg pulled up, arm resting on his knee in an effort to maintain some comfortable position without crowding everyone's feet. Despite the awkward position, it was still a better vantage point.

The conversation ranged from a new plant that Neville had gotten, to the magazine Luna was reading, the Quibbler. They were in the middle of discussing prefects when a blond, pale boy with pointed features threw open their compartment door and immediately began sneering at Harry.

They traded insults; the last being one from the boy telling Harry to watch out. Kakashi observed the entire conversation, wondering if he should be worried about a fight, or amused by the childish accusations. He went unnoticed by the boy, and he soon left.

"Who was that?" Kakashi asked as soon as the door was shut.

"Malfoy," numerous replies came at once.

"Real git, thinks he's so important because his family's rich," Ron added.

Kakashi nodded thoughtfully. Someone to keep an eye on.

--

After an incredibly long period of time sitting in a cramped compartment with Luna staring at him, Kakashi was relieved to hear Hermione say that they should be arriving soon. He changed into his robes, immediately disliking their discomfort and heaviness. He strapped his kunai holster to his leg, having loaded it with shuriken before they left. He hoped he wouldn't have to use them.

In a sea of black, they exited the train, and after some initial confusion found a carriage that would take them to the school.

Kakashi was met with yet another strange creature pulling the carriages. It was a horse, but it looked dead. Black wings sprouted from its back, and its skeleton was visible through the dark coat. Altogether, not very pleasant to look at.

"You see them, too," Luna said to him, startling Kakashi out of his staring.

"Yeah, can't everyone else?" he asked, not taking his eyes from the dark horse.

"No," she said dreamily, "Just you, me and Harry."

Kakashi looked at her and found Potter staring at him, along with Luna. Fortunately, he was saved from an awkward conversation by Ron.

"C'mon, let's go," he urged Harry.

They all clambered into the carriage, Harry slamming the door shut behind them.

--

Kakashi couldn't help but be amazed at the massiveness of the castle.

How was he supposed to protect this school, much less find his way around in it?

The carriage came to a halt at the tall front doors, where students were already pouring in. Kakashi stepped out and soon had the sinking feeling that, besides the first years, he would be the only one who had no idea where he was going.

"Great, isn't it?" Hermione asked as they walked through the doors.

"Huge," Kakashi replied, not able to keep the sullen note out of his voice.

"You'll get a hang of it in no time, I'm sure," she brushed off his concern. "Once you get used to it, it's not so bad. This is the Great Hall."

Great it was, indeed. Inside the room were four rows of tables, stretching the length of the hall. Perpendicular to those tables, another row sat in the back. In the middle of this row, a large embellished chair stood. In the chair, unmistakably, was the headmaster.

He was older than Kakashi expected, but still looked very much in command of the room. He was someone to be reckoned with, Kakashi knew, because the Hokage had spoken of him so highly. He wore deep purple robes and a hat, taking in the scene.

Kakashi also recognized Snape sitting up there, but no one else.

Whispers surrounded him and Harry, to whom Kakashi was trying to stay as close to as possible without drawing attention.

They took seats at one of the long tables, Kakashi managed to get between Harry and Hermione.

"That's the staff table," she explained, "Dumbledore's in the middle, obviously. Who is that?"

Kakashi followed her gaze, curious about her sudden change in topic. A short woman wearing an alarming amount of pink was quietly talking to Dumbledore. His attention was directed to her, but he did not appear to be particularly interested in the conversation.

"It's Umbridge!" Harry hissed, "She was at my hearing!"

"From the Ministry?" Hermione replied worriedly, "Surely, they're not…"

Before Kakashi could ask what was going on, a stern looking woman entered, carrying a stool and a very beat up wizard's hat. The first years trailed behind her, looking apprehensive. She reached the front of the room, placing the stool and hat before the staff table. The first years stopped abruptly, bumping into each other.

The room quickly grew silent, and suddenly, the hat burst into song. From what it said, Kakashi gathered that there were four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. And judging by the cheers whenever a first year was chosen for Gryffindor, they were sitting at the Gryffindor table.

After the last name was finally sorted, the headmaster rose from his chair to speak.

"We have an unusual occurrence this year," he began, "There will be one more sorting, this year, for a…," he paused, searching for a word, "foreign exchange student."

Oh, hell no.

Muttering broke out, Hermione surreptitiously glanced at Kakashi, as did a few others around him. The headmaster raised his hand for quiet.

"Would Kakashi Hatake please come forward?" Dumbledore finished and again took his seat.

Kakashi didn't move, glancing around him, praying it was a joke.

"You have to go," Hermione hissed.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and stood, instantly receiving the attention of the room. He was glad that he knew enough to keep his sandals on, or his footsteps would be echoing around the cavernous room. When he approached the stool, he shot an angry glare at Dumbledore, whose only response was to raise his eyebrows slightly.

With a slight whoosh from his robes, he turned around and hopped on the stool. The hat was placed on his head. He could feel all eyes on him.

"Well!" the hat bellowed, "What do we have here?"

"Get on with it," Kakashi muttered, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees.

"Don't be so hasty now," the hat advised, "This is a big decision."

Kakashi struggled not to scoff. A hat was talking to him. He'd never hear the end of it from Obito.

"Your friend, I presume?" the hat said, but thankfully only so Kakashi could hear.

'_It can hear what I'm thinking?'_

"Yes," the hat replied, "'It' can hear your thoughts." Snarky emphasis on 'it'.

'_And what are they telling you?'_ Kakashi retorted coolly.

"That you are no foreign exchange student."

'_So you know where I need to be.'_

"I know," the hat proclaimed to the room, "where you _should_ be. GRYFFINDOR!"

Cheers and applause erupted from the Gryffindor table, a few got to their feet even. Kakashi removed the hat and glanced at Dumbledore one last time, who had joined in on the applause, albeit much more calmly, and returned to his seat.

Dumbledore said his greetings, and suddenly any and every kind of food appeared on the table. Kakashi suddenly realized that he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast and helped himself to the nearest dish.

Later, the plates were cleared, and Dumbledore rose from his chair again. The room fell silent. As soon as he learned it was forbidden, Kakashi vowed to explore the forest; it would make a good place to train, and an even better place for keeping it secret.

But suddenly, the headmaster was interrupted.

Umbridge had risen from her seat to speak. Most students looked quite astonished; no one dared to cut off Dumbledore, but Kakashi was intrigued.

Until she opened her mouth.

Kakashi had never before been talked to like a child; he was always analyzing, always thinking two steps ahead. And therefore no one had ever talked down to him because he could usually say what they were thinking. Kakashi immediately saw Harry's face darken as well.

Her voice had descended into a monotone, clearly delivering a well rehearsed speech. Something about learning, and teachers, and new habits. Whatever. Kakashi didn't care; he hoped she would shut up soon.

At last she did, and the bored chatter throughout the room died down as Dumbledore rose to speak again. Kakashi tuned the rest of this out as well after a minute or so, instead choosing to observe the room.

He would get nervous glances thrown at him every now and then, mostly by younger students who would then turn back to their friends and whisper excitedly. Kakashi rolled his eyes after he caught a kid at the table behind him, Hufflepuff, staring and quickly stifling a yelp and turning away.

People began to rise from the tables, having been dismissed. Not knowing where to go, Kakashi followed Harry out of the Great Hall.

"Where are we going?" Kakashi asked once they were alone walking down a corridor.

Harry jumped and turned around, wand pointed at Kakashi. The ninja just stood calmly.

"Don't sneak up on me, Hatake," Harry growled, shoving his wand back in his pocket.

"Force of habit," Kakashi replied, "Where are we going?"

"Gryffindor common room."

Kakashi nodded and followed Harry. The kid's reaction time wasn't half bad, he mused.

After a minute, "Potter."

"What?" came the stiff answer.

"Why do you want to be involved in this war?"

Harry stopped abruptly, clearly unnerved by the question. Kakashi did not waver, or brush off the tension. He waited for an answer.

"I don't… want to be involved, I'm already involved. Voldemort killed my parents. I watched him come back. Believe me; it would suit me just fine to be somebody else. I would love to be some normal, boring kid, not involved in any way. But I'm not."

Kakashi nodded after pausing to read the boy's expression; the kid was an open book. He was telling the truth, or at least part of it. "Alright, I'll believe that. My opinion isn't changed, but I believe you."

They resumed walking, "Your opinion isn't changed?"

"No," Kakashi repeated, "You've never fought in a war, you haven't experienced it. You are an easy target for them. They capture you, they torture you, they kill you. They get whatever information they need because we were stupid enough to leak it to someone who they can pry it out of."

"I wouldn't!" Harry began hotly, stepping in front of Kakashi, blocking him, "I would never give them information that could hurt us—"

"If they threatened to kill your friends? Ron and Hermione? Sirius? Then what would you do?"

Harry opened his mouth but then slowly closed it again.

"Exactly."

Kakashi walked around Harry and kept going.

"What would you do, then?" Harry called after him, catching up, "If someone threatened to kill your friends?"

"I wouldn't get caught in the first place," Kakashi replied coolly.

Or he'd kill the enemy first.

Harry spent the rest of the journey fuming silently, while Kakashi tried to figure out where they were going. They seemed to be taking a lot of shortcuts through secret passageways or rarely used corridors. He supposed he should be trying to play nice with Potter, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

--

**Hmm. So what d'you all think? I don't know. I didn't think it was fantastic after I wrote it… You tell me. I'm currently sitting on my couch, exhausted from fighting off this stomach thing. It sucks. But you don't care. Just review, please. That'll make me feel better.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I'm updating kinda late. It's been a long week. I've discovered that I thoroughly hate poetry. Not reading it, just analyzing it and writing it. It's quite boring. Sigh. Anyway, it's chapter nine already! Very exciting. I think it took me almost twice as long to get this far in HTHDTH, so I'm pretty proud of myself. Enjoy!**

--

Chapter 9- The First Priority

--

Kakashi had tossed and turned in his four-poster for hours, until he had finally fallen asleep in the early hours of the morning. He didn't tend to sleep well in any place but his own bed, and Hogwarts was no exception.

He awakened early as well; it was still dark outside. Without help from a clock, he guessed that he'd gotten maybe four hours of sleep. An excellent way to start the day.

He struggled to get into his robes, forgoing the red and gold striped tie and keeping the sandals. The kunai holster was again strapped to his thigh, and the shuriken kept underneath his pillow removed.

He crept silently into the middle of the dorm, observing that everyone was still asleep, their curtains drawn around their beds. Ron was snoring quite loudly, a partial reason for Kakashi's lack of sleep, and Neville's _Mimbulus mimbletonia _was pulsating quietly on his bedside table.

Closing the door quietly behind him, he quickly traversed the distance through the common room; it's previously roaring fire was reduced to ashes and a few glowing embers. Luckily, the room was empty.

The hallways were much the same, quiet and dark. Attempting to retrace his steps from last night, Kakashi turned down several different corridors, twisting and turning his way through the castle. Eventually he became so lost that instead of trying to recall how to get to the front doors, he relied on windows and sense of direction. It was a half an hour until he finally made it to the entranceway.

And of course, the doors were locked.

Kakashi slapped a hand to his forehead. Duh. Maybe it was just too early in the morning for this. At least he knew they were employing the most basic of security measures.

He took another cursory look around him. He would have to go out a window. He retraced his steps for a short while and eventually came across a window. Jumping onto the sill, he turned the lock and pushed it open, then using chakra-empowered feet, stood on the outside wall and closed the window behind him. He walked down the wall and onto the fresh grass.

He followed the path down to the lake and vaguely remembered that students were not allowed to go in the water, either. It was as good a place to start as any.

He guessed he had about an hour and a half before he was noticed to be missing. Not very much time, but he would take what he could get. He threw the heavy robes aside, wearing just the shirt, pants, and sandals.

Again focusing chakra to his feet, he stepped onto the water and trekked out to the middle of the lake. A blanket of silence surrounded him, and he treasured the feeling of solitude.

He ran to the far side of the lake and back, his feet skidding on top of the water. He sighted various trees around the edge and started practice. He was slightly off at first, but soon gained his confidence back, hitting the targets with precision and ease. Jump, dodge, throw. _Thunk._ The only sound came from the kunai sinking into the wood. Flip, sprint sideways, throw one from each hand, opposite directions. _Thunk, thunk._ He was soon lost in the dance of movement, concentrating solely upon his task.

It was his mistake.

He touched a foot to the water, and was pulled under. Violently. He hadn't had time to take a proper breath, and nearly lost what air he had when the freezing water contacted his skin. He felt a sharp pain in his upper arm, like he had been cut. Opening his eyes, he was met with a trident pushed close to his neck, and a fish-like being glaring at him.

He quickly held up his hands in the universal I'm-a-friend-don't-hurt-me gesture. It pulled back the trident, but gave him a clear warning.

"No trespassing," it growled and swam away.

Kakashi immediately kicked his way to the surface, gasping for air as soon as he met air. He coughed a few times, heaving himself out of the water. He gathered his weapons and collapsed on dry ground.

No more training on the lake, then.

As the numbness of the water began to wear off, Kakashi became aware of a stinging pain in his arm and looked to find a gash near his shoulder. His shirt was ripped but not bloody, so he assumed he wasn't going to bleed to death. It was more annoying than anything; it wasn't like he hadn't had worse.

Sighing, he tried to dry himself off as best he could, and slinging his robes over his shoulder, trudged back to the castle.

--

Fortunately, he made it back into the castle and found his way to the common room before anyone noticed his absence. He changed into fresh clothes but still kept the sandals, though they were slightly damp. He went down to wait for Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the common room. Sinking into a chair, he put and hand to his head to try and ward off the oncoming headache.

"What happened to you?" Kakashi turned his head slowly to see Hermione standing next to him, a combination curious and worried expression on her face.

"Didn't get much sleep," he replied, mildly surprised at how worn out his voice sounded.

"Maybe you should go to the infirmary—"

"You look like hell," Ron stated, coming over to Hermione along with Harry.

He felt like it, too.

"We should go to breakfast," Harry suggested quickly, dragging Hermione away. Kakashi soon followed after them.

Clearly, Potter was still angry at him. Kakashi was sure that as soon as he was out of earshot, Harry would be telling Ron and Hermione all about their little chat last night.

He sat down at the breakfast table and forced himself to eat some toast. He was never going to get through this day without fuel; he was running low enough on sleep as it was. A bed sounded excellent, but since that wasn't going to happen, he'd have to make do with toast.

He suddenly felt as though he was being watched and looked up from his plate. He spotted the same serious looking professor who was calling off names for sorting striding down the aisle toward them. He tapped Hermione on the shoulder, who looked over at him from the _Daily Prophet_.

"Who's that?" he asked, nodding his head in the professor's direction.

"Professor McGonagall," she replied, glancing up. "She's Head of Gryffindor."

Said professor was getting closer, and Kakashi pretended to be very interested in his orange juice. She was probably just passing through--

"Mr. Hatake."

Kakashi winced and inwardly sighed. He hadn't thought that anyone had seen him at the lake, but apparently not. He turned his head and did his best to look innocent.

"Yes?"

"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office," she told him.

He was getting chewed out by the headmaster, then? Wonderful.

"Now?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, now. I will take you there," McGonagall replied, moving aside to let him out of his seat.

He got up and followed the Deputy Headmistress, receiving stares and nervous glances. The new kid was in trouble already. By the time they exited the Great Hall, Kakashi was sufficiently tense from all the eyes directed at him.

It seemed that they meandered aimlessly through the halls, but they soon arrived in front of a stone gargoyle. McGonagall stopped in front of it.

"Red licorice," she announced clearly to the statue.

It moved aside to reveal a spiral staircase winding up.

"Go to the top of the stairs, knock on the door before you enter. And don't look so tense Hatake; he doesn't bite," she advised.

He nodded, and she left him alone with the gargoyle. He examined the sculpture for a minute, then sighing, traipsed wearily up the steps. He knocked on the door when he reached it.

"Come in."

He pushed open the door and entered a large office, bigger than the Hokage's in Konoha. It was decorated with all sorts of devices and shelves of trinkets. One wall held pictures of people, all sitting in various chairs, most sleeping, some snoring.

Professor Dumbledore sat at the far end of his office behind his desk, examining a parchment through half moon spectacles.

"Ah, Kakashi," he looked up from the document, "have a seat."

He gestured to one of two cushioned chairs in front of the desk.

"It seems that you are just as tired as I am," Dumbledore gave him a small smile.

Taking a closer look, Kakashi now determined that the headmaster did seem very weary. His eyes were slightly red from lack of rest, his beard frazzled.

"More," Kakashi replied, putting two fingers to his temple, willing the headache to vanish. It wasn't working.

Dumbledore only continued to smile, "Perhaps, considering your early morning activities."

Kakashi snapped his gaze to Dumbledore, giving him a look that would make most men at least flinch. But the professor met his glare head on, not blinking.

"How did you know?"

"The merpeople informed me, of course," he replied.

"It was a… merperson that attacked me, then?" Kakashi inquired.

"You were attacked?" Dumbledore asked. He seemed genuinely surprised.

"I was dragged underwater. Something that looked like a human fish held a trident to my neck and told me to back off. Cut my arm," Kakashi pointed to his shoulder.

"Hm," Dumbledore said thoughtfully, "I will have to discuss that with them. However, it is their home, and that is why we forbid students from swimming in the lake."

Kakashi nodded absent-mindedly.

"We'll get right down to business, then. I did not call you here to discuss how you spend your free time, however interesting that conversation might be," Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, "I assume you are anxious to know more about your reason for being here."

That caught Kakashi's attention. They were actually going to talk about the mission!

"I guessed as much," Dumbledore said, apparently seeing something in Kakashi's expression, "We don't have much time right now, but I will tell you this. Your schedule coincides with Harry Potter's. All the classes you have will be together, and he will be your first priority. If you see anything amiss, you will report it to either myself or one of the other Order members."

Kakashi nodded. Dumbledore handed him the paper he had been looking over.

"This is your schedule for today," he continued, "After classes you will come back here, and we will discuss the parameters of the mission."

Kakashi took the paper. History of Magic, followed by double Potions, followed by Divination, whatever that was, and double Defense Against the Dark Arts. Only the last one sounded mildly interesting, but that was the pink woman's class. Maybe not so interesting.

Kakashi stood reluctantly from the comfortable chair and made for the door. Dumbledore stopped him when he had his hand on the knob.

"Kakashi?"

Said shinobi looked over his shoulder.

"Go to the infirmary for that arm. Have Madam Pomfrey give you a pepper-up potion; you'll feel much more awake."

Kakashi only nodded in reply and shut the door on his way out.

--

History of Magic class proved to be the most boring thing he had ever sat through in his life. Binns, the professor, was a ghost, and Kakashi didn't know whether all ghosts talked like they were, for lack of a better word, lifeless, or if the teacher was just particularly boring. Either way, he nearly fell asleep after the first ten minutes.

He did go see Madam Pomfrey, who gave him a pepper-up potion and sent him on his way, and that made him feel a bit better.

Potions didn't go much better than History of Magic, though it was ten times more interesting. Kakashi maintained his position behind the trio as they entered the dungeon, grabbing a seat behind Harry and Ron.

After much glaring at his class and talking about something called owls, Snape set the students to work. Potion-making soon proved to be a relatively easy task for Kakashi, even with the complicated directions for making the Draught of Peace. He had a little trouble identifying ingredients at first, but soon learned. As a ninja, he had an eye for detail, and he had had to learn about various poisons and how to make them back in Konoha. This wasn't much different.

Moreover, potion-making didn't require a wand, something that thrilled Kakashi.

By the end of class, Kakashi cauldron was emitting a silvery vapor, as was Hermione's. Before Snape came around to examine their work, she shot a quick smile at him.

Snape sufficiently reprimanded Harry, whose cauldron was puffing out dark smoke. With a wave of his wand, the revolting potion disappeared. He moved on to Kakashi's station. He took a moment to look it over and then raised an eyebrow at the shinobi. He said nothing, turning around with a swish of robes and ordering the class to bring him a vial of their potions.

The bell rang, and by the time Kakashi got back to collect his things, Harry had gone. He walked out with Ron and Hermione.

"You were really brilliant in there," Hermione complimented, "Have you made potions before?"

"Something like that," Kakashi answered cryptically.

--

Kakashi followed Harry out of the Great Hall. Nearly as soon as he had sat down, Harry left in a hurry. All Kakashi could do was grab an apple and follow.

They ended up in the Divination tower, where Harry sank to the floor and waited. No one else was present, so Kakashi made his presence known.

"I suppose you're still mad at me," he said lazily, coming up the stairs.

"You gonna follow me around everywhere?" Potter asked, a touch accusingly. Kakashi gave him credit for not jumping this time.

"It's my job," Kakashi came to lean next to the ladder where Harry was sitting.

He took a bite out of the apple and inwardly cursed the fact that he couldn't sit down and have lunch. He dropped his messenger bag on the floor.

"So what is this class, again?" Kakashi asked, in an effort to break the dull silence.

"Divination," Harry muttered.

"Sounds boring."

Harry sighed, "You have no idea."

--

**Oh! I almost forgot. BIG QUESTION HERE. What do you guys think about putting Rin back in the story? I was just thinking that Kakashi doesn't really have any friends, anybody that he can talk freely with, about whatever, and he needs a teammate. I might put her in whether or not you want me to, cuz I got some huge ideas the moment I thought about the possibility, but I'd really like to know your opinion. It won't be like a relationship; they're just friends. Good friends, but nothing more. I don't think Kakashi could process that, haha. Anyway, please review and let me know!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Good title, no?**

--

Chapter 10- Bravery? Or stupidity?

--

Divination did prove to be extremely boring; almost more so than History of Magic, which was saying something. The teacher, Professor Trelawney, seemed to take an unusual interest in him, which, fortunately for them, gave the rest of the class something more interesting to talk about.

Kakashi was extremely thankful by the end of the period that he did not have to do homework because the rest of the fifth years had picked up quite a lot, and he wasn't very eager to keep a dream journal. Mainly because he didn't dream anymore.

Next up was Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Kakashi knew as soon as he entered the room that something felt off. He couldn't tell what exactly it was, but it was there.

It definitely had something to do with Umbridge.

Again, she was wearing pink, and Kakashi wondered if all her clothes were bubble gum hewed, or if she just decided to wear it on that particular day. Either way, it was weird. Probably she just wanted people to pay attention to her. Go figure. He took his seat behind Harry.

In a ridiculous falsely sweet voice, she asked them to copy the course aims from the board and then to begin reading their textbooks. Kakashi, out of sheer boredom, copied the words and began reading, but he was interrupted. Hermione had her hand up, and Umbridge was determinedly ignoring her. He dropped his quill and picked it up, trying to get her attention, but she didn't back off, continuing to stare Umbridge down. Finally, when most of the class was distracted, the professor called on her.

"Professor, there's nothing in the course aims about using defensive spells," she said.

"_Using_ them?" Professor Umbridge returned incredulously, "You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

Kakashi watched as more of the class joined in the discussion. He did see Hermione's point, only all too clear. If things were so bad or were going to get worse that they needed to bring him in, then yes, they were going to use defensive spells. But as he watched, he began to see that the conversation was getting out of hand.

"Who do you think would want to attack you?" Umbridge asked in her awful honey laced voice.

"Maybe Lord Voldemort?!" Harry practically shouted at her.

Most of the people in the room flinched or gasped or twitched at the sound of the name, apart from Harry, Kakashi, and Umbridge. Kakashi wanted to talk some sense into these kids; a mere name had them cowering. Pathetic.

"Listen to me, all of you, very carefully," Umbridge said slowly, again making Kakashi think he was being treated like a five year old, "You have been informed that a certain dark wizard has returned from the dead and is now at large. _This is a lie._"

"It is NOT a lie!" Harry shouted, "I fought him!"

The sense that something was wrong climbed higher.

"Potter," Kakashi hissed.

"I repeat, this is a lie," Umbridge said to the class, "No dark wizard is going to harm you. Now if you'll all continue reading, please." Her voice was still mildly sweet, but she was struggling to keep it that way.

Harry stood. In Kakashi's head, the threat level went up.

"Cedric Diggory was murdered by Voldemort. I saw it!"

In a flash, Kakashi jumped over the desk and stood behind Harry, clamping a hand on his shoulder. He twitched slightly but still glared at the professor.

"Shut up, Potter," Kakashi spat, "Something's off about her, and you're only making it worse. I know people like this. She'll hurt you."

"What did you say?" Umbridge's shrill voice rang out. Kakashi only glared at her, trying to get a read on her. A tinge of red was creeping up her neck. She was furious. He hadn't realized how far his words would carry in the scared-silent room. His other hand unconsciously inched towards his holster.

"Both of you come here," she ordered.

Harry kicked his chair angrily and marched up to the front of the room, shrugging Kakashi's hand off. The shinobi followed close behind. They stopped in front of the desk. Umbridge wrote something on a piece of pink parchment, rolled it up, sealed it and gave it to Harry.

"Take this to Professor McGonagall, dear," she said calmly, though Kakashi could tell that it was forced.

Harry turned and strode out the door without looking back. Kakashi followed, but he caught Hermione's eye, giving her a look that said 'watch out'. He hoped that she could tell him if anything else happened.

As soon as they were out the door, Kakashi grabbed Harry's arm and whirled him around.

"What the hell was that?" Kakashi asked, "You can't just go yelling out stuff like that! Are you trying to get killed?"

Harry tried to jerk his arm away, but Kakashi held him fast.

"Let go of me," Harry ordered in a dangerously low voice.

"No. Shut up and listen," Kakashi commanded. Harry stared determinedly back at him. "I may not be from here, but I know a threat when I see one. At least trust me on that. You are making a target out of yourself. She hates you now, and she'll do whatever she has to do to make your life miserable. And then you get expelled, and I can't protect you. That's where this road goes. Don't go down it any farther than you already have."

Harry looked away, and Kakashi released his arm.

--

Basically, McGonagall told Harry the same thing that Kakashi did, but much more calmly. Kakashi made sure the frustrated wizard found Ron and Hermione, and then left quietly.

He definitely needed to have a word with Dumbledore.

He had dentention for a week, thanks to Potter. A week! Time that could be much better spent going over security or training. That idiot. No wonder bad things happen to him so often, he makes it easy!

He turned down another corridor, hoping that he could remember where the looming stone gargoyle stood. Stupid castle had a million hallways.

He took a few deep breaths. Nothing would be solved by complaining. He needed to talk to Dumbledore diplomatically, and being mad wasn't going to help that.

On the one hand, maybe it was a good thing he was in detention with Potter. He would have a hard time keeping an eye on him otherwise. And maybe he could learn more about Umbridge this way. There was definitely something about her… He didn't know what it was, but she was after something, and Kakashi knew that she would do what she had to, to get it.

He made a left and spotted the gargoyle. How did McGonagall open it?

"Uh, red licorice," he announced awkwardly.

The statue leaped aside, again revealing the spiral staircase leading up. Kakashi climbed it, but was greeted this time before he could knock.

"Enter, Kakashi."

He did and sat in the same chair he had occupied that morning.

"Already a week's worth of detention on the first day? That might be a school record," Dumbledore commented, looking over his glasses at the young shinobi. He fiddled absent mindedly with a quill on his desk.

"I have Potter to thank for that," Kakashi said accusingly, "It's a miracle he isn't dead yet with the way he's going."

"And what way would that be?" Dumbledore raised a gray eyebrow.

"He keeps making a spectacle of himself, even though, clearly, he's entering a situation that could be dangerous. He needs to learn to control himself, or he'll get himself killed," Kakashi explained.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful, "Yes, Harry thinks with his heart more often than his head. He stands up for what he thinks is right and true, without thought of himself. Most would call that bravery."

"Or stupidity," Kakashi contradicted. He thought of Obito briefly, "The two are often interchangeable."

The headmaster smiled, "Perhaps. Though I don't think you will get Harry to change his ways easily. That reckless bravery is a common trait in Gryffindors."

Speaking of Gryffindors…

"I didn't appreciate the hat," Kakashi said abruptly.

"My apologies," Dumbledore offered, still playing with the quill, "I had to have a ready explanation for the students, that way they knew who you were and we could avoid ridiculous rumors about your identity."

"And you're sure that the ones who do know won't tell?" Kakashi pressed.

"If you're referring to the Weasley twins, no, they won't tell a soul. They may be pranksters, but they've been living with the Order; they know how important it is. They have much better things than you to worry about, from what I've heard."

Uh huh. Kakashi decided that he should pay more attention to those two.

"Now, then," Dumbledore continued after a pause, resting the quill on his desk, "I'm sure you have more pressing questions to ask."

Dumbledore answered any question that Kakashi asked. The shinobi learned about Lord Voldemort and his followers, dark magic, dementors, Cedric Diggory, the Triwizard Tournament, and most importantly, the significance of Harry Potter.

"So, because his mother died to protect him, he was shielded from Voldemort's attack?" Kakashi clarified for the second time.

"Yes," Dumbledore agreed patiently, "The oldest form of magic. Lord Voldemort was ignorant of it, and it proved to be his mistake."

"And what is the oldest form of magic?" Kakashi asked, still not comprehending.

Dumbledore leaned forward, "Love."

"Love," Kakashi repeated flatly.

The professor nodded. He saw the doubt in the shinobi's eyes and elaborated.

"Lily Evans gave her own life so that her son might live; there is no stronger shield than that."

Kakashi wasn't even close to being convinced, but he continued anyway.

"The Ministry of Magic," he began, "What are they?"

Dumbledore cleared his throat before answering, "The Ministry is our government. It is much different than your own, as your leader is chosen because he is the strongest of shinobi in your country. We have the Minister of Magic, who is elected by popular vote."

"And the Ministry sent Umbridge?"

"Yes, the Ministry sent Professor Umbridge, to keep an eye on things here, or more accurately, keep an eye on me, as it were. The Minister seems to be under the impression that I am trying to undermine him."

"Are you?" Kakashi asked.

Dumbledore shook his head, "No, I have no desire to be Minister of Magic. I never have."

Kakashi remembered what Hermione told him about Dumbledore.

"_Brilliant, a bit eccentric, but really brilliant… He's been asked to be Minister three times, but it never appealed to him, I guess."_

Well, he was certainly eccentric.

"Kakashi," Dumbledore addressed him, jolting the ninja out of his thoughts, "It is imperative that Professor Umbridge not know who you are and remain ignorant of your presence. If word got out that there is a shinobi at Hogwarts… Most people do not know what a shinobi is, including the Minister, but I believe that Lord Voldemort does. I am worried that he may try to infiltrate the castle, should he find out."

Kakashi was fixed with an intense stare.

"Yes, sir," Kakashi replied before he could stop himself. The stare was nearly the same as the Hokage's: determined, unwavering.

Dumbledore nodded. "Good. Then you will be joining Harry in detention."

Kakashi considered the irony that the headmaster of the school had just told him that it was good he was in detention.

"I… overheard that you have something that needs guarding. What is it?" Kakashi asked, unable to keep the slightest hint of eagerness out of his voice.

This was the first time that Dumbledore seemed to consider whether he should answer the question or not. It only made Kakashi want to know the answer more, and he was relieved when the professor opened his mouth to speak.

"We have an advantage this time around that we did not have before," he paused, "It is safely hidden, but beyond that, I'm afraid I can't say anything."

"Why?" Kakashi immediately protested, "If it has something to do with—"

"It will not affect your protection duties, I assure you," Dumbledore interrupted calmly.

Kakashi fumed silently for a moment. He was going to say "if it has something to do with the war", not protecting Potter. Maybe Dumbledore knew that and beat him to it.

"How bad would it be if the enemy got their hands on this… advantage?" Kakashi queried.

Dumbledore looked out his window for a moment, seemingly wondering the same thing himself.

"Very bad," he replied simply.

"But I still can't know what it is."

"No, I'm afraid not."

An awkward silence ensued. The sun was setting outside the castle walls, casting an orange glow throughout the room. Kakashi examined dust particles floating in the air when another question hit him. He turned his attention back to the headmaster.

"How do you know the Hokage?"

Dumbledore chuckled, "That is much too long a story for this evening. You should be going; it is nearly dark outside. You have a long day tomorrow."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Not the best of excuses, but who was he to judge?

The shinobi stood, "Good night."

"Good night, Kakashi."

--

**Yup. So, about the Rin thing. I've had mixed opinions on this. The very slight majority agreed that putting her in would be a good thing, so I probably will, but not for a few chapters yet. Most of the concerns were about her taking away from Kakashi's spotlight and how she'll come in, stuff like that. That being said: 1, Kakashi is the main character, end of story. Everything, minus the occasional view of Harry, is told through his perspective. Because he's awesome. 2, I will figure out some clever way to put her in there; I won't just randomly have her show up. No, that's stupid and boring. Worries abated? Hopefully. Any other questions, just review. And you know, review anyway. Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about the late update, it's homecoming week here in lovely little Muskego, so things have been kinda crazy. Luckily for you guys, I'm here at home updating instead of going to the stupid football game, which we are going to lose. I think fanfiction is much preferred to football, yes?**

--

Chapter 11- A Common Enemy

--

By the time Charms and Transfiguration were over the next day, Kakashi was starting to feel a headache coming on. Both Flitwick and McGonagall had lectured them about O.W.L.s, which Kakashi later learned were Ordinary Wizarding Levels from Hermione, and piled on the homework. Most of the students spent their time complaining about it as they switched classes, and not for the first time, Kakashi was grateful he didn't have to do any of it.

Except for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Kakashi didn't know what Dumbledore told the teachers that weren't in the Order, but so far, no one had told Umbridge anything about him. He was beginning to appreciate the headmaster more.

They were off to Care of Magical Creatures, now, something that Kakashi was looking forward to. He hoped it would be more interesting than the last class, more hands on. He had been going out of his mind in transfiguration, having succeeded Vanishing his snail after a few tries, and then becoming extremely bored with watching the others struggle. All he had to do was say the incantation and shoot a jolt of chakra through the wand, and presto, he could pretty much do any spell he wanted. It was so simple; he didn't understand how the rest of them had trouble.

He lazily walked a ways behind the trio, going down to the class. The weather couldn't make up its mind whether to rain or not, leaving the sky a light gray, reflecting the shinobi's mood.

His day was about to get a little more interesting.

Someone shoved him hard in the shoulder and zoomed past him. Kakashi nearly counterattacked, his hands half-way into performing a jutsu before he stopped himself. He grumbled after the intruder, looking up in time to catch a head of pale blond hair descending the steps.

What was his name?

Oh, yeah.

Malfoy.

--

Harry, Hermione, and Ron approached Hagrid's hut, looking for any signs of life within. But no friendly giant came out to greet his favorite students and the rest of the class. They were all beginning to get worried.

"Where d'you reckon he's gone?" Ron asked blatantly.

Harry shrugged; Hermione shook her head.

"I don't know, but I hope he comes back soon," Harry commented. "I bet Kakashi wouldn't have to tail us if we're with Hagrid."

"It's not like he's spying on us, Harry—" Hermione tried to object.

"That's exactly what he's doing!" he rejected. "It's getting annoying."

"Hagrid'll probably be back soon," Ron continued as if he hadn't heard anything. "Hopefully," he added with a sigh.

"Hopefully," came a pompous voice from behind them, "The great idiot's got himself killed."

The three of them whirled around to find Malfoy sneering at them, cronies in tow.

"Shut up, or you'll be the one who's doing the dying," Harry hissed.

"Was that a threat Potter?" Malfoy smirked, taking a small step forward, "Care to prove it?"

Hermione and Ron shot nervous looks at Harry. Goyle cracked his knuckles, attempting to be menacing, but just looking really big and stupid. But big and stupid could definitely be dangerous.

Harry clenched his fists and glared at Malfoy, who was still wearing the smirk.

"Looks like you're all talk, no action, Potter," Malfoy spat.

Harry pulled out his wand. "Don't—"

"How 'bout you shut up, and I won't kill _both_ of you."

The group turned to face the new voice, mixed glaring and confusion on their faces.

"You're making my headache worse," Kakashi complained, marching down the stone steps toward them, a hand to his head.

Hermione looked relieved, Ron looked confused, and Harry and Malfoy were both sending deadly looks his way. Crabbe and Goyle looked the same. Big and stupid.

"Don't talk like you're so important, Hatake," Malfoy was the first to recover, "Nobody's afraid of the new kid."

Kakashi snorted. He looked around and found students wandering in and veering over to a table a ways to the right. The kids over there were crowded around the table whispering. A girl quickly glanced over to him and just as quickly looked back. More whispering ensued.

"C'mon, Crabbe, Goyle, let's show Hatake a Slytherin welcome," Malfoy pulled out his wand. Hermione moved to protest, but Ron grabbed her arm. Harry watched, not making any moves to stop the oncoming fight that looked to be breaking out.

Kakashi flashed in front of Malfoy, thoroughly enjoying the look of horror on the pale boy's face and shoved him into the stone wall of Hagrid's hut with one hand, snatching Malfoy's wand with the other. When Malfoy tried to stagger off the wall, Kakashi pushed him hard against the stone and pointed the wand against his neck, holding it like he would a kunai.

The Slytherin whimpered and turned up his head slightly, as if trying to melt into the wall.

"Back off," Kakashi warned in a low voice, "You threaten me or them again, and you'll get more than just a few bruises. Understand?"

Malfoy let out a shaky breath and continued to squirm, "My father's gonna hear about this!" he decided on.

"And you're gonna tell him what? You got beat up by the new kid?" Kakashi spat, "Daddy will be so proud." He dropped the wand at Malfoy's feet and turned away, stalking between Crabbe and Goyle, who apparently couldn't decide what to do with themselves. The shinobi gave them matching glares for good measure.

He walked up to the trio and motioned for them to go to the table with the others. He expected the professor would be showing up soon, there were only a couple minutes until class started. But none of them moved.

"We'll talk later," he whispered, disgusted at his tone of voice. He sounded like a parent reprimanding their three-year-old. "Go."

Hermione gave him one last worried but determined look-- as if to say oh yes we definitely need to talk-- then turned and pushed the other two boys toward the table, where the rest of the students had now gathered. Kakashi took a deep breath and followed.

--

"Are you insane?"

Kakashi was a bit surprised to find that the question was coming from Hermione. She always tried to be nice to him.

"No," he answered calmly, shoving a spoonful of mashed potatoes in his mouth.

They were now at dinner, and Hermione seemed to be the only one out of the three to want to talk to Kakashi about what happened in Care of Magical Creatures. They had made it through the class, with both Malfoy and Harry studiously avoiding him. The Slytherin practically ran away when class was dismissed. Kakashi had caught the slight smirk on Harry's face as he calmly followed Ron and Hermione.

"You can't just go beating up students!" she said more forcefully, though her voice was only just above a whisper to avoid being overheard.

"I didn't beat him up," Kakashi defended.

"You pushed him into a wall," Ron added. "I think it was hilarious by the way." He grinned slightly as if remembering a distant memory. "Besides, Hermione, you beat him up too." He sent a look the bushy-haired girl's way.

Hermione face tinged red. "That was different. We're prefects now, Ron. We're supposed to stop that kind of thing, even if it is Malfoy."

Ron merely shrugged and continued eating his lamb chops. Harry, sitting on the other side of Ron, stared adamantly at his food, only taking a bite every now and then.

"I was doing my job," Kakashi continued, "My mission is to protect you, and that's what I did."

"You have to be more careful about it, then," Hermione protested, her eyes flitted around, looking for eavesdroppers, "Lucius Malfoy is Malfoy's father. He's a—"

"Not here, Hermione!" Harry hissed from down the table. It was a few of even fewer words that he had spoken since earlier.

"Good to know you're paying attention," she commented offhandedly. Harry scowled and returned to staring at his plate. She turned back to the ninja, "Anyway, it would be bad if Lucius found out about you, that's all I can say."

Kakashi nodded slowly.

"Gotta go," Harry announced and stood.

"Goo uck, mae," Ron said with his mouth full. Harry just nodded. Hermione gave Kakashi one last look as he got up from the table to follow.

--

The walk to Umbridge's office was in silence, something Kakashi was entirely happy with. It was the only peace and quiet he'd had all day.

"Control yourself," was Kakashi's only warning before he knocked on the office door.

"Enter," came a revoltingly sugary voice from the other side.

Kakashi opened the door, going in first. Harry followed and shut the door behind him. The room was, like apparently everything else that Umbridge owned, violently pink. Everything was neatly organized; everything had its own place. This was a woman who liked control. Kakashi nearly gagged when he saw one wall decorated with hanging plates that had kittens on them, mewing and purring.

"Are you alright, Mr. Hatake?" Umbridge's falsely sweet voice floated over to him.

He tore his gaze from the kittens, "Fine," he cleared his throat, "Probably ate too much."

She seemed to ignore his answer, "Well, then. Let's get started, shall we?"

She waved them over to two high backed chairs before small desks. Kakashi sat in the one closest to Umbridge's desk, putting himself between her and Harry. It wasn't like she would try anything, but he couldn't be too careful, especially after what happened earlier. He vowed to pay better attention.

"You'll be writing lines for me today," she explained, "You'll be using special quills, dear," she said as Harry bent to get one from his bag.

She handed them two pitch black quills that looked particularly sharp. Kakashi caught himself wondering if he could use it as a weapon. He eyed Umbridge discreetly. Lines. It didn't seem too threatening. A woman like this… surely she could come up with a better punishment than lines? Her kind of punishment would involve pain. Which brought him back to the unusually sharp quills…

"I would like you to write, _I must not tell lies_," she said quietly.

"How many times?" Kakashi asked before Harry could.

"As long as it takes," she replied, offering a toad-like smile.

She returned to her desk.

"We don't have any ink," Harry soon noticed.

"Oh, you won't be needing it," she replied with a tiny trace of glee.

Kakashi fought the urge to roll his eyes. He put the pen to the parchment and began writing.

'_I must…not…tell…lies.'_ He thought as he scribbled the words on the page.

He heard Harry gasp and was about to ask what was wrong, when he felt it too. He flexed his hand against the pain as the words cut into his skin. They appeared shining red on the page. Even as the words were etched out, they disappeared, leaving nothing but a pink patch of skin. He didn't dare look at Umbridge for fear that he would be the one to lose control.

He was writing in his own blood.

--

They rounded the dark corridor and continued walking. Harry was spooked; Kakashi could see it in his face. The wizard kept looking around, like a frightened animal trying to escape from a predator. Kakashi was simply pissed off. Not only was this crazy woman torturing him, but she was doing it to his charge too. As most missions go, this one was failing.

There was still a slight stinging on the top of his right hand, but he successfully ignored it. This wasn't so bad for him; he'd been tortured in much worse ways. But Harry clearly wasn't used to it.

"How's your hand?" Kakashi asked quietly, though not comfortingly.

Harry glanced over his shoulder at him, but didn't stop, "Fine."

"Can you do it for a week?" the shinobi asked after a moment.

"…Yeah. I can handle it, I guess… You?"

Kakashi grinned sarcastically, "I've had worse."

They were nearing the common room now. Kakashi was glad that he had a bed to go to; it was almost midnight, and he was short on sleep as it was. He flexed his hand again. This would have to stay a secret for now. He couldn't tell Dumbledore because if the headmaster confronted Umbridge, she would know that either he or Harry had tattled, and it would only make things worse. Kakashi shook his head. This place was just getting better and better.

"Crazy bitch," the shinobi muttered.

Harry snorted, "No kidding."

Finally, they agreed on something. Finally, they talked without accusing or yelling. They now had a common enemy.

Dolores Umbridge.

--

**That's right; shinobi know how to swear too. Wasn't that fun? Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everybody! Just wanted to take the time to say thanks for the reviews, since I realized that I ask for them a lot, but then I don't say thank you. Which is incredibly rude in my opinion, so thank you so much; you guys are great! Also glad to hear that some of you actually think I don't get enough reviews—you have no idea how much of a confidence booster that is. One other thing, a lot of people asked questions along the lines of "Oh, so Kakashi and Harry are friends now?" Hehe, no. More like they are able to coexist peacefully. I truly haven't decided yet if or when they will ever become friends. Chapter 12, le gasp!**

--

Chapter 12- Backup

--

Everything was still and blissfully quiet in the common room when they returned. They headed straight for the stairs, having no desire other than to sleep.

"Potter," Kakashi whispered as they tiptoed up the steps.

Harry, in front of Kakashi, looked over his shoulder in silent question.

"Don't tell anyone else about Umbridge. Not even Ron and Hermione."

Harry nodded. He had been having an internal battle over the pros and cons of telling his best friends that Umbridge was torturing them, for that was really what it was, and the fact that Kakashi didn't think it was a good idea either cemented the thought that maybe they should keep it secret.

They entered the dormitory to snores and the rustle of sheets-- Ron was unconsciously rolling over-- and froze. After a few tentative seconds, they both climbed into bed and slept.

Well, as well as they could after being tortured.

--

The days went by, slowly, but they passed. The red patch of skin grew more prominent each night. By the time Thursday evening came, the barely-visible words, _I must not tell lies_, were etched into his skin. To make matters worse, he was right-handed, so whenever he had to write, either in class or for DADA homework, his hand ached. Not to mention, it was bad if he had to throw a kunai or perform a jutsu.

As he and Harry retreated from Umbridge's office that Thursday, he stopped as they exited the classroom, attempting to control his fury at the insufferable woman. He clenched and unclenched his fists, stopping when he winced from the pain.

Harry continued walking, but stopped when he noticed that Kakashi wasn't keeping up.

"You alright?" he asked, a note of pain in his own voice.

Kakashi breathed deeply, "I'm trying not to go back in there and kill her."

"Look who needs to control their anger now," Harry couldn't resist the jab.

"Shut up," Kakashi replied, but it wasn't nearly as sharp as he intended.

Kakashi finally moved, and they started walking back to the common room, repeating the steps of the last three days. Suddenly, Harry let out a startled gasp of pain; his left hand dropped his book bag and flew to his forehead.

Kakashi immediately whirled around. Had someone hit him? Where was the spellcaster?

"Its fine," Harry gasped out. "It's gone."

The wizard straightened unsteadily, having bent over from the pain.

"What the hell was that?" the ninja asked.

Harry blinked a few times, "It's nothing, just my scar. It does that sometimes. It's no big deal."

Kakashi immediately deduced that he wasn't telling the truth, but he let it slide for now. All his senses were on alert, and he really wanted to get back to the common room where it would be somewhat safer.

"C'mon, let's go," Kakashi said, glancing around, on edge.

--

Finally, Saturday came. Kakashi was up before the sun, determined to check out the forest. He savored in putting on his normal attire, no robes today. Grabbing his pack with all the ANBU gear in it, he quietly exited the dorm and made his way through the castle.

He exited the same way he had the first time. He wondered if Dumbledore would notice that he was sneaking around again. He shrugged; it didn't matter.

He reached the edge of the forest and paused, looking up at the trees. The sun was just starting to creep above the horizon, giving the wood a mysterious sort of haze. The shinobi continued into the trees.

He walked for about five minutes before he came across a small clearing. It would do as well as any other place. He dropped his bag on the ground and removed the contents. Arm bracers, shin guards, breast plate, mask. He picked up the bone white mask. A wolf. Rin had said it suited him, and he could see how. Quiet and cunning, it attacked just when its prey let its guard down and…

He dropped the mask next to the empty bag. Right now it would only impair his vision. A cool autumn breeze swept across the trees.

He looked down at his hands. He finally had some free time to get back on track with training, at least a little. He untied his headband and set it next to the bag as well. Closing his eyes, he focused chakra into his palm. He winced when the back of his hand tingled. _I must not tell lies._ He gritted his teeth and only concentrated harder. He performed the signs.

Chirping filled the air.

--

Trooping back up to the castle, bag once again full and over his shoulder, hitai-ate back in place, the ninja felt pretty good. A bit elated, even.

Even after months of no practice, his chidori was in prime condition, as was his summoning. Pakkun trotted next to him, looking around at everything. Pakkun was still being trained as a ninja dog; he was only two years old. But despite his size and age, the pug was gifted with an incredible intellect and wit to match. It was this level of intelligence that made their partnership possible.

"I don't know what you're complainin' about. This place seems pretty nice to me," the dog was saying.

"You haven't seen the inside," Kakashi contradicted, "You wouldn't last a day."

"I don't doubt it," the pug admitted, "We ninja dogs and humans don't mix well."

"We get along well enough," Kakashi said.

Pakkun snorted, "You're a shinobi. You don't mix well with anybody."

"I'm offended," Kakashi said sarcastically, though the statement was quite true. Mostly true, anyway.

"Things are going well in Konoha," Pakkun continued, ignoring Kakashi's sarcasm.

"How's Rin?" Kakashi immediately asked.

"Fine, last I heard," the pug replied.

"And sensei?"

"Also fine," the dog sniffed at the air, "Some interesting rumors going around about him."

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow, "Like what?"

"Nothing real juicy," the dog said indifferently, "Seems he might be getting promoted."

"You mean he's going to be Hokage?" Kakashi asked skeptically.

"That's the word," Pakkun shot a glance up at him.

Kakashi pondered this. It was true he had been hearing rumors about Minato even before Pakkun had told him, but he still couldn't believe his sensei would become the next Hokage. Was he the only one who thought that it was ridiculous? Was there a side to his teacher he didn't know about? He always acted so aloof, carefree. Even when he had reprimanded their team, there was always a softer edge, just barely noticeable. It was an attribute that Kakashi envied greatly.

They were coming upon the Quidditch fields, now. Kakashi spotted the tail of a broom zooming by.

"Keep an eye out at home for me," Kakashi said to the dog by way of dismissal.

Pakkun nodded, "Will do."

The next time Kakashi looked down, he was gone. He headed for the fields.

--

Kakashi maintained his distance and watched Harry and Ron practicing on the fields. Ron was pretty good, blocking most of the shots that Harry chucked at him, but not wonderful. Kakashi wasn't judging though; he was sure he couldn't even get on one of those things.

"Any chance either of you have any food?" Kakashi hollered up to them.

Ron fumbled the ball and dropped it, the sphere rolling just off his finger tips. Kakashi ran over below the red head and caught it deftly. Now that he could see it properly, he found that it was not a sphere at all, but had three large craters carved out of it.

He lobbed the ball back up to Harry, who caught it lightly.

"Where you been?" he asked.

Kakashi shrugged, "Walkin' around."

Harry made a face. "Right."

Kakashi turned to Ron, "No food?"

"Sorry, mate," Ron replied, "Lunch is pretty soon, though."

Kakashi looked down at his now growling stomach ruefully.

"You want to play?"

The shinobi looked up at Harry, an eyebrow skeptically raised. "I don't even know what this is," he deadpanned.

Harry grinned.

--

As they trooped up to the castle, Kakashi fumed silently. He determined that Quidditch was the most ridiculous game in the world. How was he supposed to respect a broom? It's an inanimate object! The ninja glared at the back of Harry's head. If looks could kill…

The wizard was clearly quite pleased by this turn of events. Big deal; one thing that Harry was good at that Kakashi wasn't. So what?

Kakashi shook his head vigorously. Why did he even care?

This place was getting to him.

"You okay?" Ron gave him a curious look.

"Fine," Kakashi grumbled. Harry only smiled wider.

Kakashi took out his anger on lunch, eating ravenously. He then stomped back up to the common room and started his DADA homework.

After working for a while, he began to calm down, focusing his energies on writing. He sighed every once in a while; it was a shame that these kids weren't getting a proper fighting education. From what he could tell, they were only in the early stages of what could be a very ugly war, and none of them knew what to expect or how to fight back, or even thought of the possibility of having to fight. The situation was rapidly getting worse. Not only were politics playing an increasingly larger part in the war, for what else do wars occur over, but the resistance was also growing.

He stuffed the paper into his bag and stared at the fire. He realized that he was quite tired; the training had taken a lot out of him. This was the crash after the high. He blinked rapidly.

'_Stay awake. Stay awake.'_

He blinked again, and nearly jumped out of his seat. There was a face in the fire! And then it was gone. He shook his head. Woah. Hallucinations. Maybe he was more tired than he thought. Just a few hours of sleep wouldn't hurt. Potter was out at Quidditch practice, as was Ron. Hermione was in the girls' dormitories, doing homework. It would be fine. Just a few hours. He really couldn't function properly…

He closed his eyes and promptly passed out on the couch.

--

Talking filled his ears, mixing with the dream voices in his head.

'_Go away.'_

Despite his pleas, the noise grew louder. And louder.

He realized it wasn't talking at all.

It was screaming.

Kakashi bolted upright from the couch, looking around wildly.

"Kakashi!"

The shinobi directed his attention to behind the couch where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were staring at him. It was Hermione who said his name.

"What's going on?" Kakashi demanded.

"Nothing!" Ron said quickly. "You just… startled us."

"You looked…" Harry added.

Kakashi glared at him, daring him to say it.

"Surprised," the wizard changed his choice of words at the last minute.

Kakashi glanced around with a clearer head. Everything was fine; he was just imagining it. It was a dream…

"What time is it?" he asked.

The three exchanged glances. "After midnight," Hermione replied quietly.

Kakashi's eyes widened. He had been asleep for eight hours. Eight hours when he wasn't protecting the school. Eight hours when something could have happened. When in any second of one of those eight hours, he could have failed his mission. His charge could have been killed. Unlikely, but true. Was it the training that made him so tired? Probably not; he had never felt that tired after training back home. He rubbed his eyes. Why did he feel so weak?

He turned his attention back to the fire—

"Sirius!"

Before he had time to say anything, Harry blurted out his godfather's name in shock. Looking amusedly out at them from the flames, was Sirius Black.

A face in the flames… so he hadn't been hallucinating after all.

"I don't have much time; I need to know what's going on," Sirius whispered.

"Umbridge is horrible," Harry replied immediately.

"Yes, I would expect her to be. Minister's concocted some crazy idea that Dumbledore's training you all up to fight the Ministry," Sirius rolled his eyes, a peculiar sight in the fire, "She's supposed to keep an eye on things, evidently."

"Fudge thinks… an army?!" Hermione stammered. "That's insane!"

"Yes, well, so is Fudge," Sirius said airily. "What else?"

Kakashi drifted in and out throughout the conversation; he just felt so drained of energy.

"I have to leave; this isn't the safest way of communication," Kakashi caught Sirius' farewell.

"Wait," Kakashi said, "I need to talk to you."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. The ninja stared back at him.

"Three o' clock," Sirius set the time, "Be here."

His face vanished.

Without a word to the others, he headed straight for the stairs and up to his bead.

--

Two hours later, Kakashi crept downstairs and into the common room. He stoked the fire, letting the coals burst into tiny flames again. And he waited.

Yesterday had not been good. He had fallen asleep in the middle of the day, while Harry and Ron went to Quidditch practice, where a genin could have taken them out in one try. They were far too easy to hit on those brooms. Sure, it would be near impossible to hit them at sixty miles an hour, but they were more often than not simply sitting ducks, floating in mid air.

The fact was, Kakashi couldn't keep an eye on an entire school by himself.

He had thought that he could handle it, but on top of homework and training and Umbridge; he was just wearing himself out. He couldn't sleep; half the time he didn't have enough time to eat.

Kakashi rubbed his eyes. He was sure to get made fun of for this. Who ever heard of an ANBU, much less Kakashi Hatake, who needed help when he had only just started the mission? But they certainly wouldn't say he was stupid. He knew when to ask for help and when not to.

The fire spit out a few sparks, and Sirius' head poked through the coals.

"What is it?" the wizard got straight to the point. Kakashi sighed.

"I need backup."

--

**So, is that a sufficient excuse? I realized that I put Kakashi through kind of a lot. No sleep plus torture plus homework plus training equals very little chakra and therefore exhaustion. Security needs to be taken in shifts or something. I'll figure it out. Either way, guess who's coming next chapter!**

**Review please!**

**Oh yeah, Kakashi sucks at Quidditch, lol!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Le gasp! Chapter 13!**

--

Chapter 13- New Arrival

--

Kakashi jolted himself from daydreaming for what seemed like the tenth time that minute alone. Sitting through History of Magic was like being wrapped in a soft, comfortable haze, willing one to fall asleep.

It had been five days since the conversation through the fire with Sirius. After a very painful explanation, Sirius said that he would, of course, find a way to contact the other Order members, including Dumbledore, and see what they could come up with. He had presented the argument of said headmaster being at Hogwarts, and that it was still very unlikely that anything should happen, but Kakashi insisted. He was failing his mission; he had to correct it his own way, and he could do that more effectively with someone who was more like him.

Besides, the headmaster and other Order members were more than preoccupied with not only their academic duties, but various other tasks for the resistance as well. That was why they brought him on in the first place. Someone whose sole responsibility was to protect the school.

Fantastic job he was doing.

After contemplating the idea for some time, Kakashi attributed the… lapse of judgment to exhaustion. He hadn't been sleeping, he hadn't been eating, he used too much chakra in training, and he was being tortured. No one could do their job under those circumstances. And it was only getting worse. Umbridge seemed to be getting progressively harsher. Not directly, but the homework was piling up, the lectures on "Ministry-approved studying" longer. Something was coming. Rules, rules, and more rules. It was a process.

He could predict what was going to happen next.

Thankfully, today was Friday and he only had to wait half a day for the weekend. His appointed teammate would be arriving any day now.

Again, for he had lost track of how many times, he prayed that it wouldn't be Guy.

He groaned quietly. It would be worse than it was now, seeing as he'd be forced to kill the overly hyperactive ninja.

_Boink_.

Kakashi felt something bounce off the back of his head. He looked down to find a crumpled sheet of parchment behind his chair and then behind him to find Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle all wearing too innocent faces. Idiots. Like they thought he wouldn't know. It wasn't the first time they had pushed their luck with him after that Care of Magical Creatures class. If his threatening skills were lacking or they were just that stupid he didn't know, but one of these days…

"Kakashi," Hermione hissed.

He gave his table mate a quick glance. She gestured to her book and notes. _Ignore them, and pay attention._ He raised an eyebrow back at her. _I don't really have to take notes, you know._ She narrowed her eyes at him. _Well, you could at least try to look like you're doing something._ He merely shrugged and returned to his previous position of resting his head in one hand.

--

"Are they… _flirting?_"Ron whispered in shock as he observed the two people ahead of them. He craned his neck to get a better view. He and Harry were four rows behind, near the back of the room.

"No," Harry replied. "Why do you care if they are?"

"Well, I don't," Ron defended quickly, "How can you tell anyway?"

"Kakashi doesn't flirt. And with the exception of Krum, neither does Hermione."

"Yeah, well, pretty big exception," Ron grumbled.

Harry looked down at his blank parchment that was supposed to consist of notes and hoped Hermione would share hers with him later. The last few days had been actually quite boring; he almost wished something exciting would happen. Almost. He had to keep reminding himself that boring was good. But if he had to keep reminding himself, was it really that good? He sighed and muttered a short string of curses in his head. It was all so…

Boring.

--

Kakashi climbed over and sat down on the long wooden bench at the Gryffindor table. Dinner looked amazing; he hadn't been able to eat lunch as Hermione had dragged them all down to the library to work. Said bushy haired witch was still in the library reading something about, what was it, ancient rooms? Or was it runes? Whatever; he just wanted to eat. Ron and Harry sat down just as eagerly beside him.

Kakashi found he actually didn't mind these meals. He usually didn't talk much, but listening to the conversation around him was more than enough. It was better than eating alone all the time, something that he had grown accustomed to from a very young age. Being alone in general, actually. He was often told that the life of a shinobi was one better lived in solitude. He couldn't make up his mind if he agreed or not.

He put a turkey leg on his plate and roasted potatoes. Pumpkin juice actually appealed to him, though he thought it wouldn't at first. His ears quickly picked up the chatter around him as he filled his plate.

"…This is stupid. We're never going to need to know how to turn a cup into a mouse…" Complaints.

"…I know; I saw him today. Did you see the way he looked at her?..." Gossip.

"…So what are you doing next weekend? I can't wait for Hogsmeade…" Plan-making.

So far he hadn't picked up on anything really dangerous. No secret meetings, no hushed whispers. None that he was concerned with anyway.

"…Who's that?..."

"…What the heck?..."

The chatter was building. Kakashi immediately looked to the two at his left. Harry glanced at him. He jerked a thumb towards the huge entrance to the Great Hall.

The wizard swallowed before asking, "Who's the girl?"

Kakashi looked to the doors, trying to get a view around all the other curious heads. A girl? What could be so—

His eyes went wide in silent shock, for a second, everything was silent.

It was Rin.

She was talking to Professor McGonagall politely, who seemed to be pleased with the young medic. With a nod, the deputy headmistress started down the aisle back to the staff table. Kakashi whirled his head in the opposite direction to said table, but the headmaster was not there for him to glare at. Kakashi rose abruptly from his place.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Stay here," was all he said before heading off to the entrance, robes flowing behind him.

Rin was looking in the opposite direction, toward the Slytherin table, sweeping the room for him. She only noticed his presence when he was almost in front of her.

"Kashi! I—Hey! What're you doing?"

He grabbed her arm as he passed, pulling her with him. She groaned as he dragged her halfway down the stairs before turning around to face her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he hissed.

"How about, it's really good to see you, Rin, I'm glad you're here to help," she retorted.

He glared at her for a moment, then shoved his hands in his pockets before mumbling something.

"What was that?" she cupped a hand around her ear as if it would help her listen better.

"It _is_ good to see you," Kakashi admitted, "I could use a friend in this place, but…"

"But, what? You weren't expecting me when you called for backup? Who did you expect?" she crossed her arms defiantly.

Kakashi was silent.

"Another ANBU. Someone who's up to your skill level," she answered for him.

He opened his mouth to protest, but she stopped him.

"This is a school. It isn't straight up protection detail; we have to blend in. You're the fighter, I'm the healer. We make a good team, and nobody looks twice because we're students," she explained, "It would raise suspicion if we just sent out a full team."

"I know. I just think there might be more going on here—" he started, but once again was cut off.

"I can take care of myself, Kakashi. I'm not a little girl you need to protect. Not anymore," she stated.

He looked down at his feet. He knew that, he did. But he couldn't help it; she was his only friend after all.

"Sensei says hi. He told me he'd go to the memorial when he could," she answered his unspoken question, "He's got a lot more work now that his name's in the ring for Hokage."

Kakashi snapped his head up. "Really?"

"Yeah, I know, I did the same thing when he told me. Weird, huh?" she shook her head.

Kakashi didn't answer but looked down over the staircase.

Rin paused and examined his tension, "Are you all right, Kakashi? It isn't like you to—"

"I'm fine. This is just a bigger job than I anticipated. It's fine," he said quickly.

She nodded, biting her lower lip. A nervous habit. Suddenly, she chuckled, breaking the thin silence.

"They were seriously considering sending Guy, you know," he looked up with horror, "I'd say you're pretty lucky you ended up with me… You _do_ want my help, right?"

She looked at him intently, and he knew there was no way he was getting her to leave, whether he wanted her to or not. She was right; they made a good team.

"Yes," he answered unwaveringly, "Yes, I do."

Hidden around the corner at the bottom of the stairs, Hermione turned and headed quickly for the common room, trying to be as quiet as possible.

--

"Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and—"

"Harry Potter, I know," Rin finished, "Professor McGonagall told me. So we're, um, Gryffindons?"

Kakashi grinned, "Gryffindors," he corrected, earning a look from her. "This is the common room."

They entered through the portrait hole after Kakashi explained and announced the password aloud. A few students lounged in chairs around the fire, having just come back from dinner. The fire was crackling quietly.

"Not bad," Rin commented.

"Girls dormitories are on the left, guys on the right," Kakashi pointed upstairs.

"In case I have a bad dream?" Rin asked sarcastically.

"Just so you know," Kakashi shrugged.

She rolled her eyes at him and started for the stairs. Like Kakashi, she was grateful of the furnishings, it was much preferred to doing forty eight hour shifts in a crowded medic tent on the edge of a battlefield. She was almost at the stairs when two tall boys blocked her path.

"Hi," the one on the left said.

"Hello," she replied, looking up at them, both red haired and freckled; they looked almost exactly the same.

"I'm Fred, this is George," the same twin that had spoken previously introduced his brother, who gave a little wave.

"We were just curious," George inquired, sharing an amused glance with Fred, "Who are you?"

"I'm Rin," she replied simply.

"I do believe she's hiding something, Fred," George gave a mock serious look to his twin.

"I agree, George," Fred returned the look.

"I'm a friend of Kakashi's," Rin answered smoothly.

"Well, well! The great silent one has friends?" Again, the twins shared mock surprise expressions.

Rin grinned, "The great silent one?" She glanced over her shoulder at her teammate, who was frowning on the conversation.

"Interchangeable with Sir Grumpy Pants," George added.

She laughed, "He can be when he wants to."

"So, are you," Fred lowered his voice to a loud whisper, "another 'contact of Dumbledore's'?"

She looked to Kakashi, who nodded, "Something like that," she answered the boys, "Enough information for you?"

They nodded simultaneously, "For now. Candy?"

Kakashi stepped in and pushed George's hand back before Rin could answer. "Not funny," he warned.

"You're just no fun, Sir Grumpy Pants," Fred stuck his tongue out at Kakashi childishly.

"Let's go," Kakashi led the medic around the twins and up the stairs.

"What about my stuff?" she asked when they reached the girl's dormitories.

"Should all be in there already," he replied. "…Before, what were you talking to McGonagall about?"

She shrugged, "Just arrangements, how we're going to switch shifts—"

"Switch shifts?" he interrupted.

"Yes, that is why I'm here…so you can get a break, gain your chakra back."

"No, I mean, yeah, but—"

"No buts. You aren't doing anything this weekend," when he opened his mouth to protest, she put up a hand, "Kakashi, you're exhausted."

"I'm—"

"I can see it in your face, Kakashi. As of now until Monday morning, I am the doctor, and you are my patient. Understand?" No nonsense.

"But I—"

"Kakashi, please."

He sighed, defeated for now. He was a little tired…

"C'mon," Rin started for the tower that led to the boy's dorm.

"You can't go up there," Kakashi half-protested.

"For God's sake, Kakashi, no one's up there; it's only eight. Let's go," she stepped aside on the stairs for him to go in front of her. He sighed again and trudged up the steps.

They entered the circular room, and as Rin predicted, it was empty. He plopped down on the bed before she could tell him to sit down. She took off his headband and put it on the little side table.

"Don't fight it," she warned before placing her hand on his forehead.

Her hand was cool to the touch, and only a few seconds after contact, he started to feel drowsy. His body began to relax, relieving weeks of tension. She removed her hand, and with the last bit of strength he had, laid his head on the pillow and drifted off. She pulled the sheet over him and sighed.

They had been through this before; he simply kept going until he could no longer function, and she or someone at the hospital would heal him, and then he'd do it all over again. She supposed it was his way of coping; go so fast that you can't stop and think, but it was hurting him. She leaned against the bed frame, crossing her arms; he looked relaxed now, peaceful even, in sleep. It wasn't usually the case.

"What are you doing to yourself, Kakashi?" she said quietly, wondering out loud.

She sighed again, vaguely noticing that she did that a lot when it came to him, and silently exited the room. Hopefully, things would be better tomorrow.

--

**Yup. So what did you think of Rin's entrance? I figured Kakashi wouldn't be too happy that they sent her… He is slowly realizing that the conflicts of the wizarding world—and Hogwarts (ahem, Umbridge)—are more dangerous and complicated than he first thought. So, share your thoughts via review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Howdy, y'all. Just gonna answer a couple of questions before you get going here. Firstly, someone asked if Kakashi wears his mask at Hogwarts. Yes, he does wear the mask, maybe for all you fangirls like me out there I'll get him to take it off somehow. We'll see. Also, thank you to everyone who told me the correct spelling of Gai. I totally had no idea, so I went with the English version. Sorry! I know somebody who reviewed once was a Gai fan, and I can tell you that he will appear in a chapter in a sort of roundabout way. With that said, enjoy chapter 14!**

--

Chapter 14- New Information

--

"What _is _it, Hermione?" Harry asked again as they entered the common room.

"In a minute," she said, heading for a quiet corner of the room.

Ron and Harry exchanged looks and followed. Once they had sufficiently looked to see that no one was listening to their conversation, Hermione began her story.

"I finished in the library, and I was coming to dinner. I started going up the stairs when I heard people walking and arguing above, so I stopped and listened," she said that last part sheepishly, "It turned out to be Kakashi—"

"You could tell just by his voice?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Well, he has a distinct voice, Ron. Anyway," she brushed off the inquiry, "he was arguing with a girl; I can't remember her name, something with an R, I think, but the point is, she said something about being his backup."

"His backup?" Harry repeated.

"Wait, so you're saying that whatever Kakashi is, now there's _another_ one here?" Ron clarified.

Hermione nodded, "Exactly."

"And it's a girl?" Ron asked.

"Yes, as completely baffling as it is that a girl could be anywhere near as talented as Kakashi, she is a girl," Hermione replied sardonically.

Harry sensed a fight coming on and decided to interrupt, "Why do you think he needs backup?"

"I don't know," Hermione shrugged, "He has been looking tired lately, though; that probably has something to do with it."

"Is there a full moon coming up?" Ron asked, "Maybe he's a werewolf."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "There isn't a full moon for another two weeks, Ron."

"Otherwise, it would make sense," Harry backed up his best friend.

"Maybe," Hermione conceded, "But he isn't."

"So then what is he?" Ron asked.

They exchanged looks; who knew?

"Let's think about this," Harry decided, "What else did you hear? What were they arguing about?"

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows in concentration, "He didn't want her to be here… But not because he doesn't like her; they're friends. She said something… something about not needing to be protected. He doesn't want her here because he thinks it's too dangerous," she concluded, and her expression softened, "That's so sweet."

"Well, with Umbridge here," Harry said, ignoring the sweet comment. Ron frowned.

"I didn't really catch the next part; after the arguing it was pretty quiet, but I remember this one word, and I only remember it because I've never heard it before," she continued.

Harry raised his eyebrows. A word that Hermione didn't know? That didn't happen very often; she practically knew everything.

"It was Hokage," she said, looking at the two of them.

"If you don't know what it is, there's no way we'll know it, Hermione," Ron pointed out.

She shrugged again, "That's pretty much it."

"We'll probably meet her, won't we? If she's another protection detail," Harry wondered aloud.

"Yes, most likely. I just thought I would tell you what I heard anyway," Hermione answered.

Harry nodded. He wasn't as concerned that they had another… protector, as why they needed it. Again, he wondered.

What did Kakashi think he knew that they didn't?

--

Daylight penetrated Kakashi's eyelids. He blinked rapidly a few times and sat up, stretching his arms. He rubbed his eyes; he had no idea what time it was. How long had he been asleep?

"Morning," came a voice from across the room.

Kakashi looked toward the sound. It was Neville, who appeared to have just dropped in to feed his _Mimbulus mimbletonia_ a few bits of toast.

"Neville," Kakashi greeted, "What time is it?"

Neville thought for a second, "Probably a little after eleven, by now."

Kakashi groaned. He should have been up hours ago! He was going to train today, and—

"You look a lot better," Neville commented.

"What?"

"These last few days… We thought maybe you were sick or something. But you look a lot better, today," Neville explained.

Only then did Kakashi realize, he really did feel better. Wonderful, in fact. He stood as Neville was leaving the room.

"See you later, then," the clumsy wizard said.

"Yeah," Kakashi replied before Neville shut the door.

Kakashi looked out the window. The sky was blue, and a light breeze swirled through the trees. It looked to be one of those rare days where they had good weather. Kakashi put on pants and a long sleeved shirt and strapped on his kunai holster, sticking his wand in it as well. Nobody would know what else was in it. He glanced out the window again as he tied his headband just to make sure it was still a beautiful day; amazingly, it still was. He stretched again and smiled for the first time in a long time. He felt good, and he knew why.

Rin was there, at Hogwarts. He had a teammate. And for now, he felt like it would be okay.

--

Kakashi strolled down into the common room and plopped down on the couch next to the medic. She shifted the Daily Prophet she was focused on to see who had disturbed her reading and smiled.

"You look a lot better," she echoed Neville's statement, folding the paper.

"Thanks to you," he replied, "Anything happening?" he gestured to the paper.

"Nothing extremely important, as far as I can tell," she shrugged, "But things are…" she made a worried face.

"Yeah," Kakashi said, "Where is everyone?"

By everyone, he really meant Harry, Ron, and Hermione, mostly, but there really wasn't anyone else in the common room but them.

"I heard Hermione say something about the library; the boys went with her, but I doubt they stayed with her for long. They're probably out enjoying the day like everyone else."

"We should go—"

"Kakashi," Rin protested, pulling him back down on the couch before he could stand up all the way, "We can't watch them every second. We're here as protectors to the school; if something happens, we'll know. It's not like we're in a war zone; this place is a lot safer than you think. Just let them have a little time before the week starts again, and we do have to follow them around all the time."

Kakashi thought about it. Nothing really had happened so far, except Umbridge, of course. But they wouldn't be seeing her until Monday, a whole weekend away. Still…

"Let's go to the library, see if they're there. We won't stay long," Kakashi continued before Rin could argue, "I should probably show you how to find your way around this place."

She nodded, and they set off. Kakashi tried to explain the moving staircases and secret passageways as best he could as they made their way to the library. Many twists and turns later, they entered the treasury of books.

--

_20 minutes earlier_

"It'll only be a minute, Ron, c'mon," Hermione lead the way through the numerous aisles of the library.

"You said that an hour ago!" Ron complained, earning a shush from a few people in the aisle.

"We can't find anything, Hermione," Harry joined in, "Let's go outside."

"You go," she sighed, keeping her eyes on one of the upper shelves as she walked down the aisle, "Could you get that, Ron?" she pointed to a red leather bound book on the second to top shelf.

Ron easily reached the book and handed it to her, "Don't spend your whole day in the library, Hermione. It isn't healthy."

"Go," she replied, "I'll see you later."

The two boys left, planning to play Quidditch. Hermione settled down at their table in the back corner, out of the way of prying eyes. She opened the book and began skimming through the contents.

The three of them had tried a number of subjects, looking for any reference to the word hokage. Hermione had of course first tried the dictionary, but it failed her. Never-the-less, they continued their search, not foolish enough to expect to find what they were looking for on the first try. They tried every different subject they could think of: foreign countries, foreign magic, world history, combat techniques, based on what they'd seen Kakashi was able to do, it could be the name of a karate move for all they knew, among others. She even got into the restricted section on the premise that she needed a book on goblin war tactics for a History of Magic paper. So far, their efforts had yielded no results.

The leather bound book was entitled _Foreign Countries: Wizardry Abroad_, and was so far not revealing any helpful information. Hermione clapped the book closed, nearly sneezing at the puff of dust that issued from the pages, and went to return it. She returned to looking up and down the shelves, when a title caught her eye.

_Great Powers of the Magical World- 20__th__ Century_

She grabbed both it and the one next to it, the same only in the twenty-first century. The green cover was old, but not worn. It looked as if it had only been used a few times, then forgotten about. She looked on both the front and back covers on both books but could find none of the same gold lettering that the title was printed in stating the author's name. It wasn't mentioned in the first or last few pages of the books either.

'_Strange,'_ Hermione thought, opening the first book to the table of contents.

The table of contents listed a number of various countries, all of which she recognized except the last.

The Hidden Villages

It was a good a place to look as any.

She flipped to the corresponding page and began to read.

_The exact location of the shinobi countries is unknown; no wizard has traveled there before. The Wizarding World is only aware of their existence because of a few select times these countries have made contact with the world outside of their own. Many are of the belief that their world exists on a different plane of the universe entirely. _

_Within each country, there is a hidden village: the place where shinobi are trained and sent out on missions. The five main villages and countries are:_

_Country of Fire: The Hidden Leaf Village_

_Country of Wind: The Hidden Sand Village_

_Country of Water: The Hidden Mist Village_

_Country of Earth: The Hidden Rock Village_

_Country of Lighting: The Hidden Cloud Village_

An entirely different plane… Hermione could hardly wrap her head around it. She had definitely hit the jackpot with this book. She continued reading.

_The leaders of these villages are known as Kage. Of the main villages, only the names of the Hidden Sand, Mist, and Leaf are known._

_Hidden Sand: Kazekage_

_Hidden Mist: Mizukage_

_Hidden Leaf: Hokage_

The Hokage was the leader of the Hidden Leaf Village. So did that mean that was where Kakashi was from? Or was he from one of the other countries? Were they at war, or friendly? How many people lived in these countries?

And just what exactly were shinobi?

Hermione couldn't grasp one question and hang onto it long enough before another one replaced it. Her mind whirled with thoughts. She turned her attention back to the book.

"Hermione."

She looked up, startled, eyes wide. Kakashi was leaning out from one of the aisles, looking at her. She gave him a small smile before quickly grabbing another book, as if she had meant to before he found her, and opened it on top of _Great Powers of the Magical World- 19__th__ Century_.

"What's up?" she asked in the most nonchalant way she could.

"Just wondering where everybody went," Kakashi replied, pulling out a chair and sitting across from her at the table. "Studying?"

Hermione looked down at the book; it was the one on the goblin rebellions she'd had to get from the restricted section to hide what she was really looking for.

"History of Magic paper," she replied, "Harry and Ron went outside though; I'll probably leave soon."

Kakashi nodded and stood, "Quidditch?" he asked.

"Yes, I think so," she replied.

Should she ask him her questions right now? They were alone, with virtually no danger of being overheard. It was a good opportunity.

"Kakashi," he was just turning away.

"Yeah?"

She opened her mouth, but no words came out. What was she supposed to say exactly? Hey, Kakashi, are you from a hidden village and a country on a different plane of the universe that may or may not actually exist? She needed time to think about what words to use.

"You should really try getting on the broom again; I bet you'd be a really good Quidditch player," she substituted.

He shrugged, "Maybe," and walked away.

Hermione let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and waited a few minutes to make sure he wasn't coming back. Then she continued reading the informative book. The entire section about the hidden villages was only two pages. The first she had already read. The second was entitled:

_Shinobi: Dangerous or Genius?_

She began to read, thinking that both those words could fit Kakashi's description.

--

**Gai would review. Just sayin'.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry, Gai won't be in for a while, probably three or four chapters from now. And it won't be in the way you're thinking. Anyway, wow you guys had lots of questions for me! I'll try and answer some of them now. About the trio meeting Rin, yep it's coming up, but there's gonna be a whole 'nother chapter and a half spent on just this day. So, in about chapter 17 the whole trio will know Rin. EowynsPen wanted to know how old Kakashi is- he and Rin are both 15, yes. Juman1994 asked if Kakashi will play Quidditch… hmm, I don't know. I doubt it, but you never know. As for the finding the book too fast, ellesra, I do apologize. I kind of wanted it to be fast because in a lot of other crossovers it takes forever for the trio to figure stuff out. And this way it's not will they figure it out, it's will they actually confront Kakashi or Rin about it. Oh, and to Escape my reality, WE HAVE A FLASHBACK!!!! WOOOO!!!! *coughs and looks around nervously* I mean, here's the chapter.**

--

Chapter 15- Unique Combination

--

"So that's the Forbidden Forest, over there is the lake, and past the lake are the Quit—How do you say it again?"

"Quidditch," Kakashi sounded out the word like he would to a three-year-old.

"Past the lake are the Quidditch fields," Rin finished.

Kakashi nodded, "I still don't know my way around the castle; I mostly follow everyone else."

"How very unlike you," Rin commented.

He shrugged, "Thought I'd try something different."

She shook her head with a small grin.

They walked the path that wound around the lake; it was more trampled grass than a path, but it served its purpose of guiding them to the Quidditch fields.

"It feels different—being on a mission," Rin mused, "I'm so used to working at the hospital."

"Did they find someone to replace you?" Kakashi asked.

"Until I get back, yes," she replied, "I'm sure they'll manage without me."

"I don't know; you spend a lot of your time there. You work too much," Kakashi shot her a sideways glance.

Rin snorted, "Coming from the guy who joined the ANBU and now goes on missions every other day, that doesn't count for much."

Kakashi nodded and stayed silent. Rin sighed.

"Sorry… I didn't mean…" she started.

"It's okay," Kakashi cut in, "I guess we're both just messed up."

Rin looked at him, and straight away, she could tell. The tension was already starting to creep back in. Just in the way he walked, his posture, she could see it.

"I think that would be a fair assessment," she concluded.

"OI, DUCK!"

Without thinking, both shinobi dropped to the ground, heeding the warning. Something zoomed over their heads, were they were standing just moments before.

"What the hell?" Kakashi tried to follow the unidentifiable flying object; it came back in a wide arc and headed back towards the Quidditch fields.

"YOU NEARLY CHOPPED THEIR HEADS OFF!" a voice yelled from up in the air.

"Calm down, little brother, they're fine, alright? Look," another voice replied.

Kakashi and Rin picked themselves up, brushing grass and dirt from their clothes.

"Kakashi! You okay?"

Said ninja looked up to find Ron, Fred, and George staring down at him. He looked at Rin, who was rubbing her sleeve, attempting to remove the ground in dirt.

"I'm fine," she replied to his unspoken question.

"We're fine," Kakashi called up to them. They spiraled down and landed in a circle around the two.

"Sorry about that," Fred apologized, "Bludger got out of hand."

Kakashi didn't know what a Bludger was, but he guessed it was dangerous.

Rin wore a puzzled expression as she observed the conversation. Suddenly, recognition dawned on the twins.

"You're Sir Grumpy Pants' friend!" George proclaimed.

Rin grinned, "That's me." She spotted Ron, who was hanging just behind his brothers, looking awkward. "Thank you for the warning," she said to him, "It was you, right? It didn't sound like either of these two," she gestured toward the twins.

"Our little Ronnie-kins," Fred said in a dreamy voice, throwing an arm around Ron's shoulders.

"I'm Ron," the redhead corrected, shrugging off his brother's arm.

"Nice to meet you, Ron. I'm Rin," she thought for a minute, "That could get confusing."

"Certainly," George agreed.

"Is Harry with you?" Kakashi asked.

"Off high in the clouds somewhere, I expect. Went off after the snitch," Fred explained.

Kakashi nodded like he knew what a snitch was, but Rin went ahead and asked Ron.

"It's a little gold ball with wings," Ron held his thumb and forefinger in a circle to approximate its size, "Harry's job on the team is to catch it; it's nearly impossible to see and even harder to catch." He tilted his head back to the sky, "He's been up there for a while; I wonder what's taking so long."

"D'you mind if I try?" Rin waved her hand toward the brooms in the boys' hands.

"Not at all," Fred exchanged looks with his twin, matching ones that said "This should be interesting."

Kakashi came to her side as she swung her leg over the broom, "I couldn't even get off the ground. You have to 'respect the broom.' It doesn't make any sense."

"I think I'm much better at respecting inanimate objects than you are," she said with a grin.

He rolled his eyes, "You'll find Potter."

She nodded, "Shouldn't be a problem, if I can figure out how to fly this thing."

"Lean forward to take off and go faster; pull up to slow down. Lean left to go left, right to go right. It's pretty simple once you get used to it," Fred instructed.

Kakashi took a few steps back. Rin closed her eyes for a few seconds, then opened them. "See you later," she said and pushed off the ground.

The boys watched her rocket into the air at high speed with open mouths. Fred, George, and Ron were impressed anyway. Kakashi just frowned at her steadily-getting-smaller outline. She used chakra to push off from the earth like that.

"Show off," he muttered.

Soon she had disappeared into a large fluffy cloud that was making its way lazily across the sky. It looked like it could have been made from one really big shadow clone making a grand exit. When he couldn't see her anymore, he turned to the Weasleys… to find they were staring at him.

"What?" he asked, feeling awkward under all the gazes.

"That was her first time taking off, even riding at all?" George asked.

"Yep," Kakashi answered.

"Where'd you meet her?" Ron questioned, straight up.

--

_Konoha, 4 years ago_

"C'mon, Kakashi; you knew this was going to happen eventually."

Kakashi did not take kindly to having his hair ruffled, shrinking out of his sensei's grasp.

"They're little kids, sensei," Kakashi was almost pouting, an uncommon expression for him.

"They're the same age as you," Minato raised an eyebrow.

"I've been on three missions already," Kakashi protested, "They're dumb; They've never been outside the village!"

"Neither had you, until last year," Minato attempted to reason with the eleven-year-old, "They're here to learn, Kakashi, and so are you. Be nice, okay?"

Kakashi frowned and stared at his feet as they walked, not answering. They were heading for the memorial stone, where they were to meet the two new members of the squad. The nonexistent squad 7. Kakashi didn't know their names, and he didn't care. They would only fail the ninjutsu test, or the taijutsu one, or both, like the two before them, and the next pair to come. That was how it worked.

"You could at least say hi," Minato suggested as they approached the spot.

Kakashi looked up. There was a girl leaning against the stone, looking in the opposite direction they were coming from. She crossed her arms, tapping her foot impatiently. Kakashi unconsciously reached his hand up to his face and tugged his mask up, although it hadn't slipped down any. If these two were going to get chucked out on the first day, there was no reason to let them see any of himself.

She was clearly distracted by something because she didn't notice his presence until he was nearly standing next to her.

"Hello," Kakashi said, being extremely quiet as he got closer, hoping to make her jump.

She turned around abruptly to face her caller, but she didn't jump like Kakashi expected.

"Who…Who are you?" she stammered.

"Nobody you need to be concerned about. You won't see me again after today," he replied nonchalantly.

"It seems we are missing someone here," Minato approached the two.

"Yes sir," the girl answered quickly, "He should be—"

"Is that him?" Kakashi interrupted incredulously, squinting in the direction she was.

A boy with jet black hair came running down the path, clutching something in his hand. It looked as if he had run all the way there, his breath was hard and ragged. He stopped before them, bent over and gasping for air.

"Sorry… I was… showing some academy students… where the practice fields were… they didn't know…" he tried to explain between breaths. The girl shook her head and sighed.

"A shinobi isn't late," Kakashi reprimanded, "A millisecond can be the difference between life and death."

The boy straightened quickly, "I said I was sorry. It won't happen again."

Kakashi saw what was in the boy's hand. It was his headband.

"You forgot your hitai-ate, didn't you?" he asked. "That's the real reason why you're late."

"Are you calling me a liar?" the boy asked, irritation plain in his voice.

"No one is stupid enough to show up without their headband on to their first team meeting… unless they just ran all the way to their house to get it, and then had to run all the way back to try not to be late," Kakashi theorized.

"I'm not stupid," the boy nearly shouted, "You're—"

"Hey, both of you calm down," the girl stepped between them before the black-haired boy could deliver a punch, "We have to cooperate if we're going to be a team."

The boy took a step forward, not taking his eyes from Kakashi. She put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. He did, but his eyes continued to glare daggers into Kakashi's. The more experienced shinobi shook his head and backed away. He glanced at Minato. The jonin appeared thoughtful. Kakashi suddenly wondered what was going through his sensei's mind.

"Let's introduce outselves," he said, "I'm Minato Namikaze."

Kakashi immediately noted the difference in the approach his sensei was taking. He would usually just explain the tasks that the two not-even-genin would have to do to pass his test, and then they would attempt them, and they would fail. And now he suddenly decides he wants them to introduce themselves? Why change his method?

Minato nodded to his current student.

"You know my name," Kakashi stated flatly.

"Tell them your name," Minato ordered, ignoring the disrespectful tone for the other two students Kakashi had long ago decided they deserved.

"Kakashi Hatake," he announced lazily.

Minato nodded to the girl, who was still keeping an eye on the boy, making sure he wouldn't make any sudden moves.

"Rin Hayata," she said quietly, but clearly.

"And you?" Minato looked at the last boy.

"Obito Uchiha," he proclaimed, loud enough so that Kakashi could hear.

Minato nodded, "Alright."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his hand again, only this time it was a closed fist. He held out his arm toward them and opened his hand, revealing two tiny bells jingling from his fingers. Kakashi stared at them. What kind of trick was his sensei trying to pull? Minato flickered his eyes between them before starting his explanation.

"In my hand, there are two bells…"

--

Kakashi thought carefully before replying, "We had a mutual friend."

Ron nodded, wisely deciding to leave the explanation there, otherwise Kakashi would have had to invent a story. Everyone's eyes were now trained on the sky, looking for the two pinpricks that should be emerging from the clouds any second.

"Maybe, we should go up… Wait, there's one of them," Ron pointed to the bottom edge of the cloud.

Whoever the person was, they were flying toward them, but they couldn't tell if it was Harry or Rin.

Suddenly, another figure spiraled out of the clouds, heading down at a fast pace. A straight nose dive. Kakashi's heart clenched. Who was it? If it was Harry, he should know better, he could pull out of that dive. Unless he was hurt? And if it was Rin… He shouldn't have let her go up by herself; she'd never flown a paper airplane much less a broom! The first figure seemed to notice the second and veered towards the declining flyer. Now the two were flying side by side… still straight down.

Very slowly, they came out of the dive and headed back to the waiting group. The pair stuck closely together and seemed somewhat in control, but their flight path was sporadic, rising and falling, leaning just slightly in one direction, and just as quickly changing to lean the other way.

"Harry!" Ron shouted at the top of his lungs.

The only reponse was a slight increase in elevation. Kakashi thought Rin was on the right… which would mean Harry had been the one to take the dive… Suddenly, they dropped rapidly and disappeared just inside the Forbidden Forest. Kakashi allowed himself only a second of horror before he calmed his mind and thought rationally. He started barking out orders.

"Fred, George," the twins turned to him, eyes wide, "Go tell Professor McGonagall what's happened; don't tell anyone else, understand?"

The twins exchanged glances, nodded, and headed off to the castle.

"Ron," Kakashi put a hand on the Weasley's shoulder.

Ron was still looking at the place where the two brooms had gone down. They couldn't have been more than twenty to thirty feet inside the forest, but they still had to go around the lake to get there. Kakashi looked warily at the broom in Ron's white-knuckled fist.

"Can you control this thing with two people on it? It would be the fastest—"

"Get on," the wizard ordered, and Kakashi did, without a second thought.

A sudden respect for the redhead occupied a small corner of Kakashi's brain. Ron was done freaking out; he was determined to help his friend. His best friend. That was certainly something the ninja could relate to.

--

**What did you think? I love writing Fred and George; those two are hilarious. Am I OOC with them? I might be, but I don't know. You tell me. Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! A whopping 14! Although a few of them were to point out one of my rather stupid mistakes. I said Kakashi's only been on three missions. Yeah, that was stupid; I didn't do my research. Just ignore that, please and thank you. *headdesk* Anywho, to BandeRos, I did do the only naming three Kages thing on purpose. Mostly because the only wizard we know of right now to have met a ninja prior to Harry and co. is Dumbledore, and I don't think Sarutobi would willingly reveal too much info about the shinobi world, you know? So that's my explanation. Does it feel like the week has gone way to fast? It feels like I updated last only a few days ago. Okay, done rambling. Enjoy!**

--

Chapter 16- Rescue

--

The flight was a harrowing one, to Kakashi at least.

There were a few times where he felt like he was sliding off the broom, and Ron had to angle slightly down so that he would slide back forward. It was a stressful flight, but eventually they landed on the other side of the lake, safe and sound. Safe, at least.

"You saw where they went in?" Ron asked, disentangling himself from the broom. They needed to work on the landing.

"Yeah, about thirty feet in. We'll get there. Let's move," Kakashi strode confidently forward before abruptly stopping. "Why is the Forbidden Forest forbidden?"

"All kinds of animals live in there. It's their home, I guess," Ron shrugged.

An alarm went off in Kakashi's head, "Dangerous animals?"

"If you consider giant spiders dangerous, then yeah," Ron gulped.

"Great," Kakashi headed into the trees.

There was no path through the woods, at least not one where they were. It didn't matter much; it wasn't like Kakashi hadn't trekked through more than his fair share of forests, but with Ron there he couldn't simply jump from tree branch to tree branch. He had considered leaving the wizard behind, but it was faster to fly over than run, and if both Harry and Rin were hurt, he was going to need help getting them to the castle.

Kakashi didn't want to risk calling for them; he didn't know what was in these woods. It was one thing if he was in here training by himself; minus whatever noise the jutsus caused, he was pretty quiet in his practicing. A rescue operation was a whole different ball game.

They were probably twenty feet in now, still with no sight of anyone. No broken branches or trampled leaves that signaled their presence. Twenty more feet, nothing. And then he felt something, a tiny pinprick in the back of his mind. Where was it coming from? His senses were more tuned than most people's; he could feel the tiniest use of chakra, catch the smallest movement of a target. Figure out which way to go…

"Left," Kakashi announced to Ron, "We have to angle left. They aren't far away."

"But how do you…" Ron's question went ignored as Kakashi departed in the designated direction.

Again, he felt it, this time sharper, clearer. They were getting close. He forged ahead. Over huge roots, around bushes with sharp thorns, under low-hanging branches. The forest poked and prodded him with each step.

There, behind a tree, an arm lying still on the ground.

He immediately ran ahead, not hearing Ron's protests. He ran around the tree and dropped to his knees to examine the damage. The arm was Rin's and it was still attached, but her face was scrunched in pain. Her hand was outstretched to Harry, whose body was nearly perpendicular to hers. She had managed to just brush her fingertips against his hand, which was stretched out above his head at an odd angle, and transfer her healing chakra into him. He appeared to be peacefully asleep.

"Rin," Kakashi said firmly as he looked Harry over.

The wizard seemed not to be in any pain, despite the obvious scratches and bruises Kakashi could already see. Rin had taken his pain away at the cost of her own suffering.

"My right side," she gasped out.

Kakashi went back over to her as Ron came around and went to Harry.

"Where?" he asked hurriedly.

"By my hand," she seemed to only be able to manage small sentences.

Kakashi looked to see her hand resting near her waist. He saw a tinge of crimson staining her shirt.

"Underneath," she said.

"Bad?" he asked, his voice measured, controlled, but on the inside he was yelling.

She gave a tiny nod in response, shutting her eyes against a wave of pain.

Kakashi turned to Ron, who was leaning over his best friend, trying to get him to wake up.

"Ron, I need your scarf," the ninja demanded, "Don't worry; he's out cold. He can't feel a thing."

Whether or not Ron was assured by this Kakashi couldn't tell, but he handed over the scarf as he was told. Kakashi unraveled it completely and turned back to Rin.

"On three," he told her, "One, two, three."

With much grimacing, she lifted her body up just enough so that he could get the scarf underneath her and tie it around her waist tightly. He got a look at the wound. It was a long gash; he couldn't tell how deep, but if she was in this much pain, it couldn't be just a shallow cut. He hoped the scarf would staunch the bleeding.

"You shouldn't have used all your chakra on Potter," Kakashi grumbled.

"Not all… of it… You… would've," she replied through clenched teeth. "I'll be… fine."

Kakashi suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of self-hatred. He shouldn't have let her get on that broom. He should have told her to go back to Konoha the minute she got here. He was so stupid. He was supposed to protect her!

He promised.

"I know… what you're… thinking…" she flickered her eyes open long enough to give him a short glare, "Harry's arm… dislocated…"

"Don't move," Kakashi ordered. She gave him a smile turned grimace, as if saying "You're actually telling me not to move when I can barely talk?"

He reluctantly turned away from her and went over to Harry and Ron. The redhead was staring down at his friend, clearly unsure of what to do. Harry's glasses were cracked, how they managed to remain on his face at all was a mystery to Kakashi.

"Listen, Ron," Kakashi said, coming to Harry's side where the dislocated shoulder was, "Harry's shoulder is dislocated. We have to pop it back in, or there'll be permanent damage. You have to do exactly what I say, okay?"

Ron nodded vigorously; his face white as a sheet.

"Alright," Kakashi continued, "I need you to come over here and grab Harry's hand. Brace yourself, and when I tell you, pull as hard as you can."

Again, he nodded and did as he was told. Kakashi knelt next to Harry's shoulder and folded his hands over the upper arm like he was doing CPR.

"Ready," Kakashi started the countdown, "Three, two, one, pull!"

Ron pulled his friend's hand with all his strength as Kakashi pushed down. And in a second, they head a sickening _pop._

"Good," Kakashi released a held breath, "Now rotate his arm this way. It's alright; he still can't feel it."

They positioned his arm so that it lay against his chest, where Ron held it tightly. Crease lines were starting to appear on Harry's forehead. Now was when the pain would come. He was coming out of the chakra-induced haze. Kakashi was surprised to realize that he actually felt bad for him.

But he didn't have time for that now. He lifted his gaze skywards. There were trees overhead, but he spotted a small gap. If he aimed just right…

He dug his wand out of his waistband where he had hastily jammed it that morning. That morning. He had come down to the common room, and there she was, reading the paper, totally normal. It was hard to believe that was only hours ago. Pushing his slightly elevating panic aside, he thrust the wand into the air, pointing at the small circle of sky in between the trees.

"_Periculum_!" he announced.

Red sparks spiraled upward into the sky. They were only just visible, but someone would see them, preferably McGonagall, and come with help. He went back to Rin. The scarf seemed to be holding up, but then he couldn't see how much blood was underneath her.

"It's alright," she said quietly, "The pain's actually gone down."

Kakashi wasn't too convinced. She was speaking in full sentences, but it was forced. He grabbed her hand.

"You shouldn't—" she tried to tug her hand away.

"Shut up," he snapped, and she did.

He concentrated his chakra into his hands and then through to her. He saw some of the tension leave her face, not much, but a little.

"Sorry," he immediately apologized.

"Don't worry about it," she waved it off, "I know you're worried. They'll be here soon."

He went back and forth between the two wounded, also transferring some of his chakra to Harry when the wizard began to come around. He would more than likely be screaming his head off if he woke up, and Kakashi decided he didn't want to deal with that.

After ten minutes, he pointed his wand in the air and repeated the spell, hoping someone would come; both Rin and Harry were looking pale, Rin especially. Ron wasn't looking too good either.

After a few more minutes, a tentative call came, "Kakashi?"

It was Fred. "Over here!" he called back.

Soon, both Fred and George's heads appeared around the trees. They were followed by Professors McGonagall and, much to Kakashi's dismay, Snape. It made sense; he was in the Order, but that didn't mean Kakashi had to like it.

"Oh my," Professor McGonagall looked back and forth between the unconscious Harry and hurt Rin, "What happened, Hatake?"

"Potter had a dislocated shoulder; Ron and I managed to pop it back in, but he'll be feeling it soon unless we get him to the infirmary," the shinobi reported, "She has a laceration on her right side; I think the bleeding's stopped for now, but I don't know how much she's already lost. They both need to get back to the castle immediately."

The transfiguration teacher had started to look appalled at the mention of popping Harry's arm back into the socket and was now noticeably grim.

"Right," she said authoritatively, "Severus, why don't you have a look at the girl's cut, see if it's safe to move her. I'll get us some stretchers and check on Potter and Weasley."

Snape only nodded and came over to crouch down next to Kakashi. The shinobi eyed him warily, and made sure Snape knew he was unsure of him before moving over just slightly, so the potion master could see the injury.

'

Kakashi looked at Rin's face. Her eyes were half closed, and she was getting more and more pale.

"Hey," Kakashi said, "You have to stay awake. How do you feel?"

"'Tired," she replied in a weak voice.

"Here," Snape said to Kakashi, "Put this on the wound." He handed Kakashi a small jar of yellowish paste.

"What is it?" the ninja asked.

"Murtlap Essence. It should stop the bleeding so we can move her. This," he pulled a small vial of ruby liquid from a pocket in his robes, knowing Kakashi would ask, "is Blood-Replenishing potion. Judging by the amount of blood soaked in the ground, it'll be the first of many. Acceptable?" He drew out the last word, tauntingly.

"Fine," he acquiesced, watching him tip the contents of the vial into her mouth, all the while wanting him to take his slimy hands off of her.

When they were finished with their treatment, Snape turned back to McGonagall and the two talked in hushed tones for a minute. Stretchers were conjured and their passengers loaded into them very carefully. The scene reminded Kakashi of war, and he fought hard against the memories he had tried so hard to bury. The professors, each with a muttering of "_Locomotor stretcher_" levitated them, and the group started back through the woods.

"Umbridge," Kakashi suddenly realized.

"Not to worry, Hatake," McGonagall assured, "We simply tell her what this was—a Quidditch accident. Leave it to me."

Kakashi nodded, noting how Snape was being unusually quiet. He couldn't help but not trust the potion master; his entire demeanor was suspicious. Kakashi turned his head away determined to keep looking ahead for any signs of something that would hinder their path. He kept a hand on Rin's stretcher the entire time.

What he didn't notice was Snape's observant gaze lingering on him for just a moment after he had looked forward.

--

Kakashi looked out of the infirmary windows at the grounds, shrouded in darkness. He had refused to leave when visiting hours were over, and after arguing a bit, Professor McGonagall had told Madam Pomfrey to allow him to stay. And of course, if he got to stay, Ron and Hermione did as well. Everyone else was asleep, except for him. He couldn't sleep with all the thoughts running through his head.

So he sat in a chair between Rin's and Harry's beds, keeping watch. Both were doing substantially better. Harry's face showed no sign of pain after he was doped up with potions (what was in them, Kakashi didn't ask), his shoulder was repaired and bandaged, hanging loosely in a sling. Fortunately, due to Rin's diagnosis and Kakashi's and Ron's repair, there was no permanent damage, and the cast and sling would come off in a few days. Rin had taken another of the blood-replenishing potions and gained some of her color back. She, too, had been stitched and bandaged up, and Kakashi suspected that as soon as she got out of the infirmary, she would heal herself, and it would look as if nothing had happened.

Kakashi rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, flexing his fingers when he felt a prickly sensation where the scar on his hand was. He had put a concealment charm over both his own hand and Harry's. So far it had worked; no one had noticed.

He looked over at Ron and Hermione. She had nearly had a heart attack when she came through the infirmary doors, rushing over to Harry and Ron and firing off questions, asking what happened, how bad were their injuries, what had they given them, and ten others Kakashi couldn't remember. Ron was leaning back, head resting on the back of the chair with Hermione next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Neither of them had woken up yet despite their awkward positions, something that Kakashi thought would be delightful to watch when it happened. He went back to staring out the window; for whatever reason there were infinitely more stars than in Konoha.

His ears perked up when he heard the door being opened. He directed his attention over his shoulder at the intruder.

It was Snape, his dark robes swirling behind him as he strode silently to Rin's bedside.

"What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked quietly, so as not to wake the others.

Snape removed a vial from his pocket; it glinted a dull red in the starlight.

"Last blood-replenishing potion," he replied just as quietly. "Wake her."

Eyeing Snape in the darkness, though doing as he was told, he squeezed Rin's hand gently.

"Hey," he whispered, "Wake up, medicine."

She blinked groggily, "…Yeah."

Snape held up the vial for her to see its contents, and gave it to her to drink when she nodded. She gave it back to him, and once again he stored it in his robes. He only briefly glanced at Harry's bed before turning back to head out.

"Professor," Kakashi whispered, inwardly rolling his eyes at himself for opening his mouth, "Thank you."

Snape only glanced over his shoulder, nodded once, and swept out of the room.

--

**So I'd very much like to hear any theories about Snape you may have. Perhaps the friendship between Kakashi and Rin reminds him of someone?... **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, y'all. Nothin' new today. Still haven't figured out where Gai is going to fit in all of this... I'll try to work it in, in the next two to three chapters. Anyway, have at it; enjoy.**

--

Chapter 17- High Inquisitor

--

'_Ow.'_

Kakashi stood on wobbly, circulation-deprived legs. He had somehow fallen asleep in an awkward position, using the end of Rin's bed as a foot stool and leaning back in the uncomfortable chair. It was early morning and no one else was awake yet. He looked over at Ron and Hermione, who were still in the same position he had last seen. Amazing. Silently wondering if he had been hanging around Fred and George too much, he decided to wake Harry to see his best friends in their rather awkward position.

He took the few steps to Harry's bedside and put a hand over the wizard's mouth. Harry blinked a few times before he realized someone was next to him, and his eyes flew open in panic. Kakashi made sure he was in the boy's line of sight before putting a finger to his lips, silently telling the patient to be quiet. Earning a nod as conformation, Kakashi removed his hand and handed Harry his glasses. Once Harry could see Kakashi, the shinobi pointed to Ron and Hermione.

Kakashi didn't think he had ever seen a bigger grin on Harry's face. He actually didn't think he'd ever seen the wizard truly smile at all.

"What do you want to do?" Kakashi whispered.

Harry was still grinning, "I'm still thinking. How long do think they'll be asleep?"

Rin woke up in the next bed over, wondering what all the whispering was about. She looked to the direction it was coming from and immediately recognized Kakashi and—

Her heart skipped a beat. And she sighed.

It was Harry.

There was a moment; all she saw was his jet black hair. She thought he was Obito.

She hated those moments between sleep and not-quite-awake, when your brain could trick you into thinking you were seeing something that wasn't really there. Or someone who wasn't really alive.

On the other hand, Harry was grinning widely, and Kakashi… He had a devious look on his face. She knew that look; they were planning something. And then she saw why and started to smile herself.

Now Kakashi was shaking his head, rejecting whatever idea Harry had presented. She decided to speak up.

"Everybody shout on the count of three," she whispered, and they looked over to her. They exchanged glances and nodded. Simple but effective.

"One," she said.

"Two," Kakashi counted.

"Three," Harry finished.

They all yelled either Ron or Hermione's name; the effect was instant. Hermione jumped halfway out of her seat; Ron nearly fell out of the chair at her reaction.

"Wha's goin' on?" Ron asked, still sleepy.

Harry was laughing too hard to answer. Hermione was still dazed, looking between Ron and Harry.

"What?" she asked.

"Morning," Rin said.

Harry's laughter subsided; Ron and Hermione were still confused, but looked pleasantly surprised that their friend was laughing after falling off a broom from fifty feet in the air.

Rin was introduced to Harry and Hermione, and Kakashi got down to the questions he needed to ask.

"What happened when you were flying?" he asked Harry.

Harry thought for a minute, remembering, "My scar… It was burning. I kept blacking out. Last thing I remember was seeing Rin flying next to me, and then nothing."

"You crashed," Kakashi supplied, "Both of you. Ron and I found you and started damage control. McGonagall and Snape showed up—"

"Snape?" Harry asked immediately.

Kakashi nodded, "I sent Fred and George to get McGonagall; she must have told Snape, being the other Order member. Point is, you're fine. Should be released today."

"How do you feel, Harry?" Hermione asked. Kakashi took the opportunity to switch patients.

He sat on the edge of Rin's bed, and looked at her. Her color had returned; it looked like the blood replenishing potion had worked.

"I'm better," she said, "You don't need to examine me."

"Just checking," he defended, "Does it hurt?"

She shook her head, "Nope. Well, a little, but it's actually mostly healed. I shouldn't have to use much chakra to heal it all the way. These wizards are pretty smart."

"Did I ever say they weren't?"

"No, but I'm sure you thought it."

"And since when did you learn read minds?"

"When I met you."

Kakashi nodded, "Fair enough."

She smiled but said more seriously, "You should get some more sleep. I know you were up half the night."

He shook his head, "You're out of commission. I'm the only protection detail."

She shrugged, "Can't blame me for trying."

"Uh huh," he stood, "You should be the one resting. I'll be back later."

"I'm just going to heal myself when I get out of here; I don't need to—"

"Just do it anyway," he interrupted. "One of us should be fully rested for tomorrow, and it isn't going to be me."

She sighed and thumped her head back on the pillow, blowing a strand of chocolate brown hair out of her face.

A thought occurred to him, and he went back and whispered, "Talk to Harry, if you can. Get the specifics of why he crashed; there's something going on with him."

She nodded and shooed him away. Kakashi rolled his eyes and motioned for Ron and Hermione to follow him.

--

As soon as the doors shut, Rin sat up in her bed, stretching her arms. She hated being confined in a hospital; it was one of the things that made her such a good medic. She knew being stuck in a bed all day and all night until you got better was one of the most boring experiences of a person's life, but it felt even longer for a ninja. So she always tried to make her patients' day a little brighter. Simply having a conversation cheered most of them up and got them talking about what happened to them. Hopefully, it would work with Harry.

"So," she started casually, "You've been in here a lot? It looks to me like you know how this works."

"Yeah, I have," he replied. "Had to regrow the bones in my arm once."

"Ouch," she winced.

He nodded, "It was pretty bad."

He neglected to mention that there also happened to be a crazy house elf after him at the time, too.

"Are you good at Quidditch?" she asked.

"I guess," he said awkwardly.

"Better than me, anyway. I think I'm the one who made us crash," she set the bait. If he was the kind of person she thought he was, he would object, and maybe tell her why.

"It wasn't your fault," She saw that coming, right on target, "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"You said you kept blacking out?" she prodded.

"Yeah," he narrowed his eyebrows, "My scar was on fire." He touched his uninjured hand to his forehead. "But now it's fine."

"Weird," she commented.

He agreed. "What about you? Are you okay?"

"Fine. I've had worse; it's no big deal."

"Ron said Snape gave you a blood replenishing potion. That's not fine, in my book."

"Well, I am now," she argued, gently, but stated in a way that the topic was off limits.

There was a pause, and Rin thought maybe he had fallen back asleep, but then he spoke up.

"Thanks," he said, his tone revealing that he was truly grateful.

"Anytime," she replied, and she meant it.

--

Kakashi, Ron and Hermione left the infirmary, heading for Gryffindor tower. They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, and fortunately, Hermione knew the new password.

"Ron, let's get our homework and Harry's and go back. Both of you are really behind," Hermione suggested. Kakashi had a feeling that if Ron were to object, it wouldn't just be a suggestion anymore.

The shinobi eyed the bushy-haired witch carefully; she hadn't spoken to him the entire way to the common room. He only noticed this because she usually enjoyed conversing with him. He wondered if he had offended her, but what could he have done? He knew she wouldn't blame him for Harry's current state; she was far too rational for that. So what was going on?

He pushed his concern to the back of his mind. It didn't matter. It wouldn't affect his mission and therefore shouldn't affect him.

He came out of his thoughts as Ron and Hermione came back towards him, arms laden with books, parchment and quills. A metaphorical light bulb went on in his head.

"Oh, crap," he said, taking the steps two at a time to the boys' dormitories.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"DADA essay due tomorrow!" he called down.

As he was getting his supplies needed to write the paper, he thought how odd it was that he had just said that.

--

A week passed. Harry and Rin were quickly released from the infirmary. The medic had no problem healing herself and was completely healthy in no time. She seriously considered healing Harry as well, but Kakashi argued that they had to maintain their cover; the students still thought they were simply foreign wizards, and it was going to stay that way for as long as possible.

The shinobi worked out a system for keeping an eye on the school and managing to stay in fighting condition. They switched off in sleeping through what classes they could during the day, minus Defense Against the Dark Arts, of course, as well as alternating patrolling at night. It had its flaws and annoyances, but it worked, for the most part.

Rin had been shoved into the speculation spotlight. News of the crash had traveled around the school fast, undoubtedly started by Fred and George, and soon, everyone knew who she was. The original plan had been for McGonagall to introduce her in Transfiguration, only to their class, and word would quietly spread from there. The desired effect was to keep it quiet, but soon rumors were flying, and that plan had to be thrown out the window.

Whereas Kakashi had taken the offensive approach to Umbridge, Rin played teacher's pet, agreeing with everything Umbridge said and mimicking what she did. She handed in all her homework on time, and though it was only a little above average, she usually received top marks. Much of the class began to dislike her; only Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Kakashi knew she was faking it.

It was on Monday morning that they found out.

"An inquisi- what?" Ron asked through a mouthful of toast.

"High Inquisitor," Hermione repeated, still glaring intensely at the newspaper, "Oh, this is horrible. She's got power over the teachers now. That's why Fudge sent her; she's the Ministry's puppet, giving Fudge complete access to what goes on here."

"And she won't hesitate to do what she wants," Kakashi added, "She isn't going to run to Fudge for every little decision."

"At least you guys can freely hate her," Rin interjected, "Why do I have to be the suck up, again?" She turned her gaze to Kakashi, narrowing her eyes.

"Because you are a very brilliant actress," Kakashi answered without missing a beat.

"Uh huh," she replied skeptically, "Good answer, Mr. Grumpy Pants."

Harry and Ron snickered, shoving food into their mouths when Kakashi glared at them.

Hermione continued, "She's going to be inspecting random classes, in which case, we should get going to Binns. I don't want to know what happens if we're late."

Rin dropped her half eaten piece of toast and sighed. Breakfast would've been nice.

"Hey," she looked up at her teammate, who had stood and was grabbing his bag. "Eat that; you're on patrol tonight." He grabbed her bag and handed it to her. "Let's follow the paranoid kids."

She grinned and followed him out of the Great Hall, juggling books and munching on toast. She caught herself wondering.

'_Is this what it's like to be a normal student? When the biggest worry of your day is whether or not you'll pass a test? How simple would that be…'_

--

They arrived at History of Magic on time to find that only the ghostly teacher was in the room; no Umbridge in sight. Rin took a few seconds to mourn the loss of her breakfast, but soon fell asleep, leaving Kakashi the task of forcing himself to stay awake. It was a deal of sorts. If she had to play Miss Goody Goody Two Shoes for Umbridge, then he had to stay awake through History of Magic. Not exactly fair, she thought, but that didn't mean she wasn't grateful for it.

The day was uneventful until Divination came along. Kakashi spotted Umbridge enter through the trap door and nudged Rin, who was sitting across from him at their little circular table. He gestured toward the professor, who was looking more toad-like every day, sitting near Trelawney's desk, scribbling on her clipboard. As soon as the Divination professor ordered them to continue discussing their dream diaries, Umbridge began to follow her around as she talked to students, attempting to help along their discussions, but really halting quite a few of them.

"I'm going to puke if she comes to talk to me," Rin commented lightly as she pretended to talk about her dream diary, keeping a neutral face, but following Umbridge with her eyes. "Yep, that's right, I'm not here, I'm invisible, you will not come over here…" her face fell, "Crap, they're coming."

Kakashi pulled out his book, making quite a show of looking through it, like he was searching for the meaning of some ridiculous symbol. Kakashi eyed Rin, who was now rummaging through her bag.

"What are you looking for?" Kakashi whispered discretely.

"I can't find my book!" she hissed back.

Trelawney stopped at their table, Umbridge not far behind. She gave Rin a poisonous smile before going back to observing Trelawney.

"No book, dear?" the professor asked in her mysterious voice, though it definitely betrayed a hint of nervousness.

"No, professor, I'm afraid I forgot it this morning. I was in a bit of a hurry."

"You may use one of the class copies, then," Trelawney dismissed her. Rin left the table, feeling bad that she was leaving Kakashi to fend for himself.

"And you, dear, what have your dreams been saying to you? Do you have any questions?" she turned to Kakashi like he was the main dish in a three course meal. Kakashi hurriedly averted his eyes from her large spectacles and focused on his book.

"Well, I dreamt about…"

Fortunately, Parvati took that moment to call for the teacher; Kakashi concealed a sigh of relief. Excusing herself, Trelawney moved on to the other table. Umbridge continued to tail her and write on the clipboard.

Rin came back, opening her book and pretending to read, "Well?"

"That was close."

"You could say that."

"I don't like this; Trelawney's going to snap."

"I don't think—"

They both snapped their heads up as the professor raised her voice, a combination angry and ghostly, attempting to make an on-command prediction for Umbridge.

"You are in grave danger!" she finished dramatically.

Silence, except the scratching of Umbridge's quill, echoed throughout the room.

Umbridge smiled falsely, "Very well, then. If that's all you're able to do."

Without another word, she took her leave and descended the sliver ladder, leaving the class dumbstruck.

--

**So… I included to little tidbits in there where Kakashi and Rin reflect on what life would be like as a normal student. I honestly don't think either of them would be able to deal with it, especially Kakashi. Too boring. Speaking of students, I have two newspaper articles and an English essay to write, so see ya later. Lots of reviews to distract me from zoning on my paper, please?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Woo hoo! Chapter 18!**

--

Chapter 18: Teacher

--

"Harry."

Said wizard looked behind him to find Kakashi motioning him aside.

"What?" he said moving with the shinobi near the wall in the corridor.

"Promise you won't blow up in there," Kakashi pointed to the door a few feet down from them. Umbridge's class.

Harry stared at the door and finally nodded. "I won't," he agreed.

"Good. Let's go."

They entered the room and sat down at their respective tables. Kakashi shot a quick glance at Rin, but she did not return it. They had agreed that they would pretend not to know each other in this class, to try to avert suspicion for at least a while, though that would be more difficult now, with Umbridge dropping in on whatever class she wished. Rin was sitting up straight in her chair, in the front row, hands folded on the table. To anyone else, looking completely like the perfect student. He chuckled in his head every time he saw it.

He surveyed the rest of the room; nothing seemed to be out of place, though things often looked a bit too clean in Umbridge's room, even for Kakashi. Maybe, he hoped, things would go smoothly for the period.

Of course, things didn't go smoothly.

It started with Hermione pointing out something she objected to in the book and eventually Harry got around to opening his stupid mouth, landing himself in detention… again. Kakashi was about ready to explode when they got out of the classroom. Now he was going to have to figure out a way to get into detention as well.

He spent much of lunch in a bad mood, silent anger directed at Harry, who was astutely ignoring him. From the one time he glanced at her across the table, Kakashi determined that Rin was simply ignoring both of them. She and Hermione soon started a quiet conversation, presumably about them. Kakashi resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

As they filed in for Transfiguration, they all noticed, some with glee, others with dread, that Umbridge was sitting in the corner of the room, clipboard and quill in hand. Excited whispers traveled around the room. Kakashi couldn't deny that it would be interesting; he had no doubt that McGonagall could trump the oldest, wisest ninja in commanding attention. This was only proved when she simply said a few words, and the class quieted instantly.

Umbridge continually cleared her throat throughout the period to gain Professor McGonagall's attention, until finally the deputy headmistress snapped at her, earning a shocked and appalled expression from Umbridge for her efforts. Needless to say, the supposed High Inquisitor didn't speak again after that.

Later in the evening, Kakashi told the rest to go to dinner without him and went to talk to McGonagall.

"Hatake," she greeted him when he stepped through her office door.

"Professor," he replied.

She set her quill down and removed her glasses from the bridge of her nose.

"Is everything alright?"

He nodded once, "You know Potter's gotten himself into detention again."

"Yes," she sighed, "Angelina was furious, and rightfully so. He has to learn to control himself."

"…I have to be with him," Kakashi stated.

McGonagall narrowed her eyebrows, "In detention? I admire your consistency, Hatake, but there is no need—"

"I don't trust Umbridge," he said quietly.

McGonagall paused, "Well, neither do I, but… You believe she is capable of violence against a student?"

"I know she is," Kakashi replied firmly.

Her eyebrows shot up, "You have confirmed this?"

"No," he said without hesitation, "but trust me Professor, I know what violence looks like."

The teacher pondered this statement for a moment.

"Very well," she consented, "I'll have you put in detention with Potter. I'm sure Professor Umbridge won't mind having an additional student to punish."

"Thank you, Professor," he headed for the door.

"Kakashi," McGonagall said, and he obediently looked back. She put on her glasses again and peered over them at him, "You would tell me if she were intentionally harming students, correct?"

The shinobi nodded, "Yes, professor."

McGonagall returned the nod and dismissed him.

Kakashi sighed as he walked down the corridor to the Great Hall.

He was far too skilled in the art of lying.

--

It was thoroughly dark when they exited Umbridge's office that night. Both of their hands were bleeding profusely, despite putting pressure on the wounds. Kakashi wasn't surprised to find Ron, Hermione, and Rin waiting up for them. Harry attempted to cover up his hand, but failed entirely. His blood soaked sleeve was a bit of a giveaway. Hermione shook her head.

"Here," she handed each of them a bowl of a yellowish jello-like substance when they entered the common room, "Stick your hand in it; it'll help," she said at Kakashi's questioning look. He did as he was told and immediately felt coolness settle around his hand, the pain calmed. He felt Rin's eyes on him, and gave his head a tiny shake, silently sending a message. He looked up to see her frown slightly, but she did not protest. Keep their cover. Don't openly use chakra unless absolutely necessary.

"How long have you known?" Harry asked.

"A while," Hermione replied, "We were hoping you would tell us." Ron winced as he was inevitably pulled into the argument.

"Well, I was hoping to avoid a conversation like this," Harry replied.

"C'mon, Harry," Hermione protested, "We just want to help—"

"I told him to do it," Kakashi interrupted, taking his hand out of the jelly and drying it on his robes. It still throbbed, but whatever the stuff in the bowl was seemed to be moving of its own accord. He knew from experience that if you didn't know what something was, it was best to leave it alone.

The trio turned to look at him with mixed expressions.

The shinobi shrugged, "It wouldn't have helped any if we had told you, only keep you worrying. We're far beyond the point where we can tell anyone now anyway; Umbridge has too much power. She'll just fire any teacher that protests against her. End of story."

"McGonagall would flip if she found out," Ron commented.

"No," Harry said flatly, "Kakashi's right, we can't—"

"I know, I know. I'm just sayin'," Ron said, hands up in defense, "It would be nice to see Umbridge get chewed out again."

"Wishing isn't cutting it," Rin spoke up. They all looked to her in silent question, except Hermione, who seemed to see exactly what the kunoichi was getting at.

"We were talking…" she started nervously, "Well, we were talking about DADA class at lunch," she ignored the slight scowl that appeared on Harry's face and continued, "and I got to thinking… We need to stand up for ourselves."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. He didn't like where this was going.

"We need to learn more about defense from somewhere else—"

"Please, not more homework, Hermione, me and Harry are still behind, and it hasn't even been a month!" Ron protested.

"No, no, not homework; I mean real practice."

"We could practice spells in an empty classroom or something, I guess…" Harry trailed off, "I don't see how that's going to help much."

"No, Harry, what I mean is…"

"What she means is," Rin finished for her, "You all need a better teacher."

"A teacher? Like who? If you mean Lupin…" Harry questioned.

"Really Harry?" Hermione said exasperatedly, "Obviously, I'm talking about you!"

Harry looked to Ron, for reassurance that this proposal wasn't absolutely insane, but he was surprised to find his friend looking thoughtful instead of flabbergasted.

"It might work," the redhead concluded.

Harry shook his head, "I'm not a teacher; I can't—"

"Harry, honestly, you're the best in our year; everybody knows that. You've fought You-Know-Who. There isn't a better teacher than you that can give us firsthand knowledge," she looked to Rin for backup.

She shrugged, "From what I've heard, you've got quite a bit of fighting experience. No one else does. You're the only option."

Kakashi turned to Rin, giving her an annoyed look. He didn't think any part of this was a good idea. She shot one of her own back at him, retorting his glare. Be quiet for now.

"But I didn't… All those times…" Harry was at a loss for words, "I had no plan; I didn't know anything… Do you seriously think that I can teach anyone that? How to stare death in the face? I only lived because help came! It's not because I'm good at any of it! If I was good, then Cedric wouldn't be dead! If I was good, then Voldemort wouldn't be back! You can't just memorize a bunch of spells and automatically expect to know them when you're in danger! It doesn't work that way!" The wizard stopped abruptly, having increased to louder and louder volume. Now wouldn't be a good time for someone to come downstairs and happen on them.

Kakashi stared at Harry.

The wizard struggled to stop his rampage; Hermione and Ron shared matching expressions, aghast. Hermione was the first to recover.

"That's why we need _you_, Harry, because you're right… No one else knows what it's like to face him… Voldemort," she forced out the dreaded name.

Harry didn't reply, not seeming to trust his words. He merely nodded and went up to his bed.

The remaining four exchanged looks, then Hermione nudged Ron and they followed Harry up the stairs, leaving Kakashi and Rin.

As soon as the door shut, Kakashi spoke, struggling to keep his voice down.

"Are you insane?" he spat. "Going underground? It's crazy!"

"It's the only option we have," she retorted. "We have to do something."

"No, we don't!"

"Kakashi, they don't know anything! We both know the signs of war, and this world is awfully close to it! It won't be much longer, and this school," she pointed to the floor for emphasis, "is going to be a primary target. It already is!"

"And what happens when Umbridge finds out, and everyone gets this?" he made a fist and showed her the back of his hand, bloodily engraved. "We can't risk that."

"It's the only way they can learn to protect themselves!" she argued, "They need to know—"

"That's why we're here! We're supposed to protect them; that's our mission, and this stupid idea could get us all tortured or killed or both. It's not going to happen," he strode back to the door and wrenched it open.

"Where are you going?" she asked tonelessly.

"I'm on watch," he replied, and closed the door behind him without another word.

Rin stared at the door for a moment and then sighed, "That could've gone better."

--

They didn't talk to each other for days, and when they finally did, it was strictly about the mission: who was on patrol that night or what they needed to do for homework. Nothing personal. Most of Kakashi's anger over the matter subsided after a few days, but she didn't seem to want to talk to him. He didn't know why she was being so distant; had he really messed up that bad? It was just one argument.

Girls. He would probably never understand.

Rin and Hermione seemed to be doing a lot more talking, and Kakashi got the increasing feeling they were ganging up on him, trying to find a way to convince both he and Harry to go along with the idea. It was making him incredibly nervous. It wasn't until two weeks later that the subject was broached again.

"You wouldn't want me to teach you stuff, would you?" Harry asked Kakashi bluntly as they were switching classes one day.

Kakashi snorted, "No, I wouldn't."

"That's what I thought."

"Do you want to?"

He didn't reply, pretending to be very interested in the navigating the people around them, then, "I dunno. Don't think anyone wants to learn except Ron and Hermione…"

Kakashi simply shrugged and that was the end of the conversation.

Over the next couple days, Kakashi caught Ron and Hermione looking excited at times; Rin continued to avoid him, but he had no doubt something was up. He didn't like not being in the loop, so he asked Hermione about it one day.

"What are you so happy about?"

She looked at him from across the table, fork midway to her mouth. She put on a confused expression.

"What do you mean?"

"You," Kakashi said, "You're excited about something. So is Ron. And Rin won't talk to me. So what's going on?"

She shrugged innocently, "Hogsmeade, I guess."

Kakashi didn't press any further, knowing he wasn't going to get much farther; she was too clever for that. But he could tell if she was lying outright, and she wasn't. So that left half-truth or truth. He was inclined to go with half-truth.

Something was going on at Hogsmeade that weekend, and they were trying to keep it secret.

He had a feeling he wouldn't like it.

--

**Um, yeah. So I'm actually not thrilled about this chapter. It's kinda… well, bad. And I know it's kind of short; I apologize, but holy crap, you guys, school absorbs my life. Thank god I don't play sports or you'd all be screwed update wise. Basketball apparently practices six times a week! That's crazy! If any of you are basketball players, I applaud you. Then again, I usually write for at least a half an hour every day… That should count as a sport. Review please!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry about the late update, this weekend's been kinda crazy. It's Thanksgiving, my parents' birthdays and on top of that I had an English paper to write. And a newspaper article. Yeah. Anyway, this chapter's a tiny bit angsty, if you like that stuff. Hope you all had a happy Thanksgiving!**

--

Chapter 19: What It's Like

--

Students became more and more unfocused as the weekend neared; everyone was eager to get to Hogsmeade. Finally, the day came, and students lined up to be let out of the castle, down into the little village to explore. Rin had thrown his cloak at him that morning by way of greeting and muttered for him to follow her. He had complied, still not knowing what he had done that was so wrong. They trekked down to the small town, weaving in between groups of kids. Down main street, turn left down one street, right down another.

"So are you just going to keep ignoring me, or what?" he asked as he followed her down the bumpy road.

He didn't receive an answer.

"C'mon, Rin," Kakashi continued to protest, "You can't just not talk to me forever."

"Yes, I can," she retorted.

"You do know you just proved my point," he said.

She rolled her eyes and moved towards an old, run down looking building. Kakashi glanced at the sign swinging creakily above the door in the slight wind. The Hog's Head.

"In here," she directed, and all but pushed him through the door.

The inside was just as worn out as the outside. As soon as Kakashi set foot in the place, he felt uneasy. It seemed to be more popular for the dark crowd; it seemed everyone had hoods, or was dressed in black, or both. The bartender was diligently scrubbing glasses with an already filthy rag, refilling a glass of redish gold liquid every few minutes for a black-robed man at the bar. Kakashi spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione, looking very out of place and drinking their butterbeers nervously, sitting at a back table. Rin made a beeline for them, and Kakashi followed, standing behind her, examining the room while she talked.

"Good, you're here," Hermione greeted Rin.

"Nobody else is here yet?" she replied.

Hermione shook her head, "Not yet."

"Who's supposed to be coming?" Kakashi asked suspiciously; she only glanced back at him noncommittally.

His question went unanswered because the door opened, and a multitude of students entered. Among them Kakashi recognized Neville, Fred, George, a spacey-looking Luna Lovegood, Ginny, and a few others he knew only by face rather than name. Most everyone else he didn't recognize. There were over twenty people. The patrons watched the incoming group discreetly and warily.

"What's going on?" he hissed at Rin.

"Just wait," she whispered back.

The group gathered around their small table, the shorter people pushing to the front, taller standing in back. Kakashi didn't like where this was going. What were they trying to pull? He didn't think they would go ahead and organize this when he didn't approve of it. It was a huge security risk! It was only making all of their lives harder, and she knew it. She knew it, and she did it anyway.

"You can't—"

"Just listen," she cut him off.

Chatter quieted, and Hermione spoke, struggling to keep her voice at a normal pitch due to nerves.

"You all know why we're here," she began. "We need a better Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, one who will really teach us what we need to know, not the load of rubbish Umbridge is giving us," her voice was much more assured when she saw heads nodding in the small crowd and heard murmurs of agreement, "We need someone who's been in a real battle before," Kakashi saw Harry shifting uncomfortably, "Because there are real threats out there… like Voldemort."

The reaction was predictable. Several people gasped, a few slopped butterbeer over themselves. Kakashi gave a quiet grunt in protest; just the mention of a name had them all quivering in their boots. And they thought they could learn to fight? They thought they would be able to survive? If it came down to kill or be killed…

Unlikely.

Kakashi briefly wondered if Harry thought the same thing, but then squashed the idea. Potter was too preoccupied with what he was going to say to the small congregation, too worried about being a teacher. It wouldn't matter. He wouldn't let them go through with this.

"How do we know he's back?" a voice asked.

It was one of the shorter boys, a Hufflepuff.

"And you are?" Ron asked rather rudely.

"Zacharias Smith," he replied, "I want to know what he saw."

Kakashi thought that he wouldn't mind knowing either. He was still a bit fuzzy on the details. Everyone was looking expectantly at Harry.

Harry set his face in a determined expression after giving Hermione a short glare. Kakashi didn't blame him; he wouldn't want to be explaining this.

"If you've come here to hear me talk about You-Know-Who, you all might as well clear out now," Harry stated defiantly. "I saw him come back, and that's the truth. If you don't believe me, fine; I'm not wasting time trying to convince anyone."

Good answer, Kakashi thought. But he still wanted to know.

"Is it true," Luna piped up, "that you can produce a patronus?"

Much muttering went around at this proclamation. Kakashi couldn't remember if he knew what it was.

"Yeah," Harry confirmed awkwardly, "Yeah, I can."

"And it you used it to defeat a load of dementors on the lake, right?" another voice asked.

"Well, I had help—"

"You beat You-Know-Who in our first year," Neville spouted, "Kept him from getting the Sorcerer's Stone."

"And don't forget the Chamber of Secrets," Ginny added.

"Listen, not to sound overly modest or anything, but I didn't do all those things by myself—"

"What about the dragon last year? You did that by yourself," Michael Corner said.

"Well, yeah, but—"

Kakashi rolled his eyes. This was getting ridiculous.

"It doesn't matter," he said. Everyone turned to look at him.

"What d'you mean, it doesn't matter?" Neville asked, confused.

"It doesn't matter because you're all—"

Rin took that moment to turn around and face him and clap a hand over his mouth. He caught her wrist and pulled her hand out of the way. She glared hard at him in return, but he didn't release his grasp.

"Keep going, Hermione," she instructed without breaking her gaze, "We'll be right back."

He let go and backed away slowly, still aware that all eyes were on them. She guided him through the door, out into the chilly October air. Even though he could feel the anger radiating from her through her grip on his shoulder, it was firm, not painful. She wasn't trying to hurt him in any way.

They both examined the empty street for signs of life, and finding no one, the shouting match began.

"I told you not to do this," Kakashi said, attempting to keep his voice steady.

"Yeah, well, everything doesn't always go your way, Kakashi," she spat back.

"I'm not doing this because of me! We have to protect them, not put them in more danger than they already are!" he paced near the edge of the building.

"It'll do more good than bad, Kakashi; we've had this conversation already. They need to know how to defend themselves," she stated coldly.

"That's why we're here—"

"And what about when we leave? What then?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Most of them shouldn't be involved at all—" he protested.

"Shouldn't be?" she repeated incredulously, "Shouldn't be? I can't believe I'm hearing this from you! News flash, Kakashi, but we shouldn't have been involved either. We were, what, twelve, when we got dragged into the war? We didn't know what we were getting involved in! We saw things nobody should have to see!"

"That's different, this isn't about what happened to us—"

"Yes, it's exactly about what happened to us, Kakashi. Because you're right," she threw her hands up in concession, "They are weak. Hermione told me about Cedric Diggory. Harry watched him die. Don't you remember what that's like?" she took a step toward him, struggling to keep her voice steady, "Because I do, every last painful second. All I have to do is close my eyes, and I see the light go out in his. And unless they do something about it now, they're going to have to see it too, in each other," she paused; he had long since stopped pacing, his face betrayed no hint of emotion, but he did remember. Everything. Every agonizing second, same as her. Cold waves of realization swept through him. She stood tall, and spoke her final words on the subject in a quiet, clear tone.

"I won't let it happen to them," she finished.

She waited for him to say something, daring him to challenge her. He opened his mouth, but he couldn't think of anything to say, so he just stood. After what may have been the most awkward silence of his life, he shoved his hands in his pockets and looked up at the sky, wondering who decided to make his life so difficult. Then he nodded.

"Fine—"

The creaky door opened sharply and groups of kids exited the old bar. Kakashi immediately shut his mouth. They could talk in the common room later. He exchanged glances with Rin and knew she thought the same thing. Secret plans were better discussed in places where one couldn't be overheard. Students shot them odd looks as they passed and then proceeded to whisper amongst themselves. Harry, Ron, and Hermione exited last.

"Er… Everything okay?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Fine," Rin replied without missing a beat, "Did everybody sign up?"

Hermione nodded, wisely deciding not to enquire further about their little episode, "All of them, got everyone's signature. You two can sign when we get back to the castle."

Kakashi stifled a noise of protest. Not only were they setting up this thing, but they all signed a document that would incriminate them if they were caught. He mentally head slapped himself. Why was he agreeing to this again?

Then he remembered his team, the way it used to be.

Oh, yeah. That was the reason.

--

It was on Monday that the notice was posted.

All Student Organizations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs are henceforth disbanded.

Signed by the High Inquisitor.

Kakashi stood next to Harry and Ron as they all read the message on the bulletin board; the girls weren't down yet.

"You think she knows?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head, "She can't, it's only been a couple days…"

They both turned to look at Kakashi, who frowned at them. "Don't look at me; I don't know," at their confused faces he continued, "She could have found out easily; it means we have a traitor. I was afraid of this," he muttered lastly.

"No one betrayed us," Hermione greeted from behind them. They turned to find her and Rin examining the notice with similar grim expressions. "I put a jinx on the parchment; if someone talked, we'd know. Did you think I was going to be careless with this?" she asked Kakashi.

He shrugged, "I guess not."

Rin was still reading the decree, "It says teams… Does that count for Quidditch too?"

Harry and Ron immediately looked horrified, "Oh no," Harry summed it up.

"Angelina's going to be furious," Ron commented, "As if we didn't have enough to deal with."

"Fortunately, you aren't getting on a broom anytime soon," Kakashi remarked to Rin.

She made a face, "You think _my_ flying's bad, Mr. I-don't-respect-inanimate-objects?"

Kakashi suddenly felt a little lighter. It wasn't even close to their usual banter, but at least they were communicating in other ways besides fighting.

--

They spent most of lunch deflecting people from the meeting who came to talk to them about the notice, knowing it would look suspicious.

This was exactly the kind of thing Kakashi did not want to have to deal with. To keep an operation under wraps with so many people involved was going to be painstakingly difficult. It meant constant surveillance in and out of meetings; everyone had to watch their back at all times. And if they were caught, the entire group would be persecuted, not just those who started it.

The concept filled him with dread, but also determination. This thing was too far in motion now; he had to be as strict as possible from here on out.

After lunch, they headed for potions… where Malfoy was waiting. And going on about something, of course.

"Yeah, Professor Umbridge pardoned the Slytherin Quidditch team straight away, when I asked her. It's no surprise really, with my father popping in and out of the Ministry all the time," he raised his voice a bit louder, "Not sure about Gryffindor, though; if it's a matter of what the Ministry says, I don't think they have much of a chance. Dad's told me they've been meaning to sack Arthur Weasley for years, and it's only a matter of time before Potter gets thrown in the loony bin. I hear they have a special ward for people like him… brains turned mush by magic, you know," he screwed up his face and stuck out his tongue in what was supposed to be an image of a mentally ill person.

Kakashi barely had time to strategically place himself in front of Harry and Ron so that they wouldn't run at Malfoy, when someone else barreled past him.

Kakashi and Harry both seized a handful of the boy's robes; it was Neville.

"Stop, Neville!" Harry yelled and jerked back. Kakashi stepped around the raging boy and shoved him back more with a quick push. Neville finally stopped resisting their efforts and settled for glaring angrily at Malfoy and breathing hard. Snape took this time to open the dungeon doors to let them in. Immediately, he took points from Harry, Kakashi, and Neville for fighting.

"I had to," Harry protested at an angry look from Neville, "Crabbe and Goyle would've killed you."

Nothing more was said about the matter as they all filled into class. But Kakashi knew it was only the beginning of the tension. It seemed that everything led back to Umbridge. She was making everyone's lives a living hell, and he was caught in the middle of the fire.

--

**Quick note: Someone messaged me about being a beta for this story. (Sorry, I deleted the pm on accident.) Thank you kindly, but I like reviewing my work myself; it's nothing personal. There's just a weird sense of pride when I look over what I've written and I enjoy it. Thanks for asking, though!**

**Anywho, maybe a bit random there at the end, but I like Neville, and he could beat up Malfoy any day. So there you go. If you think Neville is awesome, put I Heart Neville in your review. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**The moment you have all been waiting for! Gai!**

**But first some questions. ToshiUmezawa! I don't hate Gai! I just find him a bit… overenthusiastic at times. If I said I hated him, I didn't mean it literally, lol. And actually, Kakashi does have the headband covering his eye; I'm sorry; I know I'm really bad at the whole describing characters thing. It's just really boring, honestly, and I get carried away with other stuff, and I forget about it. Sorry for the mix up! And Escape my Reality, no, the kids don't know Kakashi and Rin are ninja, but the adult members of the Order do. The kids simply know that they are 'contacts of Dumbledore's'. But oh, yes, they will find out eventually. Insert chaos here.**

**A lot of you like Neville! I think he'd be like a big teddy bear in real life. Except for when he beats up Malfoy. Yay Neville! **

**As always, enjoy.**

--

Chapter 20- Apology Accepted

--

Harry received a letter later that day; Sirius wanted to talk again. Kakashi wondered what was so important that the wizard would risk being discovered. So later that night, they all gathered in the common room, darkness shielding them from prying eyes, and waited.

"I hope Umbridge gets Snape sacked," Ron commented randomly.

Rin snorted quietly, "Unlikely. She probably loves him."

"Who d'you hate more?" Ron asked.

They were all dumbfounded at this question.

"They're both evil," Harry decided. Ron nodded in agreement.

The glowing embers let out a feeble crackle, and Sirius' face appeared in the ashes.

"Hello, all," he greeted, seemingly quite cheerful, "How are things?"

It was silently agreed that Harry would do most of the talking. It wasn't often that he had time with his only living family member.

"Not good," he started, "Umbridge has banned Quidditch, and—"

"Other suspicious activites such as," Sirius glanced around at the five of them mischievously, "secret Defense Against the Dark Arts clubs?"

Harry exchanged glances with the others, "How'd you know?"

"Well, you were meeting in the Hog's Head, for Merlin's sake, the more relevant question would be how don't I know," he replied.

"You're evading the question," Kakashi said straightforwardly.

Sirius made a motion that appeared to be a shrug, his head bobbing in the fire, "Mundungus told me."

"Mundungus?" Harry asked, confused. "I… You're still following me?"

"Yes, and it's a good thing, too, if the first thing you do when you get to Hogsmeade is organize an illegal group," Sirius replied, but he couldn't keep the pride out of his voice.

"You think we're doing the right thing?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, you think me and James and Remus would've taken orders from a hag like Umbridge?" Sirius said, grinning.

"We haven't found a meeting spot, though. We need somewhere big enough to fit thirty people and then some," Harry said.

"There's a pretty big secret passage on the fourth floor, as I recall," Sirius commented thoughtfully.

"Nope," Ron dismissed, "Fred and George told me it's closed off. Sealed or something."

"Oh," Sirius replied looking slightly crestfallen, "I'm sure you'll find a place."

The trio nodded, looking somewhere between worried and skeptical.

"Now then," Sirius turned to Kakashi and Rin, "How are you two?"

"Fine," they said together. The others glanced at them quickly; Kakashi and Rin determinedly avoided the looks.

"There was an accident," Kakashi admitted, "Harry fainted on his broom."

"I didn't faint—" Harry protested.

"The point is," the shinobi continued through the interruption. "Rin saved him, and they're both fine."

"You forget the part about them being in the infirmary, mate?" Ron asked sarcastically.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. He had purposely left that part out.

"Infirmary?" Sirius asked, "Already, Harry?" His godson was about to reply, when Sirius shook his head, "Never mind, Harry, as long as you're all right now," he turned his attention to Rin, "Thank you."

"No need; it's my job," she replied.

He nodded, "You can call me Snuffles, by the way; they'll fill you in later. Pleased to meet you."

"Rin," she nodded, "Likewise."

He turned back to Kakashi, "Don't let them kill each other while practicing, and whatever you do, don't blow your cover—"

Sirius suddenly snapped his head to the right, looking something at they couldn't see.

"Sirius?" Harry questioned, but the head in the fire suddenly disappeared.

"What—" Ron started, but before he could finish, a pudgy hand protruded from the embers, groping around the grate.

They all instinctively jumped back, and Kakashi signaled for everyone to be quiet before anyone could say anything. Rin pointed upstairs, and Hermione ushered the boys away. The medic shared a strained look with Kakashi, and they looked back to the hand, which was still looking for something to grasp. They watched it for a moment more, and it soon slithered back into the coals, leaving only scattered ashes to signal its presence. They watched it warily for a few more minutes, and then went to their respective dormitories, not a word between them.

Umbridge was on to them.

--

Mail came the next morning, all assortments of owls flying overhead in the Great Hall, and Kakashi didn't know whether to be surprised or concerned that he received a letter. Fortunately, the owl managed to drop it beside his cereal bowl instead of in it. He examined the envelope carefully and looked across the table at Rin to find her eyeing the letter suspiciously as well. He glared at Harry and Ron, who were also staring, probably wanting to know what the envelope contained as much as Kakashi did. The ANBU shoved the letter hurriedly in his bag and closed it securely. He would read it later.

Hermione was gazing at the gray, cloud strewn sky, with a faraway expression.

"Earth to Hermione," Ron said, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Hm?" she snapped back to the present.

"You spaced out," Harry supplied.

"Oh," she folded her hands nervously, "I was just wondering… you think we're doing the right thing?"

"Doing the right thing?" Ron repeated.

"You know… the Defense Against the Dark Arts…"

"Of course," Harry immediately said, "It was your idea in the first place, Hermione. Sirius said it was a good idea!"

Rin glanced up at Kakashi subtly, wondering if he was going to add his two cents, but he just continued to swirl his cornflakes around in his bowl, apparently not paying attention.

But she knew better. He was all ears.

"Well, yes," Hermione continued, "But I don't know. I guess… Sirius is why I don't think it might be such a good idea."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, taking another bite of his toast.

"Is Sirius the most responsible person you know?" she asked blatantly.

"Yes," Harry answered without hesitation.

Hermione offered him a skeptical look.

"He was on the run from the Ministry for a long time, Hermione. He knows what he's doing," Harry defended his godfather.

Hermione put her hands up in defense. "I'm just saying that this might be more risky than we thought."

"It certainly won't be without risk," Kakashi jumped in but kept his voice low. Rin winced. Please don't yell at them, she begged in her head. "So we have to do everything we can to keep this secret," he continued. "Fortunately, it seems you three have some experience in that department." They smirked. Rin released the breath she'd been holding quietly.

"Maybe a little bit," Ron added.

Kakashi nodded, "Glad to hear it. After today we don't discuss this in public. Only when you're positive that no one can overhear you can you say anything about it, and even then keep whatever it is short. Umbridge already has control of the mail and the fires, it'll only be a matter of time until she has spies. When you find a meeting place, you'll tell me or Rin where it is, so we can check it out. Then we'll tell you if you can use that place. And we need a way to communicate with the other members that won't attract attention. If you can come up with those two things, maybe this thing will have a chance. Understand?"

They exchanged glances and nodded.

"Good."

--

It was cold and rainy for the duration of the day, and though Harry and Ron were at first ecstatic that Angelina had permission to reform the Gryffindor Quidditch team, their spirits were significantly dampened when they discovered the weather they had to play in. Kakashi was grateful that he didn't have to go out in the cold and wet to play the game and rolled his eyes as he heard Fred and George plotting to use one of their candy inventions to get out of practice.

"If only I hadn't tried to sell her a Puking Pastille the other day…" Kakashi heard Fred comment as he walked past with his brothers and Harry as they departed the common room for the muddy fields.

He turned his attention back to the parchment on the table before him, scribbling on it with his right hand, twirling a kunai under the table with the other. He offered her a brief glance when Rin sat down across from him.

"You're not worried they'll get knocked off their brooms?" she asked conversationally.

He shook his head, "I doubt they'll be out for more than an hour, if that. Angelina is strict, but not that strict."

She propped her elbow on the table, holding her head up with her hand, gazing at the fire across the room. "Remember that mission, when it rained the entire time?"

He scanned the room quickly before answering; though he knew she must have done the same already. But groups of people talked amongst themselves; no one was listening to them.

"Yeah," he replied, "I remember."

A small smile tugged at her lips, "Obito got stuck in the mud. Took us twenty minutes just to pull him out," she shook her head. "What a dork."

Kakashi dotted the last i and put his quill down, crossing his arms and leaning back in the chair.

"I'm sorry," he muttered quietly.

Her eyes flickered to him, and she sat up, resting her forearms on the table. "Why are you sorry?"

"For being an ass," he kept his eyes on the table, "about the… group."

He didn't look up; she didn't say anything.

"In that case, I'm sorry too," he heard at last.

He looked up suddenly, "What for? You were right."

She shrugged, as if that small fact had no meaning, "I blew up in your face. I shouldn't have even mentioned…"

"Don't worry about it," he replied.

"…And honestly," she continued, "You're right, too. This could very well be a disaster. We'll just have to improvise as we go."

He nodded, "We seem to be pretty good at that."

"That we are," she replied, grinning.

They talked amicably until Harry and Ron returned, wet and exhausted. And as he listened to the drenched wizards complain about the practice, he marveled at their sameness. They were different, of course, but at the same time, they were alike. Their general thought process was the same. They liked the same things, and hated the same things.

He and Rin were the complete opposite. They were often on different sides about many topics. She believed in the good in people, that for the most part, a person would do the right thing when faced with a choice. He… well, he didn't. He was in the ANBU, carrying out assassinations and top secret strategic missions, present circumstances accepted. She was a healer, determined to make people better, just the reverse of him. And somehow, they were best friends. By all laws of common sense and reason, they shouldn't be, yet there they were.

Opposite sides of the same coin, really.

His thoughts wandered to home, and he remembered the letter that was currently stuffed in his bag. He suddenly wanted to know what it said. What if it was bad news? Was it military related; was the village in danger?

"Ah!"

Kakashi snapped out of his thoughts. Harry had slapped his hand to his forehead, his eyes squinting in pain. They all immediately directed their attention to him.

"Harry?" Ron asked tentatively.

"It's alright," said Harry. "It's gone."

"Was it… him?" Ron whispered.

Harry nodded.

Kakashi and Rin exchanged looks.

"Him?" Rin questioned just as quietly as Ron.

Harry gave her a pointed look.

"Oh," she leaned back in her chair. "But how?..." her voice trailed off at the impossibility of the thought.

"Dumbledore told me that there's some kind of connection between us that was made when he killed—gave me the scar," he rubbed his forehead, "He was angry," Harry continued. "Something… went wrong."

"You can feel his emotions?" Kakashi asked.

Harry nodded. "Apparently."

"So that time in Umbridge's office?" the shinobi pressed.

Harry concentrated, "I think he was happy…He got something he wanted."

"You should tell Dumbledore," Ron said.

"Dumbledore already knows," disagreed Harry, "He doesn't need to be bothered with this."

Harry looked to Kakashi for support. The shinobi shrugged, "If he already knows, I agree. He has enough things to worry about." Kakashi reexamined the pair, "Go to bed. You two look horrible."

Harry and Ron nodded drearily, remembering how exhausted they were. They trooped away to the dormitories.

Kakashi rolled up his paper and stuffed it into his bag along with his quill.

"I'm heading up too," Kakashi said and slid a piece of folded parchment to her before leaving. She raised an eyebrow at him but otherwise didn't comment. She opened the note and read his jagged scrawl.

_Meet back here at midnight, and we'll read that letter._

She refolded it and crossed the room, tossing it in the fireplace, the flames licking away its existence.

--

Kakashi waited in the darkness, turning the letter over in his hands. He had been restless and unable to sleep. He had almost ripped the envelope open several times, but he knew that if it was bad news, Rin would want to know right away too. So he waited.

The portrait door opened, and his teammate entered the common room. She came over and sat down on the couch next to him.

"Everything's fine out there," she whispered.

He nodded. Filch could handle the patrolling for a while. He tore the envelope open and removed the tri-folded document within. The hokage's seal was imprinted on it. He unfolded it carefully.

Rin pulled out her wand, its magical unicorn hair concentrating the power needed to ignite the wand tip as she said, "_Lumos_."

Kakashi read the first line and rolled his eyes.

_My eternal rival,_

He exchanged looks with Rin, who was grinning, and continued reading.

_Our great leader has commissioned me to write to you; he is very busy with the upcoming events. No need to worry, I am not writing to deliver bad news. Our comrades still stand._

Kakashi mentally let out a held breath.

_The days grow colder here, but the aura of youth is not shaken! It remains true and grows each day with renewed strength in our numbers! You both are missed here, my friends, we wait for your return. _

_The countries are at peace; trade continues to grow each day. Requests come from far away places for the skills of our people. Our village is prosperous. _

_Your teacher told me to tell you that all is well here and to tread carefully. He sends the best of luck. _

_Youthfully,_

_The Noble Green Beast_

Kakashi reread the letter a few times, but he couldn't discern any hidden meaning, so he assumed there wasn't any. Rin agreed with this conclusion. He wished he could write to his sensei; he wanted to know more than just 'everything's alright', but he knew he couldn't risk it. So, he tossed the letter in the lingering flames.

Kakashi shook his head, "I'm going to kill Gai."

Rin only offered a small chuckle. She knew he didn't mean anything by it. They were both just relieved that their home was safe.

--

**So? Thought this one was kinda mushy myself, but I wanted to officially put an end to the 'defense group' argument. Told you Gai would be coming around in an unsuspecting way. I think I said that at some point anyway. Should there be another letter(s) from Gai? What do you guys think?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi everyone, sorry it's been so long. My computer was infected with the virus from hell; hopefully it'll be fixed in a few days. I've got a temporary set up right now, but I couldn't write for the entire week last week; I was going nuts. But I'm back now. Yay! Nothing much else to say, so have at it. Enjoy!**

--

Chapter 21- The Room of Requirement

--

It was in History of Magic the next day that Harry told Kakashi they had found a place where their defense group could meet.

"Where?" Kakashi immediately asked.

"Seventh floor," Harry replied, "We'll go there tonight."

"And who did you hear it from?" the shinobi interrogated further.

Harry was quiet for a moment as Professor Binn's empty gaze lingered over them and then moved on. They were supposed to be reading chapter twenty seven on the goblin rebellion of 1681 in their textbooks. Harry looked down at the page as if he was actually reading and replied.

"A friend."

Kakashi raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"You're going to have to give me more than that. We could be walking straight into a trap."

Harry snorted, and then covered it up with a cough when the professor glanced back their way. "Trust me," he said, "He would be the last person to betray us."

That's just the thing, Kakashi thought. _I don't trust you._ But he let it go, and pretended to be reading earnestly. He could ask more questions later. For now, Professor Binns seemed to be suddenly much more alive and suspicious of them.

--

Kakashi caught up with Rin as they went to their next class.

"Apparently, Harry's found a place," he said as he matched her stride.

"Really?" she replied, raising her eyebrows, "Who told him about it?"

"That's it; he won't tell me. Could you?..."

"No problem," she waved him off, balancing books in her other arm.

They exited the castle, headed for the greenhouses. Light gray clouds covered the sky, not a square inch of blue was visible. The sky seemed to reflect the moods of the students. As everyone filled into their seats, each with yet another strange looking plant at their table, rain began pelting the glass roof, making it almost impossible to hear Professor Sprout.

Rin sidled in next to Hermione, "Harry told you where the room is?"

She just glanced and nodded, straining to hear what the teacher was saying over the pouring raindrops.

"Who told him about it?" she continued casually.

"Dobby, a house-elf," Hermione frowned, evidently trying to read the Professor's lips, "Maybe not the most reliable information, but he would never do anything to hurt Harry. It's worth looking at least. If it doesn't work, we'll try something else."

Rin nodded and didn't press any further.

"Hermione says it's all right," she told Kakashi on their way to Care of Magical Creatures, which was thankfully moved indoors, "She said something about a house-elf, thought I'm not sure what that is." She pulled her now wet, short, brown hair back, mumbling about the rain. "I'm sure it'll be fine… Despite what you think, Umbridge isn't waiting around every corner," she added quietly.

"Oh yeah," he whispered back, smirking, "Then why don't you say it louder?"

She frowned at him but didn't argue. He had a point; they were trained to be suspicious, after all.

--

"You're sure this is the right floor?" Hermione asked for the third time.

"For the millionth time, Hermione, yes, I'm sure," replied a frustrated Harry.

"Well, it's not working," she said, clearly annoyed. Probably with a certain house elf.

"We can see that," Ron said, leaning against the wall.

Kakashi stood near a medieval suit of armor, watching the procession. Rin was examining the wall, looking for any sort of hidden panel or trigger. So far they found nothing.

"Dobby said to walk passed the wall three times thinking about what you need," Harry repeated.

"We've been doing that!" Ron groaned.

"We must be doing something wrong, then," Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

"There's nothing on this wall," Rin piped up, "I've gone over every inch of it; whatever it is, it's completely triggered by magic."

The trio gave her a 'no duh' look.

"Just checking," she said, holding her hands up in defense.

Hermione suddenly brightened, "That's it."

"What's it?" Ron and Harry asked simultaneously, hoping for a solution.

"You two," Hermione pointed at Kakashi and Rin, "You've just been watching us walk around. You must be interfering with our thinking. It won't open because you're not doing this with us."

"That doesn't—" Kakashi started.

"Just come on," Hermione said, arms crossed, "We're just as tired as you are."

Kakashi and Rin exchanged looks. Kakashi rolled his eyes and joined the rest of them.

"Alright, let's get this over with," he said.

Together, they walked back and forth three times, each doing their best to concentrate on what they needed.

_We need a place to practice. Somewhere no one will find us. Somewhere safe._

Kakashi repeated this mantra in his head until he heard a metallic scraping sound. A large brass door had appeared in the wall. They grouped before it. Harry reached out his hand…

"I don't think so," Kakashi swatted it away, receiving a slight frown from Harry, and grasped the handle himself. "Stay to the sides," he told the others, and they shuffled away from the door.

He wrenched it open (it was quite heavy) and peered inside.

"It's clear," he announced, and they all hurried through the door and into the spacious, tall room. The door shut behind them silently.

Rows of wooden bookcases lined the walls, filled with texts on any subject related to defense that one could imagine. Fluffy cushions sat neatly on the floor, waiting to be sat upon. At the far end of the room a large assortment of dark detectors were arranged on shelves, dusty but working.

Harry looked around with satisfaction. He turned to Kakashi.

"So?"

Kakashi nodded, surveying the long room. "It'll do."

--

They spent the next day discreetly passing along the message to meet later that night. This proved to be much easier than Kakashi expected. Clearly, these kids knew how to keep secrets, both from the teachers and their fellow classmates. He estimated that everyone had been notified by lunch.

Of course, Harry, Ron, he, Hermione and Rin showed up early, to make sure they could still get in. To their intense relief, the door appeared upon command, and they entered the same room they had the day before.

Kakashi stole two cushions from the main congregation for himself and Rin and put them on either side of the door. He settled down on his and leaned against the cool stone wall, closing his eyes. He had been on watch the night before and relished the moment of solitude.

"What're you doing?"

Kakashi opened his visible eye, squinting at the person before him.

"Guarding," he replied, and closed his eye again.

"You aren't going to… join in?" Harry asked.

Kakashi sighed and sat up, glaring at his interrupter of rest.

"No," he stated flatly.

"They'll ask questions," Harry pointed out.

"Then tell them the truth. I'm guarding the door," Kakashi supplied, "You don't need to reveal my identity for that. Having a guard is a sensible idea."

"And why would you need to be guarding the door?" Harry continued.

"Because I'm the best out of everyone here," Kakashi replied factually, "… Other than you, of course."

Kakashi saw Rin roll her eyes in his peripheral vision as she made her way to her cushion. Yes, he was being childish, but hey, he was getting sick of this. And he _was_ better than Potter, anyway. A spark of anger ignited in Harry's eyes, but it quickly snuffed itself out, and he turned away.

Kakashi watched him walk away, wondering if he would have done the same thing. Probably not. Did that still make him better? He shrugged to himself; he didn't have the vacancy in his mind for worrying about it.

After a few minutes, students began arriving. Much to Kakashi's annoyance, Fred and George immediately noted Kakashi and Rin's segregated spot by the door and began interrogating the tired shinobi.

"Sir Grumpy Pants," they greeted him after their initial tour of the room.

Kakashi looked up at them with the most irritated look he could muster.

"Woah," Fred visibly leaned away, "Really grumpy today."

"Why art thou so peeved, Sir?" George asked in what was supposed to be a knightly voice.

Kakashi sighed. They would only keep bugging him until they got an answer. No sense in ignoring them. "Just tired," he replied. If that were the only thing.

"And why art thou sulking by thyself?" Fred asked in the same voice as his twin.

"I'm guarding the door," Kakashi replied.

"A smart move indeed, wouldn't you say, Fred?" George turned to his brother.

"Yes, very much so, George," Fred agreed.

"You better to get a seat," Kakashi interrupted, eager for them to be gone, "People are filling in."

Fred looked aghast, "Are you trying to get rid of us? Why would you ever do such a thing?"

"The nerve of some people," George chimed in, in a good imitation of Mrs. Weasley.

They both turned on their heels and stomped away dramatically. Kakashi shook his head and again leaned back on the cold stone, wincing when it was closer than he expected, hitting his head. He heard a chuckle from his teammate. He squinted over at her, seeing her try to hide a grin and failing.

"Shut up," he said half-heartedly and ignored her when she snickered again.

"Is everybody here?" they heard Harry ask over the chatter which died down quickly. Upon looking around and seeing various nods, he continued, "Okay, then."

Hermione raised her hand, and Harry called on her.

"I think we ought to have a name," she said authoritatively.

"The Ministry of Magic are Idiots Group," George suggested immediately.

"We need something that won't attract attention," Hermione immediately contradicted, "Something we can refer to outside of meetings."

"Defense Association," Cho suggested, "D.A. for short."

"…Alright, but let's make it Dumbledore's Army," Ginny said, "That is what the Ministry's so afraid of right?"

Enthusiastic murmuring erupted at this suggestion. Kakashi was about to disagree when Rin stopped him.

"Let's see what they do," she said just as he opened his mouth.

He closed it and listened more attentively to see what they were going to do next.

Hermione pinned the parchment with all their names on it and scribbled DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY in large letters across the top. Kakashi smacked his forehead, his hand hitting the cool metal of his hitai-ate. Incriminating evidence! Were they insane? He had half a mind to stride across the room, tear the paper from the wall, and rip it to shreds, but he stopped himself. He needed these kids on his side; ripping up their declaration of independence from Umbridge and the rules wasn't going to get him anywhere.

And how likely was it that anyone would find this place, anyway?

Harry split the group into pairs to practice _Expeliarmus,_ and Kakashi watched the pathetic sight before him, growing increasingly worried as time went on. Even Rin now seemed to be skeptic that this idea could still work. It seemed that no one had mastered the simple charm; many sent books flying and missed their partner completely. The shinobi exchanged dubious looks. What was Harry getting himself into? What were they getting themselves into?

"You still think this was a good idea?" Kakashi asked, turning to look at Rin, who was frowning at the scene before her.

She opened her mouth but didn't say anything for a few moments. Then, "Yes?" she replied tentatively.

"They put that stupid paper _on the wall_," he said in protest, pointing at said offending document.

She nodded briefly, "Yes, they did."

"Therefore," he concluded, "They're idiots."

She sighed. "This isn't going to be easy, is it?" she said, though it was more of a statement than a question.

"You thought it was going to be easy?" he asked.

She gave him an annoyed look and went back to watching the proceedings.

"I DID IT!" they suddenly heard. "I've never done it before! I can't believe it!"

Across the room, Neville was practically jumping up and down, having succeeded in expelling the wand from his partner's hand. A few of the students gathered around him and clapped him on the shoulder or patted him on the back in congratulation.

"He's never done it before?" Kakashi said incredulously.

"In case you haven't noticed," Rin pointed out, "Neville isn't the most apt student."

"It's the simplest spell! An eleven year old can do it!"

"Kakashi," she sighed exasperatedly, "You keep forgetting that they aren't like us. They haven't had the training we have."

"…Well, they need it," he stated bluntly.

"They—What?"

"You're right," he conceded calmly, "They're not like us. But they need to be."

"You're not going to—" she said slowly.

"Oi!" he shouted over the chatter, interrupting their current conversation. He didn't want to hear whatever argument she had. He was sure that it would make complete logical sense, but he knew what he was thinking wasn't logical. It would be damn near impossible. But he was going to try.

A few people looked his way, including Harry, which made most of the others pay attention as well.

"You're all idiots," he called. Whoever hadn't been listening, they were listening now.

A shocked silence permeated the room for a moment and then Zacharias Smith piped up, "No we're not!"

Similar protests erupted once this was said; some even stepped forward aggressively. Kakashi pushed himself up from the floor and stood lazily. "Shut up!" he barked.

The curious thing was… they did.

"You think you're better than us?" Angelina asked, a trace of anger in her eyes.

The shinobi shrugged and nodded once, "Yeah, I do."

"Then why aren't you over here?" George queried, though he wasn't angry at all. The twins both seemed to be enjoying this development, in fact.

He looked over them all. What a bunch of misfits. "Because," he started, "I've been through war already. I know what it's like."

"In your country?" Hermione asked. Kakashi stared at her, calculating before nodding.

"I don't believe you," Dean Thomas said, "You're always sleeping in class. Harry could beat you easy!"

Nods went around the room and smirks appeared on faces. Harry's eyes went slightly wide.

Kakashi laughed, "Really?"

Looks were exchanged around the room.

The ANBU nodded, "…Alright, fine. I'll show you."

--

**Oh, I'm so evil. That was a cliffy right there. I would have kept going, but then it would have taken me forever and a half to post. So unfortunately you'll have to wait until after the holidays to see what happens. I'll be back sometime around the middle of January. The beginning of the year may be updated sporadically though because I have semester exams. Yipee, I know. But I will try to update at least twice in January. **

**Until then, Happy Holidays!**


	22. Chapter 22

**The moment you've all been waiting for! Kakashi rules! This just makes me even more excited for the big Ministry battle. 0__0 **

--

Chapter 22: An Understanding

--

"…Alright, fine. I'll show you."

A lane was silently cleared. Kakashi stood on one end; Harry stood at the other.

Harry took in a deep breath and let it out. He couldn't back out, of course, though he was seriously wondering how much Kakashi valued his mission. The other boy was too calm, not seemingly nervous at all. Completely knowing that he was the better opponent, and there wasn't the slightest chance of Harry overcoming the odds and beating him.

But despite his doubts, he put on a brave face and drew his wand. Harry wondered if they had duels in Kakashi's country. Probably, how else would he have learned to deal with the situations they had been in? He withstood the pain from Umbridge's detention like it was nothing more than a paper cut; he saved his and Rin's lives after the crash; he seemed to know exactly how to react in any given predicament.

Harry decided he'd have to try and get a jump on him, move as fast as he possibly could. Kakashi would be fast, too, but maybe, just maybe… Or maybe not.

But it was his only chance.

Kakashi watched Harry from across the room. The kid was nervous, of that there was no doubt. But there was something underneath the surface… determination? Bravery? Kakashi couldn't quite pin it, but he knew what it meant.

Harry actually thought he might be able to win.

The thought was enough for him to crack a grin and shake his head at the prospect. He watched Harry draw his wand and assume an offensive stance. Kakashi drew his own wand from his kunai holster hidden beneath his robes.

"Hermione," he caught her attention, "Here," he tossed her the wand, and she scrambled to catch it, holding it confusedly when she got hold of it.

"But…" she trailed off.

"Don't need it," Kakashi said simply.

Chatter exploded from the eerie silence.

"You don't need it?!"

"Of course, you need it. Harry's gonna cream you!"

"What does he think he's doing?"

Those were just a few of the exclamations Kakashi heard. But he picked out one voice out of the rest.

"Kakashi."

He looked behind him at Rin, who was now standing, at her post near the door. His eyes flickered to the door; his body tensed.

"No one's coming," she said, and he relaxed slightly. "Just," she looked around at the others observing their conversation warily and lowered her voice, "Don't be a show off, alright? Be careful."

He knew she wasn't talking about his own safety, more like, 'Be careful you don't mortally injure Harry.' He nodded. He had no intention of doing either those things. He turned back to his opponent, who was resuming his previous stance after the clatter subsided.

He would inflict plenty of damage to Harry's pride, though; that was a given.

But they all needed to know that they were in for a lot more than they bargained for.

He looked Harry in the eye, "Ready when you are."

Harry didn't move. What was Kakashi thinking, he wondered? Sure, he was good, but no wand? Harry was beginning to think Kakashi was a little crazy. He didn't know of anyone who could do wandless magic besides Dumbledore. And Voldemort, probably.

There was no way Kakashi was that strong.

The shinobi stood confidently, watching Harry's movements closely. Watch his feet… Any second now…

Harry took a step forward and flicked his wand at Kakashi's chest.

"Stu--!" the wizard bellowed.

But he was cut off by cold steel pressing against his neck.

"Not even two seconds," a voice sighed from behind him. "I almost hoped you would surprise me."

Harry nearly dropped his wand in surprise, but wisely remained still, knowing that the sharp instrument would cut him.

"Pity," Kakashi said.

Harry felt the blade removed and immediately rounded on his opponent.

"What the bloody hell was that?" he asked angrily. He touched his neck where he had felt the metal, but the skin remained intact; he saw no blood on his hand when he looked.

"I imagine they're wondering the same thing," Kakashi gestured to the rest of the group. Harry turned to face them.

Most were staring at Harry and Kakashi, awestruck, but a few had their wands out, directed at the shinobi offensively.

Kakashi twirled the kunai around his finger. "Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Luna, and Neville. That's seven out of twenty-five. Pathetic. Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt anybody; You can put your wands away."

None of them lowered their hands.

"You first," Ginny said, almost threateningly.

Kakashi stopped swinging the kunai and returned it to his holster quickly in a whoosh of robes, so no one could quite see where it went. He nodded.

"At least someone in this room has common sense," he commented.

"…How did you… do that?" Ernie Macmillan stuttered.

All attention was focused on him. He hated when that happened.

"You don't need to know that, nor can you learn it," Kakashi replied swiftly. "My point was to show you that this is bigger than you realize. You think you're gearing up to fight Umbridge, the Ministry, death eaters, Voldemort himself?" (There was much gasping at the proclamation of the Dark Lord's name.) "You think it's just a matter of learning the most powerful spells you can and throwing them at your enemies? All it takes is a _name_ to make you cower! You think you understand what this means, but you don't."

He paused and observed their faces. Worry, disbelief, doubt.

"Have any of you actually thought about dying before?" he asked.

Add confused.

"In this room I'd say about three, maybe four people have actually considered death and dying and war… Think about it. Close your eyes."

They did.

"One day you will cease to exist. You will no longer be in control of your own body. There won't be anything left but empty space. Nothingness."

And suddenly, it was there.

An overwhelming amount of fear.

"Good," he said, "I see you understand. At least partially. Remember that. That's what war means. People, whole populations, die. They meet that fate head on, without a second thought. That is what you're getting yourselves into."

More stunned silence.

"How do you know?" Cho asked quietly.

He looked down. Harry noticed that from his point of view, none of Kakashi's face was visible. And for a fraction of a second, he saw a much younger, inexperienced, and innocent boy, who wanted nothing more than to run away and hide and never come back. It was frightening.

And gone, just as quickly as it came.

"I told you already," Kakashi said, "I've been in one."

The silence was oppressive. Kakashi knew they were looking to get more out of him than simply, 'I've been in one', but that was all they were going to get. What did they expect? He was going to spill his guts, tell his sad story, so they could pity him? Certainly not.

Finally, Hermione announced, (Though, it was so quiet the drop of a pin could be heard loud and clear.) "Meet here again next week. Same time."

Slowly, they turned and left, no one bothering to hide that they were giving Kakashi a wide berth. Soon, only the trio and the shinobi were left.

Rin toed the pillow at her feet thoughtfully. Harry, Ron and Hermione were expectantly standing by the door. Kakashi hadn't moved, watching everyone leave.

"You three go on ahead; we'll catch up," Rin said, looking at the trio.

"Uh, right," Harry replied, attempting a sideways glance at Kakashi. Though the silver-haired boy did not meet his gaze, Harry was sure he saw it. He pushed open the large door and followed his friends out of the room.

Once they were safely outside, Ron opened his mouth, "That was interesting."

"Think anyone will come back?" Hermione asked.

Harry thought for a moment.

"…Let's hope so," he decided on.

They trooped back to the common room in relative silence. As soon as they were settled comfortably around the fire, Hermione asked a question that had been bothering her for a while.

"What do you think happened to him?"

Ron leaned back in the couch, looking very drowsy.

"What d'you mean?" he asked.

"I mean what he was talking about back there. We know he's been in a war, but other than that… nothing. What happened to make him so…"

"Paranoid?" Harry suggested.

"…damaged," Hermione finished, ignoring him.

"We leave the mysteries of the universe to you, Hermione," Ron said, eyes closed and nearly half asleep.

She rolled her eyes, "C'mon, aren't you the least bit interested?"

Harry shrugged, "Sure, but it's not like he's ever going to tell us… and he doesn't have to if he doesn't want to. My life would be a hell of a lot easier if it was all kept secret from the beginning. He probably just wants to be as normal as possible."

Hermione frowned, "I suppose so."

Ron snored loudly next to her. She hit his knee, startling him awake. "Go to bed, both of you. It's a lot later than we thought."

With a groan, Ron got up and trudged up the stairs to the boys' dormitory; Harry followed.

"You know, Harry," Hermione commented as they went their separate ways, "You have a lot in common with Kakashi. Maybe you guys should talk sometime."

She continued on up the girls' stairs. Harry turned to Ron.

"She doesn't get that guys don't 'talk'," he said.

Harry nodded and they traipsed up the few remaining steps before flopping into their beds.

--

Rin continued to lean against the stone as she thought about what to say, but surprisingly, Kakashi beat her to it.

"Too much?" he asked.

She shrugged, "Not really. More importantly, they understand now. I saw it in their eyes."

He nodded, "Good."

Without a backward glance, he strode to the door and grabbed the handle—

"You okay?" she asked.

For a split second, he froze.

"Yeah," he replied hurriedly, "Fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

She could think of a few reasons, but kept them to herself, following him out the door. They watched the frame disappear back into the stone wall like a chameleon, blending into its surroundings.

"You know, now that I think about it, you were kind of, I don't know, passionate," she remarked.

"Not the word I would use, but okay. Your point is?" he returned, falling back into their usual banter from the seriousness of a moment ago.

"My point is," she continued, "That you, the infamously distant Kakashi Hatake," she poked his shoulder for emphasis, "are getting attached to these kids."

He snorted, "Oh, really?"

"Yes, really. Do you realize what this means?" she asked dramatically.

His only response was to raise a skeptical eyebrow.

She smiled, "You're making friends, Kakashi."

--

**I apologize if that was not as huge as you were expecting at all. I didn't want to throw any ninjutsu in there because, well, it's ninjutsu, and that would be way too hard to explain. So why didn't I go crazy on the taijutsu, then, you ask. Well, because then everyone would just be absolutely terrified of Kakashi, substantially more than they already are now. So sorry. If anyone can think of a reasonable way I could sneak a ninjutsu in there somehow, I'm open to suggestions! Thanks.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Yes, I am alive. Finally. I haven't updated due to a 17 day hospital stay and feeling like crap in general. Today was literally the first day that I felt like I could do anything remotely productive. It's been awful, but I think I'm finally turning the corner. (I have ulcerative colitis, and probably spelled it wrong, but my point is, it sucks. The life. Out. Of. Everything. Yuck. Really, you don't want to know.) Oh yeah, and I have about eighty billion pounds of homework that I'm avoiding right now to post this. Just shows how much I love you guys. I thank you repeatedly for your patience. Enjoy!**

--

Chapter 23: The Truth Is… Or Not

--

A week passed, and much to Kakashi's surprise, everyone that had turned up at the first meeting showed for the second. He thought at first it was merely because they were curious as to what the strange foreigner would do this time, and many were keeping a close eye on him. But as the lesson progressed and he remained at his post near the door, he saw a dramatic improvement from the previous week. They were trying harder, and what was more, they were succeeding. By the middle of the lesson, everyone had mastered the Disarming Charm and was well on the way to the Reductor Curse. He raised an eyebrow in surprise when Ginny reduced a table containing Sneakoscopes to dust.

Rin grinned next to him, "Ginny's got quite an arm, doesn't she?"

"Should've known from the beginning she'd be a fiery one. I figured she was the baby with all those brothers, but obviously not," he replied.

"Noticed she made you put your kunai away before she lowered her wand last week," Rin continued, "She's smart. Head over heals for Harry, you know."

"Really?" Kakashi asked, "How can you tell?"

"She gets this look when she sees him. Harry seems too preoccupied with Cho, however, to notice anything else," she rolled her eyes, "Boys are idiots."

"You know perfectly well I fall into that category, don't you?" he asked dryly.

She would have retorted, but became suddenly aware that something was flying toward them. She shoved Kakashi aside, who rolled, also realizing the situation, before jumping out of the way herself. She heard the sound of crashing stone and saw small clouds of dust sneak around her line of vision before looking back. A Quaffle-sized chunk of the wall was missing where they had been standing. She stood slowly, brushing the dust off of her robes.

"In answer to your question, yes," she gestured to his equally rumpled appearance, "and case in point."

"What?" he asked standing up, "How does this make me an idiot?"

"I had to push you!" she clarified.

"You were distracting me," he defended himself, "I would have noticed, anyway. You didn't _have_ to push me."

"Uh, do you not see the hole in the wall? You would have been pulverized!"

"I would have seen it," he argued.

"Thought I was distracting you," she retorted cheekily.

"A-are you guys o-okay?" a timid voice asked.

They both turned to find the group staring at them, Neville at the forefront, obviously the one to create the small crater. Rin and Kakashi exchanged looks.

"We're fine," Rin replied, before glancing at the damaged wall again, "That was actually pretty strong, Neville. Just needs a little work on the aim."

Neville gave a small nervous smile at the compliment. The rest of the group broke out in whispering.

"Sure you can't teach us to dodge like that?" Fred asked.

There was a collective murmuring of agreement.

"Sorry," she apologized, "I wish I could. It's just too… complicated."

There was a moment of silence before Harry took command of the situation, "Alright, everyone, let's get back to it. Why don't you face the other way this time, Neville…"

Kakashi came over to Rin, "Nice cover," he remarked dryly.

"Hey, I just saved your ass. You should be grateful," she returned, though she knew it wasn't true. No matter how many times she came to his aid, it would never outnumber how many times he had saved her.

"They are going to ask about our 'magic' eventually," he said more seriously.

"Yeah, I know."

"And we're going to tell them…"

"That it's none of their business?"

"Doubtful."

"I got it. If we told them we'd have to kill them."

He snorted, "Don't tempt me."

--

Again, Kakashi and Rin lingered in the Room of Requirement as the students were sent out in small groups.

"You go," Kakashi said to Rin, who cocked her head slightly in question. "I'll be there in a while."

With a muttered, "Okay," she left, leaving him alone in the vast room.

He looked around and reveled in the emptiness, the silence. No one else but him. The way he preferred it, especially when it came to training. There was an idea he had been contemplating for a while. Whether or not it would work was yet to be discovered. No time like the present, he thought.

He warmed up, stretching his unused muscles. The past months had been hard on his body; it was difficult to go from training for hours everyday to hardly any activity at all. Once he felt sufficiently ready, he pulled out his wand.

He had been getting by in classes by focusing his chakra through it, saying the incantation, and performing the spell. So if it worked with magic, why wouldn't it work with one of his own jutsus? In theory, he should be able to focus an otherwise hugely destructive jutsu to a fine point, thereby trapping its power in a smaller area, and making it even more concentrated. As he turned over the possibility in his head, he became surer that it would work.

He closed his eyes. _I need a target._ When he opened them, a large wooden dummy stood on the far side of the room, motionless and lifeless. He grinned satisfactorily. The Room of Requirement was turning out to be quite useful.

He focused his chakra to his hands and wondered how he could perform the hand seals properly with the wand in his hand. He tried a few times without success. On the fourth time, he managed to clumsily complete the signs.

_Just like normal. Hold it away, in front of you. Same as always._

As soon as he finished the seals, he held his right hand out, gripping the wand in it tightly. He held his wrist with his left hand, holding his arm steady. Focusing the energy was a lot harder than he thought. It burst out of the wand in a glare of light and noise. He concentrated harder, focusing it into a narrow beam. Accomplishing the task, he smiled, welcoming the sound and the rush accompanied by it.

Chirping birds.

The blade shimmered with electricity, leaving the air in the immediate vicinity crackling.

It was relatively short, maybe a foot and a half long, but it increased his reach at least four times over. He ran at the dummy.

He brought the blade across the target at a diagonal, shoulder to hip. It cut like warm butter, effortlessly. There was something to be said for the whole concentrated energy thing. The dummy fell apart in two slashed pieces. Kakashi immediately let go of the chakra and watched as the newly shaped sword dissipated into the air.

He panted like one of his dogs and fell to his knees, feeling the drain of the chakra that had seeped out through the attack. He would certainly need more practice. Catching his breath, he examined the cut he had made. The wood was slightly charred where he had slashed, but otherwise unmarked. It was a clean cut, unlike when he normally used the chidori, which had a more destructive effect. He glanced down at the wand in his hand.

Maybe it was useful, after all.

--

They could only fit in one more meeting before the first Quidditch game of the season: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. In only two meetings since the first, there was remarkable improvement in the students. Even Neville, who Kakashi had thought was beyond help, had mastered the Disarming Charm (even managing to disarm Hermione) _and_ the Impediment Jinx. Kakashi was seriously beginning to wonder how far these kids could go—

"Kakashi?"

He looked up from where he was sitting at the other side of the room. Rin was impatiently waiting for him, stopping the massive door from closing on him with her foot.

"Come on; everybody left while you were off in your own little world over there," she gestured to the hall. "Let's go."

He stood slowly, "I'll be here for a while."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "What could you possibly be doing in here by yourself?" She looked around suspiciously, as if someone would magically pop out of the wall.

"Nothing," he replied, "Really…"

"Like that wasn't a total lie," she scoffed, letting the door slide closed.

He sighed, "Alright… I've been working on a new… form of a jutsu."

"A new form?" she repeated, confused.

"Yeah, using this," he explained, pulling out the wand and twirling it deftly between his fingers.

She raised her eyebrows curiously. "Really?" she asked. "What jutsu?"

"Chidori," he answered calmly.

She opened her mouth… but closed it again, confused, and waited for the explanation.

He grinned, "Lightning Blade—literally."

Recognition dawned on her and she smiled back. "Show me?"

"Quickly," he replied, nodding, "We shouldn't even be here."

Again, it took him a couple times to get it right, (He determinedly ignored her smirks.) but eventually he got the same result as before. He twirled the blade experimentally.

"Can't say I've ever been a katana person," Rin commented, "but that is pretty amazing. It must be—what—ten times more concentrated?"

He shrugged, "Maybe more. I lose so much chakra regularly; it's usually shooting out electrical current everywhere. Now it's…streamlined."

"It's a sword," she said, as if trying to comprehend the idea.

"Is that so hard to believe?" he inquired.

"Well, yeah, kind of," she shrugged, "I mean, has anyone ever made a sword entirely out of chakra? You can enhance one with it, like Asuma's technique, but to shape raw energy like that; like I said, it's amazing."

He looked at his creation with a newfound sense of pride. "I guess so."

She continued to examine it, "And when you release it?"

He frowned, "It evaporates, of course. I can't retract it. Using this is going to require a lot of practice, not to mention calculations. But as long as I keep it active, it's like an extension of my own arm."

"How much does it take from you?" she asked.

"A lot," he admitted, "More than I would like. But I think it's something I have to get used to. This is only the second time I've done it, you know."

"True," she replied, "But you know you can't go around practicing whenever you want."

"I know. We have a job to do, and I can't afford to waste the time and energy. I should never have to test this out here, anyway."

"Let's hope so," she replied.

--

Weeks passed, leading October into chilly November. D.A. meetings were put entirely on hold because Angelina insisted on daily practices for the upcoming Quidditch match. Kakashi often went to watch these practices, not only so that he could keep an eye on his charge, but to observe the game as well. He couldn't say he was particularly motivated to learn how to fly, but it was something that might come in handy should the need arise. Rin had proven that in her attempt to rescue Harry. Had she not been there, he might not have gotten to Harry in time.

Maneuvering the broom itself didn't look to be too difficult; all one had to do was lean the way they wished to go. It was the taking off part that he couldn't get a handle on. Not to mention landing.

The team progressed over these practices; Kakashi observed a bond forming. Much larger, of course, but it was not unlike the making of a squad. The team members were learning who had what skills and how to rely on each other based on those strengths. But Kakashi could tell that progress was slow, and Angelina was beginning to get frustrated. They could only hope that they were coming together better than the Slytherins.

He was sitting in the stands next to one of the large columns surrounding the pitch so as to stay out of sight when he heard the unhidden clomp of footsteps trooping down the stands.

"Thought for sure you'd be in the library on a day like this," Kakashi commented to his visitor.

"I just came from there, actually," Hermione replied, sitting down next to him and wrapping her scarf around her neck to keep out the chill. "How did you know it was me?"

He shrugged, "Everyone walks a certain way. If you're around someone long enough, you can tell who they are just by their footsteps."

"And how do I walk?" she asked.

Kakashi thought for a moment, "…Purposefully."

She smiled, "Thanks, I think."

He nodded. "It also suggests to me that you want to talk to me about something in particular." For the first time, he turned to look at her, "What is it?"

"Yes…" she paused, searching for the words. It had taken her quite a bit of thought to come to this decision, but she had come to the point where books could only give her so much information. She needed to ask the subject of her covert research himself. No more secrets. After getting to know him, (as much as that was possible anyway; he was so quiet.) she didn't believe Kakashi to be a threat; it truly was his mission to protect them, having been recruited by Dumbledore, after all.

"Listen, Kakashi," she began, "I know you're not… like us."

Kakashi continued to observe the practice, as if he wasn't listening at all. But suddenly, he was on alert. He and Rin had only just been talking about this the other day.

Hermione nervously continued when he didn't reply, "When Rin arrived, I… overheard you two talking, and you said something about your teacher... I think he must be really important, right? He's going to be H—"

The alarm rang loudly in his head.

"Stop," he commanded.

She did, obediently closing her mouth midsentence.

Kakashi folded his hands and directed his gaze downward. He knew what the word was that she had been about to proclaim to whoever else may be listening. Hokage. He muttered a stream of curses in his head. They should have been more careful, having that conversation out in the open like that; anyone could have heard. But maybe she only heard it; did she know what it meant? Maybe it's nothing at all. But if he didn't answer quickly, his silence alone would give away that he had something to hide.

"I'm like the rest of you, just from a different country. We have different customs than you, that's all," he said calmly, again directing his attention toward her, "I use magic, like you. What else is there?"

She narrowed her eyebrows and opened her mouth to reply, but he cut her off again.

"I'll see you later, in the common room?" he asked. He hoped she would get the hint.

She stared at him for a moment, trying to read his expressionless face, a task that would be impossible without the mask and headband. He only blinked once.

"Yeah," she replied. "See you."

After she left, Kakashi watched Angelina end the practice with a blast from her captain's whistle without seeing. He should have known Hermione would figure it out sooner or later; she was too nosy for her own good. And ridiculously intelligent. Which probably meant that she had done research solely based off of the word Hokage—and found something. He sighed. They would have to come clean. Or at least dust off a few layers of the truth.

He stalked back to Gryffindor tower to find Rin scowling at her Defense Against the Dark Arts assignment. He sat down in the chair across from her, still turning over possibilities in his head. She eventually noticed that his spacey demeanor was different from his normal silent self.

"Kakashi? What's up?" she asked, resigning from the paper and putting her quill down.

He sighed, "…We're blown."

--

**So? I planned from the beginning that the trio would eventually figure out who Kakashi really is, and now seemed like a good time. Things start to get a bit crazy after the Quidditch game, so I tried to time it at a relatively mundane part of the story. Yes? No? Maybe so? Tell me what you think! **

**Also a small note: I do post little updates about, well, when I will update stories, on my profile. And just about stuff I plan to write in general. Or whatever I happen to feel like talking about. It's usually about once a month. So if at any time I randomly disappear again, check the profile; there will probably be a little note about what's going on. That's it; on to biology homework! And you, to that review button. See ya!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry to keep you waiting; it's been crazy. Definitely on the mend though and feeling good! Thanks for all of the reviews last chapter. I was afraid you guys would disappear on me, but no such thing. Enjoy!**

--

Chapter 24: A True Lie

--

"Ow! Really, Ron!" Hermione whispered loudly.

"Sorry, that was me, actually," Harry answered softly.

"This was a lot easier when we were all four feet tall," Ron commented, keeping his voice down as well.

The whispering was due to the fact that they were wandering the halls at night, which was quite against the rules, as they had previously been told several times throughout the years. They were trying to be quiet, but the Invisibility Cloak wasn't as big as it used to be and almost proved to be more hassle than helpful. They were constantly bumping into each other, the bottoms of their sneakers just visible on the floor.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she felt one of the two boys kick her foot from behind but chose to stay silent; they were nearly there anyway.

Why Kakashi had chosen to meet in the Room of Requirement she could understand; it had so far been the only place that they had achieved complete privacy. It was impossible to be overheard. Theoretically.

Earlier that evening, he had slipped her a note with only a few short phrases written on it. It read:

_Meeting room tonight._

_Bring H and R._

_Burn after reading._

He had simply handed it to her and left. She had read it immediately and did as he asked, incinerating the note with a simple _Incendio_ and whisking away the ashes to join those in the common room fireplace.

Of course, she realized that the words 'meeting room' were code for the Room of Requirement; there wasn't another place to conduct D.A. meetings. H and R: Harry and Ron, obviously. It was a simple code, but an effective one; outside their small group, no one would know what they were talking about. She shuddered to think what would happen if Umbridge discovered them.

"Finally," Ron whispered dejectedly as they completed the Room's required three passes of the door.

Hermione grasped the handle and pulled open the door, and they all ushered inside, leaving the corridor silent again.

--

_The Room of Requirement. A short time earlier._

"So… how are we going to explain this?"

Kakashi wrenched his kunai out of the wooden dummy, creating the latest of at least twenty gashes in its chest. Rin sat on a stack of pillows against the wall, watching him back away and throw the weapon for the twenty-first time, hearing the solid _thunk_ when it met the smooth lumber.

"As simply as possible, in as few words as possible," he answered.

There had been quite a bit of discussion between the two of them when Kakashi had made his proclamation that they were, in fact, exposed. Fortunately, by someone on their side, but it was still slightly humiliating. They were trained to work in secret; it was the definition of their title.

"She heard one word?" Rin asked for the third time. "How?..."

"It's Hermione," Kakashi said, retrieving the kunai and backing up for another throw, "And it wasn't just any word. We screwed up; accept it."

"Besides you and me, maybe three or four other shinobi have been to this part of the world. There's virtually nothing known about us here, and she happens to find a book that tells her about us? You did get the book, right?"

"Taken care of," he replied cooly.

"You're awfully calm about all of this," she narrowed her eyebrows at him, "It's almost like you want them to know."

_Thunk. _She watched him release the kunai and embed it in the wood. Was it just her, or was that one more forceful than the others?

"No," he replied, choosing his words carefully, "But since they figured it out, it's better that they find out now, rather than when we're in the middle of a battle."

She snapped her gaze to him, "You think it will come to that?" she said seriously.

He lined up the kunai to throw again, but frowned instead, pulling out his wand.

"I don't know. But Umbridge is getting stronger every day, and Dumbledore doesn't seem to be able to do anything about it. The teachers are afraid and so are the students," he flicked his wand, "_Reparo!_" The gouges in the wood sealed themselves, like an invisible zipper was pulled across them, leaving the wood seamless.

"Yeah," she agreed, standing. "Sounds familiar."

"Exactly," he sighed, returning the kunai to his holster and facing her. "And for the record, I'm not calm. I've just played this game before."

She nodded; she understood. She knew the game as well. If you showed fear, your charge would know. And as any logical and sane person should realize, if the person who is supposed to be protecting you is afraid, then you're screwed. And that's when things start to spin out of control. So, as shinobi, they couldn't show fear. Revealing this information; it was all part of the plan, as far as anyone else knew. It was of no consequence; there was nothing to worry about. She took a deep breath and donned her own neutral mask, hiding any twinge of nervousness.

Suddenly, the door opened and shut, and three pairs of feet came shuffling through. Kakashi and Rin exchanged glances. Was this some kind of joke? With a whoosh, the feet were revealed to be attached to three pairs of legs, torsos, arms and heads.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were greeted by matching bemused stares.

"Will one of you tell us what's going on?" Ron asked.

"Not before you tell us what that thing is," Rin immediately replied, gesturing to the silvery blanket Harry was rolling up and stuffing in his robes.

The three of them looked more than a little tired and slightly annoyed; Kakashi guessed partially from their trip up and partially because they wanted answers. He eyed Harry especially, wondering how the hot-headed wizard would react.

"Invisibility cloak," Harry mumbled. "Got it my first year. It _used_ to hide all of us."

"We've all grown a bit since then," Hermione added unnecessarily.

Kakashi pondered this latest development. An invisibility cloak…

"I know what you're thinking," his teammate admonished, "Don't go there."

He sighed at the look he was given. And he knew she was right. Which only made it that much more disappointing.

"All right; let's hear it," Kakashi continued on, ignoring the now suspicious looks of the trio, "What do you know?"

Everyone looked at Hermione.

"I don't know anything," she said hastily, "I suspect plenty, but—"

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "What do you suspect then?"

"…I think you're not who you say you are," she began, her small voice echoing around the room.

"So who are we?" Kakashi prodded.

Hermione looked at Kakashi and Rin in turn, trying to discern anything from the way they acted. They both seemed calm enough, like maybe this was a game; they were just going along with her crazy idea. But if that was the case, and this was some kind of cruel joke, why would they want to meet in the first place? Kakashi would never do that; it wasn't in his character. Neither would Rin. She had to be on to something.

"You're shinobi," she checked again for a reaction, but received none, "probably from the Hidden Leaf Village; that's what the headbands are for, right?"

Rin mentally winced. Hit the nail on the head.

"That's your theory," Kakashi stated, nodding thoughtfully.

"…Yes," Hermione replied slowly, giving Ron and Harry a sideways glance, to which they both shrugged.

"Well," he continued, "You're wrong."

Rin nearly opened her mouth to object, only just managing to hide her surprise. Didn't they just agree that it was better that the truth came out now?

"But, why?—" Harry started.

"You're wrong because when Umbridge asks you who we are," he gestured to his partner and himself, "you will tell her that we are foreign wizards, studying at Hogwarts for the year."

Rin smirked. Brilliant, as usual.

Kakashi folded his arms, "I have no idea what a shinobi is; do you, Rin?"

She shook her head and looked confused, playing along, "Not the slightest idea."

Kakashi looked back to Hermione and the boys and shrugged, "I don't know where you got your information, but you are mistaken. We are who we say we are; there's no reason to go looking for trouble… Understand?"

Recognition dawned on Hermione, and she nodded. Clever.

"Right, I understand. We'll be going, then."

"You are going to explain what just happened to us later, right?" Ron asked, looking half asleep.

She nodded as Harry unfurled the cloak, "Later," she confirmed.

"Be quiet," Kakashi warned before all he could see of them again was their feet. The door opened and shut again, and they were gone.

"You planned that from the beginning, didn't you?" Rin accused, folding her arms.

"Gotcha," Kakashi smirked, pulling out his kunai again and flipping it up in the air.

She shook her head in mock disapproval. And then an intriguing thought struck her.

She never did that with Kakashi. Ever. Obito was always the one pulling pranks, stupid things like sneaking up on her and laughing when she jumped. And of course she'd be mad at him for a while, but his humor was always so contagious. Eventually she'd be laughing at his jokes and made-up stories again, forgetting why she had gotten angry in the first place. "Gotcha" was one of his favorite words.

That simple act of shaking her head, trying to force back a smile and be serious, she had done that all too often around him. But Kakashi? Not a chance.

Until now.

She knew what it was. Being in this place, living with these kids, talking and learning and maybe even laughing with other people; he was remembering what it was like to have friends again, even if it was a mission.

_Thunk._

She snapped out of her thoughts abruptly, realizing she was smiling. Kakashi looked over at her as he went yet again to retrieve his kunai.

"Why are you grinning like an idiot?" he asked, completely straight-faced.

She gave a bark of laughter. There was the old Kakashi she knew. But even as she thought it, he began to uncertainly smile as well, watching her try to regain control of her features.

She shook her head again, "Nothing. It's nothing." She started for the door, the traces of laughter still on her face, "Just you."

Kakashi yanked his kunai out of the dummy and followed, wondering just what he had done that was so amusing.

--

"I can't believe you dragged us down there for that," Ron complained.

"But I was right!" Hermione whispered triumphantly as they entered the portrait hole, whipping the cloak off as soon as they were clear from the hall.

"Just explain Hermione, it's after midnight," Harry yawned, sinking into an armchair.

"Kakashi basically told me I was right," she repeated excitedly.

"By not telling you you were right," Ron finished.

She gave him a glare in the semi-darkness, "Okay, look, he said it secretively—"

"Why would he do that?" Ron asked exasperatedly.

"Because of Umbridge!" she returned.

"Not so loud," Harry hissed, looking up at the stairs nervously.

"Sorry," she folded her hands and took a breath, "He said it that way so that if we were ever asked about them, we could still lie."

Harry and Ron exchanged looks.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "If we were to be questioned, no one could magically force the truth out of us because, technically, he never told us. We know, but we don't know. It's quite clever, really."

"He thinks Umbridge would interrogate us?" Ron asked, half skeptic, half concerned.

Hermione sighed and collapsed onto the couch, "If she thought Kakashi was a threat."

"Which he is," Harry added, remembering his duel with the--, "What did you say he is?"

"A… shinobi," Hermione replied quietly, eyeing the fireplace where Umbridge's hand had emerged, "Both of them are."

"And what does that mean exactly?" Ron asked.

Hermione sighed, "I'm not sure."

--

Harry awoke the next morning groggy and energy-less. Going back to sleep had been difficult given the image of Umbridge force feeding him a vial of Veritaserum, causing him to spill everything he knew about the Order, Kakashi, and most importantly, Sirius. He shuddered at the thought.

To make matters worse, today was their match with Slytherin.

Things had been slowly getting more and more competitive between the two houses over the last week, even McGonagall had exempted them from homework. Jeers and insults were traded in the corridors during passing, and the occasional jinx caught someone off guard. Harry was used to it by now; Quidditch didn't much faze him anymore. There were always some nerves, but certainly nothing he couldn't handle.

Ron on the other hand…

The red head looked pale and clammy; he hardly said anything as they walked down to breakfast. His eyes kept darting around, like he was waiting for something to jump out at him. They approached the Gryffindor table, where they were greeted by cheers of encouragement, but Ron's spirits did not seem to be bolstered. In fact, it looked as if the last of his resolve was engulfed by the rousing spirit of their classmates.

Harry spotted Kakashi and Rin sitting opposite from Hermione and Ginny, talking and eating breakfast as though nothing was changed. They all looked up as Ron and Harry approached.

"How are you?" Ginny asked her brother, eyeing Ron nervously, as he simply stared at the cereal Harry poured for him.

"He's fine," Harry answered after a moment, "He's just nervous."

After ten minutes, it was obvious that Ron could not eat anymore than two bites of his cereal, so Harry decided they had better go down to the pitch. Ron followed him in a zombie-like state, looking lost and depressed.

"Harry."

The wizard looked to his right to find Kakashi suddenly there; he hadn't heard the… shinobi approach in the scuffle of students. Though he suspected he wouldn't have heard him if they were completely alone either.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Malfoy's the Slytherin seeker, right?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah," Harry confirmed darkly.

"Watch yourself," Kakashi warned. "And don't let Ron see the Slytherins' badges. He looks like he's going to pass out as it is."

Harry shot him a confused look, but Kakashi had already melted away into the tangle of students filing out of the Great Hall. Harry pushed Ron ahead of him.

"C'mon, Ron. Can't have Angelina mad at us," he said, trying to be light. "Let's hurry."

--

Kakashi pulled his red and gold scarf across his face as he pushed through to the front of the stands. Everywhere was packed with excited students; the anticipation was palpable. Rin appeared on his right and waved in greeting instead of trying to yell over the noise. Every now and then a loud roar punctured the air, made by Luna's ridiculous lion hat. He kept his eyes trained on the field.

This was a strategic nightmare. He longed to be higher up, above the crowds, on the players' level. He would feel more secure in that if anything happened, he would be right there, ready to jump on someone's broom. Wouldn't that be interesting.

The only good thing about his position was that he was in the front and could vault the low wall in front of him and down onto the field if need be. It was a bit of a drop, but if something happened, he wouldn't care what people saw.

He felt Rin tap him on the shoulder and looked in the direction she pointed. The Slytherins were emerging from their changing room, looking quite overly-confident and pleased with themselves. Kakashi noted that they all had badges as well. Shouts and cheers erupted from the Slytherin spectators.

The Gryffindor team arrived, then. There were mixed expressions throughout the team. Some looked plainly worried, like Ron, while some looked braced, like they were preparing themselves for the worst. Few looked very assured.

The players took their positions on the field; the captains shook hands, and Madam Hooch gave her pre-emptive clean game speech.

"Here we go," Kakashi muttered.

The whistle blew, and the players shot into the air.

--

**Next time on Worlds Apart: The Quidditch match of the century! Only on fanfiction. Don't miss it! I will try to update weekly from now on, but don't get your hopes up. It's ridiculous how much work one misses when out for a month. Curse you, geometry quizzes!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Broke 300 reviews last chapter!! Enjoy!**

--

Chapter 25: Fight or Flight

--

Kakashi winced as Ron let in yet another goal. Needless to say, the match wasn't going well for Gryffindor.

_Weasley cannot save a single thing; he cannot block a single ring. That's why Slytherins all sing; Weasley is our king._

The chant floated above the cheering and shouting on both sides. The shinobi attempted to block it out and concentrate on the game.

Harry was floating high above everyone else, looking for a glint of gold. Kakashi kept his focus on him, switching to Ron every once in a while. But Harry had been mostly stationary for the length of the game, searching quietly.

He risked a glance across the field into the teacher's stands. Umbridge sat primly in the top row in a pink wool coat and mittens, a bubble gum-pink cap over her ears. The two teachers who flanked her looked like they wanted to be anywhere but there; Kakashi could tell even from his distance.

The Gryffindors erupted into cheers around him; he flicked his gaze back to the pitch to see that Angelina had scored their first goal of the game. Harry was cheering up on his broom as well, momentarily forgetting his position. Kakashi rolled his eyes. You didn't stop fighting because one of your teammates defeated their opponent. That would get you killed. Again, he forcibly reminded himself that they were students, not shinobi.

Kakashi turned back to Umbridge, she clapped politely with the other teachers, but looked about as happy that Gryffindor had scored as Snape.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kakashi saw Harry rocket toward the field, fixed on the buzzing golden ball hovering a few feet above the ground near Slytherin's goal posts. Malfoy was beside him just as quickly, shoving Harry as they flew side by side. The snitch floated a ways away from them, but maintained its tantalizingly close distance to the ground. Harry shoved back, extending his hand toward the snitch…

And caught it, Malfoy's fingers scrabbling the back of his hand helplessly.

Gryffindor roared its approval, Luna's hat literally roaring loudly. The Slytherins booed and insulted, but it didn't matter. The lion had chewed up the snake again.

Harry zoomed around the pitch to come in for a landing where his team crowded the middle of the field.

But Kakashi wasn't paying attention. If he had learned anything about competition, it was that afterwards, one should be more concerned about the losers than the winners. And the Slytherins weren't looking very happy. Kakashi tensed. A beater's bat rose in Harry's direction, ready to hit the incoming bludger straight towards the wizard.

"HARRY!" Kakashi tried yelling over the noise, but the crowd was still too raucous. Without thinking, he pulled his wand from the inside of his robes and directed it inches behind Harry's head.

"_Expeliarmus!_" he shouted.

The bat contacted the bludger, sending it toward Harry fast, who was still painfully oblivious.

Ping!

Kakashi's well-timed spell hit the bludger inches from Harry's neck, shooting out red sparks at contact and veering the bludger off course. It was just enough that it buried itself in the ground a few feet away instead of taking off the wizard's head.

Most of the people surrounding him were now staring at him. Kakashi hurriedly shoved his wand back in his robes and pushed his way back through the crowd, taking the steps down two at a time and coming out through one of the periodical gaps in the stands and onto the field.

Kakashi couldn't see Harry at first as he strode quickly over to them; the teams seemed to be torn between looking at him and something else that was going on. In between heads, Kakashi saw caught a glimpse of pale blonde hair. Suddenly, shouting floated over to him…

He began to run as fast as he could without drawing attention to himself towards the group.

"Harry! George! Stop it!" Kakashi heard Angelina's voice.

Kakashi shoved through the Gryffindor team where Harry and Fred were pummeling Malfoy, who was doubled over on the ground, crying like a baby. The shinobi grabbed the back of Harry's Quidditch robes and pulled him away roughly, doing the same with George. The latter gave up the fight after being pulled away, but Harry ran straight back at Kakashi, determined to get through him to Malfoy.

"Potter!" Kakashi bellowed at him, shoving him away again.

Harry fumed silently, glaring at Kakashi and breathing hard. The shinobi didn't budge. Kakashi flickered his eyes over the teams behind Harry, noticing that it had taken three Chasers to restrain Fred as well. Many of the Slytherin players were snickering.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Madam Hooch screamed as she stormed over to them. "The three of you," she pointed to Harry, George, and Kakashi, "Up to your Head of House's office. Now!"

Silently, Harry and George marched off the pitch, Kakashi following close behind. He could feel the tension radiating from them both.

They had just reached the Deputy Headmistress's office when McGonagall turned rounded the corridor looking explosive.

"In, all of you!" she pointed through the door roughly. Kakashi avoided her stern gaze as he walked past.

The boys stood in front of her desk as she circled behind it, leaning forward with her hands placed on the wood, palms down. Kakashi stood behind Harry and George.

"I have never seen such behavior! Two on one? Explain yourselves," the volume went down as she continued, but the level of anger was constant.

"Malfoy provoked us," Harry supplied stiffly.

"Provoked you?" she repeated incredulously, "Of course he provoked you; he just lost! But what on earth could he have said—"

"He insulted my family," George interrupted darkly, "And Harry's mother."

Kakashi clenched a fist. So that was what had started it. Damn that idiot and his temper! Why couldn't he get it into his head not to cause trouble?

"But instead of waiting for Madam Hooch to—" McGonagall was interrupted again.

"_Hem, hem."_

Kakashi's hand unclenched and twitched toward his holster, as it did every time he heard that voice. He struggled to restrain from throwing a kunai in her direction. Harry and George whirled around to see Umbridge standing primly in the doorway, wrapped in her pink coat, which only enhanced her resemblance to a toad. Kakashi turned halfway, regarding Umbridge neutrally, but watching her every move.

"I thought you might want my help," she said in the falsely sweet voice to Professor McGonagall, all but ignoring the boys.

"…Your help?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, a little extra authority," Umbridge reworded, smiling.

McGonagall's face turned red. "Well, you thought wrong," she turned back to Harry and George. "Listen, the two of you, I don't care how many of your family members were insulted. Your behavior was disgusting, and as punishment, you are both getting a week's worth of detention. Don't look at me like that Potter, you deserve it—"

"I think they deserve more than detention, Minerva," Umbridge announced.

McGonagall paused like she was praying for the house to fall upon the wicked witch. She turned to her colleague, "Unfortunately, I am their Head of House, so it is what I think that counts, Dolores," she said stiffly.

"Actually, what I think counts more," she rummaged in her pocket, "Ah, here it is. Educational Decree Number Twenty-Five…"

Kakashi tuned it out. Whatever it was, if it pertained to him, he would most likely ignore it at some point or another. He had suddenly become aware, being the only person standing between Umbridge and his charges, that Rin was nowhere to be found. In fact, he hadn't seen her since the beginning of the match. He assumed that she had probably smartly escaped as soon as Harry caught the snitch to find Ron and Hermione.

"…I think a life-long ban from Quidditch ought to do it," Umbridge finished. Kakashi didn't have to look behind him to know that the boys' mouths had fallen open.

"Banned… forever?" George repeated.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley, and I feel your twin should be prohibited as well. I'm sure he would have attacked Mr. Malfoy had he not been restrained by his teammates. But the rest of the team may continue playing, of course. I didn't see violence from any of them … And you, Mr. Hatake."

She turned her eyes on Kakashi, acknowledging his presence for the first time. He stared back unflinchingly. She flipped on the pseudo-smile.

"Why would a student such as yourself cast a disarming charm onto the field, where your classmates were present?" she asked sweetly.

Kakashi continued his silence a moment longer, "… The truth?" he asked tonelessly.

Umbridge distorted her features into confusion, "Why, of course, Mr. Hatake. What other kind of answer would I want to hear?"

Kakashi gave a short hollow laugh. He glared daggers at Umbridge.

"A convenient one," he replied.

Umbridge looked blank for a moment before comprehension of what he was implying began to dawn on her face, but Kakashi launched into his explanation before she could say anything else.

"One of the Slytherin beaters intentionally hit a bludger in Harry's direction after he had caught the snitch. Had I not knocked it off course, it would have hit him in the neck, injuring him severely. I wouldn't be surprised if his head got taken off."

Umbridge didn't look satisfied with this information. "And in the short amount of time you realized this, you were able to react quickly enough?" she asked.

Kakashi shrugged, "Harry's my friend. If one of your friends was in trouble, wouldn't you react quickly, Professor?" he asked sensibly. She didn't reply.

Kakashi smirked inwardly. He had her backed into a corner. She couldn't say no to that. Not if she wanted to keep her fake 'I'm the good High Inquisitor' cover.

Umbridge contemplated his words; Kakashi could practically see the gears turning, trying to come up with a way to punish him without incriminating herself.

"Despite your good intentions, Mr. Hatake," she said in such a way that clearly showed she didn't believe him, or if she did, she was faking it, "You did cast a charm that could have easily hurt one of your classmates instead. It was reckless and juvenile. Two weeks detention with me, starting tomorrow."

Kakashi didn't miss the gleam in her eyes as she said "with me" at the notion of causing physical pain. He had no doubt he would be writing lines. She nodded curtly and left.

Kakashi turned around to face Harry and George, who still seemed to be in shock that they could no longer play, and McGonagall. The professor's mouth was set in a grim line. Harry recovered first, turning to McGonagall.

"No, there's nothing I can do," she said before he could say anything. "This is out of my hands."

They all stood in silence for a moment. It was a big admission. Hardly anything was ever out of McGonagall's control.

"Before long, the whole school will be out of our hands, Professor," George said quietly.

McGonagall didn't reply, the stern expression never leaving her face. "Get back to your common room," she ordered, though there was no longer any conviction in her voice.

Harry and George turned to leave as she asked, but Kakashi stayed where he was. Harry looked at him questioningly, though an air of sorrow still hung around him.

"Go," the shinobi said, "Stay in the common room and don't go anywhere until I get there."

Harry nodded mutely, too tired to argue, following George out of the office.

Kakashi watched them walk down the corridor until they turned the corner. He closed the office door quietly and walked back over in front of McGonagall's desk. She had collapsed in her chair, still turning over the recent events in her mind, but now she sat up straight and folded her hands across her desk, looking every bit the administrator.

She adjusted her glasses on the bridge of her nose, "How may I help you, Mr. Hatake?"

Kakashi unwrapped the scarf from around his neck, leaving it hanging loosely across his shoulders and shoved his hands in the deep pockets of his robes. One hand reached up to his face unconsciously to make sure the mask was still in place.

"I'll be blunt," he began, getting the professor's full attention, "Do you think Umbridge will gain control of the school?"

McGonagall looked at him intently. He continued.

"Do you think that the Ministry will grant her power to overrule Dumbledore? Do you think they'll make her headmistress?"

McGonagall's grip tightened on her folded hands.

"Should that happen," she said slowly, "I can assure you that Professor Dumbledore will not simply leave without a fight."

Kakashi nodded, "I wouldn't expect any less, but he will not openly attack members of the Ministry should he be forced out."

"I agree," she concluded.

"How long before the Ministry makes a move against Dumbledore?" Kakashi asked seriously.

McGonagall sighed, "With the rate these Educational Decrees are coming out," she emphasized the words 'Educational Decrees' with distaste, "… I really can't say, Hatake, but they do seem to be getting more and more… restricting."

"Soon, then," Kakashi surmised.

"Possibly," she replied.

"At which point, should Dumbledore be removed from his position of authority as Headmaster, our contract will be void," Kakashi arrived at his main point.

McGonagall narrowed her eyebrows, "…You will leave?"

Kakashi strode to the door and opened it. He turned back to McGonagall, who eyed him intently.

"No, Professor," Kakashi replied, "I won't leave. I'm too invested in this mission to see it fail now."

The Deputy Headmistress quickly concealed a flicker of relief. She nodded.

"Very well, Mr. Hatake."

Kakashi nodded in return and left, closing the door behind him.

--

**Perhaps kind of a weird place to stop, but I really wanted to update for you guys. Did you like? I am finally finished with all my make up work, so weekly updates should be on schedule from now on unless something comes up. 'Til next time, then**!


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry for the delay. But to make up for it, a bit of extreme Malfoy bashing in this chapter. Unless you happen to like him… I don't. I just noticed after I corrected. Enjoy!**

--

Chapter 26: The Living

--

Kakashi was greeted by the stale air of depression when he entered the common room. Distinterested eyes roamed over him in passing as he came over to the fire. Most of the Quidditch team was gathered there, most of them not saying a word.

"No Seeker or Beaters," Angelina sighed, "What are we going to do? And Fred didn't even do anything."

"It's not my fault," Fred muttered, taking it as an insult, though he probably knew that it was not intended that way, "I would have beat the little dirtbag to a bloody pulp if you three hadn't held me back."

Kakashi watched Harry miserably stare out the window at the falling snow and realized that Ron wasn't present, or else he would likely be doing much the same after his performance at the game. Kakashi searched the room for Rin and found her and Hermione talking across the room. He caught her eye, and she motioned for him to come over. He crossed the room.

"Hey," she greeted as he approached.

"You both know what happened?" he asked.

They nodded in unison. "But we've got bigger problems," Rin said hurriedly.

"Ron hasn't been back since the match; I've no idea where he is," Hermione explained worriedly, "I'm sure he's fine…" she added, probably more to assure herself than Kakashi or Rin.

"We were hoping you might have run into him on your way back, but now that you're here—" Rin started.

"I'll go look for him," Kakashi decided, and headed again for the door.

"No," Rin stood and followed him, stopping him at the portrait hole. "I'll go."

"I…" Kakashi paused, trying to come up with an excuse that would get him out of there.

"You've gotten yourself into enough trouble today," she gave him a pointed look, "Detention?"

He sighed, "Two weeks, with Umbridge."

She frowned and her eyes flickered to his scarred hand. "Lines?"

He shrugged, "Probably."

She appeared to think about this seriously for a moment, but only said, "Nice shot, by the way," earning a half smirk from him before she slipped out the door.

Kakashi turned to look back at the solemn group by the fire to see Angelina leave, shortly followed by Fred and George and a few others. As he approached, the team further dissipated, until only Harry was left in his original spot on the edge of the couch, still staring out the window. He seemed deep in thought. Kakashi set his jaw. He was going to give him something to think about. Before he could move any further though, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Hermione pulled him back towards the previous corner.

"What?" he asked when they were out of hearing range.

"What are you going to tell him?" she questioned, tilting her head towards Harry.

"That he's an idiot for losing his temper. Again," Kakashi replied straightforwardly, distaste in his voice.

"Clearly that's been working," Hermione quipped. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at her, but she ignored him, "He already feels bad enough about hurting the team. He knows he was stupid. So don't yell. It'll only make things worse at this point."

"What would you suggest?" he asked.

"I don't know, just be… nicer," she tried.

"…The world isn't nice, Hermione," he told her and went back over to Harry.

He smacked the wizard on the back of the head, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Hey! What was that for?" Harry asked, standing abruptly to face Kakashi.

"For being stupid," the shinobi replied calmly, "And not thinking in general."

"Shut up," he replied darkly.

"You can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?" he asked in the same tone.

"Exploding. Getting your friends in trouble. Getting yourself in trouble and thereby forcing me to get myself in trouble because I don't trust Umbridge being anywhere near you! Don't you get it by now?" Kakashi listed. "If it were in her power, I have no doubt she would do whatever she thinks is necessary to shut you up. Throw you in jail, maybe even kill you. You and Dumbledore and the Order are a threat to the Ministry. You're only giving them reasons to punish you and make you and this school look worse off than it already is."

Harry kept silent. Then, "Malfoy insulted my mother." He repeated the same excuse he gave to McGonagall.

"So? You'd rather get your hand torn up?" Kakashi pointed to the scar on his hand.

"She's dead. What kind of loser insults someone who's dead?... He deserved it," Harry continued to watch the falling snow.

"You don't get it! I'm not saying he didn't deserve it. Malfoy is the lowest on the food chain, cowardly, scum of the earth. So he insulted your mother, so what? She might be gone, but you still have people here, Harry, who, for whatever reason, care about you. Ron, Hermione, Padfoot," Harry's eyes finally flickered over to Kakashi. "Every time you do something like this, it hurts them. Focus on the living, on the people you still have. You want to protect them, right?"

Harry didn't reply for a long pause. Then, a nod.

"Then start acting like it," Kakashi said firmly.

The wizard didn't agree but didn't argue either. He went back to staring out the window at the continuously falling flakes. Kakashi collapsed into an arm chair, and they fell into an uneasy silence.

--

Rin wrapped her scarf more tightly around her face and cursed that she didn't have better shoes. The cold was seeping into them, and her toes were already beginning to numb. If Ron was out here, she didn't know how he wasn't frozen solid by now.

She had been walking around rather aimlessly for about ten minutes, trying to think of where he could have gone. She assumed he was outside because neither she nor Hermione had seen him come in with the Gryffindor team, and they hadn't seen him since the end of the game.

A particularly harsh gust of wind buffeted her. She began to think twice about not letting Kakashi handle this.

She headed down towards the lake and began to circle around it. It was as good a place to start as any. She didn't know the grounds very well; apart from the forest incident, she hadn't explored around much, being busy with school and their mission and the D.A. Along with playing teacher's pet, she couldn't afford to get caught outside after hours. Patrolling the castle was bad enough; she had actually nearly been caught by Filch once, who was firmly under Umbridge's thumb. (Kakashi had yet to know about this.)

Another blast of wind. She trudged on.

How long had Ron been out here? Three, maybe closer to four hours? It was a long time for anyone to be stuck out in the cold. Small waves rolled on the lake, devouring the falling snowflakes. She scanned the path ahead of her, which hardly qualified as a path. The snow was beginning to get heavier. Maybe she should try somewhere else…

"Rin?"

She whirled around, finding no one, and eventually turning full circle again. Where was it coming from?

"What are you doing out here?" the voice floated over to her.

She looked ahead of her, her eyes searching out a large cluster of pine trees. In the shadows, she could make out what looked like a heap of clothes that was resting underneath one. She started forward, skirting bushes and dead shrubbery, eventually coming to the trees.

The heap was Ron, sitting underneath a particularly huge tree on a bed of brown needles, his legs pulled up to his chin to ward off the chill. He and the patch of ground under the tree seemed to be untouched by the snow. Rin hurried over to him, gratefully welcoming the shelter of the pine needles. They blocked the elements surprisingly well.

"Why are you here?" he repeated.

"I could ask you the same question," she answered, dusting off her robes before sitting down on the hard ground next to him, mimicking his position.

"I needed to think," he said.

"There aren't warmer places where you can do that?" she joked half-heartedly.

"I… I couldn't face them," he said, "I'm a loser."

"The team?" she asked as if she didn't know why he wouldn't want to see them, "They don't blame you for anything. The Slytherins shouldn't have provoked you like that. And you won, anyway."

"I'm no good at Quidditch," Ron continued. She supposed what she had said flew right over his head. "I'm going to resign."

"You don't want to do that," she contradicted immediately, "Then there will be less than half the team left."

He turned his gaze away from the lake to look at her for the first time. "What?"

She told him about the illegal bludger attack and the fight and how Umbridge had banned Harry, Fred and George.

"Oh no," he groaned, when she finished.

"Yeah," she agreed, "So you can't quit."

He shook his head, red hair in stark contrast with his pale skin, "I don't know."

"Harry and Hermione will tell you the same thing."

"They're my friends; it's required," he replied.

"They aren't the kind of people who say something because it's required. This whole mess we're in is proof of that," she said.

Ron shook his head. "You won't give up, will you?"

She stood, offering him a hand, "I tried it once; it didn't work out. So, no; I won't give up. And neither will you."

The wind had died down while they'd been talking so that the falling flakes were floating lazily down from the clouds instead of buffeting them like they had earlier. Rin looked around positively.

"See?" she said to Ron, "Things are already looking better."

He couldn't help but offer a half smile as they began to hike back to the castle.

--

Kakashi sat up gratefully as the portrait hole opened and Ron walked through, followed by Rin. It had been over an hour since she left, and it was beginning to get dark. Both of them were covered in snow and looked rather frozen.

"Ron, where were you?" Hermione asked. "You look awful."

"Walking," he said quietly, coming over to the fire and joining Harry on the couch.

Kakashi looked to Rin, who only shrugged.

"Found him sitting under a tree," she explained quietly, sitting on the arm of his chair and removing her snow speckled scarf. "Said he needed to think."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "There isn't anywhere warmer where he can do that?"

She chuckled, "That's what I said."

"I thought about quitting the team," Ron announced.

"You can't," Harry immediately said. "Me and Fred and George were—"

"Banned, I know," Ron finished, "That's why I'm not. It was just that song…"

"It would've thrown anyone off," Harry assured him. "It doesn't matter. It's not like we can do anything with half a team."

"Yeah," Ron resigned himself to slumping back into the couch.

"It's just a game," Kakashi pointed out, only to receive glares from the wizards.

"I think I know something that will cheer you both up," Hermione declared. She was at the window, looking out at something below.

"What?" Harry and Ron asked, in matching doubt-filled tones.

Hermione turned to them with a smile, "Hagrid's back." Ron and Harry exchanged surprised looks.

"Who's Hagrid?" Kakashi and Rin asked warily.

--

**Kinda short, I know, but I got sick of this chapter. Review, please!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Late again, I know. But spring break is coming up, so I'll probably pull a couple of all-day-ers and get back on track. Enjoy!**

--

Chapter 27: An Unorthodox Professor

--

Receiving only a "You'll see," from Hermione in answer to their question, Kakashi and Rin followed the trio out onto the grounds. The wizards were covered in the cloak; the shinobi were simply doing their best to stay out of sight, which wasn't a particularly difficult task. Who needed an invisibility cloak when you had ninja training?

"You three are extremely loud," Kakashi commented after they got outside of the castle, "Good thing we didn't run into anyone."

There was an indignant "hmph" from under the cloak, only made more humorous by the fact that the cloak didn't fully hide them. Same as last he had seen, three pairs of feet were visible trudging down the path. Kakashi chuckled.

They approached a large stone hut; Kakashi had seen it before but hadn't known what it was for. He assumed it was an old structure used for storage or possibly abandoned. Apparently not.

"Hagrid lives here?" Rin asked the pairs of feet shuffling in front of them.

"Yeah," it sounded like Ron answered, "It's better than it looks."

"Ron, that was a bit mean, don't you think?" Hermione.

"I said it's better, not worse—"

"Shh," Harry interrupted. As they approached the door, Kakashi heard a knock but did not see the hand executed it.

"Hagrid, it's us!" Harry called. They heard some shuffling inside.

"Shoulda known," came a rough voice and the door opened. The wizards threw off the cloak. Hermione yelped. Kakashi's eyes widened at the sight of the man before him. He was huge, taking up most of the space in the large doorway. He had a wild mane of black hair and an equally tangled beard. But that wasn't his most distinguishing characteristic at the moment.

"Hagrid, what happened?" Harry asked.

"It's nuttin'," he said dismissively, looking over their heads at the shinobi. "Who're they?"

"They're… um… Well, they're friends. It's a lot to explain," Harry said.

Hagrid didn't look completely convinced but stood aside to let them all in anyway.

"Come on in, then. Don' wan' ta get caught, do we?" he said.

--

After it was explained that Kakashi and Rin were visitors to the school assigned to protect it by Dumbledore, Hagrid seemed to let his guard down more to the newcomers. As soon as this was addressed and they were all seated, except Kakashi, who stood near the door, Hermione moved on to the more pressing question.

"Hagrid, your face…"

"I told yeh, it's nuttin'," he repeated, shaking his head.

"It's obviously not nothing," Ron argued, "What would you say if one of us showed up with mince instead of a face?"

Unfortunately, Ron's description was fairly accurate. The likeable giant's face had been reduced to a mass of cuts and bruises, and his left eye was nearly swollen shut. More cuts and scrapes adorned his hands. It looked like a box of knives had exploded in his face.

"Tell us, Hagrid," Harry pleaded.

"Can' 'Arry. More 'an me job's worth ter tell ya that," Hagrid replied, slapping what looked like a large steak over his eye.

"Dragon meat," he explained at their inquiring looks, "Helps wit' the pain, yeh know."

Kakashi didn't, but he nodded anyway.

He saw Rin sitting still in a very large armchair that dwarfed her small frame. She was focused intently on Hagrid and kept fidgeting her hands. Kakashi knew she was analyzing his injuries; she wanted to heal him. Kakashi was glad that he had never had any aptitude for healing. He knew it was hard for her not to be able to help. She caught him looking at her, and he gave the tiniest shake of his head. She only sighed in return.

"It was the giants, wasn't it?" Hermione asked. Kakashi's curiosity piqued.

"Giants?" Hagrid lost his grip on the slimy steak and it slid down his face a bit, "Wha' makes yeh think tha'? Who told yeh?" he rattled on nervously.

The trio exchanged glances. "We guessed," Hermione said apologetically.

"It's kind of obvious," Harry added.

"Giants?" Kakashi interrupted, "Around here?" he looked out the front window towards the forest. That couldn't be possible.

"Blimey, no' here," Hagrid answered quickly, "Mountains."

Right. Duh. Kakashi mentally slapped himself. You couldn't hide a giant in that forest.

Now that the metaphorical beans were spilled, Hagrid continued his harrowing tale of his meeting with the giants. He told them how he presented the Gurg—chief of the giants—with gifts to get on their good side, but unfortunately, the death eaters beat them to it. They had tried to convince some of the giants that weren't loyal to the Gurg, but they were killed by the majority of the others just when it looked like they were coming around.

"I expect some o' them'll remember, though," Hagrid tried to finish positively, "We did wha' we set out ter do; some'll remember tha' Dumbledore is friendly t' them when the death eaters throw 'em out," he paused, flipping the steak to the cooler side, "Now, you three. Wha's been happenin' here? You goin' ter introduce me t' yer friends?"

"Damn," Kakashi suddenly cursed, causing everyone to turn towards him. He turned away from the small window where he was standing, making sure he wasn't visible from the outside. "It's everyone's favorite Professor. Under the cloak," he told the trio, who hastily threw the cloak over themselves and shuffled behind a tattered sofa to shield their feet. "Is there a back door?" he turned to Hagrid.

"Well, sure, but wha's the matter? A teacher ain' nuthin' ter be afraid o'" Hagrid gestured to a tiny back room with a door leading out the side of the small hut.

"We aren't here," was all Kakashi said before a series of sharp raps came from the front door and he slipped out the back, Rin close on his heels. He closed the door silently behind them.

They crouched down, pressing their ears to the wood. Muffled voices could be heard, but words were impossible to discern. Kakashi drew back and silently peered around to the front. No one stood outside the door. Umbridge was alone. He only hoped that the wizards could keep their mouths shut or he'd have to make up some excuse to come in and get them. He returned to Rin, who was still crouched by the door.

Kakashi pointed to his ear, but she shook her head. Still weren't able to make out words. She kept her ear pressed to the door anyway.

Flicking her eyes to him, she whispered, "Sounds like an interrogation."

"Giants," Kakashi whispered back. She nodded in agreement.

"We were actually talking about giants in there," she whispered after a moment.

Despite the situation, Kakashi couldn't help but smirk and shake his head.

They heard a loud slam from the front and flattened themselves against the wall, listening intently. Footsteps crunched in the snow, growing further and further away. The door opened a tiny crack.

"Yeh there?" Hagrid's voice came quietly outside.

Kakashi opened the door wider and held it open for his teammate and himself. Hagrid shuffled back to his seat and Kakashi and Rin followed, returning to their previous places. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were already reseated on the sofa.

"Well, she's… eh…" Hagrid began.

"Horrible," Hermione offered.

Hagrid snorted, which was immediately followed by a wince and blood oozing from a cut on his face.

"Oh, Hagrid…" Hermione said.

"'S alright, 'Ermione," the half-giant wiped the blood away with his sleeve, "There, jus' fine."

"No, it's not," Rin said definitively, getting up from her seat.

"Rin," Kakashi warned.

"Oh come on, he's obviously not going to tell anyone. He kept the giants a secret," she reasoned. She turned to Hagrid, "I can heal your cuts, if you like."

Kakashi crossed his arms and leaned against the window. Why did he even argue?

Hagrid turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione uncertainly, but they didn't have any answers.

"I know what I'm doing. Dumbledore assigned us to protect the school, and you're part of it. Let me help," she continued.

Hagrid mulled this over and then shrugged. "I s'pose," he agreed.

He removed the slab of meat and tossed it to Fang, revealing his purple eye. She made a one-handed seal to focus her chakra and then gently reached up to Hagrid's face.

"No wand?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Just relax," and placed her hand over his eye. When she removed it after a few seconds, it was completely back to normal, the puffiness and bruise that surrounded it vanished.

"Better?" she asked.

He blinked a few times. "Goo' as new. Thanks," he said sincerely.

The medic smiled. "I'm Rin. And the moody one over there is Kakashi," she introduced them, ignoring the glare her teammate was giving her.

Hagrid narrowed his eyes, "That was no regular magic. And you two ain' no foreign wizards, are yeh?"

"Let's just get you back to normal," Rin winked. Hagrid nodded and tapped his head with a sausage finger. Their secret, though he didn't know exactly what it was, was safe with him.

She repeated the healing process until all of the cuts disappeared. Meanwhile, Hermione tried to pry the secret out of the medic to the "magic" she was using, but she only evaded her questions.

"We should go," Kakashi announced as soon as she was finished, "It's getting dark."

"Right," Harry, Ron, and Hermione withdrew beneath the cloak after saying goodbyes. Kakashi opened the door and stood aside a few seconds for them to pass and followed.

"Get some rest, Hagrid," Rin said on the way out, and he nodded.

"Thanks, really," he repeated. She returned the smile he gave her before closing the door. She fell in stride with Kakashi as they plunged into the darkness, keeping their eyes on the three pairs of feet in front of them.

"Happy?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied, "Yes, I am… Reminded me a little of home, oddly enough."

"…You miss it?"

She shrugged. The castle loomed into view ahead of them. "Yeah."

"You didn't have to come, you know," he said.

"You've told me. I don't regret the decision," she replied swiftly.

"…I hope we can both say the same when this is over," Kakashi muttered. "Giants."

"Yeah," Rin blew out a puff of air in exasperation, "Giants."

--

A few days later the two shinobi were treated to their first Care of Magical Creatures class with Hagrid. As they were marching down to Hagrid's hut, Hermione maneuvered her way in between Kakashi and Rin.

"Um… I just wanted to warn you two. Hagrid isn't your typical teacher," she said.

"Hermione, all the teachers in this school aren't your typical teachers," Kakashi replied, "Not to us, anyway."

"Well," she continued, "You see, Hagrid has a different perception of what creatures are considered to be dangerous—"

"Dangerous?" Rin asked, "How dangerous?"

"Blast-ended skrewt dangerous," said a voice from behind them. It was Ron. "Bloody nightmare, that was."

"I don't think I'm even going to ask," Rin decided.

"I am," Kakashi said, "What do you think he'll have this time?"

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know. I went down there this morning to try to get him to change his lesson to something "Ministry-approved"," she made air quotes, "But he wouldn't listen. Just kept saying that it would be a great surprise. Harry's with him now trying his hand at it, but I don't think it'll work. He just doesn't seem to get that Umbridge can sack him for the smallest thing."

Kakashi frowned. Possibly having to fend off a wild magical creature wasn't on his agenda for the day.

As soon as all the students were gathered in front of Hagrid's hut, he announced that they would be going into the forest. There were several groans at this proclamation and more than a few worried looks. Harry came to stand between Kakashi and Ron.

"It's no good," he said to both of them, "He won't tell me what he's got planned, much less even think about changing it."

"I thought students weren't allowed in the forest," Kakashi said.

"We're not," Ron replied flatly.

"Hagrid would never show something that could seriously harm us, right?" Rin asked.

"Blast-ended skrewts," Ron repeated.

"No, of course not," Hermione answered, ignoring Ron, "Nothing deadly."

They followed Hagrid into a small clearing about ten minutes into the forest, where he stopped and threw several large slabs of some kind of meat on the ground and gave an odd shrieking call.

"They'll smell the meat, see, but they'll know it's me from the call," he explained before calling again.

After a third call, Harry pointed across the clearing in between two trees.

At first all Kakashi saw was a pair of white shining eyes. This was soon followed by a sleek black head and winged body, midnight black. He blinked in recognition. It was the same kind of creature that pulled the carriages when they first arrived. It delicately padded to one of the slabs of meat and began tearing strips off and eating. Others followed soon after.

"Alright," Hagrid began, seeing this, "Who can see 'em?"

Harry raised his hand, followed slowly by Neville and a Slytherin boy. Kakashi didn't dare attract so much attention to himself, but Rin unabashedly raised her hand next to him. He gave her a look.

"What?" she asked, "I can see them." Though he knew she knew exactly what. He rolled his eyes.

By now the rest of the class had noticed that chunks of flesh were being ripped off the meat and disappearing, or what looked like it to those who couldn't see the creatures, into thin air.

"What is it?" somebody from Slytherin that Kakashi didn't know asked.

Hagrid put his hands on his hips and said proudly, "They're thestrals."

"_Hem, hem."_

Kakashi's heart sank at the little cough that seemed to echo throughout the clearing.

--

**Does anyone else think thestrals are really cool? I can totally see Kakashi riding one. Hmm…**


	28. Chapter 28

**Again, sorry for the delay. Enjoy!**

--

Chapter 28: Those Who Have Seen Death

--

Umbridge wrote furiously on her clipboard as Hagrid talked, often mentioning things out loud "to herself". Most of the Slytherin side of the class was trying to contain their giggles of glee at the growing awkwardness of the situation. Conversely, some of the Gryffindors were attempting to keep from lashing out at the High Inquisitor.

Hagrid determinedly plowed on.

"A'right, who can tell me why some can' see 'em?" he asked, towering over the group, trying to regain their attention.

Hermione immediately raised her hand.

"'Ermione," Hagrid called on her, looking slightly relieved.

"The only people who can see thestrals," she answered dutifully, "are those who have seen death."

The shinobi shot mildly surprised glances in her direction. Rin turned back to Kakashi, slight worry on her face.

"I'm regretting raising my hand now," she whispered. He could only shrug.

"I'm sure they won't make a big deal out of it," he replied.

A mass of giggles erupted from their right. Kakashi turned to see Umbridge questioning Pansy Parkinson, who was clearly giving her everything she needed to sack Hagrid and more. Kakashi seriously hoped Umbridge wouldn't question Hagrid himself again. The others might trust him, but he had given up the information on the giants at a mere inquiry from Hermione the previous day. He wasn't so convinced.

"I'll just, eh, wait 'til yer finished then," Hagrid said in Umbridge's general direction, who didn't seem to notice or ignored him. He suddenly became much more interested in observing the thestrals.

Umbridge finished her last note and shuffled over to them. Kakashi looked at the ground as she passed, but only just, before she stopped in front of Rin, on Kakashi's left. He clenched his teeth. A hand brushed the clasp on his kunai holster hidden beneath his robes. He was so close…

"Rin," Umbridge drew out her name, examining something on her clipboard before looking up at the kunoichi and smiling sickly.

"Yes, Professor," the medic replied, faithfully playing the good student.

"You can see the thestrals?" she asked, still smiling.

"…Yes," Rin answered slowly.

Kakashi didn't like where this was going. He kept his head down, but his eyes were locked on Umbridge.

"And whom did you see die?"

What… did she…say?

He felt like he had been struck a physical blow. She had no right to ask that, no right to know something that personal. He clenched his fist so hard that he felt little half circles being pressed into his palm.

Rin looked like she had been slapped in the face. She was at a loss for words, staring straight ahead at Umbridge.

"Well?" Umbridge asked impatiently.

The question seemed to snap her out of it, registering somewhere in the back of her mind. She would later wonder if that impatient tone had had any effect on her next words.

The answer came tumbling out, "My best friend."

Those in the near vicinity suddenly became much more interested in the conversation, Harry, Ron, and Hermione among them. Kakashi continued to glare at Umbridge, who was seemed completely indifferent to Rin's response, scribbling again on her clipboard.

"And what do you think of the thestrals?" she continued her inquiry.

But Rin, still too flustered to answer, remained silent. Umbridge wrote again.

"Student…is too… frightened… by… creatures… to… answer…"

"Enough," Kakashi growled before he could stop himself.

Umbridge looked up at him as if she had just figured out he was standing there, eyebrows raised.

"Excuse me, Mr. Hatake?" she asked politely, smiling.

Kakashi reigned his temper in and quickly forced out an excuse, "You have everything you need, right? We'd like to get on with the lesson."

She didn't reply for a moment, simply looking at him contemplatively.

"Yes, I do believe I have enough information for an accurate report," she chirped, "Though you would do well not to talk out of turn, Mr. Hatake. Looking forward to your detention tonight, I trust." She leered at him and then turned on her heel, nodding to Hagrid and heading back out of the forest.

As soon as she was out of sight, Kakashi turned to his friend.

"Rin?" he asked uncertainly.

She didn't look at him, "I- I just need a minute," she said hurriedly and pushed through layers of students to go back the way they had come.

Kakashi considered following her, but then he would be leaving his charges in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. In class, with a teacher, but so far, he hadn't had the greatest experience with the woods, and he was reluctant to leave. So he stayed, despite the look he was getting from Hermione that blatantly said he should go.

The rest of the class seemed to drag on forever. When the period finally ended, he trooped back up to the castle with the rest of the students, searching the grounds for Rin as he went. He didn't find her. She wasn't in the common room either, when they arrived.

By the time dinner rolled around, he was getting nervous. He poked at his mashed potatoes, glancing at the huge entrance doors to the Great Hall every thirty seconds, expecting her to come walking through the doors and sit down next to him and ask why he looked so jumpy.

He reluctantly turned his attention back to the table to find the trio staring at him, quickly averting their gazes when he caught them. He went back to prodding his food with a fork.

"I'm sure she's fine," Hermione suddenly commented, "Anyone would have been thrown off… Your best friend… I can't imagine…"

"You haven't?" Harry asked.

"Of course not," she replied immediately. "…You have, Harry?"

"Well," he took a drink of pumpkin juice, stalling. Kakashi finally tuned into the conversation. Harry continued, swallowing, "Yeah… I mean with all that's happened… Nevermind."

"It's a hundred times worse than anything you can imagine," Kakashi muttered, causing them all to stare again, Ron with a fork halfway to his mouth. Kakashi stood, "I have a detention to get to. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

The trio exchanged looks as he left.

--

No different than the first time, Kakashi felt an overwhelming sense of nausea as he entered the office of Dolores Umbridge. The kittens mewed at him from the delicate plates on the walls, one swiping its claws at him when he glared at it. The room screamed tidiness and organization; everything had its place and was strictly confined to it. Kakashi suspected Umbridge was slightly obsessively compulsive.

She appeared to be happily grading papers when he arrived, even writing in pink ink. He nearly gagged.

"Mr. Hatake," she smiled up at him, removing her glasses as he put down his bag and sat in the same high-backed chair at the same desk as before. He didn't meet her gaze.

She stood and retrieved a sheet of parchment and the torture quill from her desk and placed it neatly in front of him. Experimentally, Kakashi knocked the pen so that it rolled a few inches to the left of the paper before picking it up. Umbridge's hand flinched as she withdrew it. The shinobi suppressed a smirk. Her way of order was her strength, but undoubtedly also her weakness. How Kakashi didn't know exactly, but it would be her downfall.

"Now then," she perched on the edge of her desk, smoothing out her pink skirt, "before we begin, I have a few questions I'd like to ask you, Kakashi."

Kakashi tensed. He had run through situations like these in his head a million times and come up with lies for such circumstances. It looked like he would finally have to use them.

"You are a foreign exchange student, correct?" she asked.

'_Obviously,'_ Kakashi thought but tonelessly replied out loud, "Yes."

"And where is it you are from, exactly?" she continued, cocking her head to one side, greatly resembling one of the uglier kittens on her wall.

"The East," Kakashi said simply, deciding to test her patience.

"East where, dear," she prodded. Kakashi detected a hint of annoyance. "Asia?"

Kakashi nodded, using the answer that she provided for him. Umbridge seemed unimpressed by this revelation.

"What school do you go to?" she asked, adjusting a pencil in a small jar so that it lined up with the others.

"Leaf Academy," Kakashi replied, "for the magically gifted."

Rin had decided on with Leaf Academy one afternoon. Kakashi had added on "for the magically gifted", sarcastically criticizing her unoriginality. He pushed the memory away. _'You'll find her later. Focus.'_

"I've never heard of it," Umbridge remarked. "And that's what the…" she gestured to his hitai-ate.

"Headband," Kakashi supplied, "Yes, they're for school."

"Is it a custom to cover your face there as well?" she asked, pretending to be polite.

"No," Kakashi continued, knowing she would ask, "A bad accident, in my first year. One of the kids in my class was practicing a spell, next thing I know—" He slapped a hand over his left eye. "It's gone. I can show you, if you want." He grabbed his headband, waiting for the rushed objection. It came, just as he expected.

"That's unnecessary. Just one more little thing," she said with a smile.

Kakashi crossed his arms and waited for her to continue.

"Miss Hayata… She is your friend?"

Kakashi leaned back in his chair casually, "…Not really. We talk."

"You are from the same school."

"Does that mean we have to be friends?"

Umbridge stared him down. "No, of course not," she replied after a moment. "I was merely curious."

She appeared thoughtful for a moment; Kakashi wondered what she was plotting. But after a few seconds she shuffled over to her desk and resumed her seat, replacing her glasses. She looked up at Kakashi.

"Well, you know what to do. I think we'll repeat the same line as last time," she smiled widely, showing all her teeth.

Wondering what, if anything, she was implying by that, Kakashi picked up the quill and began to write.

_I must not tell lies._

The back of his hand burned as the skin was ripped open again.

--

The castle was dark when he emerged from Umbridge's office. One of his hands was cramping from writing so much, and tiny rivulets of blood trickled down the back of the other. After two weeks of detention-torture, he had no doubt the words would be etched into his hand for life. He mumbled the password to the fat lady and was granted access to the common room.

It was nearly empty, as he expected. But not completely. A lone figure sat on the couch in front of the fire, which was still going strong, despite the late hour. She appeared to be half asleep and didn't notice him right away. He sighed in relief.

"Rin," he said quietly, waking her. She rubbed her eyes and sat up as he seated himself next to her, flopping his sleeve over his bloody hand.

"Don't think I didn't see that," she said, squinting at him, her eyes adjusting to the firelight. "Let me see."

He showed her, "There's nothing you can do. She'll know if you heal me," he said sensibly.

"I know but—" she pulled up the sleeve of his robes to uncover the words, "Oh…"

"It's not as bad as it looks," he said, trying in vain to pull his hand back, "You know I've had worse."

"Here, I'll bandage it for you anyway," she replied, pulling out a role of gauze from a pouch on her belt.

"I'll only have to take it off, tomorrow," he complained.

"And until then, it won't get infected." He opened his mouth to object. "Please, Kakashi, let me do my job." He closed it silently. Satisfied that he wouldn't snatch his hand away, she unrolled a large strip of cloth and tore it off.

Kakashi watched her focused expression in the flickering light. "You alright?"

"Fine," she said, not looking at him. Kakashi guessed probably because she knew he would see right through the lie. "I shouldn't even have left. It was stupid… We're in the middle of a mission; I shouldn't have left you… I don't even know why I told the truth…"

He watched her wrap his hand, "You're not fine."

She smiled at him sadly, "No, and neither are you. But do you really want to go there?"

It didn't take him long to answer, "I suppose not."

She tied the ends of the gauze in a knot on the top of his hand, "There. Was that so horrible?"

He suddenly realized that it didn't sting anymore. He flexed his hand and curled it into a fist.

"Would you like me to kill her?" he asked in all seriousness.

She managed a quiet chuckle, "You're sweet, but I think that might blow our cover."

He shrugged, "It's possible."

She shook her head, traces of a smile still on her face, "It's late. I'll see you in the morning." She stood and started for the stairs.

"Rin," Kakashi said, turning to look over the back of the sofa. She stopped at the first step and looked back. "She had no right to ask that. She'll pay for it, for everything, in the end. And the way you reacted… It wasn't stupid. It was… human."

He could barely see her outline in the darkness. She bent her head down, staring at the floor. She was silent for so long he was about to ask if she was okay.

"Goodnight, Kakashi."

He listened to her soft steps and the shutting of the door before he realized the implications of his words. He hadn't reacted at all. He had been angry, sure, but that was because Umbridge was threatening his teammate. If he had been asked the question, he would have lied immediately, effortlessly and thoughtlessly. If her reaction was human, what did that make him?

Heartless? Cold-blooded?

A truly horrible friend?

Rin was right, he wasn't fine.

Quiet as a mouse, he slipped back out the portrait hole to patrol the dark corridors.

--

**If I may be so arrogant, I'd say that was quite brilliant of me. The last however-many chapters have been very plot focused, and I really wanted to get some Kakashi-centric-ness in there. I think things will start picking up now; Christmas is coming, and if you know your OOTP, that means the whole Arthur-gets-attacked-by-the-snake thing is coming, and I think that's sort of a turning point for the book. 'Til then. **


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm sure you'll all be pleased to hear that I'm skipping anything having to do with Harry and Cho, as I think it is an utterly pointless part in the story. That's all. Enjoy!**

--

Chapter 29: Nightmares

--

December soon arrived along with more snow and more rules and restrictions. All Weasley products were banned, which Kakashi was honestly not too displeased to hear. Most of the rules Kakashi had to steadfastly ignore simply because of his mission, and the others he ignored because they were ridiculous.

Still, the excitement of the holidays was spreading throughout the school, and soon enough, most of the students would be returning to their homes until the new year. Kakashi suspected that Harry would be staying at school for the holidays, as he had no home or family to go to. With no classes to attend, he was looking forward to exploring the grounds a little more in depth. He was sure there were more secrets in the place than Pandora's Box.

Things were going entirely too well; he should have known something bad was bound to happen.

It happened just a few days before Christmas break. Kakashi lay in his bed, unable to sleep despite the fact that he had been on watch the night before and therefore hadn't had any rest in over twenty-four hours. He pushed back one of the curtains on his four-poster so that he could see out the small window and the night sky outside. It had snowed again that day, but there wasn't a cloud in sight. Only tiny pinpricks of light remained scattered in the blackness.

He sighed. He would often spend hours on his roof at home, watching the stars at night. It was an excellent place to think. He missed the freedom.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a muffled groan from Harry's bunk. He ignored it at first; the wizard must have been having weird dreams. But then the groan turned into what sounded like choking. Kakashi wearily got up, quickly tied his headband over his eye (for that might startle Harry even more than whatever he was dreaming), and trudged the few steps to Harry's bedside and pushed the curtain aside.

"Hey, Potter…" he began.

But he didn't finish his statement at the sight of Harry. He was drenched in sweat and tangled in the sheets, his face twisted in pain yet still clearly asleep. He immediately grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him gently, but Harry only turned his head away and did not awaken, mumbling incoherently.

"Wha's goin' on," a sleepy voice mumbled.

"Ron," Kakashi whispered urgently. "Something's wrong with Harry."

He heard two feet contact the cold floor, and then the curtain on the other side of the bed was pulled back. Ron stood in his striped pajamas, running a hand through his disheveled hair and yawning. His eyes grew wide as he laid eyes on his best mate.

"Harry!" Ron hissed, "Wake up!"

Harry suddenly thrashed around in the bed, causing both Ron and Kakashi to back away. Then he was still, though the obvious expression of pain remained on his face.

"What's happening?" Neville got out of his bed and came over, eyes wide with fear.

"Don't know," Kakashi answered truthfully.

Harry suddenly spoke something, but it was in a language Kakashi didn't know, one he had never heard before. Ron and Neville worriedly exchanged looks. Kakashi looked back and forth between them.

"What was that? What did he say?" he asked.

"Parseltongue," Ron swallowed, "I don't think I've heard it since second year."

Neville just shook his head rapidly.

Harry spoke the language again, and suddenly it turned to English and his eyes flew open.

"Ron!"

Harry sat up quickly and then recoiled, as if something had hit him. He slapped a hand to his forehead but didn't stop speaking. Kakashi was reminded of the time when they were heading back to the common room from detention, and Harry had nearly fallen over, also because of something in his head. He had brushed it off then. Clearly it was something to be concerned about.

"Ron… It's your dad… He's been attacked," he said through gulps of air, as if he had been submerged underwater in his sleep.

Ron tried to push Harry back down in the bed, "It was a dream, mate. You were—"

"No!" Harry protested, "It happened! I was there… It was me! I saw your dad…"

Kakashi turned to Neville, who was standing stock still next to him, "Neville, go get McGonagall, and only her, understand?"

The clumsy wizard nodded and ran out of the dorm.

"It was a snake," Harry continued rambling, "…Your dad was there… He was just standing and then…"

"Harry," Kakashi said firmly. The wizard snapped his head in his direction, still breathing heavily. "Has this happened before?"

"I- I have nightmares," the wizard replied, "But this wasn't a nightmare. I was there! I saw it!"

"Calm down," Kakashi pleaded, "I believe you, alright?"

The truth was: he didn't know what to think. He couldn't think of any reason why Harry would suddenly have a psychotic break. Just what was going on in that head of his?

The door opened and Neville returned, McGonagall close on his heels, cloak hastily thrown over her shoulders.

"What happened?" she asked immediately.

--

Five minutes later they were all hurrying through the corridors, minus Neville, on their way to Dumbledore's office. Kakashi hadn't seen the headmaster since the beginning of the year. These weren't the circumstances he suspected their second meeting to be under.

McGonagall led the party. Harry had one arm around Ron's shoulders for support, as he had immediately retched upon standing, and they were shuffling along in the middle. Kakashi brought up the rear, listening for anything out of place.

They rounded a corner when he sensed something near them. He scanned the length of the hall, nothing. He turned his attention to the ceiling, pulling out a kunai.

"It's me," a voice said, and Kakashi relaxed and put his kunai away.

Rin dropped down from the shadows of the rafters beside him. "I heard you coming," she said, "I thought you might've been Filch. Where are you all going?"

"Dumbledore's office," Kakashi whispered back, "Harry had a nightmare."

Even in the dark, he could see the surprised expression she gave him. He only shook his head and gestured forward. McGonagall and the boys hadn't stopped moving or even seemed to notice the exchange between the shinobi. They continued to the headmaster's office.

Professor McGonagall enunciated the password clearly upon their arrival (fizzing whizbee) and they all rode the spiral escalator to the top. She rapped on the door twice, earning a clear "Enter," from within. They did as instructed.

"Ah, Minerva… Oh, dear," Dumbledore first greeted but then trailed off at the sight of the four Gryffindors that followed her. Kakashi noticed he was wearing a long nightshirt with a deep purple cloak protecting him from the chill of the night, sitting at his desk. A great red and yellow bird perched on the end. "What seems to be the problem?" he asked the deputy headmistress, getting straight to the point.

"Well, Potter has had a… nightmare," she began.

"It wasn't a nightmare," Harry immediately protested again, "It was really happening. I saw Mr. Weasley get attacked by a snake."

The announcement stretched to all corners of the room. It almost sounded comical to Kakashi's ears. But Dumbledore seemed to be extremely concerned with the news, gazing down at his folded hands on the desk.

"How did you see this happen?" the headmaster asked, still averting his gaze.

"I don't know—He was just standing, and then the snake—"

"I made myself unclear," Dumbledore interrupted, "I mean what point of view were you seeing the scene. Perhaps you were next to Arthur, or looking from above?"

"I—" Harry hesitated, "It was like I was the snake; I saw everything from its point of view—"

Dumbledore suddenly rose from his seat and strode over to the wall lined with dozens of portraits.

"Everard, Dilys," he said. Two portraits that nearly touched the ceiling opened their eyes; they had clearly been awake all along. "You heard everything?" Dumbledore asked unnecessarily.

One nodded; the other said, "Naturally."

"We need to be sure Arthur is found by the right people. He needs help as soon as possible. He has red hair and glasses," Dumbledore said. The two nodded and disappeared from their frames.

"How does he know where Mr. Weasley is?" Rin whispered from behind him. Kakashi had been wondering the same thing. He could only shrug in reply.

"Please, sit, all of you. It will be a few minutes," Dumbledore said to them, "If you wouldn't mind, Minerva."

She pulled out her wand and conjured four straight-backed wooden chairs for them. Harry and Ron both collapsed into theirs, but instead of sitting as well, the shinobi remained standing behind the wizards. McGonagall frowned at them, as if she was offended that her chairs weren't good enough for them, but flicked her wand again, and the remaining seats disappeared.

Dumbledore went over to the great bird and stroked its head once, saying something Kakashi didn't catch, before it suddenly burst into flame and disappeared. Kakashi was startled by this but covered it well. He didn't know why he was surprised anymore.

Everard returned to his portrait, "Dumbledore," he said, breathing heavily.

"News?" the headmaster asked immediately.

"I made as much noise as I could… I saw them bring him up… He doesn't look good, Dumbledore," the man said worriedly.

Dumbledore nodded, "Dilys should be returning soon then."

On cue, the witch returned to her frame and collapsed in her chair, "They wheeled him past my portrait," she said quickly, "He's covered in blood… It looks bad."

Another nod. Kakashi noticed that Ron looked extremely pale.

"Phineas," Dumbledore called next to a portrait just above his head, "Phineas!"

Said man in the portrait was clearly pretending to be asleep. He suddenly gave a theatrical jerk and opened his eyes.

"What have I missed?" he asked as if he had been a part of the conversation before, yawning.

"I need you to go to your other portrait. Tell Sirius that Arthur Weasley has been injured and his wife, children, and Harry Potter will be arriving shortly," Dumbledore requested.

He gave a great sigh, "Yes, yes, very well," he loped out of the frame and disappeared.

"What about Rin and me?" Kakashi asked quickly, "I assume you want one of us to stay at the castle and one of us to leave?"

"Were these normal circumstances, you would be correct Kakashi," the headmaster confirmed, going back to his desk, picking up one of the many instruments on spindly tables and taking it with him on the way, "But they aren't. Both you and Miss Hayata will go with Harry and the Weasley children." At this statement he looked up at McGonagall, who nodded and left the room. "I feel that your presence is needed more around them specifically than here at the school, and I daresay that Sirius will be glad of all the company."

Kakashi thought that last addition was an odd statement but nodded nonetheless. "And Umbridge?" he asked.

"I'll take care of that," the headmaster replied, fiddling with a knob on the instrument. "Miss Hayata."

Rin turned her attention away from the portraits on the walls to the headmaster, "Sir?"

"We have not formally met. I am Albus Dumbledore."

She was surprised at this formality, but quickly recovered and replied, "Just Rin is fine, sir."

He managed a tight smile, half-moon spectacles rising slightly, "Very well, Rin. My friend Sarutobi has informed me that you are quite the medic."

"Ah, yes, sir," she nodded, knowing what the statement led to, "Should Mr. Weasley survive the night," Ron noticeably gulped at this, "and he can get to a condition where he can leave the hospital while sustaining his injuries, I should be able to treat him."

"Good; I am glad to hear it," Dumbledore went over to a cabinet and pulled out a small cauldron, placing it back on his desk and proceeding to do some fancy-looking spell work over it.

McGonagall returned, along with Fred, George, and Ginny, all three looking frightened and confused.

"Harry, what's going on?" Ginny walked to where Harry was sitting, rubbing his forehead, "She said Dad's been hurt…"

"Your father has been injured in his work for the Order. He is at St. Mungo's now, being treated. You will be staying at Sirius's house, which is much closer to the hospital than the Burrow. Your mother will be meeting you there. Kakashi and Rin will be accompanying you as well. Gather around here, now; this is a portkey." A golden feather suddenly materialized in the fireplace. "That is Fawke's warning. We must hurry." Though the headmaster's voice was calm, they all sensed the urgency contained in it.

The Weasleys mindlessly did as they were directed, approaching the desk. Harry stood too quickly and nearly collapsed back into the chair, but Kakashi slipped the wizard's arm around his own shoulders, steadying him. Harry was about to argue but seemed to think better of it and accepted the shinobi's help. Kakashi felt the headmaster's eyes on him as they approached the cauldron. The wizards all touched a hand or finger to the metal, the shinobi following suit.

"On three," Dumbledore said, "One… two…"

Kakashi watched as the headmaster's eyes moved to Harry's for the first time that night. Suddenly Harry looked angry, like he wanted nothing more to lunge at the Professor and land a solid punch.

"Three."

The room spun before his eyes.

--

**Hope you liked. I just wanted to let you know that I will try to speed it up a bit from here on in. We are nearly on chapter thirty after all and only a little over halfway through the book. Review, please.**


	30. Chapter 30

**As always, thank you for your patience. Enjoy.**

0---o---0

Chapter 30: Almost a Merry Little Christmas

0---o---0

After everyone had calmed down and questions were answered as best as possible, there was nothing to do but wait. Sirius corralled them all in the kitchen, handing everyone butterbeers as they settled down around the long table. Kakashi quickly introduced Rin and began talking quietly with Sirius.

"This is Voldemort's doing?" he asked.

Sirius nodded, "From what Harry says, I suspect so."

"Where was he?"

This was a nagging thought that had been bothering the shinobi. Just how could Mr. Weasley have been attacked? Where was he that a snake could have gotten to him unnoticed?

Sirius didn't say anything, staring at his butterbeer. "Confidential," he said finally, taking a swig.

Kakashi sighed. "You don't think I can be trusted by now?"

"Not my decision to make, Kakashi. And anyway, I stopped trusting people quite a while ago."

Kakashi nodded, "That makes two of us."

It was early morning when Mrs. Weasley entered through the kitchen door. Harry, Ron, and the twins half-stood hesitantly from their seats. She gave a tired smile.

"He's going to be just fine," she said, "Bill's with him now, and we can all go to see him later."

Ginny and George strode quickly to their mother and hugged her. Fred collapsed back in his chair, hands over his face. Ron gave a shaky laugh and downed the rest of his butterbeer.

"Right, some breakfast, then," Sirius suggested, heading over to the cabinets. Kakashi followed, eager to get away from the family scene. He risked a glance over his shoulder. Mrs. Weasley was crying, hugging each of her children, and managing to get Harry as well. He turned away, busying himself with plates and silverware.

They had been lucky this time.

0---o---0

Later that afternoon, they all changed into muggle clothes and made the journey to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. To Kakashi's delight, Mad-Eye and Tonks showed up to escort them. Kakashi kept his sweatshirt hood up, avoiding most awkward looks at his appearance.

As soon as they set foot in the hospital, Kakashi felt a sense of dread settle in the pit of his stomach. He hated hospitals. Rin, on the other hand, looked quite at home in the off-white halls, healers bustling around with carts of supplies or rushing to a patient's room. Kakashi saw her continually glancing at him, knowing that it was by far not his favorite place.

Kakashi and Rin waited outside the room with Tonks and Mad-Eye while Harry and the Weasleys went in. They stood around the door, Mad-Eye fidgeting with the bowler hat that was hiding his electric blue eye.

"I don't suppose you'll tell us what really happened either," Kakashi said to Mad-Eye and Tonks.

The aurors exchanged looks.

"'Fraid not," Mad-Eye replied, "Order business."

"Right," Kakashi said, not bothering to hide his frustration.

"But you say you can heal Arthur?" Tonks asked, blowing a strand of bubble gum hair out of her face.

Kakashi pointed to Rin as she raised a hand, "I can, yes. But unfortunately, the hospital will have to release him first. They'll start asking questions if he's magically cured after our visit."

"But isn't that what they're doing?" Tonks asked, confused.

Rin chuckled, and Kakashi raised an eyebrow in amusement, "Sorry," she apologized, "Poor choice of words. They'll start asking questions if he's… suddenly cured."

"Oh," Tonks nodded, but still appeared to be confused. Mad-Eye simply shook his head.

"Alright," Kakashi began, "At least tell me this. How could a giant snake have gotten to Mr. Weasley unnoticed?"

Mad-Eye paused before answering, clearly trying to figure out the best way to answer without giving too much away. "…Summoning, possibly," he said after awhile.

"Summoning?" Kakashi and Rin asked simultaneously.

"Ah," Mad-Eye said, "Not the kind of summoning you're thinking of. It's different in our world. Much easier, if you ask me."

The shinobi exchanged looks. It seemed that there was still a lot about the wizarding world that they didn't know.

0---o---0

Christmas was fast approaching. Sirius seemed so excited to have company, Kakashi hardly recognized him from their dismal host of the summer. His spirit was infectious, and soon everyone was roped into decorating the house for the holidays. Hermione arrived as well, explaining that she wasn't cut out for the skiing trip that her family had gone on and that her parents had let her come for the holidays. Kakashi suspected that she was supposed to be at Hogwarts and that her parents had no idea that she was staying at the headquarters for a secret organization for fighting Voldemort, but she didn't explain any further. Needless to say, he had had more than his fair share of holiday spirit in the first hour.

On Christmas morning, Kakashi got up and tied on his hitai-ate as usual, padding out to the kitchen. The first rays of sunlight were seeping into the house; no one else was awake yet. Or they were, but they hadn't bothered to come down yet because they were too occupied with ransacking their presents. Kakashi, of course, had no such gifts. He rummaged around in the kitchen and managed to come up with an apple that he munched on hungrily. He watched the sun rise through the solitary window above the sink.

He heard footsteps, and Rin entered the kitchen. Like him she was ninja-attire-less, clad in sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Happy Christmas," she greeted through a yawn.

"Is it?" he asked, tossing the apple core into the trash.

"It could be, if you weren't so dismal about it," she replied. "Where'd you get the apple?"

He pointed to a bowl in the corner of the counter. "How can you be happy about it? We're stuck in this house, a very long way from home."

She shrugged, "We've been in worse situations, Kakashi. And besides, I've never spent Christmas with a family before; I think it'll be fun."

He sighed, "I'm just getting tired of this."

She nodded, "I know."

"They shouldn't be withholding information from us," he continued, "We have a right to know, especially with what's happened."

"I'm sure Harry thinks the same thing," she commented.

"I don't think he knows what to think," Kakashi muttered.

"How could he have seen the attack? From what he said, it almost seemed like a Mind Transfer," she said, biting into a red apple and chewing thoughtfully, "But I don't see how it could be…"

"I don't know; Sirius said that it's Voldemort's work," Kakashi said, "There must be some kind of magic that lets him get into people's heads."

"But why Harry specifically? If he could invade anyone's mind, surely he would try Dumbledore," she pointed out, "What makes Harry his target? And from so far away?"

But before he could answer, there was a loud crack, and two tall, identical red-heads, both in striped pajamas, separated Kakashi and Rin. Both were grinning widely.

"Morning, you two; Happy Christmas," Fred beamed at them.

"If you'd like to join us upstairs, there seem to be some hastily wrapped packages that haven't been opened yet," George jerked a thumb in the direction of the stairs.

Kakashi and Rin exchanged glances, "Packages?" Kakashi repeated.

Fred slapped a hand to his forehead, "More commonly known as _presents_, Sir Grumpy Pants."

Kakashi raised a questioning eyebrow at them, but just as quickly as they had come, they disappeared with another crack. Kakashi looked at Rin, who shrugged, and they headed for the stairs.

0---o---0

They were greeted by a chorus of "Happy Christmas" when they reached Ron and Harry's room at the top of the stairs where the rest of the kids were gathered, examining their gifts. The floor was strewn with wrapping paper and presents. They took spots on the floor near the wall where the carnage wasn't so dominating.

"Catch," Ron chucked something in Kakashi's direction just as he sat down. He plucked out of the air with one hand. It was a box wrapped in what appeared to be the Daily Prophet and tied with string. Kakashi looked at Ron questioningly.

"From me and Harry," he said, "Go on; open it."

Everyone in the room waited expectantly. Kakashi ripped off the paper to reveal a box of—

"Bertie Bott's Every-Flavor Beans?" the shinobi asked. He noticed a note stuck to the bottom of the box.

_Good for one flying lesson,_ it read, in Harry's writing.

He looked up at Ron and Harry, who were attempting to hide smirks.

"Very funny," he said, frowning, though everyone else was smiling now, "What are Every-Flavor Beans?"

"You don't know?" Ron asked, seemingly aghast, "Candy, mate. Every flavor you can imagine."

"And not just the good ones," Ginny said, "There's dirt, pickles, boogers, broccoli," she counted off on her fingers.

"Earwax," Harry chimed in. "They really mean every flavor."

"…Oh," Kakashi didn't really know what to say, "Um, thanks."

"And we're determined to get you on a broom, aren't we George?" Fred added.

"That we are, Fred," George answered. They grinned at Kakashi mischievously.

"Alright," Hermione interrupted before they could go on. She handed a neatly wrapped package to Rin, "From Ginny and I," she said.

The medic smiled as she took the package, opening it carefully. "Medicinal Herbs and Plants and their Magical Uses," she read the title of the book.

"I don't know how much you already know, but I thought it might be interesting…" Hermione said.

Rin smiled brightly, "It's great, thanks."

"You're welcome," Hermione replied, returning the smile.

"And don't think we skipped out," George said, handing Kakashi a large sack. Kakashi and Rin peered inside to find a multitude of odd looking objects, quite a few of which had what looked like fuses.

"They're our latest batch of products," Fred announced proudly, "Skiving Snackboxes, Extendable Ears, and—ah… some new stuff," he finished lamely at a sharp look from his twin. "You'll figure it out."

"Thanks…" Kakashi said, a little concerned as to what the fuses were for.

"Yes, thank you, all of you," Rin added nervously, "I'm so sorry… We don't have anything… I mean we've never really done this before…" she trailed off quietly.

"No worries," Ron said, exchanging looks with his siblings, "You said you can heal our dad, right?"

"Of course," she replied confidently.

"Then that's plenty," Ginny assured her. Rin nodded.

"We know that it's hard being away from home at Christmas," Hermione added.

"Right," Kakashi replied, deciding not to mention that he'd never had a particularly "Happy Christmas" before, or if he had, he had been too young to remember. He knew it was basically the same for Rin. Their sensei had begun a tradition of taking them out for ramen on certain holidays; he supposed that was how he would be spending Christmas if he were in Konoha. It didn't sound too bad.

0---o---0

Later that afternoon, after Christmas lunch, while they were still gathered around the table Kakashi opened the box and shared the beans with everyone, finding both disgusting and delicious flavors. He had received strawberries and cream the first time, but it was followed by sawdust and then black pepper. He gave up after that.

He caught a glimpse of, much to his surprise, Snape, slipping past the room at one point. He longed to sneak away and find out what he was up to, but they would notice he was missing.

It wasn't long before Mr. and Mrs. Weasley strode into the room, smiling brightly, escorted by Mad-Eye, Tonks, and Lupin.

"Dad!" Ginny greeted happily and got up to hug her father.

"Nearly cured!" he said happily.

After congratulations and hugs were distributed among the family, Rin was eagerly rushed to Mr. Weasley by Molly.

"Whenever you're ready," the medic said, "If you want some time—" she gestured to the group.

"On the contrary," Arthur replied, "I'd like to get this whole thing behind me. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. I understand completely," she smiled.

"Now, is it some sort of charm, or what exactly?" he asked, sitting down. Everyone listened eagerly.

"Well, um, no… It's best if I just show you," she answered. "It shouldn't take long. But you should probably be lying down."

"Is it alright if we stay with you, Dad?" Ron asked, accompanied by vigorous nods from Fred and George.

"Sure," he replied, looking to the medic for conformation, who shrugged and nodded.

They migrated to the living room; Kakashi walked next to Rin.

"You sure about this?" he asked quietly.

"Of course I am," she eyed him suspiciously, "You think I can't do it?"

He rolled his eyes, "I know you can do it, but what if it's more complicated than you think? We still don't want to let them know everything about us."

"Don't be so dramatic. It's nothing they don't already know."

"Except Fred and George," Kakashi pointed out.

"You're worried about them?" she asked incredulously.

"I'm pretty sure they gave us explosives for Christmas," he remarked dryly.

She shook her head, "Quit worrying. It's under control."

She had Arthur stretch out on the old sofa and removed the bandages from his torso. A long, red gash was revealed, marring the skin. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny gasped noticeably.

"Nothing to worry about," Mr. Weasley said assuringly, looking to the medic for support.

"No," she agreed, "He's right; it's nearly healed if what I heard before was correct. You're not in any pain are you?" she asked Arthur.

"Well, it's not terribly _comfortable_," he replied, "But no, nothing too bad."

"Good," she said, gingerly pressing the area around the cut, "The bleeding's definitely stopped as well… Alright, ready?"

"Uh, ready," Arthur replied, closing his eyes much like a small child. Kakashi forced back a smirk.

Most of the group stood behind the couch watching expectantly, except for Kakashi, who stood on Rin's right, and Molly, who was wringing her hands nervously at the medic's left, near Arthur's head.

Rin formed a quick seal and placed her hands over the wound, concentrating.

"It might feel strange, but you shouldn't feel any pain," she told Mr. Weasley, who nodded.

After about half a minute, Kakashi heard Fred whisper, "What's happening?" but Hermione shushed him. Shortly after, Rin removed her hands and it seemed as though there hadn't been a gash in the first place.

Mrs. Weasley let out a sort of strangled squeak, "It's gone!"

"Whoa," Fred and George said simultaneously.

Kakashi saw Mad-Eye give a satisfied nod out of the corner of his eye, and Tonks and Lupin exchanged impressed looks. Tonks looked like she was bursting with questions, but Lupin held her back, restraining her with a hand on her shoulder.

Arthur sat up, "It's like it was never there," he said astonished. "That's brilliant."

Rin stood, "No problem," she smiled. Molly enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug.

Kakashi would have laughed, but now that he looked around, he noticed that the shock of black was missing among the red-heads.

"Where's Harry?" he asked. The urgency in his voice made everyone snap to attention and look around.

"He was just here," Ron said confusedly.

"Potter!" Mad-Eye bellowed. There was no answer.

Kakashi rushed back to the kitchen, but no one was in there. Where—

Snape, he thought suddenly. Where was Snape?

No sooner had this crazy idea come to mind that he heard a muffled shout. He rushed down the hall to what he called the portrait room, Rin, Mad-Eye, and Lupin on his heels.

He pulled out a kunai and pushed open the door to find Snape and Sirius squaring off, holding their wands at each other's necks, their faces livid. Harry was the only thing dividing them.

0---o---0

**Um, stay tuned?**


	31. Chapter 31

**I'm pretty sure school just needs to end so that I can go back to writing for endless hours again. It's really getting very tedious. Enjoy!**

0---o---0

Chapter 31: Direct Connection

0---o---0

No one moved for what felt like an eternity. Kakashi stood in the doorway, kunai raised, watching the scene before him. Harry looked like a deer caught in the headlights, completely at a loss of control. Still, Sirius and Snape remained stock still, their aim not straying an inch.

"What's going on here?" Mad-Eye grumbled.

They each wavered a bit at the question; Snape finally lowered his wand with a flourish and stowed it in his robes.

"Nothing," he drawled. Kakashi nearly scoffed. "Six o' clock, Monday evening, Potter," he said to Harry, who nodded numbly, and he strode out of the room.

Kakashi caught his gaze on the professor's way past him. It was a carefully constructed mask of indifference, but Kakashi could practically feel the waves of smoldering rage emanating from the potion's master. Snape didn't spare him more than an unconcerned glance before he left.

Sirius muttered something incomprehensible before exiting the room as well, wand still clutched in his hand.

"Sirius," Harry called after his godfather, but Kakashi barred the door with his arm before he could leave.

"Let him go," the shinobi ordered, "He needs to cool off. What happened?"

Molly came bustling down the hall, "Is everyone alright?" she asked, still in a good mood now that her family was reunited and healthy.

"Ah, everything's just fine, Molly," Lupin skillfully replied, "Why don't we all go back to the living room?"

"Of course," she replied and headed back down the hall. Mad-Eye nodded towards Kakashi before following.

"Don't be too long, or they'll start getting suspicious," Rin advised before leaving as well. Kakashi pushed Harry back into the portrait room and shut the door.

"So what happened?" he asked.

"Things sort of just got out of control," Harry began, "Snape came to tell me that Dumbledore wants me to learn… um, Occlumency, I think—"

"What's Occulmency?" Kakashi interrupted.

"Knowing how to block your mind from 'external penetration'" Harry continued, air quoting. "And Sirius was just here to back me up, but they started fighting. Snape started it, really, Sirius was just defending himself—"

"I don't care who started it," Kakashi said, realizing he sounded oddly like his sensei, "Do you think either of them would have actually started firing off spells?"

Harry paused, "… I don't know."

Kakashi thought about this for a moment. He supposed Snape was gone now, so it didn't really matter, but if those two had started something… He wondered what would have happened.

"So you have an Occlumency lesson with Snape on Monday at six?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah," Harry answered curiously, "How did you know the time?"

"Snape reminded you on the way out; you nodded. Don't you remember?" Kakashi asked.

"…No. I was trying to keep Sirius from becoming a murderer," the wizard replied.

Kakashi shrugged, "Fair enough."

"Have you done Occlumency before?" Harry asked as they went back to join the party.

Kakashi smirked, "Yeah, but I call it resisting torture."

0---o---0

The break ended all too quickly for everyone's liking. The journey back to Hogwarts was made by the Knight Bus, which Kakashi fervently hated the entire time. He only narrowly avoided getting thrown out of his seat multiple times by grabbing hold of one of the brass poles in the middle of the aisle, even using some of his chakra to hang on to it firmly. It was a welcome relief when they stepped off of the bus onto the snowy Hogwart's grounds.

They said their farewells to Lupin and Tonks, who had been their escorts, and stood for a moment at the huge entrance doors after the bus sped off. No one seemed to want to move any farther.

"Do we have to?" Ron sighed.

"It's not that bad, Ron. It's just school," Hermione replied, though she sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

"It's not school we're worried about, Hermione," Harry said, staring up at the gray sky forlornly.

"You have to think about the good things," Rin advised. They all turned to look at her. "If you're too busy thinking about everything that could go wrong, you'll miss the things that go right."

They all went back to staring at the doors. Kakashi was the first to head towards them.

"You make it sound so simple," he sighed, before crossing the threshold into the school.

0---o---0

Kakashi told Rin about the Occlumency lessons that night in front of the common room fire. He sat in front of the flames, his back to it, she, in the armchair across from him.

"So Dumbledore thinks Voldemort tried to invade Harry's mind?" she asked, fidgeting with the headband tied loosely around her neck.

"No. Why would he intentionally show Harry Mr. Weasley being attacked? Harry must have seen it accidentally," Kakashi replied.

"So this is a preventative measure," she concluded, "If Harry learns to block out Voldemort's mind—"

"—Then he won't be able to see Voldemort's thoughts, and Voldemort won't be able to see Harry's," Kakashi finished.

She nodded, "Do you think he would be able to… possess Harry?"

He shrugged, "Maybe… but I doubt it. There's too much distance between them."

"We don't know that distance is a factor in this case. They have a direct link already," Rin pointed out.

"I'll be sure to question Snape," Kakashi said.

"You're going with Harry?" she asked.

"Definitely."

"You don't trust Snape?"

"No," he replied blatantly.

"Me neither."

0---o---0

"You don't have to come with me," Harry protested for the fifth time.

Kakashi sighed, "Yes, I do. Dumbledore might trust the good professor, but I don't."

"Good to know someone agrees with me," Harry grumbled as they headed down into the dungeons.

"But I'm not here to help you," Kakashi told the wizard, "I'm just making sure Snape doesn't try anything. You're on your own with the mind blocking."

"Is it hard?" he asked.

Kakashi shrugged, "Depends on how strong an attacker Snape is."

With that comforting answer, Harry knocked on the door to the potion's master's office.

"Come in, Potter," came a dull voice from within.

They did so and shut the door behind them. Snape's office was the exact opposite of Umbridge's: dark, various shades of gray, and generally lifeless. Kakashi much preferred it to the kittens. Even so, as he shut the dungeon door, he was overcome with the feeling of being trapped. He kept his hand near his kunai holster.

"Hatake," Snape looked up from a small basin on his desk and greeted Kakashi with mild annoyance, "I was under the impression that I would only be teaching one student tonight," he eyed Harry contemptuously.

Kakashi settled himself against the wall, returning the professor's tone, "You are. I'm only following the orders of my mission."

"I can assure you that Potter is quite… safe with me," Snape drawled.

"Orders are orders Professor, and I have mine," Kakashi said firmly, "I will be sure not to interrupt your lesson; you won't hear a word out of me."

Snape pressed his mouth into a thin line, "…Very well. Now, Potter," he turned to Harry, "Sit."

Harry seated himself in one of the two chairs before Snape's desk.

"As you already know, Professor Dumbledore wishes you to learn Occlumency for your own protection against the Dark Lord—"

"So Professor Dumbledore thinks he can take over my mind?" Harry interrupted.

"Don't interrupt me Potter," Snape snapped, "As I was saying, by learning how to close your mind from unwelcome visitors, such as the Dark Lord, yes, you will be able to prevent him from reading your thoughts. The mind is not meant to be a book to be opened and examined at will and leisure. It is the most powerful tool that we possess, so we must learn to defend it for ourselves, and in your case, the Order."

"But could V-" Snape shot Harry a dark look, "ah… you-know-who actually take over my body? I mean with Mr. Weasley and the snake—"

"At that time, Professor Dumbledore believes that you had somehow penetrated the Dark Lord's mind as he was possessing the snake," Snape explained, clearly annoyed, "Up until then, the Dark Lord had no idea of this connection between you and he."

"But he does, now, sir?" Harry added hastily to try to lessen Snape's anger.

"Oh, most definitely," he replied, "And should he have a good opportunity, he will crush your insignificant defenses."

Snape drew his wand; Harry tensed in his seat. Snape smirked slightly but otherwise did not comment. He put the wand tip to his temple, drawing out a long gossamer strand and dropping it in the basin between him and Harry. The silvery substance swirled in the bottom of the basin mystically, glinting. Kakashi watched as he did this twice more and then stood from his chair, taking it and putting it on a high shelf out of the way. He had a guess as to what the substance was, and clearly he did not want Harry seeing it, should the student somehow manage to break into the master's mind.

"Stand up and draw your wand," Snape ordered Harry.

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked, backing up to the opposite side of the room, pulling out his wand as he did so.

"I'm going to break into your mind," Snape answered quietly, "We'll see how you resist. I've been told that you've shown some adeptness at resisting the Imperius Curse; this is much the same. Brace yourself.

Harry held his wand firmly in his grasp, but his body betrayed his uncertainty. Kakashi almost felt bad, but pity was overwhelmed by curiosity. He watched Snape closely.

The professor directed his wand at Harry, "_Legilimens_!"

Harry stumbled back as if he had been hit in the chest, but quickly regained his balance. His fists clenched and unclenched and his mouth opened as if he was going to scream, but no sound came out. His eyes were tightly shut against whatever Snape was subjecting him to. Suddenly, he swayed to the right and stumbled forward, hitting his knee on a table. His eyes flew open and he cried out in pain and gasped for breath. Snape had remained still and focused the entire time.

"Using physical pain to force yourself awake," Snape remarked, "Did you mean to do that?"

"No," Harry gasped, "You don't have the right to see any of that!"

"Then push me out, Potter. Focus!" Snape snapped.

Harry looked to Kakashi. He was clearly angry and tired, but Kakashi couldn't do anything even if he wanted to. Harry had to learn to defend himself.

"Do you have a problem with this, Hatake?" Snape asked, keeping his wand trained on Harry but looking at Kakashi.

Kakashi eyed Harry carefully. He was shaken up, but Snape didn't seem to be physically harming him. The wizard would get no pity from him.

"Not at all," he replied, "By all means, continue."

Snape directed his attention back to Harry, "Ready, Potter," he waved his wand, "_Legilimens_!"

The same general thing happened—Harry stumbled around and eventually managed to force Snape back by running into something or firing off a random spell aimed at the professor—but not before Snape had seen all he needed to. This went on a few more times with teacher and student becoming more and more frustrated. They had only been about five seconds into the fifth try when Harry yelled.

"I KNOW!" Harry dropped to his knees again, heaving and shaking, but his tone was clear and joyful.

Kakashi looked to Snape, who was eyeing Harry intently. He had lifted the spell much earlier than the previous times. He and Harry had seen something. Harry reached a hand to his forehead to rub his scar.

"What was that, Potter?" Snape asked quietly.

Harry's eyes darted around the stone floor in front of him, and Kakashi knew he was putting something together. But what had he seen?

Suddenly he looked up at Snape and asked, "What's in the Department of Mysteries?"

"What?" Snape seemed rattled, though he tried to control it.

"I saw it when Mr. Weasley took me to the Ministry for my hearing… What's in the Department of Mysteries, _sir?_" Harry repeated.

They stared each other down. Snape finally answered, clearly trying to remain cool and unconcerned, but failing to fool both Harry and Kakashi.

"There are many things in the Department of Mysteries, none of which concern you, understand?" he said, briskly, turning away from his student, "Now I'll expect you back here on Wednesday. I want you to focus on clearing your mind and remaining completely calm before you sleep each night, and keep in mind that I will know if you aren't practicing."

"Right, sir," Harry got up and went to the door, exiting without another word.

Kakashi watched Snape slowly sink into his desk and stare pensively at the place where Harry had collapsed.

"The Department of Mysteries," Kakashi said. Snape snapped his head towards him, clearly having forgotten he was in the room. The shinobi had that effect on people. The potion's master did not reply. "Was that the real reason I was not allowed to accompany Potter to his hearing that day? The Order is hiding something in the Department of Mysteries?"

Again, Snape didn't answer. His silence was all the confirmation that Kakashi needed.

"It's been a very educational lesson, professor," the shinobi added as he shut the office door behind him and followed Harry through the dark dungeon.

0---o---0

**Couldn't help but throw a smart ass comment in there. Review, please!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry it's been so long! My last few weeks at school were kinda crazy, and I just didn't have any time. Thank god it's summer now, and after recharging for a week, which basically translates to sleeping a lot, I'm back. Thanks for your patience and enjoy!**

0-o-0

Chapter 32: The Girl

0-o-0

The following morning after Harry's first Occlumency lesson the school was shaken by the newest headlines in the Daily Prophet. There had been a mass breakout from Azkaban, all of it being blamed on Sirius, claiming that he was rallying his fellow death eaters. Harry was clearly furious with the accusation and would have undoubtedly blown up about it if Ron and Hermione hadn't calmed him down. Kakashi examined the front page of his own copy of the paper at breakfast.

Large black and white photos of ten prisoners pasted the paper, nine wizards and one witch. Kakashi quickly recognized the later, and after contemplating for a few minutes, realized that he had seen her on the family tree in Grimmauld Place. She had been convicted for the torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom. Kakashi blinked. Longbottom. Were they related to Neville?

Either way, he couldn't help but be worried by the breakouts. Though the rumors that soon began flying around of escapees hiding out in Hogsmeade were utterly ridiculous, Kakashi couldn't help but be extra sensitive to his surroundings, especially during his nights walking the corridors.

Only more bad news came their way. Hagrid had been put on probation, as he had nervously told them quietly before class one day. And at all the controversy surrounding the criminals, Umbridge issued a new decree that forbade teachers from giving out any information about anything except their chosen subject. Kakashi knew she was trying to make up for the suspicion about the explanation the Ministry provided on the breakout by asserting her control further. It worked for some, but most continued to theorize anyway.

The one thing that Harry seemed to be hanging onto was the D.A. All of the kids seemed to only be further motivated by the recent news rather than scared. None of them worked so hard as Neville. Kakashi learned that the victims of Bellatrix Lestrange were his parents. He never doubted Neville's ability again after that. The shinobi also continued his after-meeting practice with his wand by himself, but never stayed long. Still, he made slow progress on his lightning blade, feeling more confident with it each time.

The Occlumency lessons weren't going nearly as well. They usually ended like the first, with Harry getting frustrated and Snape dismissing him angrily. Kakashi noticed, too, that Harry was squinting with pain more often outside of the lessons, and he knew it was because his scar was bothering him. And he would often hear Harry startle himself out of his sleep at night, only to promptly fall back into his restless dreams. He had been mostly silent throughout the Occulmency lessons so far, but he planned to talk to Snape soon.

One night, Harry's dreams got so bad that he fell out of his bed and only awoke when Ron and Kakashi shook him several times. He sputtered out random names that Kakashi didn't recognize. Rookwood. Avery. Bode. Once he got a hold of himself, Harry reluctantly explained that he had been Voldemort, and that he had killed Avery, but Rookwood had given him some information that he wanted. Something about the weapon. Kakashi decided that he couldn't wait any longer in talking to the potion's master. If Voldemort wasn't already sending these dreams to Harry, he would be taking control soon.

A little over a month after Harry's first lesson, Kakashi was again standing in Snape's office, watching as Harry was attacked mercilessly again by the Professor. Harry only seemed to be getting worse as the lessons progressed. He wasn't learning how to block his mind. Kakashi was beginning to wonder if he wanted to learn at all; he didn't seem to want the dreams to stop. He wanted answers that no one was giving him freely.

"You're not trying hard enough, Potter!" Snape shouted angrily.

Harry was panting hard on all fours on the floor. "There's too many…" he said resignedly.

"You have memories of every day of your life, some that you won't even remember you had," Snape said stiffly, "There's going to be a lot. Get up."

Kakashi realized that he could kill two birds with one stone in this situation. He could show Harry how to block his mind, and possibly break into Snape's.

"Let me show him," Kakashi suggested.

Again, it seemed as though they had forgotten he was in the room, judging by the way they both snapped their attention to him. Harry stared at him blankly and then flicked his eyes over to Snape, clearly hoping that he would go for it and let him have a break from the torture.

"You've practiced it before?" Snape asked.

"Yeah," the shinobi replied, "Real life practice."

Snape raised his dark eyebrows slightly. Kakashi could tell that he was intrigued. And he would probably like to get into the mind of a shinobi. He would be in for a surprise.

"Potter, move to the side," Snape ordered.

Kakashi crossed the small office in three steps and offered Harry a hand. The wizard took it gratefully, and Kakashi helped him to his feet.

"Watch," Kakashi directed, looking him in the eye, "You have to learn this."

Harry nodded, but Kakashi could tell his mind wasn't in it. He was tired and frustrated. He would have to make this interesting then.

The shinobi took a deep breath as he took his position across from Snape. He closed his eyes.

'_Empty your head. Clear everything out. There's a wall around it. Nothing else. Just a wall. You're protected from him. A wall surrounding you…'_

"Ready when you are," Kakashi said without opening his eyes.

He could practically feel Snape raising his wand towards him.

"_Legilimens!_"

Immediately, Kakashi felt like a hammer had been taken to his head. Snape was pounding on his subconscious, trying to break through. But the wall held. Small square-shaped holes appeared in the wall, just enough for a cannon to fill. Kakashi shot back at Snape's conscience. He hadn't been sure if the potion's master had one until that point. But he was sure there was something there after what he saw.

A young boy, his nose slightly less hooked and his pitch black hair slightly shorter, but unmistakably Snape, sitting on a swing, watching as the other children kicked a ball in the grass. Sitting alone. The picture melted and swirled away and was replaced by another. This time he was being kicked and beaten by a group of large boys. This weak, terrified version of Snape was helpless. Someone shouted from far off; it sounded like a girl's voice, but Kakashi couldn't see her. The large boys shuffled off, leaving Snape to run away before his rescuer could see him.

The image melted again. At first Kakashi didn't see Snape at all. A girl, probably eleven or twelve, ran past his field of vision, laughing. She had long red hair and a kind look about her. Kakashi realized she was running toward the Forbidden Forest.

"Come on, Sev!" she called over her shoulder. Kakashi caught a flash of a brilliant smile. "I'm gonna beat you!"

"You beat me every time, Lil!" a voice called back. Kakashi saw Snape now, chasing after the girl. He looked tired, clearly he didn't run very often, but a smile played across his face as well. Kakashi didn't think he'd ever see Snape smile.

The girl turned around to run backwards, facing Snape. She made a face at him and rolled her eyes. But then she smiled again.

"Hurry up!" she shouted and turned forwards again. The boy only shook his head and continued on.

Suddenly the sunshine and fresh air was replaced by something dark and foreboding. Kakashi could barely see in the blackness. The room was illuminated only by a few candles. He saw a figure in the corner, huddling in pain. His knees were pulled up to his chest and his arm was outstretched before him. He held this arm firmly with the other hand at the wrist. A hiss of pain escaped his lips. One of the candles was moved, and the figure's face was thrown sharply into light. It was Snape, and he looked horrible. His skin was sallow and pale, seemingly stretched over a frame that was too weak for his mind. Because though his body was feeble, his eyes held a spark of anger.

On the outstretched arm was a tattoo of a skull and a snake, freshly inked.

"GET OUT!"

A tremendous force shoved Kakashi out of Snape's consciousness, and when he opened his eye, he was again looking out from his own head. It had been the professor who shouted, and he now had one hand outstretched to the wall for support and was breathing heavily.

Kakashi took a deep breath and blinked a few times to bring his mind fully around. Being forced out of someone's head was not a particularly pleasant experience. The shinobi eyed Snape critically, and Snape menacingly glared at him in return.

Kakashi offered Harry a brief glance. He was currently looking at Snape curiously. Kakashi didn't blame him; he had probably never seen the potion's master react like that before.

"Harry," Kakashi said calmly, "Go back to the common room. I'll be there in a while."

Harry glanced at Snape, but the professor did not say anything otherwise. He nodded once to Kakashi, clearly giving him a I-hope-you-know-what-you're-doing kind of look, and left the dark office. Kakashi turned back to Snape, who was now looking much more composed, but the same spark of anger as in the memory flickered in his eyes.

"You're lucky Potter was here," Kakashi began, "Or I might have hit you as soon as you kicked me out of your head."

"I'm terrified," Snape replied sardonically, moving to one of the shelves on the adjacent wall.

"Hit you with one of these," Kakashi removed two shuriken from his holster and held them for Snape to see. Snape threw a glance back in his direction but didn't seem fazed by the weapons. He selected a vial from a shelf at eye level and uncorked it. He drank the contents and replaced the glass cylinder. When he turned back to Kakashi, the shinobi noticed he looked more alert and focused. The spark had been reduced to a smoldering fuse.

"The last memory," Kakashi said flatly, glaring at Snape, "What was it?"

"None of your concern," Snape replied, sitting at his desk.

"It is my concern, if you're a traitor," the shinobi replied.

"Is that what you think?" Snape asked, reaching for a quill.

"I don't know. If I did, you'd be dead."

The hand holding the quill twitched, but again, Snape remained unalarmed at the statement. Kakashi had to give him credit; the professor had clearly been in his fair share of sticky situations for him to stay unaffected by the slightly veiled threats. It only furthered his suspicion.

When Snape didn't reply, Kakashi continued, "Look, this is in both of our best interests. You don't tell me, and I keep suspecting you and probably start following you around. You do tell me, and hopefully, we'll come to some kind of trust. I'm sure you have much better things to be thinking about than wondering whether I'm tailing you or not." Kakashi moved to a chair across from Snape's desk, giving him full view of the professor's face. It would be no use if Snape fed him a pseudo story, and Kakashi wouldn't be able to tell if he was lying. Right now, his expression was relatively neutral, though he eyed the stack of papers on his desk with slight annoyance.

"I was once involved in the Dark Lord's 'inner circle'," he said, "It is not the case anymore."

"No," Kakashi agreed, "Now you're playing for both sides."

"I'm on Professor Dumbledore's side," Snape corrected, "I'm acting the part on the Dark Lord's side."

Eye contact, steady speech pattern, normal tone. He seemed to be telling the truth. But then again, he supposedly lied to Voldemort on a regular basis, who included him as one of his trusted allies. So there was also a good chance that he was lying.

"What made you switch sides?" Kakashi asked straightforwardly.

Snape didn't answer. He pulled the first paper towards him and almost immediately began marking it with his quill.

"Something else that I don't need to know?" Kakashi sighed. Snape was making this difficult.

He thought back to the memories. The last one seemed to jump out in his mind. It was so random, compared to the others. They all seemed to go in some sort of order, until that one. So what was the connection? Something made Snape jump from relatively happy student to Death Eater. What was the common denominator that made him connect those two situations? Light to dark. Happy to angry. Friends… to enemies.

It wasn't a thing. It was a person.

"Who was the girl?" Kakashi asked.

The quill stopped scratching the page. A tiny blot of ink surrounded its tip where he rested it. He was frozen. Kakashi had hit a nerve.

"It was because of her, wasn't it?" he went on, "You switched sides because she told you to…" No reaction, "No, something happened to her. Voldemort killed—"

"Stop."

Kakashi had watched as his grip steadily tightened on the quill. He suddenly dropped it on the desk, clenching his fist. There was no anger anymore. It was replaced by an intense grief, one few people would recognize. Kakashi was one of them.

The shinobi stood slowly and walked to the door.

"She was your friend," he stated, "I don't think you would betray her by betraying us." Snape looked at him coldly. "I believe you, for now."

Without another word, he turned and exited the dungeon. He almost couldn't believe it. The unflappable Severus Snape's weakness was a girl. Then again, he couldn't exactly blame him. It was his weakness, too.

0-o-0

**I have to say, I love Snape. Hated him, too, for a long time after the sixth book with everyone else, but his character is just so awesome. Writing a conversation between him and Kakashi was way fun. Did you like it? Review, please!**


	33. Chapter 33

**A kind reviewer has brought it to my attention that I need some action in this story. I know, I know! We're getting there, really! I've come to the conclusion that this story will probably end around the end of summer- assuming I don't procrastinate anymore and get chapters out pretty regularly. So the good stuff is coming. Enjoy!**

0-o-0

Chapter 33: Caught

0-o-0

When he got back to the common room, he found not only Harry waiting for him, but the Weasleys, Rin, and Hermione too. They filled all of the furniture surrounding the fire and everyone turned to look at him as he entered the warm room. Kakashi sat down on the floor in front of the fire cross-legged, his shadow flickering from the flames. He kept silent until finally Ron couldn't take it anymore.

"Well? What happened?" he asked, barely concealing his eagerness.

Kakashi looked up at all of them, resting a millisecond longer on Rin, remembering Snape's story.

"Nothing much to tell," he replied evasively.

"Is he on our side?" Ginny asked.

"As far as I can see, yeah," Kakashi said, "I'm 95 percent sure."

"And the other five percent?" Hermione asked, ever the doubtful one.

He hadn't even opened his mouth when Rin answered for him, "Everybody lies," she told them, "But I'd take his word for it. If Snape's good enough to get past Kakashi, then he deserves to get away. Ninety-five percent is just something you say because you just never know how good of a liar someone is."

Kakashi shrugged, "Basically. I'd even say I'm 97 percent sure. He was pretty convincing."

The twins exchanged looks.

"You're not going to tell us what he said, are you?" George asked, but it was more of a statement.

The silver-haired shinobi stood, "No. I've told you everything you need to know. You can trust him."

"Come on, mate!" Ron whined, "I've been waiting to hear this for five years! Did Dumbledore threaten him or something?

"No."

"Did Voldemort threaten him?" Hermione asked, "Maybe he didn't feel safe."

"Then why would he offer to be a double agent?" George pointed out.

"I doubt any of them are exactly 'safe'," Fred remarked dryly.

"He was protecting someone."

Kakashi looked at Ginny sharply. Fortunately, so did everyone else, so his surprise went unnoticed. She hadn't guessed it exactly, but she was pretty close.

"Good one, Gin," Ron smiled.

"I was being serious!" she defended, "Wouldn't that explain why he's a double agent, and why Dumbledore trusts him so much? It's because there's someone else that he's protecting!" She looked to Kakashi for confirmation, "Is that it?"

He shook his head, "No. Leave it alone, all of you. I'm sure it will come out eventually, before all of this is over. I only figured it out because I had to be sure he wasn't a threat. I told you that he isn't, so drop it."

He headed for the stairs without another word. He knew they would go right back to theorizing once he was out of sight. He sensed their eyes on him until he disappeared into the dormitory.

0-o-0

"Are you okay?"

Kakashi looked up from the book he was pretending to read to find Rin sitting down across the table from him, a stack of books in her arms as well. They were in the library along with a lot of other students, studying for O.W.L.S. She set the books down but didn't take her eyes off of his expression.

"Yeah," he replied, and stared back down at the book.

"It's just," she continued, pretending not to notice that he was trying to avoid the conversation, "You seemed kind of worked up about Snape last night. Did he say something?"

He looked up again, "I won't go spreading his secrets around the school. It's none of anyone's business."

"But it's bothering you," she said, "_I'm_ not going to tell anyone, Kakashi. If there's one thing I know how to do, its keep secrets."

He knew that was true. She had resisted torture from enemy forces and wouldn't give up information, no matter what they did. He had been there. She would only keep asking until he told her anyway. Looking around subtly, he closed the book in his hand and stood, heading for one of the back shelves. She followed him quietly. He turned into one of the rows and replaced the book in its slot. She stood across from him, folding her arms. He didn't turn around from the shelf.

"It was his friend," Kakashi whispered, "Voldemort killed her, so he joined the other side."

She kept silent for a minute, then, "Are you sure? He might have been lying—"

"I saw his face… I think she might have been the only friend he ever had."

"…And you think we're in the same situation?" she whispered.

"…Not yet," he replied. He heard her sigh quietly.

"Kakashi," he felt a hand on his shoulder, "You can't think like that. It won't do you any good to think about all the things that could happen. How do you think I've been dealing with it? If I got scared every time you went on some dangerous mission by yourself, I'd never stop worrying. So if I'm not thinking about all the things that could go wrong, _you_ certainly aren't allowed to think that way. And we're both still here, aren't we?"

He nodded. He knew he was being an idiot, and that he couldn't think about all the things that could possibly go wrong. The world could end tomorrow for all he knew. It was pointless and stupid to think that he could prevent everything bad that could happen to him. That certainly didn't mean that he wasn't going to try, though.

He paid much more attention than he normally would during potions that day, and he wasn't the only one. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were eyeing Snape discreetly as well. Rin was the only one who pretended like she wasn't interested and went about the class without staring. If Snape noticed the extra attention, then he didn't show it. Kakashi barely caught a piercing look from the professor as he was leaving the room.

0-o-0

"You might want to actually pay attention today," Harry advised Kakashi that night in the Room of Requirement, "We're starting Patronuses."

"What do those do exactly?" Rin piped up as she entered the large door and closed it behind her.

"They're for blocking against dementors," Harry explained, "You can't repel them any other way. Not even with… whatever you guys do."

Kakashi looked skeptical. He had never encountered anything that a sharp kunai couldn't kill. It was hard to believe that he could defeat a dementor on his own, even if most wizards couldn't without this spell.

"Come on, Kakashi," Rin said encouragingly, "It might be fun. Besides, it can't hurt to learn, just in case. You never know, right?"

She was using their earlier conversation to persuade him, and he knew that she knew it. "Someone needs to keep watch," he tried as a last-ditch attempt, but as he suspected it didn't get him anywhere.

"No one's come so far, I doubt they'll figure it out now," Rin said, "Come on."

Kakashi threw one last look at the door as the last of the members came through, "Fine."

Once Harry explained how to perform the spell as best he could, everyone moved off in pairs or by themselves to practice. Soon flashes of silvery blue could be seen throughout the room, and shouts of "_expecto patronum"_ were heard. Kakashi took out his wand and looked at it. If anything, he wanted to be practicing his new technique. He flipped it in his hand a few times and firmly grasped the handle.

Think of something happy, Harry had told everyone, as if it was the easiest thing in the world. Kakashi couldn't really remember an extended period of time in his life that had been especially happy. But he supposed something happy didn't specify a particular time or event. He wondered if a person would work. He thought that the happiest thing he had known in his life was a person.

He conjured up a picture of Obito, goofy grin, goggles, and all.

He raised the hand with his wand and said the incantation calmly, not shouting like everyone else, concentrating.

"_Expecto patronum."_

The tip of the wand issued a silvery blue smoke. It swirled and floated until a silver wolf stood before him, staring at him with calculating eyes, as if it was thinking about whether or not to attack. Kakashi kept the wand trained on it and matched the stare evenly.

"Woah," a voice said from behind him. He turned to the voice and lost his focus. The patronus dissipated in a cloud of silver smoke and faded away.

A few had managed so far to produce patronuses with corporeal forms, but his was the most real looking. If he had been an outsider looking from a distance, it probably would have looked like an actual animal instead of a smoky projection. Apparently, said projection was impressive. He didn't know why; he could summon a real animal, if he wanted to. But he supposed they didn't know that.

"That was wicked, mate," Dean elaborated.

"What were you thinking about?" Hermione asked curiously.

Kakashi shrugged, "A friend… He's almost always happy for some reason."

"How can anyone be happy all the time?" Neville remarked.

Kakashi didn't quite know what to answer to that. He was saved by a short laugh coming from his right. He caught Rin smiling and shaking her head.

"I always wondered that," she said, "But he was always telling funny jokes or stories, trying to make me laugh. Most of the time he would just end up making himself crack up," she grinned.

"Was?" Ginny asked quietly, "Not anymore?"

The grin slowly died from her face, realizing what she had just said.

In the oppressive silence that followed, Kakashi heard something outside. As soon as he heard it, every cell in his body was on alert. _Tap, tap, tap._ Footsteps, and a larger chakra, accompanied by several smaller ones. All of them incomplete, not like his own. Magic. Really close. Too close.

His body language must have been worried because everyone was looking at him now, he noticed.

Immediately, knowing not many things made Kakashi so openly concerned, Harry asked, "What's wrong?"

"Rin?" the shinobi asked, ignoring the question.

"Yeah, I felt it," she replied grimly, "You'll head her off?"

He nodded, heading for the door, "The library's close. Once you get there, send everyone off in groups, only a few at a time—"

"And don't get caught," she finished, "I got it."

"Damn it," Harry said, getting the drift, "She's coming." No one needed clarification of who he was talking about.

"Everyone get out! Get to the library!" Rin shouted. Not a person moved, out of shock.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? RUN!" Harry bellowed, and everyone made a dash for the door.

Kakashi caught a glance of everyone running madly from the room from his vantage point down the corridor. He was up high in the rafters, looking down on the scene. He prayed everyone made it and wondered how they had been discovered in the first place. For months they had gone unnoticed. Why now? There must have been a snitch. It was the only explanation.

He watched as Harry made to get away with the others but then turned suddenly and ran in Kakashi's direction. Kakashi grimaced. _'Go the other way! Run! I don't need your help!' _

Of course, Harry kept coming. Kakashi was near the end of the hall. He had been hoping Umbridge would round the corner and then he would follow her for a few moments before saying something and stalling long enough for the others to get away. The person that came around the corner instead, and had full view of Harry running towards him, was not someone that Kakashi wanted to deal with.

"HA!" Malfoy shouted triumphantly, when he saw Harry running towards him. He jerked his wand towards Harry's feet, causing him to tumble to the floor and slide down the hall. He ended up almost underneath Kakashi. The shinobi cursed in his head, at both Malfoy and Harry, before dropping on the scene.

"Trip jinx, Potter—" Malfoy managed to get out before Kakashi landed inches in front of him. His expression turned from arrogant to terrified in milliseconds.

"I warned you," the shinobi said and punched him in the face. He felt the Slytherin's nose break under his fist. Malfoy bent over and howled in pain. Kakashi kicked him in the stomach, shoving him up against the wall. He put his forearm to Malfoy's neck, holding him up. Blood tricked down Malfoy's face, staining his white collar. Kakashi pulled his other arm back, going for another punch.

"Not so fast, Mr. Hatake!"

Kakashi turned his head just so he could see Umbridge in his peripheral vision, holding Harry's arm behind his back tightly. It looked as though he was being hauled off to prison. Kakashi turned back to Malfoy, who whimpered and did the shrink-into-the-wall-thing again, just like the first time. The shinobi wrenched his arm away, and Malfoy skittered to the right, towards Umbridge. He looked up at her pitifully, holding his nose.

"Oh dear," she said brightly, as if she was delighted that Malfoy got hurt. She pulled her wand from her robes, "_Episkey!"_ There was a horrible crack and a yelp from Malfoy, and when he pulled his hand away, his nose was realigned.

"Off you go, Draco," she continued cheerfully, as if nothing had happened, "Get to the library and the bathrooms; anyone who looks out of breath, bring them in!" She turned to Kakashi, "We'll be going to the headmaster's office." She turned on her heel and pushed her prisoner down the hall.

'_That might have sounded threatening if I was four,'_ Kakashi thought, following Umbridge and Harry silently down the corridor. He wondered how they were going to get out of this one.

0-o-0

**I'm excited now. We're getting closer to the end. Gasp. Can you believe it's been almost a year since I first posted this story? Crazy! Thanks so much for the encouraging reviews and adding to my ego, uh, I mean motivation! Haha. I hope that little beat down on Malfoy satisfied your need for action at least a little; there is more to come! Thanks and review please!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Ah sorry it's taken me so long. I thought I would be especially motivated to write this chapter, and as it turns out, I was really dragging my feet on it, so to speak. It was probably because I had to consult the book about eighty times and make sure everything was right. Not fun. So I especially hope you enjoy. **

0-o-0

Chapter 34: Vulnerability

0-o-0

They were at the huge stone gargoyle within minutes. Upon saying the password, (which Kakashi didn't pay attention to; he was too busy trying to come up with a way out) they entered the spiral staircase and were spun up to the top. Umbridge paraded Harry through the door to the headmaster's office.

The office was already filled with too many people for Kakashi's liking. He recognized Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall straightaway, and there was also a short man fiddling with a bowler hat, looking very excited, a younger, red-haired man next to him, and Kingsley Shacklebolt, whom Kakashi had met in the first Order meeting. He caught the tall man's gaze as he entered the room. He was grateful to have someone other than him paying careful attention to everyone.

A satisfactory smile spread across the short man's face as Harry wrenched himself free of Umbridge's grasp. Kakashi strategically placed himself next to her and just behind Harry. No one seemed to notice, except Dumbledore, who signaled his approval only by a casual glance in Harry's direction. Kakashi kept his gaze away from the headmaster.

"Well," the short man said, arrogant grin still plastered on his face.

"Caught him running away, Minister," Umbridge announced snottily, "Malfoy got him."

Kakashi blinked in mild surprise. The Minister? Of Magic? Here? Why was he here, of all places? He scanned the faces in the room again. Umbridge, Kingsley, McGonagall, Harry, Dumbledore… Out of all of them, the Minister was undoubtedly the highest ranking politically. He was calling the shots, then? And Umbridge brought Harry to see him… Kakashi himself simply got caught in the middle. That had to be it; Kakashi remembered that the Minister did not believe that the Dark Lord had returned. He was trying to discredit Harry.

"And who is this?"

The Minister gestured to Kakashi. Umbridge glanced next to her in surprise, not realizing he was there.

"Ah, Kakashi Hatake," she said, "He injured Malfoy after Potter was subdued."

"Really?" the Minister raised his eyebrows, "And how did he manage to do that?"

"Well—"

"I punched him in the face… sir," Kakashi replied dryly.

The Minister seemed dumbfounded. Kakashi saw Kingsley suppressing a smirk out of the corner of his eye. Finally, the Minister addressed Umbridge again.

"And he was involved as well?"

She gave a curt nod, "I believe so."

The Minister cleared his throat before turning to the boys, "Do you know why the both of you are here?"

Harry looked like he was going to boldly announce the truth in the Minister's face, so Kakashi cut him off.

"No, sir," he replied, adding just an edge of fear to his voice in contrast with his confident announcement a moment before. It didn't go unnoticed; the Minister took it as his cue to interrogate them further.

"Then you are completely unaware of a secret organization created to practice forbidden magic in this school?" the Minister persisted.

"Yes," Harry answered this time, clearly.

"I think I'd better bring out our informant, Minister," Umbridge said before he could go on.

"Ah, yes," the Minister gave Dumbledore a loathing glance, "Always good to have a witness, right, Dumbledore?"

"Indeed, Cornelius," Dumbledore replied heavily, peering over his folded hands.

Umbridge strode out of the room and returned with a girl covering her face with her hands. It took Kakashi a minute to remember her as Cho's friend Marietta. She shakily removed her hands to reveal her face, which was covered in blotchy, red pustules, spelling the word SNEAK across her face. Kakashi muttered a stream of curses in his head. He knew there would be someone. He _knew_ it. He had been expecting it from the start. But this girl? He was expecting someone more along the lines of Zacharias Smith. He had to admire Hermione's handiwork, though. For lack of a better word, her face looked… nasty.

No sooner than Marietta was brought in than Kakashi felt something whoosh past him at about waist level. He heard Kingsley muffle a cough. Marietta blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes, and when she looked up again, they looked strangely empty, like all of the knowledge had suddenly been sucked out of her.

"No need to be ashamed, dear," Umbridge said in what she must have thought to be a comforting voice, "Just tell the Minister what you told me; go on now."

Marietta covered her face again and began to cry.

"It's alright, now," Umbridge tried again, "Just say yes or no, dear, just nod your head. Have you been going to these secret meetings for the past six months?"

Kakashi watched Marietta closely. If Kingsley did what he thought he did, then they should come out of this reputations and covers intact…

Marietta shook her head.

Umbridge looked flabbergasted for a split second before regaining her composure, "I don't think you understood dear. I asked if you had been attending the secret meetings to practice magic with your classmates." Her confidence was wearing thin now; a wild look in her eyes arose. Marietta shook her head again. Harry seemed just as confused as Umbridge.

"No! She told me before! It was Potter, he started the whole thing! I have proof—" she became more and more frantic, waving her wand, conjuring a roll of parchment. Kakashi's stomach plummeted, immediately realizing what the document was. She shoved it in the Minister's hands.

"See! Look what they've called themselves. Dumbledore's Army!" she pointed to the heading on the list of names excitedly.

Everyone in the room seemed too astonished to speak for a moment. Dumbledore was the first to recover. He gave a dramatic sigh.

"Well, it seems the game is up," he said quietly.

The Minister whirled to face him, "What?"

"I said, the game is up, Cornelius. You've caught me," Dumbledore repeated.

The Minister glanced back at Harry, "But Potter—"

"I do believe it says Dumbledore's Army, not Potter's Army, isn't that correct? _Dumbledore's Army_, Cornelius," the headmaster continued calmly.

Recognition slowly dawned on the Minister's face, "You mean _you_ planned this?" he asked, pointing a shaky finger at Dumbledore, eyes wide, "It was you, and not Potter?"

"Regrettably," Dumbledore nodded, "I was clearly wrong to invite Miss Edgecombe," he gestured to Marietta, "The first meeting was tonight, just to see if they would be interested in joining me."

"You… You wanted them for your army… To rebel against me?" the Minister clarified.

"Quite right," Dumbledore replied pleasantly.

Before Harry could retaliate, Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder. The wizard looked at him questioningly. Kakashi only gave a tiny shake of his head. Kakashi didn't like what the headmaster was doing either, but it was a necessary trick if he didn't want Harry expelled. Dumbledore looked over in their direction, clearly expecting Harry to say something, but didn't linger on them once he saw that the shinobi had it under control. The Minister seemed about to explode with glee.

"He admits it!" he turned to Kingsley, practically jumping up and down, "Arrest him!"

"Ah, yes," Dumbledore said, suddenly rising from his chair, "I thought we might hit that little snag."

"Snag?" the Minister repeated, "I don't see any snag here, Dumbledore!"

"Yes, well, I believe you're operating under the illusion that I will 'come quietly', is that the phrase?" the headmaster continued, "I'll have you know I have no intention of doing any such thing; there are much more practical ways to use my time."

Umbridge was growing steadily redder and now seemed she was quite possibly at boiling point. McGonagall motioned to back up Dumbledore, but he held up his hand. Reluctantly, she stayed where she was.

"Enough of this; seize him!" the Minister declared.

Instinctively, Kakashi pushed Harry to the floor and lunged for Marietta and pulled her down, too. Not a second later, a blinding light flashed throughout the office. When he looked up, nearly everyone was on the floor, and the office was a wreck. Broken pieces of instruments were scattered everywhere, and the headmaster's desk was overturned. A tall figure strode toward him through the dust.

"Are you alright?" Dumbledore asked hurriedly.

"Fine," Kakashi replied, hauling Harry up by his sleeve and then helping Marietta up as well.

McGonagall soon followed Dumbledore to join the small group.

"You'll have to thank Kingsley for me, Minerva. He was quite brilliant to confound Miss Edgecombe before she could say anything else incriminating. Unfortunately, I had to hit him too; it would have looked too suspicious."

"But where will you go?" McGonagall whispered urgently, "Grimmauld place?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "Oh, no. I assure you Cornelius will regret this. I have no intention of going into hiding. But we don't have much time." He looked at Kakashi.

"Orders, sir," the shinobi said, listening attentively.

A ghost of a smile appeared on Dumbledore's face before becoming serious, "Kakashi, I have no doubt that my staff can hold the fort down, but as it is, you are now the most powerful defense left to this school. If things become out of control, you have my permission to break your cover and use necessary force to protect the students and staff in this school if the situation arises… Of course, I suppose you were going to do that anyway, correct?"

Kakashi nodded, "Of course, sir."

Dumbledore gave a return nod, "Very well."

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry began.

"Harry," he finally turned to the young wizard, "It is crucial that you continue your Occlumency lessons. You must learn to block your mind—concentrate," he gripped Harry's arm. Suddenly, Kakashi felt a wave of hatred rise off of the wizard. He turned to him sharply.

"—you will understand," Dumbledore finished. His bird—which Kakashi had noticed before but hadn't thought much of—swooped low over them. In a sweeping motion, Dumbledore reached up and grasped the bird's golden tail, and with a poof of flame, they were gone.

0-o-0

McGonagall guided Kakashi and Harry back to their common room before taking Marietta to the hospital wing until the effects of the spell wore off. Upon entering the room, they were immediately assailed with questions that neither of them really wanted to answer. Rin managed to pull Kakashi aside in the barrage of conversation.

"Do you want me to take watch tonight?" she asked.

"No," he replied, "You need to sleep. And I have to think. This is only going to make things harder for us. Dumbledore said we have permission to use any means necessary if things get out of hand, but for everyone's sake, I'd rather it didn't come to that… Besides us, everyone got away alright?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "Fred and George seemed especially good at sneaking around and not getting caught. It even took me awhile to figure out where they were hiding. Some passageway behind a giant painting. After twenty minutes or so, Hermione and I sent everyone off in groups. I can't believe we got away so easily."

"Yeah, well, I think Umbridge got her main prize. A plot to expose a secret organization isn't nearly as good if you don't have the leader."

"True," she sighed, "I can't believe Dumbledore's gone. This place already feels a lot more… vulnerable."

"Yeah," Kakashi agreed, "But that's why we're here."

0-o-0

Kakashi unconsciously reached up to tug on his mask. He had changed into his normal attire before returning to roam the halls of the dark castle and wore his dark ANBU cloak to ward off the night chill. It was unsurprisingly cold walking the corridors of the old structure at night. He hid behind a large suit of armor as Filch walked past, muttering to himself, holding his lantern out in front of him. The shinobi continued on his way when the caretaker turned the corner.

Normally, he would aimlessly wander the halls, but tonight he had a specific place in mind. He stopped outside of the classroom, seeing a faint flickering light from within. He entered as quiet as a mouse, knocking lightly on the door on his way in.

Professor McGonagall looked up at him sharply, as if their positions were reversed, and he was the teacher catching the student cheating on her test. When she realized it was him, she relaxed a little, but still looked a bit spooked.

"Hatake," she greeted him wearily, "I trust you are aware of the time?"

"Around one o' clock, Professor," he replied. "Had the lights been off, I wouldn't have come in, but since you are still here…"

"I'm assuming that this is in conjunction with our last conversation," she continued, adjusting her glasses.

Kakashi nodded, "Yes… I need to know some things."

McGonagall put down the quill she was holding and gave him her full attention, "Very well."

"Firstly, I imagine Umbridge will be taking over as headmistress now, correct?" he asked.

Her expression noticeably darkened, "Yes, I believe so."

"Right," he continued, "Secondly, how far are the teachers in this school willing to go to defend it should we be attacked?"

McGonagall raised her eyebrows, "You expect to be attacked?"

"I don't know what to expect, Professor. That's why I'm asking," Kakashi replied seriously.

She seemed to gauge his tone for a second and then nodded, "I can assure you that the staff will do everything in their power to defend this school."

"Even if I have to take control and give orders?" Kakashi pressed.

She hesitated, "Should it come to that, Professor Snape and I know who you are, and they will follow us. Most of them would be understandably reluctant to follow a student… Especially one who has only been here for a short period of time."

Kakashi sighed. The damn age thing again.

"Yeah… As far as I know, my being here has not been leaked to anyone outside this school. Consequently, I don't believe Voldemort knows and will not try to attack the school with Dumbledore gone. He has more important things to worry about, apparently… But I had to ask anyway. If there's one thing I've learned about war, it's that you just never know what's coming."

"True," McGonagall agreed, "…Is there anything else?"

"What's the secret weapon?" he asked suddenly.

The professor opened her mouth to reply, but then quickly closed it, eyeing him warily.

"If Dumbledore didn't want you to know, I can't tell you—"

"I figured," he replied quickly, "Thought it was worth a shot, anyway."

She shook her head, "I can see why he likes you."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Dumbledore?"

"No, Mad-Eye. You think fast," she observed.

Kakashi gave a small smirk, "One of my many talents, Professor," and he swept out of the classroom.

0-o-0

**Another reason I was so late on this chapter is because I'm trying to plot out the rest of the book so that it won't all be whatever I happen to think up as I go along, which is pretty much what I've been doing so far. That, and I can't even believe I'm putting this out there, but I suddenly had an idea for a sequel, non-book oriented, post DH. It would be more shinobi focused, adding in Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, (or maybe not Sasuke, I don't know yet.) in addition to Rin and Kakashi, of course, along with the original wizarding gang, and their wizard kids for good measure. So if you'd be interested in reading a sequel for this story, let me know. Thanks!**


	35. Chapter 35

**So, I haven't yet decided on the sequel, though so many of you seem eager to read one. I'm still thinking about it, we'll have to see how much time I'm going to have. (AP English Lit this year, oh crap!) But I'm leaning towards yes at the moment. I just want to point out that I combined some events from the book in this chapter and will be skipping others completely, to avoid dragging this out too long. I'm thinking there are probably 5 or 6 chapters left to this story. Hope you enjoy!**

0-o-0

Chapter 35: Legendary

0-o-0

As Kakashi predicted, the declaration went up the following day that Umbridge had been installed as headmistress. Throughout the day, the teachers were noticeably unhappy about this, particularly McGonagall, having been deprived of her rightful promotion as Deputy Headmistress.

Rumors ran wild about Dumbledore's leave, and Harry was assaulted with questions and requests to retell the story again and again. Kakashi would have been in the same situation if he hadn't been so generally off-putting to anyone who so much as shot a curious look his way. People quickly learned not to bother him about the subject.

The day after Umbridge was appointed; they received word of the Inquisitorial Squad. After some deliberation, Rin joined, earning a gleaming, silver "I" pinned to the front of her robes. It was quite a valuable advantage, having someone "on the inside", as it were, but it would not be an easy task for the kunoichi. She would have to dock house points from students almost constantly for her to maintain her teacher's-pet relationship with Umbridge, resulting in collective hate from all students except those in the Squad and the select few in Gryffindor. She was the only one to join the Squad in their house.

She returned to the common room from the new headmistress's office that night, holding out the little silver "I" for Kakashi to see.

"Shiny," he deadpanned.

"This is gonna suck," she said, attaching it to her robes.

"Yes," Kakashi replied simply.

"Everyone will hate me."

"Yes."

"And I have to be nice to that evil toad."

"Will it make you feel better that everyone will hate me too?" he asked.

She smirked and held up her thumb and pointer finger about a centimeter apart, "A little bit."

"That's mean," he said, crossing his arms.

She gave a bark of laughter, "I don't want to hear about _me_ being mean from _you_."

"Are you insinuating that I'm mean? Me? Never," he replied, heading up the stairs alongside her.

"Goodnight, Kakashi," she said with a trace of a smile.

"Night," he answered, parting ways at the fork in the staircase.

It would be these small conversations that would keep him sane over the next few days because in exactly three of them, it was, as their sensei had deemed it, Obito's "death day." If they were back in Konoha on that day, Minato-sensei would probably take them to Ichiraku, tell stories and jokes, and generally try to make light of the whole situation so that by the time the day was over, there would have been at least a couple of hours when they didn't feel so bad. But this time, they wouldn't be in Konoha.

When Kakashi really took some time to think about it, which he didn't do very often, he found it stupid that they effectively labeled this day as something to be sad about. What was the point of marking another passing of a year? It wasn't like he was going to come back. And yet every year there it was, and every year he felt horrible. Somewhere in the back of his mind, it _was_ important, as hard as he tried to deny it. And somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew it, too.

So the little conversations with his remaining team member, some of them natural, many of them specifically used to distract from the fear of the coming day, at least allowed him to pretend like everything was normal. And that helped both of them.

It was the day before the labeled "anniversary" when he noticed something different, in the form of two suspicious-looking twins.

Since Umbridge had become headmistress, Kakashi noticed Fred and George sneaking around more than usual. He figured that they were up their usual tricks, perhaps devising something particularly nasty for their new Head. It wasn't until that night that he became especially interested.

He was patrolling the corridors when he heard a small creak while turning the corner and pulled back quickly. He peered around just enough to see the twins, in their pajamas, disappear into through a large, wide-open portrait, at the far end of the hall. It closed with another creak behind them.

Deciding quickly to follow them, he raced silently down the corridor, and upon reaching the portrait he wrenched it open easily. They spun around, and for a split second, the twins wore expressions of horror on their faces, frozen. Not in fear, but in extreme surprise that anyone had caught them. Fred's wand tip sparked suddenly, igniting the fuse of the firework in his hand.

They all stared at each other for a second, and then looked at the slowly burning fuse on the explosive. Looking back later, the shinobi would remember the twins' expressions and find the whole situation rather amusing.

"What the hell is that?" Kakashi hissed suddenly, breaking the air of general astonishment that surrounded them.

"Get in!" George whispered back, pulling Kakashi through the portrait hole by the front of his cloak.

Fred chucked the firework down the short hall, which dead-ended about thirty feet away. It exploded silently in a shower of golden sparks, forming a huge golden snitch. It actually fluttered for a moment, looking as though it couldn't decide which way to go, before scattering and dissipating into the air.

"I think we're ready, George," Fred remarked as the light disappeared.

"That we are, Fred," his twin replied, grinning in the darkness, their surroundings only lit by the glowing tip of his wand.

"You made that?" Kakashi asked, a little impressed. Explosives were temperamental at best, deadly at worst. He squinted at them, "How many do you have?"

George's grin only widened. "There's no fun in telling you that, mate."

"What are you doing with them? Planning the biggest prank in Hogwarts history?"

The twins exchanged looks. "Pretty much," they said simultaneously.

Kakashi didn't really know what to say to that. They would be expelled for sure. But apparently they didn't really care anymore.

"Before you ask yet another question," Fred continued calmly. "No one will get hurt, they're harmless."

Kakashi gave him a skeptical look.

"Well, if you try to stop them they aren't. But the only ones who will try to do that are Umbridge and her beloved Inquisitorial Squad," he explained, "and that's the way we want it."

"I can't wait to see the look on her face," Fred said dreamily.

"And when are you intending to do this?" Kakashi asked part curious, part wary.

"Tomorrow," they replied in unison. Kakashi absently wondered if they practiced that. "This was our final test," George added.

Tomorrow. The biggest prank in Hogwart's history was going to happen… tomorrow. He allowed himself a tiny grin at the ridiculous irony, thankful that none of them could see very well by the pinpoint light of the wand. Of course it would happen tomorrow. If Obito were here, he'd be offering up all of his considerable knowledge on explosives for the twin's use, wanting to cement his place in Hogwart's legend alongside them.

"You know you'll probably be expelled," he felt required to say, but was only answered with matching shrugs.

"Your point?" George asked. Kakashi eyed them for a moment.

"Make it good," the shinobi answered with a smirk.

0-o-0

The next morning, Kakashi made sure to tell Rin not to try to prevent the Weasley's prank that afternoon. Despite her questions, he didn't tell her anymore than that. She would find out soon enough. Just before she left for some mandatory Inquisitorial Squad meeting before class that day, she turned back to him.

"Kashi?"

He turned at the mention of his unofficial nickname. He normally didn't approve of it, but he let it go today. He knew it meant that she was getting up to something important, trying to hold his attention. He read the invisible question on her face before she had a chance to ask it.

"I'm fine," he answered, unconsciously hiding his emotions. She saw through it in a second; she was only one of two people who could. "You?" he asked.

She only gave him a fleeting, sad smile before heading out the portrait hole.

0-o-0

For being such a monumental day in his mind, it seemed to go by relatively normally outside of it. Nothing unusually scary or crazy happened, as he half-expected it to. He actually tried to pay attention in class that day, to provide any distraction he could from his memories. He had almost forgotten that his day was guaranteed to get interesting at some point until lunchtime.

"Was Harry with you?" Hermione asked him as he sat down to eat.

"No, why?" he grabbed a sandwich off of a large platter.

Before she could answer they heard a large boom coming from somewhere below them. It was quickly followed by several more. Soon the entire hall had gone silent, listening.

"Bloody hell," Ron whispered suddenly. "They actually did it."

"Did what?" Hermione hissed back. "Who?"

"Who do you think, Hermione?" he bent low to the table, seemingly trying to hide from some invisible force.

"Fred and George? But how did they-?"

A rocket shot through the open doors and exploded high above their heads, showering red and gold sparks down on them. Everyone stared upward in wonder at the sparks silhouetted against the pale blue sky reflected on the ceiling.

Several more rockets followed the first, and chaos erupted in the Hall. Masses of students crowded the doors, eager to get to the source of the fun. Kakashi quirked an eyebrow at the sparkler that floated past his head, which was determinedly spelling out the word POO. Charming, he thought, no pun intended.

He followed the crowd of excited students into the corridor and was met with an even larger scene of disarray. Fireworks continually exploded overhead, of any color and shape and type imaginable. Kakashi pushed his way to the front of the crowd, following the path of fireworks down to the end of the hall. It was only when he heard Ron say that the whole thing was "bloody brilliant" did he realize that he and Hermione were right on his heels.

They soon approached the end of the hall, where Fred and George were surrounded by a disheveled looking Umbridge, her pink cardigan tarnished with ashes and several burn marks, and the Inquisitorial Squad. Kakashi spotted Rin pointing her wand at the twins with the rest of the group, focusing on it so that she wouldn't laugh. She didn't notice him as the crowd filtered in around the Squad.

" 'Bout time you all showed up!" Fred announced loudly, "We thought we might have to listen to the old hag yell at us for hours!"

This statement was accompanied by loud chatter and a few brave cheers.

"Silence!" Umbridge's shrill voice reigned over the murmuring. "This is unacceptable! You both will be expelled immediately!" Her eyes took on a wild look.

"We figured," the twins replied and raised their wands together, "_Accio brooms!_"

A few breathless seconds passed and a loud whoosh was heard coming down the stairs. Suddenly two very windswept looking brooms shot out into the hallway, heading faithfully toward their masters.

"Seize them!" Umbridge commanded.

But the twins didn't waste any time in getting away. As soon as their brooms were in reach, they were on them and kicking off into the air.

"If you like what you saw today," George called, "Stop by Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley, our new premises!"

"Special discounts to students who promise to use our products on that toad," Fred joined in, pointing an accusatory finger at Umbridge.

Umbridge gave an indignant snort at this proclamation. More cheers went up from the crowd.

"Give her hell from us!" George proclaimed.

They shot off down the hall, tossing more fireworks in their wake. They zoomed out the doors and into the clear blue sky. Umbridge stormed away in the opposite direction, back towards the Head's office while students rushed toward the windows cheering and clamoring for a better look at their new heroes. Some of the Inquisitorial Squad followed Umbridge's example, making a show of angrily marching off. But most of them stood in awe with everyone else.

In the rush, Kakashi lost sight of Rin. He looked for her in the crowd but couldn't find her. He felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Over there," Hermione said, gesturing to the window in front of them. She gave him a small smile that Kakashi couldn't quite place.

"Right, thanks," he replied hurriedly, and began pushing through the crowd.

He didn't move more than a foot forward when she looked over her shoulder directly at him, flashing the most real smile he had seen in a long time. He stopped. He didn't have to hear her say it aloud to know what she was thinking.

'_He would have loved this.'_

0-o-0

**I have no idea what day Obito actually died, but I really wanted to do something with it. I was originally thinking of something more angsty, but then I came up with this and decided to go the happier route instead. Plenty of angst to come, I assure you. I'll be going on vacation next week, so the next update may not come until as late as the middle of August. Plus I do really have to figure out where the hell I'm going with this now. Thanks for your continued patience and support!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello readers! So on vacation I procrastinated a lot on the plot for this story, choosing instead to read Deathly Hallows in preparation for the upcoming movie as I will probably have no time to do so once school starts. So even though I was not thinking about this story at all, reading the book did bring up quite a few ideas for a sequel in addition to the ideas I already have so… There will officially be a sequel! I hope you are all as excited as I am! As usual, enjoy. **

0-o-0

Chapter 36: Surprise Attack

0-o-0

The next week, O.W.L.s began. Most of the students were terrified of the testing, but not Kakashi. In his position, he had the option to take the exams or not, and he had planned from the start to skip every one of them. Rin was going to take them of course, dutifully fulfilling her role as Umbridge's favorite student, though Kakashi suspected she wasn't going to put much effort into it, except in D.A.D.A, where the toad would undoubtedly be watching. Ron and the twins thoroughly encouraged her to write as many rude answers as possible. She laughed along with them at the thought, but Kakashi knew she wouldn't do it. It just wasn't in her nature to be rude to anyone unless it was absolutely necessary.

And so it was that Kakashi found himself alone in the boys' dorm on Wednesday night of that week, while the others were taking their astronomy exam. He lazily flipped his wand in the air and caught it, sitting on the stone window sill, looking out into the black night. The lake reflected the light of the nearly full moon, giving the water an eerie glow.

He had spent a good few hours that day practicing his new technique in the Room of Requirement. He felt fairly confident with it now; of course, skills could always be improved, but he knew he would be able to use it in a real-life situation if necessary. On some level it was a risk to go back there, but there wasn't really another place he could go where he was guaranteed to go unnoticed. He figured it would be the last place anyone would suspect if they discovered him missing from the common room. All in all his luck had been very good, no one had even noticed his absence; everyone was too preoccupied with the testing.

He had snatched the wand out of the air for the twenty-third time when something moving below, across the grounds, caught his eye. Clenching his wand, he saw six people steadily making their way across the grass, towards the Forest. Kakashi immediately recognized their squat leader, even from his distance. An alarm went off in his head. Why would Umbridge be outside at this hour, let alone heading for the Forbidden Forest at all? And why did she need so many companions?

Accompanied by a horrible sinking feeling, he realized that they were not heading for the forest, but for Hagrid's. Kakashi clenched his jaw, watching closely as Umbridge knocked on the door and was admitted after a few moments; the five followed her in. He stood now, not taking his eyes from the hut for a second. Two full minutes went by before a loud roar echoed across the grounds, and Hagrid burst from his house, tiny red beams of light directed at his back.

"Dammit," the shinobi cursed, scrambling around to get his cloak, mask, and katana. He tied on the mask and cloak as quickly as he could, pulling up his hood to hide his distinctive hair. He grabbed the katana and slung it over his back as he sped out of the room.

He rushed out the portrait hole and into the dark castle. He passed Filch on his way down to the front entrance, who couldn't even get a word out before Kakashi had rounded the next corner. He was approaching the giant doors when he heard McGonagall shouting outside and arrived just in time to see her knocked back by no less than five Stunning spells. He didn't spare her a second glance as she fell, choosing instead to surprise her attackers.

Hagrid was fighting valiantly, but it looked to Kakashi that if he didn't get out of there soon, he would be overpowered by the five wizards. (Umbridge was cowardly screaming commands at the rest of them.) Hagrid suddenly charged the group and clocked two of the wizards' heads together. They instantly fell to the ground in a heap of robes. As Kakashi closed in on the remaining three, he realized he should have known better, Hagrid was half-giant after all.

"What the hell?" Kakashi's first opponent cried as the shinobi dropped low to the ground, swiping the wizard's legs out from under him. As the man fell to the ground on his back, Kakashi swiftly elbowed him hard just below the ribs, knocking the breath out of him.

He jumped into the air as the other two realized what was happening and pointed their wands at him. He flipped over them, drawing his sword, and landing behind them quickly knocked out the one closest with the hilt of his blade. He landed a solid punch in the nose to the other, breaking it. He then turned and ran at Umbridge, who was steadily backing away from him, eyes wide in terror.

"Run, Hagrid!" he shouted as he ran. The groundskeeper didn't need to be told twice. He lumbered off in the direction of Hogsmeade, not looking back.

Kakashi added a burst of chakra to his feet when he was nearly in front of Umbridge. To her it must have looked as if he had physically disappeared, but then he was standing behind her; his katana was held at her throat. She gave a sort of squeak, then swallowed loudly and spoke, her voice high-pitched and wavering.

"Wh-who are you? This is a M-Ministry matter, you have n-no business—"

"Take them," Kakashi said menacingly, lowering his voice, "and leave. I won't hesitate to kill next time."

He pressed the katana to her neck and she drew a sharp intake of breath, but then he withdrew it, dashing back to the castle, leaving as quickly as he had come. A last look toward the Forest told him Hagrid had disappeared.

0-o-0

It was some hours later when he managed to get back to the common room because Umbridge had immediately set up the alarm that there was a masked warrior running loose in the castle. There were currently several groggy and unhappy teachers patrolling the corridors, looking for someone they mostly believed was a hallucination of some sort. Many of the paintings and portraits were keeping a watchful eye out as well, leaving Kakashi to take the most roundabout way he could, using secret passages whenever possible. Upon entering through the portrait hole, he thought at first that the others had not seen his little stunt; the common room was dark. But his new-found luck did not last.

"_Incendio."_

A spark from an invisible wand ignited the logs in the fireplace and four people were thrown into sharp contrast in the flickering light. Kakashi didn't bother to say anything as they all stared at him, three semi-surprised and bemused, one calculating and (he noted with a twinge of dread) more than a little ticked off.

"I reckon Umbridge just about fainted when she saw that," Ron gestured to Kakashi's mask, breaking the silence. "It's quite scary, really."

Harry and Hermione managed half-smiles at this comment. Rin wasn't amused.

Kakashi pulled his hood down and took off the now stifling mask, resting it on the top of his head.

"You saw everything then?" he asked the four of them.

"We were taking our exam in the Astronomy tower," Hermione supplied, "We saw them go after Hagrid, and then McGonagall… Did you see her? Is she alright?"

Kakashi shook his head, "I don't know," he replied truthfully, "She went down just before I got there, and I couldn't stop to check on her as I was leaving. I don't think she was dead, but she'll definitely be out for a while."

"And Hagrid?" Harry asked quickly.

"He got away," Kakashi said firmly, "I don't know where to, but they didn't get him."

The three breathed a collective sigh of relief. "We couldn't see much," Harry elaborated, "It was so fast… We saw you and then when we last looked around, Hagrid was gone."

"But Umbridge—"Ron said eagerly, "Did you give her a good punch to the face?"

"No," Kakashi answered and Ron sighed in disappointment, "But I warned her not to pull anything—"

"Great, so you let her hear your voice too?" Rin finally spoke. "The only way you could have made it easier was by actually taking off the mask."

There was silence as the elephant sat down uncomfortably in the small room.

"You're angry," Kakashi stated.

"It was a stupid move. You've basically cornered yourself," she replied steadily, but the annoyance simmering in her tone spoke volumes.

"I had no choice," he said, "Besides, I disguised my voice—she was too terrified to think properly, anyway."

"Do you honestly think that she won't figure it out, Kakashi?" she continued, standing from the armchair she had been lounging in, "I'm pretty confident that none of the other students in this school keep katanas at their bedsides, even more confident that none of them would, or ever will, know how to use one. Of course she'll blame the foreign student! She already suspects you; this gives her a reason to question you!"

"So you would've had me leave Hagrid to fend for himself then?" he asked heatedly.

"If you had taken half a second to think, you would have seen that the spells were bouncing right off of him! He's half-giant; he would have been just fine without you!"

"What? How could they have been bouncing off of him?" he asked quickly.

"… Hagrid was protected because of his giant blood," Hermione explained quietly, "The spells were just deflected away from him."

He took a second to absorb this somewhat damning information. "Alright…fine. But that doesn't mean I still shouldn't have done what I did. She crossed a line; she had to know that she can't just openly attack anyone she wants." He was determined to hold his ground.

"Except now she has a direct hold on you. You can't physically defend yourself; that won't help anyone. So you'll end up getting expelled, which then means you'll have to go into hiding somewhere, and Hogwarts will have lost its primary line of defense," she finished.

"You're still—"

"We both know I'm not cut out for that, Kakashi. Dumbledore told you to protect Hogwarts; you can't do that if you're—"

"He also told me to use force if necessary," he pointed out. "I did what I thought was right, and it's done, so forget it. We'll—I'll figure out a way to get out of it."

None of them said anything to contradict him, so without a goodnight, he headed up the stairs, three pairs of eyes following him, one pair resolutely looking away.

"I don't want to…uh… interfere," Harry said, "but he did what he thought was right… I probably would have done the same thing, if I could have."

Rin sighed heavily and sat back down in her chair, "I… I know. It was… mostly the right thing. He's right. Someone in the school was threatened; it's our responsibility to protect them, despite the consequences. I'd be dead several times over if it wasn't for that instinct of his."

"…Then why-?" Ron asked.

"I'm worried," she replied, folding her arms across her middle.

"About what she'll do when she finds out?" Hermione asked.

"…No," she answered as if she had just decided on this aspect, "He's trained for that. Whatever she can put him through will be nothing compared to the kinds of missions he does on a regular basis… But she trusts me above the others. I'm much more scared that she'll ask me to help… interrogate him."

Hermione gave a little gasp, "You really think she'll resort to that?"

"Have you forgotten what we just saw tonight, Hermione?" Ron asked. "Of course, she will. She already hates Kakashi. She might even use the Cru—"

"Ron," Harry and Hermione stopped him at the same time.

Rin gave the three a sardonic half-smile. "Don't worry about it; I know it already. It's selfish of me, really. If it comes down to that… I'll just have to play along. I just wish it didn't have to happen this way," She stared into the fire, "But that doesn't matter. What does matter is that you three should be extra careful from now on. Though he helped Hagrid, Kakashi inadvertently endangered you. I'm sure Umbridge would love to make up a way to say that you were all in on it together."

Three nods agreed with her statement.

"We should go to bed; more exams tomorrow," Hermione said and Ron groaned at the reminder. With a flick of her wand, the flames in the glowing hearth snuffed themselves out.

0-o-0

"Harry! Wake up… Potter!"

Harry sat straight up in bed, eyes wide, hair plastered to his face with sweat. Kakashi stood at his bedside, staring down at him.

"What did you see?" Kakashi asked calmly, but firmly.

Harry was still breathing fast, "Nothing."

"Don't play stupid. Tell me what you saw," he commanded.

"Nothing new… I just keep having the same nightmare… The door won't open," he finished weakly.

"You have to block it out, Harry—"

"It's not exactly easy," he said indignantly, a hand reaching up to rub his scar.

"Look, I've seen people go crazy because of mind infiltration. It's not a pleasant experience. We need to keep you as sane as possible," Kakashi reminded him, "Or would you rather be completely bonkers?"

"I'm not already?" the wizard replied dryly.

Kakashi shrugged, "Not all the way, at least."

With a last tired look at the shinobi, Harry pulled the curtain across and flopped down heavily on the bed.

Kakashi turned away and returned to his own bed, sitting down on the soft mattress with a sigh. He pulled out his mask from underneath his pillow and looked at it in contemplation. Harry's nightmares were getting worse. He was having them every night now, sometimes twice a night. And though the wizard tried to brush it off as inconsequential, Kakashi could tell something was wrong. Something evil was entering Harry's mind every night. He could feel it. And he couldn't do anything about it. He replaced the mask beneath the pillow and lied down.

Things were about to get infinitely more problematic.

0-o-0

**I'll get at least one more chapter out before school starts, and then we'll have to see what happens from there. Would you like a cookie for reviewing? Me too. But I never get one. Review anyway, please. =)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hi everyone. It's the last chapter of the summer, nooooo! School starts on Wednesday for me; back to homework, projects, and papers. But I will obviously continue to write as much as I can. For those of you starting school soon as well, I hope you get off to a good start. Enjoy!**

0-o-0

Chapter 37: Don't Screw Up

0-o-0

The exams ended the following day. Kakashi wasn't present to see students rejoicing throughout the halls. He was in the Room of Requirement, practicing, again. He had spent almost the entire week doing so, and it felt good to get back into a normal rhythm. He had soon discovered that his body was incredibly out of shape, at least for him. But by the end of exams, he felt he had regained much of what he had lost due to lack of activity and the delicious meals made by the Hogwarts house elves.

The blue beam of electricity dissipated from the end of his wand as he let go of his chakra. The six wooden dummies surrounding him fell to the floor in charred pieces. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, returning his wand to his kunai holster. When he opened them again, the remains of the dummies had disappeared.

It was getting late, he realized, looking at the large grandfather clock in the corner. Going over to the table where he had left his back pack and robes, he removed his ANBU armor and shoved it unceremoniously in the bag. He had left his katana and his mask back in the dormitory, but he wanted to practice while wearing his armor, since he would be leaving soon, and he didn't want to go back to Konoha completely unprepared. The armor was not as nearly as lightweight as it looked, and he had had to train a lot harder the first time around to get used to it. Shrugging on his robes over his normal clothes, (He hadn't bothered to put on the entire uniform when he was just going to be training anyway.) he shouldered the pack and headed out the door.

He hadn't so much as walked three steps into the corridor when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand out. Someone was watching him. He stopped, standing in the middle of the corridor, and whirled around suddenly, whipping out his wand. He swore several times in his head upon facing the unwelcome visitor. He let his wand hand drop but fixed the stalker with an annoyed stare.

"I thought you were above using a wand, Hatake," Snape sneered as he approached the shinobi. "A little jumpy, aren't we?"

"Well, _Professor,_ as a friend of mine likes to say: constant vigilance," Kakashi retorted. "And for good reason apparently, since you're following me."

"Yes, it seems the threats have been turned, so to speak," Snape commented dryly. "Not by my own choice, however. The headmistress has sent me to collect you for… questioning."

Kakashi smirked, undeterred by the statement, "She's made you her errand boy."

"Hardly," Snape said, "I am also the only person who can get into my stores of Veritaserum. Lucky for you, I've run out."

The smirk did not fall from the shinobi's face, "Doesn't change a thing."

"I'm assuming you are the masked attacker that everyone is so afraid of," Snape remarked, changing the topic.

"Is that what she wants to know?" Kakashi replied evasively.

"Do you have to ask, or would you just rather not answer?"

Kakashi glared at him, but received no reaction.

"Alright," Kakashi said, "Might as well get this over with."

He looked around for a place he could stash his backpack. He could put it back in the Room of Requirement, but it would be hard to get at again. He wanted to put it somewhere where he could simply Summon it later and it wouldn't meet any resistance. He looked up at the high ceiling—aha. Perfect.

"Uh," he looked at Snape and realized he didn't really have an explanation for what he was about to do, "Hang on a second."

Snape's frown only deepened, but he folded his arms and remained where he was.

Kakashi focused his chakra to his feet and charged at the wall. He ran up to the small window near the ceiling. Perching on it and glancing at the view of the grounds, he dropped the bag on the sill and jumped to a nearby rafter. He swung from it, dropping down, and landed lightly in front of a very bemused potions professor.

Kakashi stood from his kneeling position, "Should be safe up there," he remarked casually.

Snape only side stepped him and lead the way to Umbridge's office. Kakashi couldn't help but smirk again. He supposed the professor, like him, wasn't surprised by much of anything anymore.

The journey was conducted in silence until they approached the corridor leading to Umbridge's office. They both stopped upon hearing a scuffle and a short yelp, followed by the office door slamming.

Snape peered over his shoulder at the shinobi critically.

"I'm not the only one being 'questioned', am I?" Kakashi said darkly.

A loud scream penetrated the door. Kakashi thought he recognized Hermione's voice.

"Dammit," the shinobi swore, "I leave them alone for a few hours…"

He walked around in front of Snape and held out his arm.

"We're going to have to do this the hard way," he said, "Take me in."

Snape gripped Kakashi's upper arm, "With pleasure," he replied and marched Kakashi to the closed door. Just before he put his hand on the knob, he stopped. Kakashi looked at the professor, surprised. He didn't figure Snape to be the hesitant type. "Don't screw up," he said, without looking at Kakashi, but before the shinobi could say anything, Snape threw the door open.

0-o-0

The door slammed against the wall as Kakashi burst into the room, twisting and wrenching his arm out of Snape's grip as he did so.

"Let go of me, you—"

He stopped when he saw what he had walked in on. Harry was sitting in a chair before Umbridge's desk, gripping the armrests tightly but wearing a determined look on his face. Around the room stood the members of the Inquisitorial Squad, restraining Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna. Rin was the only one who was standing at Umbridge's side. The headmistress herself was standing before Harry, her wand jabbed in his face. Rin only blinked as Kakashi and Snape entered and a suddenly worried look flashed across her face before it was replaced by a false calmness.

"Snape," Umbridge straightened up to her full height from bending over Harry, though this did not make her much taller. "I see you have the boy. And the evidence?"

"Yes, headmistress," Snape removed a quill and an ordinary goblet from a pocket in his robes. He performed some complicated wand waving over the two objects and they both suddenly grew larger. The quill transformed into Kakashi's katana, the goblet into his ANBU mask. He calmly walked over and set them on the desk.

"You bastard!" he shouted, lunging at Snape, only half-acting. But before he could lay a hand on the potion's master, he was being restrained by Crabbe and Goyle. He stuggled against them for a few seconds and then feebly relented, glaring daggers at Snape.

"Excellent, Snape!" Umbridge exclaimed gleefully, "And the Veritaserum?"

"I'm afraid I'm all out," Snape replied tonelessly, "But it seems you have all the evidence you need…?"

"Hm? Yes… well you are dismissed then," Umbridge said, as if she hadn't paid attention to his answer at all. She waved her hand in a shooing motion.

"NO!" Harry yelled suddenly, "No, they've got Padfoot! They've got Padfoot in the place where it's hidden!"

The entire room went silent as heads turned from Harry to Snape. Kakashi realized why Harry and his friends had been caught. Something had happened to Sirius, or so Harry thought. He must have been trying to use the Floo Network through Umbridge's fireplace to get to him.

"Well, Snape, do you know what this means? What is he talking about?" Umbridge asked feverishly, still pointing her wand at Harry.

Snape glared at Harry. He slowly lowered his head once in a nod, though to anyone else, it wouldn't have looked like a nod. It looked more like a snake getting ready to strike its prey.

"No idea," Snape replied coolly, and shooting a last, questioning glance at Kakashi, swept out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Kakashi knew exactly what that look meant. It was something like, 'You'd better have a way to get out of this one.' He'd seen it too many times before.

However, this warning would be the last he would ever of see Severus Snape.

"You idiot," Kakashi shouted at Harry as soon as the door was closed, "Now she knows!"

"She knows what?" Umbridge immediately rounded on Kakashi, pointing her wand at his chest, "What are you hiding?"

Kakashi remained stubbornly silent. "Put him in the chair," the commanded Crabbe and Goyle.

Rin pulled Harry out of the chair and shoved him over to another large Slytherin boy, who held Harry's arms behind his back. Kakashi was shoved in the seat the wizard had previously occupied. For effect, he struggled against the two cronies, but soon fell motionless.

"Now," Umbridge continued, abandoning any lingering sense of false politeness, "I have all the evidence I need to prove that you threatened me two nights ago. These," she pointed at the katana and mask, "were found in your possession. Now you will tell me what you are hiding!" Her voice had been growing in volume and pitch until she was shaking slightly at her last command. Kakashi fought to keep a straight face.

"Professor," Rin piped up, "He must be working for Dumbledore! He must have attacked you on his orders!"

"Is that true?" Umbridge asked excitedly, shaking her wand in Kakashi's face, "Are you working for Dumbledore?"

Still, Kakashi did not say anything. He wanted to push her, see how far she would go…

"Fine, then" Umbridge said briskly, "You leave me no choice… but to use the Cruciatus Curse. That ought to make you talk."

"No!" Hermione suddenly shouted, "Professor, that's illegal!"

"Sometimes," the headmistress continued, nervously, "we must think of the greater good. I will not stand for such delinquency." She backed up slightly and stretched out her arm.

"_Cru—"_

"Alright!" Kakashi yelled, "Okay, I'll tell you everything! Just don't hurt me!" He nearly threw up at his own cowering.

"Start. Talking," Umbridge instructed, again in a higher pitch that was beginning to give Kakashi a headache.

"Yeah, Dumbledore hired me. He knew I was much more skilled in martial arts than magic, and he said he needed someone like me… He said you wouldn't expect it. He also promised he would pay me well. So far, the old man hasn't given me a damn thing," Umbridge grinned wickedly at this insulting of Dumbledore. "He gave me this special job…"

"Yes," Umbridge said quickly, "Yes, go on."

"He told me to keep you away from the Forbidden Forest," Kakashi invented. "He has a—a secret weapon."

"Tell me where it is!" she shrieked immediately.

Finally, he laid down his trap. "I can't; it's too well hidden. I'd—I'd have to show you."

Umbridge squinted at him for a moment, seemingly trying to decide if he was telling the truth.

"Very well," she concluded after a few seconds, "You will show me this weapon. Take me to it."

"…Let me go."

Umbridge turned to Rin. "What?"

"I said, let me go with you," she repeated, "He is a traitor!" she said crossly, walking over to Kakashi's side in two angry strides. She ripped off his headband and threw it across the room, so that Luna and her captor had to shuffle to the side to avoid being hit. Kakashi kept his left eye closed, but he heard someone gasp at the sight of the long scar. "He's a traitor to his country!" Rin continued, "Please, Professor, I want to see him get what he deserves," she pleaded.

Umbridge appeared satisfied with this outburst of anger from her star pupil, proud even. She nodded briskly.

"Get up," she said roughly to Kakashi, "Let's go."

0-o-0

Just as they reached the grounds, Kakashi felt something jab him in the back. He didn't turn around but kept walking fast towards the forest.

"Umbridge is about five feet behind us," Kakashi heard Rin whisper from behind him, "Having trouble keeping up; told me not to let you get too far ahead… Uh, sorry about your hitai-ate."

"Don't worry about it," he whispered back.

"I'm assuming you have a plan," she said.

"Working on it," he replied, "…I never knew you were such a good actor."

"Not so bad yourself. Then again, we are trained liars, remember?" she replied, before shoving him forward.

As they entered the Forest, secretly leading Umbridge to her defeat, he never thought that that statement was truer than it was at that moment.

0-o-0

**What do you think? So someone asked me about the centaurs—Do you guys want centaur collaboration on the Umbridge beatdown? Or just some classic shinobi butt-kicking? I can't decide, but I think I'm leaning towards the latter. Tell me in your review, please!**


	38. Chapter 38

**I know it's been a bit of a wait, sorry about that. But in my defense, school started this week, and after only three days I'm already exhausted. Whether that's reasonable or pathetic I'm not sure, but either way, I'm tired. So as you can probably guess, updates will be getting later probably, as my work load increases. But I am writing every day, at least a little. Hopefully, that way we won't have any random periods of no updates. Enjoy!**

0-o-0

Chapter 38: The Chase

0-o-0

"How much farther?" Umbridge's shrill voice pierced Kakashi's ears.

"We're almost there," Kakashi assured her, carefully stepping over tree roots as big around as his thigh.

Every time he had stolen a glance backward, he had been treated to a view of the headmistress stumbling over brambles and leaves and more often than not, her own feet. She clearly was used walking around polished floors and soft carpet, not tramping through rough terrain. But despite this encouraging situation, he didn't really have a plan beyond getting Umbridge away from her office. He desperately hoped that Harry and co. could now figure a way out and to safety.

They entered a small clearing. It seemed like something had dug a hole there because the earth slanted upward all around it. Suddenly, Kakashi heard a rustle in the branches to his right. He stopped abruptly, nearly causing Rin and Umbridge to topple into him.

"Is this it?" Umbridge asked nervously.

"Yeah," Kakashi answered after a beat, for he had been listening for whatever had made the noise, "Yeah, it's close."

He suddenly realized that he hadn't really been in the Forbidden Forest that much. And since he hadn't been paying attention much in class, he had no idea what kind of creatures resided in the wood.

"It's, er, the weapon is pretty small," he continued, "We should split up to look. I know it's around here—"

"I'm not letting you out of my sight," Umbridge said firmly. "We will go to the right. Rin, you will search left."

"Right, Professor," Kakashi heard Rin oblige. As soon as he heard her footsteps crunch to his left, he glanced behind him to see that Umbridge had moved forward slightly, wand raised level with his shoulders. He didn't waste any time.

"What are you looking a—" Umbridge managed before Kakashi twisted around to face her, aiming a high kick for her wand hand. Then the unthinkable happened.

She actually ducked.

Her expression clearly told him that even she was surprised that she had reacted so quickly. It showed in her voice as she quickly popped back up and flicked her wand at Kakashi.

"_Impedimenta!"_ she shrieked.

Kakashi felt as though he had been kicked in the chest with both feet, by a very heavy person, wearing football cleats. He was knocked off his feet and pushed back by the force of the spell, landing in the dirt on his back. One hand immediately flew to his chest as he coughed and gasped for air. A normal person would have been instantly knocked out. Fortunately, he was about as far from normal as one could get.

"How dare you!" Umbridge screamed. She pointed her wand at him again. But then a slow smile crept across her face. Squinting, Kakashi saw her leer turn away from him. He coughed again, but he just couldn't seem to get his breath back.

"Rin, dear," Umbridge said, reverting back to her pseudo-sweet voice, "Perhaps you would like to do the honors?"

"Wh-What?" Kakashi heard her say.

"You said you wanted him to get what he deserves, right? Now is your chance. He's led me to the location; I have no further use for him. Go ahead."

Kakashi rolled over and pushed himself onto his hands and knees, but before he could get any further, a pink heel kicked him over on his back again. He resumed coughing his lungs out. Why couldn't he breathe? A darkness loomed over him and when he opened his eyes, it proved to be his partner's shadow. She directed her wand at his chest. Her face was set in determination, but he detected an unseen terror beneath the façade. She tilted her head slightly back, toward Umbridge. He managed to blink in reply. It was the best he could do under the circumstances, but she seemed to understand.

"Go on now," Umbridge encouraged her.

"…I can't," she replied simply.

She whirled around to face a bewildered toad.

"_Stupefy!"_

In a red flash, Umbridge fell to the ground unconscious, the shock of betrayal still evident on her face.

Having leaned up slightly to watch Umbridge fall, Kakashi flopped back down on the ground. His felt so tired. If he just closed his eyes, maybe it was all a dream…

"Kakashi!"

He blinked, his eyes fluttering open.

"You have to stay awake, okay? Just hang on a little longer. Oh God, I should have hit her sooner! You wouldn't have gotten hurt… Hey! I told you not to pass out." He felt a cool hand on his cheek, and he blinked his eyes open again.

Then the hand was removed, and there was more weight on his chest. He felt like it was going to cave in. His brain couldn't register anything but pain, and a desperate need for oxygen. But then a coolness spread through his torso, and the pain was mostly lifted. A dull throbbing accompanied his journey into blackness.

He weaved in and out of consciousness, hearing pounding on the ground, and other fearsome noises.

When he opened his eyes again, he felt like he was coming out of a pleasant sleep. He blinked a few times, adjusting to the sudden light. He felt well-rested and relaxed… until he sat up.

"Ah!" he hissed at a sharp pain that had activated in his chest when he moved.

"No! No, he's okay! Don't shoot!"

As soon as he heard the panic in her voice he looked around wildly. She was standing next to him, arms reached out as if to push something away. But it was what she was looking at that astonished him.

Centaurs. A lot of them. And each and every one of them had an arrow trained on the shinobi. They were surrounded.

"Rin… What's going on…" he said quietly.

"Who is he?" one of the centaurs asked. He seemed to be the leader.

"He's a student, like me," Rin answered. "We are not your enemy."

It was then that Kakashi noticed that Umbridge was now held captive by two heavily-muscled centaurs. They each gripped one of her arms and held her between them. Her feet dragged on the ground, and her head lolled forward.

"Get out of here," the leader commanded, and the circle of warriors thankfully lowered their bows.

"Yes," Rin said, "Yes we will."

The leader gave Kakashi a disparaging look before turning around. The other centaurs turned with him and after a silent command from the lead centaur, they thundered off deeper into the Forest. Umbridge's legs and feet dragged over sharp sticks and roots. It was only a few seconds before screams of pain and terror echo back to them.

"She deserves it," Rin said definitively, "being hurt by the so-called half breeds she hates so much."

"No argument here," Kakashi added, standing up slowly.

"Do you need help?" Rin asked, taking a step closer to him should he wobble.

"No, no I'm alright," he clutched his ribs, "You healed me?"

"Yeah, you might have died if I hadn't. Can you breathe alright now?"

"I think so… I'm just sore."

"Well, then we really should go," Rin looked around nervously, "They only let us off because we're kids. They would have taken us along with her—"

"What happened, exactly?"

"Well," she began to explain as they walked back towards the castle, "I had just finished healing you, when Umbridge came out of it. I kicked her wand away but she still tried to get up, to try and strangle me I expect, but suddenly she just stopped moving, had this stupid expression on her face. I looked behind me and Magorian was there—"

"Magorian?" Kakashi interrupted.

"The lead centaur," she continued, "He told Umbridge to back away. Well, Umbridge tried to reason with him, but she just ended up insulting him (She has a way of doing that.) and the other centaurs charged at her. Of course she was no match for them and they had her banged up and unconscious again in a matter of seconds. I had just explained who I was and what happened when you woke up. It was actually a good thing that Umbridge hurt you; I think they would have taken us too if you hadn't clearly been attacked by her. They consider us to be nearly adults."

"So... They felt bad?" he asked.

"Well… um… They consider children to be weak. The fact that you were hurt means, to them—"

"That I'm a child. Of course."

Even centaurs were prejudiced.

0-o-0

"What about Kakashi and Rin?" Hermione asked as Harry helped her mount her thestral.

They had escaped from the castle when Luna reminded them of the skeletal, winged beasts. So they were going to be traveling by thestral, even though half of them couldn't see the creatures at all.

"They'll be fine. They can handle Umbridge—" Harry replied hurriedly. There wasn't anything else to discuss. Sirius was in trouble now. He could be being tortured at that second, and they were just standing around!

"No," Hermione clarified, "I mean shouldn't they be coming with us? This is the kind of thing they were sent here for—"

"They won't let us leave. They don't care about Sirius," Harry said, clambering on his own mount.

"She has a point, mate," Ron agreed, "They do this kind of thing all the time. It would be good to have Kakashi on our side."

"We can do this," Harry protested. "And we have to leave now!"

0-o-0

They were nearly out of the trees now; he could just make out the castle. He supposed they would have to lay low until the end of term, hide out in one of the secret passages maybe, or in an empty greenhouse. They could have food brought to them—

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing, or am I hallucinating?" he asked Rin. He almost missed it while retreating into his thoughts. He hoped to God he was hallucinating.

"I see it too," she replied.

As soon as she answered, he took off running, hopping over bushes and dashing around trees. He was only feet away when the last one took to the skies.

"COME BACK!" Kakashi yelled at the top of his lungs. Someone looked over their shoulder once, but didn't turn around.

"Where could they be going?" Rin asked, pulling up beside him.

"I don't know," Kakashi said definitively, "but we're following them."

Six thestrals with six passengers grew smaller as they flew through the sunset.

0-o-0

"Okay, um, follow the ones who just left," Kakashi asked the thestral awkwardly.

They had debated for a few moments on how to convince the creature to carry them and follow Harry to wherever he was going. Finally, Kakashi just gave up and asked it.

"Please," Rin added.

Immediately, Kakashi's thestral bounded into the air, unfurling its black wings and ascending into the sky at an alarming rate. He clung to its mane, his hair and clothes blowing wildly. He risked a glance backward to see Rin following him, her head down to avoid the biting wind. He shrugged his shoulders to be sure that his backpack was still there (He had summoned it just before they left; it shattered the window to escape from the castle.) and put his head down as well, gripping the mane so tight that his knuckles were white.

It would be a long flight, and he hated flying.

0-o-0

They approached the streets of London just as the others were dismounting. Kakashi nimbly dropped off the thestral as soon as it was safe to do so and landed behind the group. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville turned around, shocked. Only Luna seemed indifferent to the whole situation. Rin's thestral landed gracefully behind Kakashi's and she warily hopped off and came to stand next to him.

"I should," Kakashi began, straightening from his landing position, "Simply tie you all up and take you back to the castle by force. You have five seconds to convince me otherwise."

"Voldemort has Sirius," Harry said darkly. He looked fidgety, but he knew that if he moved Kakashi would take him out in a second.

"How do you know?" Kakashi asked.

"I saw it."

"In a vision?"

"I checked in Umbridge's office, through the fireplace! It's real!"

"It isn't real until you see it happening."

"I saw it happen—"

"In real time, Harry. Not in a dream."

"We're wasting time! Sirius could be—"

"Could be what?" Kakashi interrupted again. "Dead? In that case, there's no reason to get ourselves killed."

That silenced Harry. He swallowed heavily, "He could be hurt. He's not dead."

"Hermione," Kakashi addressed the witch; she turned suddenly from looking at Harry to Kakashi. "What do you think?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"Is Sirius really inside there? Is he being tortured by Voldemort?" Kakashi asked seriously.

All eyes were on her now. "We-we checked. I believe w-what Harry said he saw," she replied nervously.

Kakashi looked back to Harry, "…Fine. But I'll be going in alone, then."

Finally, the heavy silence was broken and objections poured out of everyone. Kakashi sighed. He didn't think that would work.

"Nice try," Rin muttered.

"Alright, alright," he yelled over them. The silence descended once more. "Look if Sirius is in there, then I have a much higher chance of getting him myself than if I have to protect you all at the same time."

"You don't need to protect us," Neville spoke up suddenly, "We're all in the D.A. We know how to fight."

"In a controlled environment," Kakashi argued, "A real battle is nothing like you can ever experience in the classroom."

"Harry's done it," Ron said, "Why can't we?"

"He thinks he's done it," Kakashi replied, earning a dirty look from said wizard, "You think Voldemort's just by himself in there, do you? He'll have at least ten followers with him, if not more."

"And you can knock out ten Death Eaters by yourself?" Luna asked, impressed.

"I could take out twenty by myself with surprise on my side," he replied dismissively. "The point is that none of you can."

"Kakashi."

He turned to his teammate.

"You can't go in there by yourself."

"…Why not?"

"Harry's the only one who knows where Sirius is, and if I guess correctly," she turned to Harry, "he won't tell you unless you let him and his friends go with you. Secondly, even if you do manage to defeat all of the Death Eaters, there's still Voldemort, and if you beat him, how are you going to get Sirius away from here? You won't be in any condition to drag him out yourself, assuming you use the Sharingan, and I know you can't do Teleportation Jutsu yet," he glanced at the others quickly, but she just shrugged, "I think we're past the point of keeping our identities secret. And lastly, we aren't splitting up. I can't let you go in there by yourself on the off chance you might not come back. This team can't afford to get any smaller."

This was quite a matter-of-fact speech, but he knew she was afraid of what might happen and she wouldn't change her mind. And they were wasting time arguing. There wasn't any other way out of it. He sighed again. He was going to regret this.

"…Together, then."

0-o-0

**So are you satisfied with the centaur involvement? I didn't really know how to fit them in, and I know there was kind of a Kakashi beat down, but we did get some centaur pwnage. Which is always good.**


	39. Chapter 39

**So sorry it's been so long. AP English destroys my life. And newspaper. And Chemistry. Ugh. I'm actually not particularly happy with this chapter, but it'll have to do. I hope you enjoy!**

0-o-0

Chapter 39: Deceived

0-o-0

"Harry," Kakashi instructed, tightening the bands on his forearm brace. He quickly threw his cloak back on, just in case anyone should see them and wonder why he looked like he was going battle, which he was pretty sure was exactly what was going to happen. He had donned his armor and abandoned the backpack outside. Everyone except Rin was still giving him strange looks. "You'll be on my right. There will be two rows behind us," he told the others, "ending with Rin and Neville." Kakashi had observed throughout the D.A. meetings that Neville had surprisingly good reaction time, once he got a hang of things.

Everyone shuffled into their positions so that they made two rows. Kakashi, Ginny, Ron, and Neville in the first, and Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Rin in the next.

"Good," Kakashi continued, "You will not break from this formation, unless I or Rin tell you, or we have to separate for some reason. Got it?"

Nods went around.

"I have to ask," Rin said quietly, "where are we, exactly?"

Hermione looked over her shoulder in equal parts surprise and worry, "You didn't know? This is the Ministry of Magic."

The two shinobi exchanged disparaging looks.

"Of course it is," Rin said, taking out her wand and a kunai for good measure, "Wands out, then."

Kakashi looked to Harry and gestured for him to lead the way.

He led them through the cavernous Atrium, past a giant fountain depicting a witch, wizard, a centaur, a goblin, and a house elf. The fountain was silent; it had long since been dark outside, so no one was there to see them enter. Immediately, Kakashi recognized that this was far too convenient. They were completely alone. Except probably for some Death Eaters, of course.

They headed straight for a lift, like one might see in a mine, except the grille that slid across the opening was golden, and there were buttons for several floors on a shiny steel panel to the sides of the doors. Harry jabbed the button for the ninth floor.

The lift lurched into movement, making such a loud clamor that Kakashi was sure they would be ambushed by who-knew-what as soon as they stopped. But not a single person came to greet them as the lift clanked to a stop and the grille glided open.

"Department of Mysteries," a calm female voice announced.

Kakashi blew out a sigh as they disembarked, matching Harry's fast pace as they walked down a shining black marble hall. Blue-flamed torches periodically lit the walls. Everything was silent but for their footsteps and anxious breathing. They approached a plain black door at the end of the corridor. Before Kakashi could stop him, Harry turned the knob. Fortunately, nothing jumped out at them.

"I'll open the doors from now on," Kakashi said firmly, as they stepped through. Harry didn't seem to hear him.

They were now standing in a circular room with multiple black, featureless doors, more torches spaced in between them. Kakashi looked back to see Neville pulling the door closed from where they came.

"No, Neville, don't!"

But it was too late; the door clicked behind them ominously.

"Oh no, I didn't mean—" Neville began, but suddenly the room began to spin, literally.

The walls rotated around them at high speed, making it impossible to tell which door they had come from. Kakashi had to blink several times to stop himself from seeing blue streaks. He turned to Harry, who was looking from door to door, scrutinizing them hurriedly.

"Which way?" Kakashi asked calmly.

"I… I don't know. I remember getting into this room, but there was a door at the far end that led to a room that sort of… sparkles," he described.

"Cute," Kakashi deadpanned, heading for the door directly in front of them. He drew a kunai, raising to chest level before carefully pushing the door open.

The room had an eerie glow due to a large fish tank in the middle of the room. There were several desks spaced around as well, most facing the tank. The water seemed to be fluorescing, and several slimy, white objects floated around in the liquid. They all peered in but did not venture inside.

"What are those things?" Ron asked the obvious question.

Kakashi squinted at the tank. As soon as he could make out the shapes, he shut the door.

"Wait, _Flagrate!_" Hermione shouted from behind him, and a fiery X appeared on the black wood.

The room spun again as the door closed. They all unconsciously retreated to the center of the room, waiting for it to stop revolving. When it finally did, the ANBU heard a questioning voice behind him.

"Kakashi?" Rin asked. "What was it?"

He looked back to find that they had all broken formation, forming a blob behind him. So much for that idea. Rin only shrugged when he looked at her questioningly.

"Brains," Hermione replied, "…They were brains." Ginny gasped next to her. Ron's jaw dropped open.

"Your government," Rin said slowly, "has a room where they keep… brains… in a tank. That's scary. And I've seen a lot of scary things." Neville gulped.

"We can't worry about it," Harry said suddenly, going over to another door and pushing it open, immediately poking his wand into the empty space.

"What did I tell you about opening doors?" Kakashi reprimanded, joining Harry at the doorway. But again, Harry did not reply, seemingly frozen. Kakashi followed his gaze to a crumbling stone archway in the center of the bowl-shaped room. It was a coliseum with benches leading down to a raised platform in the middle of the bowl, where the arch stood. A sheer black veil hung from it, tattered and ancient. It fluttered slightly, as if someone had just touched it. A whisper of something floated up to him, and for some inexplicable reason, he felt as though he had to find out what it was.

He stepped through, heading straight for the platform, ignoring the people calling his name. It was like they were far away, unimportant to his ears. He began to run down the stone steps, coming to a stop just before the platform. He gazed at the shimmering veil, listening to the growing amount of whispers. He felt like he could spend years simply staring.

"You hear them," a soft voice said from beside him. It was Luna.

"Yes… What are they?" he asked, though he highly doubted Luna held the answer. This feeling was far beyond anyone's grasp; no human being could understand it.

"I hear it too," Harry said from Kakashi's right. "Who are you?" he asked the veil loudly.

"We should go," Neville said frightenedly.

"…Right," Kakashi replied, but he couldn't bring himself to look away.

"Harry!" Hermione called from half-way up the benches, "Come on, this isn't right!"

Kakashi felt someone put a hand on his shoulder. He immediately whirled around, raising his kunai. He then nearly dropped it, his face inches away from the startled hazel eyes of his partner. What… What was she doing here?

"Kakashi…" she said his name slowly, gently prying the kunai held between them out of his hand. "It's me. It's just me." The weapon clattered to the floor. The sound seemed to echo around in his brain.

"Rin," he said, and she nodded. What the hell had he been about to do? Hermione was right. They had to go, now. "Harry, we have to find Sirius."

"Yeah…" Harry replied, "Sirius." He blinked rapidly a few times and began to retreat from the dais. "Sirius," he repeated and wrenched his gaze from the arch. Grabbing Luna's arm, he started for the stairs. Rin and Kakashi followed, the latter bringing up the rear. He shut the door as soon as they all got out and Hermione put an X on the surface. He didn't dare look back.

0-o-0

"This is it," Harry announced and they all stepped through the third door to be opened from the spinning room.

Again, the wizard took the lead, and Kakashi didn't even bother to push him back. He didn't know where they were going; Harry did.

The room was gigantic, both tall and long. When Kakashi looked up, he couldn't see the ceiling, only blackness. The entire space was lined with rows of shelves, as far as one could see. On the shelves glowed tiny orbs, their blue effervescence giving the darkness a ghostly feel. The shelf before them was marked with the number 53.

"This way," Harry whispered, heading to the right. Kakashi followed a few feet behind him with the others. He glanced behind him once to see that Rin and Neville were still bringing up the end, despite their break of formation. He briefly caught Rin's eye before turning forward again.

They passed row upon row. 72, 73, 74… He heard nothing. Everything was dead silent. There was a barrier maybe? Something that blocked out sound so that Sirius and his kidnapper couldn't be heard? 85, 86, 87… He kept telling himself that there had to be something there. They couldn't have come for nothing. But he was kidding himself; he had been skeptical from the beginning. What did he expect would happen to change his mind now?

94, 95, 96…

Everyone held their breath as they looked down the ninety-seventh row.

Nothing.

"He must be down at the end," Harry said desperately, "Just a bit farther…"

Kakashi matched Harry's stride now as they headed down the aisle. Only the glass orbs lit their path.

Ten feet… Twenty feet… Thirty feet… Still nothing.

Harry shuffled to a stop as they came to the end of that shelf. They all stood in a four-way cross section, looking down the rows for someone, anyone.

"Maybe…" He trailed off, "I… No, he's here…"

"Harry," Ron suddenly said, much more firmly than Kakashi thought he was capable of, "Your name, it's on here."

"What?" Kakashi and Harry asked simultaneously.

Ron pointed to a one of the glass balls on a shelf to the right of him, at about eye level. Aforementioned shinobi and wizard went to examine the strange object. It was dusty and cobwebbed, and they could only just make out the tiny inscription written on a tiny label just beneath the glowing orb.

S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D

Dark Lord

And (?) Harry Potter

Before Kakashi had time to think about what the inscription meant, Harry suddenly reached up and grasped the ball. He felt the tension in the air as they all waited…

But again, nothing extraordinary happened.

And then, out of nowhere, they were surrounded. Kakashi's senses exploded. There were six, maybe seven of them, maybe more. He couldn't tell. All he knew was that they were not getting out of this easily. Of course, that was assuming they could get out of it at all.

"Very good, Potter," a pompous voice drawled, "Now hand that over to me."

The all whirled around to see who had come up behind them. It was a man with long blonde hair; he pointed his wand at Harry, but held it lazily in front of him, his arm bent.

"Give it to me, Potter. Slowly," he repeated.

Though Kakashi had never seen the man before, he recognized him from someplace. White blonde hair, slightly hooked nose… Ah, that was it. Draco Malfoy. This must have been the father he was always whining about. He was a Death Eater. Go figure. Kakashi cautiously looked around. They were standing in the middle of the intersection, surrounded on all sides. There were more of them than he thought. They were outnumbered at least two to one. If he were by himself, this wouldn't have been a problem. But he wasn't.

Harry was standing in front of him, wand pointed directly toward Malfoy. Kakashi was standing somewhat in the middle of the group; Ginny stood next to him now. They had all unconsciously moved together. Rin was somewhere behind him, facing the opposite direction. Kakashi mentally rolled his eyes. They had formed a circle, and he, the best defender, had somehow ended up protected in the middle.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked immediately.

"_Where's Sirius?_" a voice mocked from behind Malfoy. Kakashi clenched his teeth. Not another one.

A woman with wild eyes and a generally unkempt look about her emerged from the darkness behind Malfoy. Her wandtip lit as she did so, highlighting her gaunt face even more so. A mane of frizzy black hair surrounded her face. This woman Kakashi recognized as well. He placed her face immediately. She was one of the prisoners that had escaped from Azkaban: Belatrix Lestrange.

"_Wittle Potty fwought what he saw was twoo,_" she mocked him again. "You need to learn the difference between dreams and reality, Potter," she spat.

"NO!" Harry bellowed, "I know you have him!"

"Give the prophecy to me, Potter," Malfoy hissed again, more forcefully.

Harry looked down at the ball in his hand. "Prophecy? What's so special about this prophecy?" Harry asked, clearly buying for time.

Bellatrix cackled madly, "Dumbledore hasn't told you? About why you got that scar?"

Kakashi saw Harry stiffen, "He hasn't told me what?" he asked. "Why does Voldemort want it?"

Several grunts and hisses went around from the Death Eaters.

"You dare speak his name!" Bellatrix bellowed, "Filthy half-blood! STUPE—"

"NO!"

Bellatrix got off the shot, but Malfoy deflected it. The spell rebounded off several glass orbs, which shattered into pieces. Two shadowy figures floated from the spheres and began speaking. But it was mostly drowned out by the shouting between Malfoy and Bellatrix.

"NOT UNTIL WE HAVE THE PROPHECY!" Malfoy held a snarling Bellatrix from charging at Harry.

Alright, Kakashi thought, this little game has gone on long enough.

He put a hand on Harry's shoulder. The wizard jumped slightly.

"Step back, Harry," Kakashi said calmly. "Let me handle this."

The shinobi didn't give him a chance to respond, pulling him back into the center of the circle and taking his place before the two Death Eaters. Malfoy looked confused as Kakashi stepped forward.

"And who," he asked, genuinely curious, "are you?"

"I'll be your opponent," Kakashi replied, "leave the kids out of it."

Bellatrix made a noise somewhere between a scoff and a snort, "Look at him," she pointed at Kakashi with her wand, "he's no older than they are. He's just a kid himself!"

But Malfoy looked more wary, "He has no wand…" he remarked slowly.

"Ha!" Bellatrix barked, "He'll be easy pickings. Arrogant little brat!"

Kakashi observed the two carefully. They were completely unsuited to work together. Their combined leadership would result in mass chaos from the Death Eaters. That would make _them_ easy for him to pick off.

He sighed, "Don't insult my intelligence."

He closed his right eye for a second and then opened his eyes. Both of them.

"Sharingan."

0-o-0

**So are you cursing my existence for ending it like that? At least you'll know that the next chapter will be interesting. Sorry again for the delay. I'm sorry to say it probably won't get any shorter. But I'm still here. =)  
**


	40. Chapter 40

**So... It's been a while. Yeah, I'm so sorry it's been so long, but school is completely taking up all my time. I have a paper to write almost every weekend and on a good night, four to five hours of homework. But I think the suspense has had long enough to build, don't you? Enjoy!**

0-o-0

Chapter 40: Looking Through the Veil

0-o-0

"What-What is _that_?" Lucius's eyes grew wide.

Kakashi only stared at him coldly.

"Rin," Kakashi said quietly, "Do you remember the mission, on our way back from the Mist?"

"…Yes," came the steady reply after a moment.

"Get them down," Kakashi instructed, already forming the hand signs.

"_Impedi—_" Bellatrix shrieked, but she didn't have the time to get the rest out.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

A roaring ball of flame engulfed the two Death Eaters. Without hesitation, Kakashi turned around and directed the attack in the opposite direction, right over his comrades' heads. The dark wizards scattered in every direction, fleeing cowardly.

"RUN!" Harry shouted and the wizards took off running in small groups, dividing their numbers and their greatest strength. Kakashi and Rin stood helplessly in the intersection for a second before taking opposite directions.

"Be careful," he said hurriedly, just catching the equally quick, "You too," before he dashed off.

He saw the two Death Eaters sneak up on him from behind immediately. He spun around and aimed a shuriken each at the pair, sending them sprawling on the marble floor. He kept running. He hit a wall and ran alongside it, wondering where the hell he was. He heard one of the girls scream from the opposite direction. Stopping dead and looking back, he swore loudly. He took a kunai out and attached an exploding tag to it. No more Mr. Nice Ninja.

He threw the kunai directly at the top of the shelf towering above him. He heard the familiar _thunk_ before the shelf exploded. It set off a chain reaction down the row; shelves started collapsing all around him. Distraction complete. But he quickly determined that he didn't want to get trapped by his own diversion. He continued running along a wall.

The debris was getting closer. A shard of glass cut him across the cheek; he felt warm blood drip down his chin. Closer, closer, closer. Faster, faster…

Finally, he came to a door. He wasted no time in going through it.

0-o-0

Kakashi was hit by a wave of heat.

A balmy, green, tropical jungle sprawled before him. It was still dark, and he still couldn't see the ceiling, but he didn't dare light his wand tip. He plunged into the foliage.

The terrain was rough, and the plants were thick. Soft soil compacted beneath his sandals as he ran, weaving between trees and hopping over ferns and bushes and flowers. He slowed down when he was a good distance from the door. He didn't know how far the room went, and he needed to be careful that he didn't get lost.

"_Lumos holem_!"

The voice was nowhere near Kakashi, but he hid behind the nearest tree anyway. A blinding light dazzled his eyes, but quickly receded. He headed for it, soundlessly inching his way toward the source.

"Where did he go?" a harsh whisper floated over to him from his right. He inched closer to find the outlines of two men groping around in the dark.

"Shut up, MacNair," another one replied, "That devil will hear you. You're lucky we didn't get killed as soon as that damn light lit up the whole blasted place."

That devil. Kakashi mentally shrugged. Not bad for a first impression.

"If we can't see anything he can't either; he won't find us," the first Death Eater, MacNair, replied.

"Except I could find you with my eyes closed," Kakashi said, approaching them from behind and sweeping the man's legs out from under him. He fell to the ground with a cry.

The second Death Eater whirled around, pointing his wand in Kakashi's general direction. Kakashi knocked the wand out of his hand with his left, and smashed the man's head into a tree with his right. The contact made a satisfying crack before the Death Eater crumpled to the dirt. He went back to the first and put a foot to MacNair's throat, stopping the man from scrambling for his fallen wand, which he had dropped on his way down and was now lost to the darkness.

Kakashi suddenly drew his own wand, outstretching his arm directly to his right.

"_Stupefy!"_ he said firmly.

The jet of red light hit the third approaching masked Death Eater directly in the chest, knocking him out.

He pointed his wand back down to his first victim.

"_Incarcerous."_

MacNair was immediately tied up in multiple lengths of rope. He gasped for breath as Kakashi removed his foot from his throat.

"What are you?" he sputtered.

"The prophecy," Kakashi said, ignoring his question, "what is it about?"

"I don't know," MacNair replied immediately.

Kakashi pressed his foot back to the man's neck, "You're lying."

He strugged against his bonds at the sudden lack of air, "All I know—" he gasped, "Is that—the Dark Lord… the Potter boy…"

Kakashi rolled his eyes and let up the pressure on the Death Eater's windpipe. He shuddered and began a fit of coughing.

"Keep going," Kakashi commanded.

"That's it… I follow orders," another bout of coughing, "I don't know."

Kakashi kicked him in the head, hard. The coughing ceased. Three down.

"Useless," he muttered.

0-o-0

Finally.

His hand closed around a door knob. He turned it and opened it fearlessly. He wanted out of that place. He felt like he had been wandering around for hours.

Blue light assailed him from all sides, and before he could get his bearings, a spell ricocheted off of the door frame, missing him by centimeters.

Five Death Eaters crowded the revolving room; Kakashi was just in time to see Harry run off through an opposite door, taking four of the Death Eaters with him, Lucius and Bellatrix among them. The last had raised his wand at him, about to mutter another incantation.

He expertly threw a kunai at the man's chest, hitting him in his right side. He fell dramatically, arms and legs flailing. He clutched at the wound disbelievingly on the marble floor.

"You basta—"

"_Stupefy!"_ shouted a female voice.

Luna entered through another door, shakily pointing her wand. Ginny leaned heavily on her for support. The blonde quickly lowered the red-head to the floor, helping her lean against the wall. They were both white-faced; Luna had a bloody nose, the red in stark contrast against her pale skin. Kakashi then noticed Ron and Neville in the room too.

"Thanks," Kakashi muttered. He went over to the Death Eater, glancing at the girls briefly before bending down, "Don't look," he advised. There was a slight squelching sound as the witches turned away and Kakashi removed the weapon. It glistened in the blue flickering light.

"Stay here," he raised a hand toward them and crept toward the door Harry had disappeared through. He looked through a slight gap into the veil room. All he could see were two Death Eaters with their wands outstretched to an invisible enemy. Kakashi assumed it was Harry. They had him cornered.

"Dammit," he cursed quietly. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to find Rin standing over him.

He looked behind her, seeing Luna and Ginny sitting side by side, Ron mumbling incoherently and half-passed out on the other side of the room, and Neville slumped on the floor as well, looking back and forth between the two sides, seemingly unsure of what to do.

"Where did you come from?" Kakashi asked quietly.

"It was a really weird room—There were all these clocks—Anyway, that's not important," she stumbled over her words. "Listen—I ran into Mad-Eye."

"You what?" Kakashi asked in surprise.

"The Order is here. I don't know how they found out; I didn't have time. But they're about to ambush. They said for us to join in. We're going to need all the help we can get," she finished darkly.

"You're not—" Kakashi began.

"No, I'm not," she said quickly, "They need me here, but you can go."

He raised an eyebrow, "You're allowing me to?"

"Shut up," she replied, falling into the familiar banter despite the circumstances, "You're lucky I am; You've got blood all over your face."

Kakashi didn't miss the note of concern hidden in the reply. He shrugged it off, looking back through the door. Neither of the Death Eaters he could see had moved. Harry must have been biding his time, "I'm fine… Mad-Eye's here, huh? I wanted to be able to fight with him," he added on a side thought.

"His exact words were, 'Prepare for battle,'" she said, going over to Ginny.

"Sounds like him," Kakashi mused.

Across the coliseum two doors opened. Finally, the calvary had come.

"Keep them out of the way of the door," he directed, before slipping into the veil room and joining the chaos.

0-o-0

"HARRY!" Kakashi bellowed as he sprinted down the stone steps, causing a few Death Eaters, (There appeared to be more than he thought.) to look towards him. Across the room, Tonks and Lupin took advantage of the distraction and took aim. "MOVE!" They casted the first spells, starting a flurry of red and green and blue lights shooting all over the room.

Harry didn't need to be told twice, scrambling out from under the distracted eye of Lucius Malfoy and off of the middle dais. He still clutched the glowing prophecy in his hand.

Kakashi whipped out his wand as he approached the veil along with two shuriken, which he flicked to his left, hitting one of the two Death Eaters that Kingsley was grappling with. The older man didn't even have time to look at him before continuing his battle. Kakashi performed the necessary hand seals.

'_Chidori.'_

The lightning blade coalesced from his wand tip. He felt his chakra drain considerably, but he still had it, just in electric form.

"Whad is _dat_?" someone said from behind him.

Kakashi turned to see Neville stumbling down the stone stairs, blood trailing down his lips and chin. His nose was clearly broken.

"Neville get down!" Kakashi shouted and pulled the wizard down and ducking himself before he got hit in the head by a Stunner. "Get out of here!" he told the boys, before rushing into the middle of the fight.

"HAHHH!"

He took a running start, jumping and flipping over the veil, nearly landing on top of the Death Eater that Mad-Eye was fighting. He couldn't see the man's expression as he brought his sword across his chest and right side. The Death Eater fell to the ground almost instantaneously.

Kakashi smirked. Awesome.

"Looks like you got a new toy there," Kakashi heard Mad-Eye's gravelly voice. "What is it, the pretty princess sword? It's all—sparkly." His electric blue eye spun wildly as he silently zapped the edge of a Death Eater's robes, making them spark and smoke. "Didn't figure you'd fight like a girl, Hatake!" He hit his enemy this time, knocking him back five feet.

"Shut up, old man," Kakashi played back, "I have a partner who'd take offense to that. And this sparkly sword just saved your ass!"

"Hah!" the ex-auror let out a bark of a laugh, "That's what you think!"

They were back to back now, Kakashi steadily deflecting wayward spells with his katana, Moody waving his wand in complicated arcs and swirls, attacking as best he could. Kakashi didn't think he'd ever been more grateful for the Sharingan than right then; he probably wouldn't have been able to block without it because his blade was so thin. It required pinpoint precise movements. Suddenly, rubble blew up around them; someone had blasted a hole in the stone inches from where they were standing.

"Agh!"

Kakashi saw Moody fall from the corner of his eye, his head bleeding profusely, the electric eye spinning down the stone steps. He whirled around to face the attacker. Malfoy.

"Bastard!" Kakashi screamed and lunged at him, his sword raised. He knew almost as soon as he had done it that it was a stupid move. Lucius raised his wand. Kakashi's chest was wide open.

"_Reducto!_"

From his mid-air leap, Kakashi was knocked back on the dais. He hit his head hard on the stone and blacked out for a few seconds. He let go of his wand; it laid two steps away from his hand. When he came to, Malfoy was standing over him, wand aimed at his torso, leering down at him. In an adrenaline fueled burst of energy, Kakashi kicked Malfoy's feet out from underneath him, sending him crashing to the ground. Kakashi scrambled for his wand, still laying on the floor. He finally grasped it and whipped it around, only to find Malfoy grinning at him maniacally, a curse on his lips.

"_Avada—"_

"_Diffindo!_"

A blast knocked the Death Eater away from Kakashi, leaving the shinobi pointing his wand at nothing but air. He stared at the spot for a moment before looking back to see Lupin halfway up the stone seats, wand pointed in his direction. He stood over an unconscious Tonks; another Death Eater had collapsed not too far away.

"GO!" Lupin shouted, taking the steps down two at a time and motioning toward the other side of the dais where Sirius was now engaged in battle with his cousin. He and Bellatrix seemed to be evenly matched, whipping their wands so fast that he could only see their movements with the Sharingan.

Kakashi got up quickly, blinking as red dots appeared before his eyes. He probably had a concussion and more broken ribs, though he could breathe this time. He felt warm blood run down his neck. Everything hurt. Only his ANBU armor had saved him from being ripped apart. Kakashi stood before the opposite side of the dais; he could see Sirius through it, his back turned to the shinobi as he dueled.

"Is that all you got?" Sirius yelled tauntingly. Kakashi saw him deflect a red jet of light easily.

But Bellatrix immediately followed up the spell with another. Sirius was hit. He was pushed back through the archway, and the shinobi expected him to come crashing into him. But instead, Kakashi watched as he fell through the shimmering, fluttering veil…

And disappeared.

0-o-0

**Has your mind been sufficiently blown? And that's just the first half folks! Thank you, all of you, for staying with me for so long; this wouldn't be what it is without you guys! **


	41. Chapter 41

**So about last chapter, I heard a lot of 'oh, you killed Sirius anyway!' Firstly, I'd like to point out that J.K. Rowling killed Sirius, not I. I never would've let him die in canon. I chose not to have Kakashi save him because a. I thought it would be too much of a change; it just didn't seem right, b. the fight's not over, and you can bet Kakashi's gonna do some Bellatrix-butt whooping now, and c. in Kakashi's eyes, Harry now knows what war/loss is, having seen his god-father get killed. As much as I would have liked to save Sirius, not saving him makes more sense for the plot. Hope that clears up some things. Enjoy!**

0-o-0

Chapter 41: Black and White

0-o-0

"SIRIUS!"

Harry's screams echoed through Kakashi's ears. Movement, thought, sound—everything seemed to have a muffled effect.

"Hah!" a triumphant, shrill voice rang out from across the room. Bellatrix.

"NO! HE—IS—NOT—DEAD!" Harry kept shouting, struggling against a weary Lupin, who was holding Harry's arms, trying to restrain him.

In the chaos of voices, Kakashi regained his focus. The Sharingan locked onto the wild figure of Bellatrix Lestrange. Kakashi knew the pain that Harry was grappling with, all too well.

"_OBITO!" _The memory came back with disturbing force.

She wouldn't get away with it. He'd kill her first.

"No! Harry, no!"

Kakashi looked turned his attention back to Harry, who had begun to bolt after Bellatrix. He was now racing up the steps after her, taking them two at a time. Bellatrix was on her way out one of the doors that the Order had, seemingly just seconds ago, burst through triumphantly. Kakashi took off after them both.

"POTTER!" he bellowed, but the wizard didn't take any notice of him. Kakashi nimbly ran up the stone stairs and reached the top seconds after Harry. He entered the brain room to find... no one.

0-o-0

Rin held her breath as she crouched by the black door. They had moved into the jungle room Kakashi had come from, leaving the door cracked slightly so that the spinning room wouldn't activate. She had tried to get Neville to stay behind with them, but he escaped as soon as they had moved everyone. Ginny's ankle had been sprained badly; she sat against the wall, pale-faced and fading fast. Luna sat to her right, still clutching her wand and dried blood caked around her nose, but other than that she seemed to be in fine spirits. Ron lied at their feet in the soft dirt. Rin had been forced to sedate him to keep him quiet; he had been babbling random thoughts. He was now sleeping soundly. It wasn't any of them that the medic was concerned about.

"I killed Sirius; I killed Sirius Black," a voice sang, half-running, half-skipping through the spinning room. She headed straight through the door opposite the one she came through, to the atrium. Rin's heart raced as Harry followed her seconds later, a murderous look on his face. She made a split-second decision.

"Stay here and keep quiet," she told the girls before chasing after Harry.

0-o-0

Kakashi bolted to the door at the other side of the brain room, weaving through desks and around the eerie tank of pulsating brains. He wrenched the door open to find himself in the spinning room. All of the doors were closed except for the one he came through. He didn't even notice that Rin and the rest of the gang weren't present.

"Which way?" he shouted in frustration and fear, "Which way do I go?"

One of the doors swung open to his right, and he immediately dashed through it without question. He pelted down what he realized was the corridor leading to the lifts. Just as he reached them, he saw one of the golden platforms rise out of sight.

"HEY!" he shouted, though it was no use. He pushed the button to call another lift and impatiently waited as it carried him up to the atrium. He hoped he could get there in time. The lift clattered to a stop and he dashed out.

0-o-0

"Harry, stop!" Rin pleaded as the golden gates closed on the lift that Harry was in, trapping the medic outside. He didn't say anything as the lift rose.

She called the lift that Kakashi would come by just seconds later, and followed the wizard up. She pressed the button for the Atrium, knowing that Bellatrix would be heading for the way out. She heard a muffled shout as the lift ascended, but she didn't pay much attention to it. Several floors later, the golden grilles slid open, and she was just in time to see a spell flying towards her. Reflexively, she ducked and pulled out her wand, and the curse reverberated off of the gate behind her, making a sound like chimes. She got up to find Harry crouching behind the large statue in the middle of the room, and Bellatrix circling around, her wand outstretched.

"_Ava—_"

"Stop!" she yelled, running toward the pair, drawing and throwing a well-aimed kunai at the witch.

It hit her in the shoulder, plunging deep. The Death Eater gave a horrific scream of agony. Rin was closing in on her, only five feet away, when Bellatrix whirled around, aiming her wand at the medic's chest.

"_Diffindo!_" Bellatrix cried wildly.

Rin's eyes widened as the Death Eater attacked her; she hadn't expected her to react so quickly.

"Protego—"she barely had time to get out the defensive counter. Her opponent's spell broke through the defense, sending the kunoichi flying backwards. She fell hard on her shoulder and arm on the dense marble floor; something cracked. The spell was immediately followed up by another.

"_CRUCIO!_"

She heard someone's screams as indescribable pain chased her into darkness.

0-o-0

Kakashi pushed through the golden grilles before they were fully open. The sight that greeted him wasn't one he'd soon forget and also one that he'd seen before. He had nightmares about this very situation.

Rin lied on the marble floor, pale and limp, her short hair obscuring her face. The scream he had heard still echoed through his ears, a cry of anguish. He no longer felt any pain, heard any sound, sensed any movement. Every nerve in his body was taken over by a terrible fear.

No, he thought, she's not...

He saw her attacker standing over her, smiling despite her wounds, holding her wand high and poised for a final blow. His vision became crystal clear. The fear turned to rage.

He suddenly didn't care about Harry so much. Bellatrix moved her wand arm back, like a snake ready to strike.

"NO!"

He hardly even registered that the shout came from his mouth as he charged towards her. Before she could react, he jumped into the air and delivered a kick that even Gai would envy. Bellatrix stumbled back, clutching at her nose, but she did not fall. When she recovered and removed her hand, blood covered her deranged face. She sneered at him and murderous intent flashed in her eyes. Kakashi drew a kunai, breathing heavily. For this battle, he was a shinobi, not a wizard.

"RAHGH!" he charged at her again.

She threw up a shield charm as he stabbed toward her heart with his kunai, deflecting his blow uselessly. But the defense just as quickly disappeared, and he dropped to the floor and swept her legs out from under her. She crashed to the ground with a dull thud, her wand skittering out of her hand inches away from her grasp. He put his sandal to her neck as she reached for it, holding his weapon out at her. She suddenly stopped, but Kakashi knew it wasn't out of fear of him. She slowly turned her head up to him, a slow maniacal grin spreading across her face, staring past the point of his kunai directly into his eyes.

She spat out a weak cackle, choking slightly on her own blood.

"My... Lord," she whispered, suddenly looking down and past Kakashi.

His eyes widened as he turned his head slowly. He watched as what looked like a black ball of smoke coalesce into a human body ten or so feet away from him. Bellatrix shrieked, whether in delight or fear Kakashi couldn't tell, as the bald, ghostly man turned her way. But it was not her he was gazing at. His snake eyes looked over Kakashi slowly.

"The prophecy, Bella," he said emotionlessly, not taking his eyes off of the shinobi.

"He has it, my lord!" she croaked from under Kakashi's hold, "Potter!" Kakashi put more pressure on her throat, making her wheeze from the effort of breathing.

"Is that true," Voldemort asked, addressing Kakashi, "...shinobi?"

Kakashi's head spun. He had known... for how long? The whole time? They had worked so hard to keep the secret. How did this happen?

"Did you think Dumbledore was the only one with connections?" the Dark Lord asked lightly. Kakashi's blood ran cold. "But you are worthless to me. Nothing more than a hired mercenary. I am only here..." he turned his head in the opposite direction, "to collect my prize."

Kakashi blinked... and he was gone. Inky smoke converged on the other side of the room, behind the fountain.

"HARRY!" Kakashi shouted.

He heard a shout, and then, "_Avad—"_

Suddenly, the centaur statue leapt from the fountain, blocking Harry from Voldemort's curse. The green jet of light bounced off of the golden body harmlessly.

"What?" Voldemort began furiously, "How—Dumbledore!" he hissed.

Dumbledore strode out from one of the golden lifts, appearing every inch the confident and composed headmaster, wand in hand. He advanced on Voldemort, not seeming to notice any of the other participants in the battle. Meanwhile, the centaur cornered Harry, not allowing any chance for him to escape. Good, Kakashi thought, he was safe for now. With Dumbledore here, Kakashi felt a lot more optimistic about their chances. Turning back to the Death Eater under his foot, who still seemed to be entranced by her master's appearance, he kicked her hard in the head, swiftly and giving her no time to retaliate. She only gave a slight cry before her body relaxed as she fell unconscious. Voldemort didn't so much as twitch their way. Kakashi turned away from her and began walking towards his partner, setting his pace the same as Dumbledore's, trying not to attract attention.

"You were foolish to come here tonight, Tom," Dumbledore said calmly, still not wavering an inch in his steps. Kakashi poured a small amount of chakra into his feet, sensing that a conflict would soon arise. Arriving at her side in milliseconds, he quickly knelt down and gathered Rin in his arms. He flashed to the lifts, letting her down gently. Knowing he couldn't do what he needed to if he saw her face, he stood immediately. If she was... gone, he would lose it, and that was something he couldn't afford to do; he still had a mission to complete. Drawing a shaky breath, he smothered any feelings of remorse and sadness, replacing them with determination. He glared at the so-called Dark Lord. Voldemort wouldn't leave the Ministry tonight; he would make sure of it.

"The Aurors are on their way—" Dumbledore just finished saying as Kakashi approached them. Kakashi walked slowly forward, eventually coming up on Dumbledore's right. He stood slightly behind him, silently watching. Neither wizard seemed to notice him.

"By which time you will be dead, and I will be far from here!" Voldemort proclaimed right as Kakashi stopped near Dumbledore.

He had barely stopped moving when he was forced to dodge out of the way of another killing curse, this one directed at Dumbledore. Suddenly the golden centaur was in front of the headmaster, his sculpted body shattered in sacrifice for him. Kakashi intercepted Harry as the wizard made his escape from across the room, shoving him back roughly. It was a little more forceful than it had to be.

"Stay back!" Kakashi commanded. "If she died because of you-I'll kill you myself." He didn't know where the venom in his voice was seeping from, but it was all suddenly pouring out, all at Harry. The wizard even looked frightened of him for a moment. He didn't move.

"...Don't get in the way," the shinobi finished more calmly.

He jumped back into the fight.

0-o-0

**Yes, I'm seriously ending it there. I was going to include the whole fight in this chapter, but I thought it would end up too long-winded, so I'm breaking it up. I also know it's been forever since I updated, and I wanted to get this out, especially because I'm going to see DH tomorrow, when I would normally have time to write. I have to warn you, I've been slammed with papers for English, so don't get your hopes up for an update anytime soon. I literally have like five this quarter. Ugh. But I hope this satisfied your appetite for awhile. **

**And is it just me, or is everyone else ridiculously excited for this movie? I am freaking out.=)**


	42. Chapter 42

**Yes, I'm alive. Crazy, right? Fortunately for you guys, this one's a bit longer than my usual fare, so I hope you won't jump down my throat too much. Happy Holidays to you. On another note, only one chapter to go! Enjoy. **

0-o-0

Chapter 42: Revelation

0-o-0

At least, Kakashi _tried_ to jump back into the fight.

While the shinobi had been carrying on his own one-sided conversation with Harry, Dumbledore and Voldemort were exchanging words, and now, with nothing left to say, were engaged in a fierce battle. Kakashi had never seen anything quite like it before.

Just as he had turned around, Dumbledore conjured a flamed whip, lashing it at Voldemort. It wrapped around his gray body, pinning his arms down. But then the flames turned into a writhing snake, and it fell with a hiss to the marble floor. Voldemort vanished in a blink of an eye. Even with the Sharingan, Kakashi struggled to see it. He reappeared on the platform in the middle of the fountain, where the centaur had once stood. Kakashi saw his opening; he expertly threw a handful of shuriken at the snake, killing it before it could strike Dumbledore. The headmaster did not acknowledge the help, instead turning to Voldemort and raising his wand. The snake disappeared and the shuriken clattered to the floor. Great waves of water rose from the semi-destroyed fountain and wrapped around Voldemort, encasing him in a sphere of swirling liquid. Much later, Kakashi would remember this peculiar sight when he was trapped in a similar cage, this one created by a water-style jutsu.

But in that moment Kakashi had quite a different thought. A very crazy, very stupid, very possibly deathly idea. For all his yelling at Harry about being so reckless, here he was about to practically commit suicide.

He didn't have time to think twice.

He drew his wand from his holster and charged at the water prison. Again, he created the chidori sword. It was substantially shorter, a sign of his waning chakra. But still he charged. Jumping into the air, he plunged the short sword into the rushing water, trying to aim for the blurry form within it. Faster than he could see, electric current seeped into the orb, raging across the water. And then the dark form vanished and the water crashed around him. He immediately released his chakra, having no desire to get shocked himself. He thought for sure he would end up crispy, but Voldemort had disappeared, and Dumbledore released the water before he could touch it. He landed clumsily on the plinth where Voldemort had just stood, clutching his wand.

"Don't move, Harry!" Dumbledore shouted, an edge of fear tainting his voice. Kakashi immediately turned to face the younger wizard.

For a brief second, their gazes connected, and then suddenly, Harry fell to the floor. He writhed pitifully in pain, clutching at his forehead. Then a voice issued from his mouth that was not his own.

"_Kill me now, Dumbledore," _the voice commanded, "_If death is nothing, kill me!_"

Then, eerily suddenly, Harry stopped moving. The air was still.

Fireplaces along the wall burst into green flames, and people began pouring out. Voldemort materialized for a second beside Harry, and Kakashi noticed he looked satisfactorily singed. He whispered something, and then he vanished for the last time. Kakashi ran down to join Dumbledore and Harry, taking a defensive stance between them and the people, fearing more Death Eaters. But he soon realized that they were not wearing the dark garb of Voldemort's followers but all differently colored robes and clothing, some dressed in official looking uniforms. When he glanced back, Dumbledore nodded for him to stand down.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" someone cried from the growing crowd, "I saw him with my own eyes! He's back!"

Dumbledore stepped forward to explain the situation to a babbling Minister of Magic. Kakashi hauled up a violently shaking Harry to his feet.

"Deep breaths," he advised, and once the wizard starting doing so, the shaking began to abate slightly. "You alright?" Kakashi asked, and Harry nodded as best he could. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, alright? It wasn't your fault." This time Harry looked at him directly. "I probably would have ran after her too, regardless of what happened to others." Harry nodded again. "Stay here." He grasped Harry's shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting gesture before dashing away.

He ran across the room quickly, silently, hoping he would attract less attention. He needn't have worried; everyone was listening to Dumbledore, still trying to process what had happened. Rin lay on her back where he had left her, her cheek pressed against the cold marble floor. Kakashi dropped to his knees, not knowing what to do, waiting. He clumsily felt for a pulse, finding the very weak beat in her exposed neck.

"Rin?" he asked, surprised at how small his voice sounded. Only a few seconds before he had been confident, attempting to electrocute Voldemort himself for Merlin's sake, but here, he was completely out of his element. He feared the worst.

He gently turned her head up towards him so that he could see her face better. Still no reaction.

"Wake up," he pleaded. He waited.

A soft groan escaped her lips followed by incoherent mumbling, her face contorted with pain, ending with something that vaguely resembled 'ow.' Then, she stopped and fell back into unconsciousness, but he knew she was still there.

Kakashi sighed and somehow found himself smiling, which gave way to a hoarse laugh, the kind that only comes from incontrovertible relief. She was safe. They were all safe. Then his smile faded; almost all of them were safe...

"Kakashi."

The shinobi looked behind him to find Dumbledore crouched there, blocking the view of many curious onlookers, including the Minister himself. The headmaster handed him a curved shard of the golden statue; Kakashi took it without question.

"We are attracting quite a crowd," Dumbledore explained, "This will take you back to Hogwarts, just outside the hospital wing—"

"It can bring me back, then?" Kakashi interrupted thoughtlessly. "I've hardly seen the others, not Hermione at all, and Ron was going crazy last I saw; I should find them—"

"You forget, Kakashi," Dumbledore continued calmly, "that you are a rare sight here, even in a world of magic, and that is the way we want to keep it, correct? And even if you were not," he turned his attention to Rin, then back to Kakashi, "she was hit repeatedly by the Cruciatus curse, not something to be trifled with. She needs medical attention. The Order will find the others."

Kakashi stared at Dumbledore for a moment. He knew that would get him to leave for sure, if not anything else. The ace in the hole. He held Rin's hand, the shard separating their palms.

"I wasn't so rare to Voldemort," Kakashi replied stonily.

"No," Dumbledore pinched his eyebrows together in concern, raising his wand, "We will discuss that later."

"Sirius?" Kakashi couldn't help but asking.

Dumbledore shook his head morosely, suddenly looking much weaker, "Gone," was all he said before tapping Kakashi's clasped hand three times. The last thing Kakashi saw before he left the Ministry of Magic was an array of golden pieces sparkling across the black marble floor.

0-o-0

Kakashi pushed through the giant doors leading to the infirmary backwards, Rin in his arms. Inside, the somewhat familiar room looked pristine and clean as usual, but it was dark still; the sun had not yet risen. Kakashi was reminded of how long he had been on his feet, fighting for a good portion of that time. He felt completely drained of energy.

"Help!" he called out blindly, going to the nearest bed and gently laying Rin out on it.

"What in Merlin's name—" Madam Pomfrey stopped in her tracks as she came upon the scene, wandtip held aloft and lit, a robe hastily donned over her slim frame.

"She needs help," Kakashi said urgently, "There was a battle—I don't have time to explain." Though even as he said the words, he realized he had nowhere else to go, no one else to save. He had all the time in the world.

Blessedly, Madam Pomfrey asked no questions but went straight over to her patient, taking a cursory look before bustling around for potions and other materials.

"It seems she has a broken arm," the witch said calmly, "...The Cruciatus Curse?"

Kakashi blinked a few times, willing himself not to collapse, "What? Her arm?" He looked more closely; it did look like her right arm was bent oddly, just above the elbow. "The Cruciatus Curse... how did you know?"

Madam Pomfrey tipped a potion down Rin's throat, explaining, "Not only does the curse cause immeasurable pain, but in extreme cases, painful visions or memories to occur. Didn't you realize your friend was trembling?"

So she was. And every so often her eyebrows would pinch together slightly, or her hand would clench. "I..." Kakashi didn't know what to say, when suddenly Rin seemed to relax. "What happened?" he asked anxiously.

Kakashi absentmindedly touched the scar over his left eye. All that time... he couldn't imagine what she might have been forced to relive.

"That would be the potion," Madam Pomfrey said calmly, "It should help her to calm her mind. Now you should be—"

With a crash, the ceiling-high doors burst open again, this time revealing a group of wizards instead of shinobi. Kingsley and Lupin were both carrying Mad Eye, whom they dumped unceremoniously on the nearest bed, on Rin's right, crimson immediately staining the pillow.

"Everyone's fine," Lupin said before Kakashi could ask, going over to help Luna get Ginny inside. The red head's ankle appeared to be twisted quite badly, and her face was white with the pain, hardly the picture of "fine". Madam Pomfrey rushed around to the new arrivals. Neville limped in behind Luna; his nose appeared to have stopped bleeding, though it was still definitely broken.

"Kakashi!" he sounded as though he had a very stuffed nose, "Whad happened? Is 'Arry okay?"

At this question, most of those who were not unconscious turned to hear his answer.

"Fine," he replied succinctly, "He's with Dumbledore. Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"We are going to get them now," Kingsley said. "It was easier to bring them here than St. Mungo's," he said, addressing Madam Pomfrey. "Can you handle a few more?"

"Of course," she replied without looking at him, tending to Mad Eye's bleeding head.

"Who else?" Kakashi asked, "Who else was hurt?"

"We took Dora—Tonks to St. Mungo's," Lupin replied, and though he disguised it well, Kakashi heard the strain in his voice, "She was a bit more seriously injured. And Sirius—"

The room seemed to freeze as he caught himself.

"Well..." he continued awkwardly, "We should be going."

Kingsley nodded and strode out of the room mutely. Lupin followed.

"Lupin," Kakashi said hoarsely.

The shabby wizard turned back towards him. He looked awful in the dim morning light.

"I'm sorry," Kakashi said quietly, though resolutely, "I know what it's like to lose a friend."

Lupin only nodded after a moment and swept out of the infirmary.

"Kakashi," Luna said in her usual dreamy voice, sitting on the edge of Ginny's bed, "You really should sit down. You look horrible."

Kakashi glanced at Rin out of the corner of his eye, "I'm fine."

"No you're not," Ginny said, clenching her teeth as Madam Pomfrey did some complicated wand work over her ankle. "You want her to see you like that when she wakes up, do you? I'm about to pass out just looking at you."

Kakashi sighed, though he thought Ginny's argument to be very unlikely, "Fine, I'll sit down, but I'm not resting until I know everyone's back safe," He sat down on the bed to Rin's left and painstakingly removed his armored ANBU vest. No sooner had he felt the weight removed from his chest that pain shot through his torso. He slid off the bed, falling to his knees and cried out with the pain.

"No! Girls, don't move! Stay in that bed Miss Weasley!" Kakashi heard dimly.

He fell to the floor on his side. A ripple of coolness washed over him before he fell into blackness.

0-o-0

Sunlight nearly blinded him when he opened his eyes again. He absentmindedly reached to his right where his bedside table would normally be, his hand searching for the hitai-ate that wasn't there. Seeing Hermione in the bed next to him instead, reading the Daily Prophet, he remembered where he was. His headband was probably still in a dark corner of Umbridge's office. Harry sat at the foot of Hermione's bed pensively.

He looked to his left, where he knew Rin would be. She was still lying there, though from what he could tell, she looked a lot more relaxed now. The pain had been magically erased from her features. He sighed.

"Hey, we got a live one!"

Kakashi lifted his head slightly to see a very tall red-head standing at the foot of his bed, grinning from ear to ear despite large welts on his arms.

"Shut up, Ron. You'll give him a headache. And Rin is still sleeping," came another, female voice Kakashi guessed to be Ginny.

"Oh, right," he amended. Lowering his voice a few notches, he said, "Sorry. How you feelin' mate?"

Kakashi pulled himself into a sitting position slowly, waiting for his broken ribs to ache, but the pain didn't come. He was still wearing his clothes from the previous night, plus mask, minus his armor, which was stacked neatly at the end of his bed.

"I'm fine, apparently," Kakashi answered, stretching his arms and legs. Everything felt good as new.

"That's Madam Pomfrey for you," Neville said, coming over to stand next to Ron. "Fixed my nose in a second." He pointed to his now undamaged nose.

"You two are alright then?" The shinobi was answered by vigorous nods.

He looked to his left, past Rin's bed to Ginny, who was sitting cross-legged along with Luna, a Quibbler between them. She gave a little wave.

"We're all just fine," Luna said with a dreamy smile.

Kakashi nodded. "And Rin?"

Ron and Neville exchanged looks. Kakashi looked to Hermione, who had since stopped reading and listened to the conversation. She folded her newspaper and set it on her lap.

"Well," she began, "She woke up a few times already. The first time... we didn't understand what she was saying, something about falling... and a name... um, Obito, I think?... It was the Curse, it can make you relive your worst memories in extreme cases... The other times she woke were just for medicine, and she didn't really say anything else," She trailed off, not knowing what else to tell him.

"Madam Pomfrey says she'll be just fine though," Ginny added quickly. "She'll probably be up soon." She gave the others a pointed look. Everyone nodded or voiced their agreement.

Kakashi appreciated the sentiment, though he didn't say anything to the effect. "I see... Does anyone know about the Order? I see Mad-Eye's gone." He tried to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Left as soon as he was healed," Ron answered quickly. "They had just brought us in," he gestured to Hermione. "No clue where he went."

"Probably back to the Ministry to help clean things up, get stories straight," Kakashi said after a moment of thought, "All those smashed prophecies... people are going to be asking questions."

For the first time since Kakashi had woken up, he saw Harry move, uncrossing his legs and touching his feet to the floor. He wanted out of there, now. Kakashi's suspicions were confirmed. He knew something about that prophecy, and Kakashi was going to find out what it was.

"I'm going to go see Hagrid," Harry announced. "I told him I'd talk to him; tell him how you are and everything. I'll see you all later." He made for the doors without another word.

"Oh, well see you later then," Hermione called out after him feebly. She and Ron exchanged worried looks.

Kakashi rose as soon as Harry left. "He's not going to Hagrid's." He was met with many confused looks.

"Then where?" Ron asked as Kakashi shrugged on the robes hanging at the end of his bed. Hermione added, "You've only just gotten up; you should be resting!"

"Anywhere decent he can think, probably. Preferably where no one will find him anytime soon. That's where I'd go at least. And I've had worse, trust me." He headed for the doors.

"Kakashi!" Neville called and tossed something to the shinobi. Kakashi turned and caught the hitai-ate while walking backwards.

"Thanks, Neville," he said gratefully. "Keep an eye on Rin," he added as he left, and heard the chorus of yeah's and sure's on his way out.

Kakashi just caught Harry turning left at the end of the corridor. Headband still in hand, he sprinted after him, intending to maintain a respectable distance behind the wizard until he wished to make his presence known. As he trailed his unsuspecting quarry, he took the odd glance out the window, seeing nothing but blue sky and sun. Kids chased each other on their brooms or simply lied about in the bright afternoon.

Harry had just reached the main entrance when Malfoy entered from a side door, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. There was an awkward silence and staring match. Malfoy quickly looked around, checking for teachers before addressing Harry.

"You're dead," he hissed.

"Really? You'd think I wouldn't be walking around, then," Harry replied coolly.

Kakashi sighed. As interesting as it was likely to get, he decided to intervene. He sauntered lazily down the last flight of steps, hands in his pockets, one clutching his headband.

"You," was all Malfoy could manage upon the sight of him, his normally pale face growing red with rage.

"Unfortunately, yes," he replied nonchalantly. He caught Goyle staring at the scar over his left eye, which he wisely kept closed. Didn't want the poor kid to faint. That would cause quite a mess that he had no desire to deal with. "It's impolite to stare, you know," he said, tying the headband over his eye. Much better.

Kakashi glanced at Harry, who seemed indifferent to his arrival. Kakashi shuffled down the last few steps to join him, stopping on his right side.

"You'll pay, both of you. You can't just land my father in prison—" Malfoy continued, his voice reduced to a threatening whisper.

"I thought I just did," Harry replied.

"Yeah, sorry about that one," Kakashi added, "I didn't get the chance to finish off the arrogant scumbag."

Malfoy stuffed his hand in his pocket, but Harry had his wand drawn and pointed at Malfoy's nose before he could even close his fist around his own. Kakashi didn't move.

"Malfoy, Potter!"

Professor McGonagall entered the front doors to the castle, hobbling slightly on a cane but otherwise looking quite well. She carried a large carpetbag in one hand and beckoned to Crabbe and Goyle with the other. She dropped the bag in Goyle's hands and threw her traveling cloak at Crabbe, and they scurried away to her office with the belongings. Harry quickly stowed his wand away in the commotion.

"Looking well, Professor," Kakashi commented lightly.

"Yes, thank you Hatake," McGonagall replied, "Now, I believe you were escorting Mr. Potter outside on this glorious day?"

"Absolutely, Professor," Kakashi answered and pushed Harry towards the door. He didn't need to be told twice.

Kakashi and Harry walked side by side in silence for a while before Harry addressed the shinobi.

"What do you want?"

"Me?" Kakashi replied easily. "Just needed to walk around, stretch my legs. And figure out what's going on in that head of yours."

They headed towards the lake and began walking alongside it. It was a picture perfect day: birds chirping, sun shining, breeze flowing gently. Kakashi knew Harry wasn't appreciating any of it.

"Not sure I know myself," Harry finally admitted.

Kakashi glanced at him sidelong. "...You associate everything with Sirius," he began, and Harry twitched at the name, "That's how it goes for a while. You can't imagine how the world can keep turning, that people can still laugh, when he's not here. When you're with people you can't stand to talk, but when you're alone your thoughts take over everything, and you can't stand to think. Because if you think about it, well, then you might actually accept it, and if that happens, then he's really gone, and he won't come back. How am I doing so far?"

"...Pretty good," Harry choked out. "How do you know?"

Kakashi looked up at the blue abyss.

"I had just passed the test to become a jonin, the highest basic rank a shinobi can get, and I was directing my team on my first mission as the leader. One of my teammates, Obito, well, he wasn't exactly too impressed with me..."

0-o-0

**Are you starting to see a little more of the lazy, easy-going Kakashi that we all know and love? I'll leave you to figure out the signs, but I tried to give the impression that Kakashi has learned that he has to be Harry's friend now, not his protector. **

**The next chapter will be the last. Hope you all enjoyed the ride!**


	43. Chapter 43

**It's been forever, everyone! I have a huge, and I mean huge, research paper hanging over my head, so that's the main cause of my delay. But to make up for it, this last chapter is super long. It's kind of like the last chapter but not really, because I will write a short epilogue that sort of leads into the sequel. Also, I will be changing my penname after this has ended. If you have this story favorited, you should have no problem finding me and the sequel. I think a name change is in order with my maturity level as my current one was so originally dreamed up in sixth grade. A big thank you to all of you readers for standing by me throughout this crazy saga. I can't tell you enough how much your encouragement means to me. And without further ado, we come to the end of our story. As always, enjoy. **

0-o-0

Chapter 43: Have Faith

0-o-0

"I'm fine, you know. It's not like you have to be here every second."

Rin was sitting up in bed, rereading the book on magical herbs that Hermione and Ginny had given her for Christmas. She had awoken in the afternoon the day before and was since itching to get out of the infirmary, but Madam Pomfrey would not allow it. The Curse had an odd effect of sapping the chakra from her body—an effect of the prolonged pain and torture. Her mind had been so busy battling her memories that her body couldn't keep up, and she had remained unconscious while her system tried to replace lost energy. According to Madam Pomfrey, she was probably about a little over halfway to being fully recovered, and until she was, she would be stuck in the hospital bed. The non-activity was clearly getting to the kunoichi.

"Well, where else do I have to be?" Kakashi replied, sitting in what had become his usual position, cross-legged at the end of her bed. Since the school year was essentially over, he gladly wore his usual shinobi clothes instead of robes.

She closed the book, "I thought you wanted to explore this place more. Go have an adventure or something."

He shrugged, "It would be boring by myself."

Despite him contradicting her suggestion, she gave a little smile. It would be boring without _her_, he meant. True, she thought, slightly tilting her head to the side.

Kakashi gave her a look. "Quit thinking," he commanded jokingly.

"Want to know what I'm thinking?" she asked, looking up at the sun streaming through the windows.

"I'm honestly not sure," he replied flippantly.

"I think you should get me out of here," she said eagerly.

"No," he replied flatly. They'd been through this already. A few times.

"Please," she whined, "I think I'll survive just a few minutes outside."

"You nearly passed out on the first escape attempt," he reminded her.

"Oh, please. I just got a little dizzy."

"No," he said firmly. Seeing her crestfallen look, he added, "Look, it's only one more day. Tomorrow you'll be back to one-hundred percent."

She looked up again at the golden rays of sunlight. "It's just so tantalizing, you know... I realized I never really got to see much of this place. I'm going to miss it."

Kakashi pondered her statement as a blanketing silence fell on them. It wasn't long before his thoughts were interrupted.

"Kakashi."

The shinobi looked over his shoulder to find Harry standing halfway through the door. He jerked a thumb towards the corridor. "Someone here to see you." Kakashi nodded then turned to back to the medic with a questioning eyebrow raised as Harry retreated from the door.

She shrugged, "Go see who it is."

Mumbling a reply and assuring her that he would return shortly, he scrambled off the bed and left.

A few moments later, "Are you really going to miss Hogwarts?" a voice asked, two beds away.

Rin looked to her right. It was Hermione, who was also still confined to her hospital bed, though they were told she would be released that night. She rested a large hardcover book in her lap, several more scattered around her. She intently waited for an answer.

"Yes," the medic replied truthfully.

Hermione nodded and followed up on her question, "Do you think... you'll come back?"

Rin's gaze was drawn back to the sunlight, "I don't know... I hope so, one day."

She watched as Hermione went back to her book, but she could tell that the witch wasn't really comprehending the words. She was lost in her own wandering thoughts. After a second, she spoke again.

"I think you will," Hermione said confidently. Rin raised her eyebrows. "One day," Hermione added.

Rin smiled and nodded, "It's settled, then."

0-o-0

Kakashi walked briskly down to the front doors, slightly irritated at whoever insisted on pulling him away from the infirmary. He did have to admit to himself that it was good to be up and around, however. Though he understood her predicament, himself having suffered through many hospital stays, Kakashi had his limit, and Rin had a habit of testing his patience sometimes. He needed a break.

As his visitor came into view, he suddenly wasn't so irritated. Leaning against one of the open doors to the Great Hall, electric blue eye spinning erratically, was none other than Alastor Moody. The ex-auror casually stood up straighter as the shinobi approached him, magical eye locking onto him. Reflexively, Kakashi felt the uneasy sensation that the eye could see right through him. He wondered if that was what it felt like to be on the opposite end of the sharingan.

"Happy to be out of those pesky robes, I see," Mad-Eye noted as Kakashi drew near, stopping a few feet before him.

"Very," Kakashi replied succinctly, "What are you doing here?"

"Came to see you, obviously," Moody replied gruffly, "Sent Potter to getcha, didn't I?"

Kakashi waited for him to elaborate.

"You saved my life, boy. Might'a been killed by Lucius Malfoy if it weren't for you, and well, that's just about the most humiliating way I can think of to die, so... thanks."

Kakashi didn't bother to hide the surprise in his features, and nodded after a beat. "Just doing my job," he added humbly.

"Now, that bein' said," Moody continued as though Kakashi hadn't replied, "I owe you a favor. So if you ever get... back here, you know where to find help, should you need it."

Kakashi was even more astonished by this. He had a feeling that Mad-Eye Moody was not indebted to many people. The shinobi was sure Moody had stories that would make even the most hardened soldiers shrink away. He was a man to be reckoned with, and it was no easy feat to get into his good graces, if he had any. Kakashi struggled to come up with an adequate response. The corners of Mad-Eye's mouth turned up as he watched the young shinobi fumble over his words.

"Right, yes sir," Kakashi managed, forgetting Moody's rule.

The ex-auror shook his head once, "Not sir, just M—"

"Mad-Eye, right," Kakashi corrected himself. On an impulse, he pulled his right hand out of his pocket and stuck out his arm firmly, hand open. "It's been an honor," he said truthfully.

Moody switched his knarled walking stick from his right hand to his left before he accepted the proffered hand and shook it solidly.

"I hope to see you again, Kakashi Hatake," Moody offered, "Until then, keep your skills sharp; I'll expect you to be at least twice as good as you are now when we next meet."

He suddenly directed his attention behind Kakashi's back before sharply turning away and limping out the front doors, giving a half-hearted wave over his shoulder as he left that Kakashi would soon adopt. Kakashi watched his progress until he couldn't see him anymore and then turned around. Dumbledore stood quietly at the bottom of the stairs, half hidden in shadow near the wall, hands clasped calmly before him. Kakashi realized that the look Moody directed behind him and also partially the wave was directed to the headmaster, saying "'See, I did what you asked me to do. I brought the shinobi. My work here is done."

Dumbledore approached Kakashi, peering over his half-moon spectacles.

"You will be leaving tomorrow evening, Kakashi. I do hope all of your goodbyes are as good as that one."

And with that cryptic statement, he left the shinobi to his thoughts and entered the Great Hall.

Kakashi took one last look through the entrance doors at the now slightly declining sunlight. Maybe they would make one more escape attempt from the infirmary. He bet the sky was beautiful outside on a night like this.

0-o-0

All students had already packed and had their luggage piled in the Great Hall. They would be taking the train home in the late afternoon. Kakashi and Rin would be saying their goodbyes in Dumbledore's office and then leaving there by portkey to avoid unwanted spectators. As such, everyone had already left their common rooms; most were outside giving hugs and farewells to those they would not see until the next term in September. This left two shinobi to gather their possessions in silence, the last to leave the tower.

Kakashi finished packing the last few of his things into his backpack. His Gryffindor robes, books and materials were all neatly folded and stacked on the bed. He was finished with them now; there was no need to take them with him. He did, however, stash his red and gold scarf in the bottom of the pack. Why, he didn't know; he never was one to get terribly sentimental. Perhaps it was to remind him that he was not just a shinobi, but a wizard now as well, and a Gryffindor. And it wasn't as if it didn't get cold in Konoha; it could be useful. But mostly he told himself that last bit to justify some logical reason for holding onto it.

He also kept his wand, intending to hand it over to Dumbledore before they left. He thought it might be dangerous to leave it out in the open. Not thinking it wise to bring it back and use it in Konoha, (He wondered if he would be breaking some kind of boundary line.) he came to the conclusion that he would have to leave it in good hands, though he was reluctant to part with his newfound weapon.

Alone in the room, he took one last look around the four-posters where he and his bunkmates had slept and studied and talked throughout the past year and said a silent goodbye. Then he rolled his eyes at himself for being so melodramatic about the whole thing. He left only with what he came with, a scarf, a wand, and a bag of miscellaneous fireworks from Fred and George that he hadn't had a chance to use.

He found Rin waiting for him in the common room with a similar pack, leaf headband tied casually around her neck.

"Got everything?" she asked when he joined her.

"Yeah," he replied, "I'm turning in my wand."

She nodded, "I thought that would be best too. We don't want to cause any more trouble for them than we already have."

Kakashi turned around and did one last sweep of the common room. Everything was neat and seemed to be in its proper place, like no one had ever been there.

"Ready?" Kakashi asked, shouldering the bag of fireworks.

"Yes," his partner replied. They walked slowly to the portrait hole.

"Bye, Gryffindor," Rin waved to no one in particular as the door closed behind them.

0-o-0

Kakashi said the password (Turkish Delight) before the massive stone gargoyle as McGonagall had instructed him that morning. Her last piece of advice to him was to remember that he was now a Gryffindor as well as a shinobi, and to know that, as such, he would be welcome to Hogwarts anytime in the future. After Kakashi assured her that he would not forget, she tipped her pointed hat to him in farewell and promptly headed back to the teachers' table. Kakashi couldn't help but grin at the baffled look on Neville's face, who sat across from him at the breakfast table.

He entered the revolving staircase by himself; Rin had left to gather the others, as they had agreed. Kakashi wanted to talk to Dumbledore alone, and though he didn't openly tell her that, Rin could tell that he didn't want her there and so had parted ways with him earlier. Kakashi rapped on the ancient door leading into the headmaster's office three times.

"Come in," the requisite voice bade him.

Kakashi pushed open the door and strode to the desk in the back of the spacious room quickly, setting down his things and taking one of the two chairs before the desk, knowing one would be offered to him. The headmaster peered at him over a leaf of parchment and his half-moon glasses.

"Ah, Kakashi," Dumbledore greeted him, as if he didn't know exactly who had walked so blatantly into his office. "You're early."

"We have unfinished business to attend to," Kakashi got straight to the point.

"I take it Miss Hayata is feeling well, then," Dumbledore continued.

Kakashi took a moment to eye the professor, "Yes, she was released this morning. She went to gather the others."

"Mm, I see... Now, this business you speak of."

"We were betrayed," Kakashi said bluntly.

Dumbledore folded his hands over the desk, "Perhaps, but I find it unlikely."

"And why not?"

"Does anyone who knew of your true identity strike you as a double agent?" Dumbledore asked.

Kakashi only raised an eyebrow. Obviously.

"For Voldemort," the professor added, the corners of his mouth lifting.

"No," Kakashi said after a moment's thought, "Unless they were being controlled."

"I assume you mean the Imperius Curse; again, that is unlikely. We have ways of making it known to us." Dumbledore paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts, bringing his folded hands up to guard his face. "No, I believe what is far more likely is that the Dark Lord has gathered some shinobi followers."

"Impossible," Kakashi immediately rejected, though some part of him knew he was wrong, "assuming the only shinobi who know of the wizarding world are myself, Rin, and the Leaf's Hokage."

Dumbledore was grimly silent.

Kakashi leaned forward in his seat. He knew there was something he wasn't being told. "Who else?" he asked tonelessly.

"The hokage and I have remained in contact over the years, as friends and also as allies, a relationship which has proved helpful to our respective cultures." Dumbledore leaned back in his seat pensively, "Circumstances were such at the time that Sarutobi was unable to send me word through Fawkes or another method of communication that he felt was unsafe. So he sent someone he trusted, one of his students I believe."

Kakashi slumped. He knew the one.

"Orochimaru," he muttered sullenly.

"Ah, yes, that was his name," Dumbledore recalled, "He was quite interested in my office, always looking around at my possessions, and inquired a few times as to how things worked. I replied as vaguely as I could, harboring the suspicion that the young man was a little too interested. It was a sinister interest, one that I had seen before. It was the same curiosity I saw in a young Tom Riddle. I tried to express my concern in my reply to Sarutobi...I did not hear from him in some time after that."

"Orochimaru was a former student of the hokage," Kakashi explained, "one of the three Sannin. He was discovered by his own sensei performing experiments on his comrades that he had murdered. Supposedly he wanted to discover and master all jutsu. He escaped the Leaf and hasn't been seen since... How could he have met with Voldemort?"

Dumbledore considered this question for a moment, "The Leaf was not the only nation having problems back then; Voldemort was at the height of his power, killing left and right. I would assume Orochimaru was also conducting his experiments at the time?"

Kakashi shrugged; the event had occurred before he was born. "It's possible."

"Then the simple answer is that power seeks power."

"This still does not completely answer the question of how Voldemort knew who I was," Kakashi pointed out.

"I do not believe he did," Dumbledore answered quickly.

Kakashi impatiently waited for him to explain.

"Did he call you by name?" the professor asked.

"...No."

"Then he did not know who you are. He only knew that you are a shinobi, probably from your weaponry. Kunai are not exactly wizardly."

"He said that I was nothing more than a hired mercenary," Kakashi continued thoughtfully. "He did not see me as a threat."

"Until you hit him with that lightning bolt, I expect," Dumbledore remarked, "Nonetheless, this view also explains why we don't have a combination wizard/shinobi army by now, If Tom and Orochimaru met, they obviously didn't agree with each other. The most likely reason being that they are both consumed with desire for power, and after initial inspection, they saw each other as an obstacle in the way of reaching that power."

"How did Orochimaru reach Voldemort?"

Dumbledore pinched the bridge of his long nose. "That is one question I cannot come up with a sufficient answer to. Assuming that Tom recognized you from your weaponry, he had to have met a shinobi in the past, presumably Orochimaru. However, how they came into contact with one another may well forever remain a mystery. Orochimaru traveled here and back by a portkey that I gave to Sarutobi many years ago, which I then deactivated. I gave him my reply and sent him back within the hour of his arrival. He must have found some way back here... But I do not know of the method."

Kakashi crossed his legs and processed all of this information for a moment. Some things were clear to him now, others were seemingly more complicated. If Orochimaru knew about the Wizarding World and was interested in it, why had he made no further attempt to return? Was he not capable of getting back? Or did he consider wizards to be inferior, like Kakashi first had, and not wanted to bother with them at all?

"I will tell Lord Hokage about this," Kakashi said, waiting for confirmation.

"Yes, you will," Dumbledore gave his consent, "This is not any small problem to be pushed aside."

Kakashi crossed his arms. Rin would be arriving with the others soon. And then they would be gone, back home. Kakashi looked around the decorated office. It really was a remarkable room, filled with years, decades of history. He would have liked to have examined it further. There was still one question he wanted answered.

"How _did _you meet the Third?"

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows and appeared to be weighing the pros and cons of divulging the secret. Finally, he leaned over his clasped hands resting on his desk and looked at the young shinobi before him.

"That, as I told you before," he said, agonizingly slowly, "is a very long story... And I believe we are all entitled to our secrets, are we not? Perhaps, some adventures are better left... untold." He smiled slightly. Kakashi caught his meaning loud and clear. Once they left Hogwarts, they could not tell anyone where they had been for the past year. It was a vital secret that had to be kept safe. But Kakashi realized that it was one secret that he would not mind keeping. He had come to view the school as a home of sorts, and though his mission was over, he would continue to protect it long after he was gone.

Kakashi nodded his understanding to Dumbledore. "Of course, professor."

The headmaster nodded. "Now then, I believe your friends are waiting outside. You may enter," he called in a slightly louder voice.

The large wooden door opened and Rin, followed by Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna, entered. For a moment, they all stood in the center of the office awkwardly, before Rin stepped forward, drawing her wand as she approached Dumbledore. Kakashi stood as she handed it over to the professor, handle outstretched. He drew his own wand from his kunai holster, looking over it sadly. Dumbledore's expression was a cross of confused and amused.

"We thought it best, sir," Rin explained, exchanging glances with Kakashi, "that we leave these with you."

Dumbledore gently pushed the magical instrument away. "No, I cannot. They are yours to do with what you wish. I only ask that you exercise them with caution."

Rin seemed unsure, but put her wand away regardless, nodding her understanding. Kakashi did the same, feeling an odd combination of uneasy and elated that he would get to keep the wand.

"Go on," Dumbledore said, gesturing to the group behind them. He then unconvincingly appeared to busy himself with the papers on his desk. Kakashi caught Rin's mouth turn up a slight grin. The shinobi returned to the group of wizards at the center of the office.

"Obviously we've brought you all here to say our goodbyes," Rin began, saving Kakashi the trouble, "but also because we want to give you something."

Kakashi flipped open his kunai holster once more, this time to retrieve its intended contents. He removed three kunai, as did Rin. He twirled one idly between his fingers.

"If I've learned anything this year from guarding you all, it's that you're going to need all the help you can get. You have a knack for getting into trouble." This statement earned a few sheepish looks. "You have a long road ahead of you, and magic might not be the only weapon you'll need. As a wise person told me, you need to be able to defend yourselves. And if you can't use magic, you can always count on these." He passed his kunai out to Hermione, Ron and Harry, who each took the gleaming weapon with care. Rin did the same with Ginny, Neville, and Luna.

A few more awkward seconds passed before Luna broke the ice, hugging Rin, who hugged back after the initial surprise wore off. Luna moved on to Kakashi and hugged him too.

"It was wonderful to meet you both," she said as she pulled away, with her customary dreamy smile.

Rin moved on to Ginny and Hermione. Kakashi shook Ron's hand.

"Thanks, mate," he said, holding the kunai aloft, point up.

Kakashi smirked and adjusted Ron's grip so that he held it the proper way. "Grip it tight, but not too tight. Slash diagonally or across... Probably best if you don't throw it."

Ron held the kunai in front of his torso in a fairly good imitation of a shinobi. "Like this?"

"Yeah," Kakashi replied, "Not bad." He paused for a moment. "Protect your family. Ones like yours are pretty rare."

"...Right," the red-head answered. "I know." Kakashi nodded. He looked at Neville, who was standing slightly behind Ron, looking thoroughly left out.

"You too, Neville. You have good friends, don't take them lightly." And to Kakashi's surprise, the shy wizard stuck out his hand before Kakashi could. "I don't at all," he said steadily. Kakashi shook his hand. "Good," the shinobi replied, "Keep it that way."

Hermione moved away from the girls to stand near the masked shinobi. She simply stood for a moment before him, looking at his face. It seemed she couldn't make up her mind as to what she should say, so Kakashi spoke first.

"I suppose you'll be keeping an eye on those two," he tilted his head slightly towards Harry and Ron, both of whom were looking over their kunais and not paying them any attention in the least.

"Oh, definitely," she managed a small smile, examining her kunai nervously in her hands. Finally she looked up at him again and smiled, "Take care of yourself, Kakashi," she said, and hugged him tightly.

"You too," he replied over her shoulder. "They're definitely going to need you."

When she pulled away from him she grasped the kunai with both hands. "Be careful," she advised.

"Always," he nodded.

Kakashi looked over to Harry where Rin was just finishing the last of her goodbyes. He said a quick goodbye to Ginny, telling her to make sure the twins didn't cause too much trouble in the outside world, before coming face to face with his primary charge. Harry had seemed to turn a corner over the past few days, perhaps on his way to accepting his godfather's death. He had begun to join in on conversations more and didn't seem to get lost in his thoughts as much. It had taken Kakashi months to get to that point, and he still blamed himself for his friend's death. In that respect, Harry was far beyond him.

"I get it now," Harry said quietly, approaching the shinobi and avoiding his gaze.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Get what?"

"The plans, the watching, the following... being able to see through a situation before doing something about it. I won't make the same mistake twice." Harry looked at the shinobi warily. Kakashi only tilted his head slightly to the side, much like Pakkun would when he was puzzling out something particularly interesting.

Kakashi said thoughtfully, in a measured tone, "I've learned that bravery and stupidity are interchangeable words." Harry raised his eyebrows slightly. "Don't worry, I still think you're stupid," Kakashi said. Harry's expression just noticeably fell. "But now," Kakashi continued, "The brave outweighs the stupid, by a lot. I know you won't make the same mistake twice... because you have too much to lose, Harry. More than even you realize."

Harry nodded comprehensively.

"And Harry," Kakashi finished, "That mistake," he held up a finger, "One percent yours, ninety-nine percent Voldemort's." Harry listened intently now, though he made a show of pretending only to be mildly interested. Kakashi continued, "You did not kill Sirius. Bellatrix Lestrange did, Voldemort did, the war did, but you did not. You _have_ to know that." Kakashi would be damned if he protected the kid all year just to have him fall victim to his own guilt.

Harry released a clenched fist, "I do know," he nodded, "...Thank you." He held out his hand.

Kakashi felt an oddly familiar strength and determination in that hand when he shook it. He hoped Harry would be able to use it to his full advantage. He had a long road ahead of him, Kakashi inexplicably knew.

"Make sure you come back," Harry added, stowing his hand back at his side. "I still owe you flying lessons." He smirked knowingly.

Had he truly thought he would come back, Kakashi would have made some sort of retort to the effect of "I don't care about respect towards inanimate objects; it's not going to happen." But as it was, he let the comment slide, choosing to leave his friends with at least a little ray of hope.

"Someday..." Kakashi replied, matching Harry's expression. "Keep an eye open." He tapped the metal plate over his Sharingan. Kakashi surveyed the group once more and then turned to Dumbledore, "We're ready."

Dumbledore pulled out a scroll from one of the drawers of his wooden desk as Kakashi and Rin gathered their things and approached him. It was the same one that Kakashi had used as a Portkey to get to the wizarding world. Dumbledore did some complicated wand waving over it, muttering as he went along. He ended just a few seconds later with a flourish of his wand. He handed it to Kakashi and he and Rin each held onto an end of the scroll.

"A safe journey to you both," Dumbledore bade them farewell. "Three, two, one..."

Nothing happened. For a few seconds, then twenty. Finally, Kakashi couldn't resist saying something.

"This happened last time too," Kakashi muttered, remembering his first trip by Portkey. "It took forever to get me where I was supposed to go." He heard his partner exhale and didn't have to look at her to know she was rolling her eyes at him.

"Just have a little faith, Kakashi," she said calmly, sounding as though she had given this advice more than once.

The last thing Kakashi heard as he left Hogwarts was the headmaster's chuckle as his friends' smiles along with the stone walls around him swirled into oblivion.

0-o-0

_Oof._

Just like his first trip by portkey, he landed on soft green grass with a thud, effectively knocking the wind out of him. Unlike his first trip, there was no gravelly voice to comment on his arrival. But there were trees and blue sky and the freshest air he had breathed in a long time. Even the air felt like home.

They were back.

"Ouch," Kakashi heard a familiar voice next to him say. When he got to a seated position, he saw his partner gathering her bearings a few feet away from him. Their belongings lay in a lump between them.

"Are you okay?" he asked, watching her attempt to rub a grass stain from her elbow unsuccessfully.

"Wonderful," she replied, without a trace of sarcasm. She stood and stretched, forgoing the grass stain. "How far are we from the village?"

"Not far," Kakashi replied, also standing, "This is the place I left from. Shouldn't take long to get back if we run. You feel up to it?"

"No problem," she suddenly looked away from him and to her right, seeing something in her peripheral vision. The scroll lay about five feet away from them both. Rin quickly picked it up and held it uncertainly.

"What do you think we should do with this?" she asked, holding it slightly away from her body, as if it might activate again.

"Keep it for now," Kakashi decided after a moment, "We'll let the hokage decide what to do with it."

"Do you think it could be reactivated?" Rin asked curiously. Kakashi had been wondering the same thing.

"I don't know," he replied, managing to stuff the assortment of fireworks inside his backpack and shoulder it. Rin stowed the scroll away in her own pack and they set off.

It wasn't long before Rin broke the silence again as they leaped through the trees.

"Do you really think I'm wise?" The question was posed innocently enough, but he knew that she was just waiting for him to say the wrong thing. It was, of course, her that he had been referring to in his little farewell speech. He shook his head, he also had known when he said it earlier that she would bring it up. Still, he smiled.

"Yeah, you're very wise," he replied.

Silence, for a moment, then, "Makes me sound old."

"You're not old."

"But still wise?"

"Yes."

"...Hm."

She glanced over at him.

"Is it really possible to be wise without being old?"

"Now that you mention it, I'm beginning to rethink my statement—" He was cut off by a stick that she threw at his head.

It was another of their normal back-and-forth conversations. As if no time had passed. As if they hadn't been living in a magical school for the past several months. As if none of it ever happened. It occurred to Kakashi that maybe the whole thing was a dream, that he had created the whole thing inside his head, and he had just now woken up. But the wooden handle of his wand assured him that it wasn't a dream; it was very real, simply very far away. And he was glad that someone else knew that, even if they couldn't say it. He followed her cheerful voice back to Konoha.

0-o-0

"Hey, Kakashi, Rin! Is that you?"

The first face the pair saw when they entered the village was that of Asuma Sarutobi. He waved jovially at them, sporting his new chunnin vest. His dark hair hung in front of his eyes and over his ears, making him look slightly younger than his actual age.

"Hi Asuma," Rin greeted him politely, while Kakashi simply nodded towards him.

"It's great to see you guys," the chunnin replied, "You've been gone so long. Hey, actually, the Fourth was just over here. You should catch up to him." He pointed down the street behind him.

"The Fourth?" Kakashi asked, not immediately understanding him.

"You know, the Fourth Hokage," Asuma replied, "Your sensei, right?"

Kakashi and Rin exchanged a glance and immediately dashed down the road. "Thanks, Asuma!" Rin managed to shout back as they charged forward. Kakashi gave him a backwards wave.

"Man, have they got a lot of catching up to do," Asuma shook his head and returned to his guard duties.

Kakashi and Rin slowed down as the main street began crowding with more people.

"You'd think the hokage would be easier to spot," Rin remarked.

"I should certainly hope not," a voice behind them remarked, "That's exactly what I've been trying to avoid. They all seem to want to talk to me."

The students turned around to find their sensei grinning at them, his trademark spiky blonde hair framing his face. He wore nothing to distinguish himself as hokage, apparently to avoid attention. He didn't look a bit different from when they last saw him.

"Minato-sensei!" Rin returned the smile happily.

"Or do we have to call you Yondaime now?" Kakashi added.

"Actually," he replied mischievously, "You are two of the few people that I make an exception for. Everyone else has to refer to me as Your Royal Highness."

Kakashi couldn't help but smile. They were really back.

"So, how are my two favorite students?" the new hokage put a hand on each of their heads and steered them forward again, as if they were still twelve. Kakashi quickly ducked out from underneath the hand and walked beside his sensei.

"We want to know what's happened," Rin quickly answered for both of them, simply swatting the hand away from her own head. "You, the village, everything. Spill."

"Has she gotten bossier?" Minato made a show of whispering behind his hand to Kakashi.

The masked shinobi shrugged, "Probably."

"Hey!" she interjected, but kept her smile. "Still wise," she said slyly, tapping a finger to her temple.

"I'm never going to live that one down, am I?" Kakashi muttered to himself, but loud enough so that she heard. He only received a satisfied grin in reply. Minato looked on with interest, knowing that he was missing something, but not caring in the slightest. His students seemed even closer friends than before. He was glad to see them without pain or worry for once.

"Oh!" Rin suddenly exclaimed, "Sorry, sensei, I told them I'd check in at the hospital when I got back. I really need to go. I'll meet you both at Ichiraku later, okay?" And she dashed down a side street in the direction of the Konoha hospital, pack still resting firmly on her shoulders, waving cheerfully as she left. Minato and Kakashi watched her run until she turned the corner.

"She's supposed to take it easy," Kakashi muttered again.

Minato raised an eyebrow, "Seems happy, though, more than I've seen in a long time. She didn't take it well when you left, you know... Wait, you got into a fight?"

"Something like that," he replied, and they continued walking, strategically ignoring the first part of the response. "It'll all be in my report. The Third told you everything?"

"I got most of it," the Fourth confirmed. "Seems like a strange thing, magic." He angled his head toward the clear sky as he walked, inexplicably never running into anything or wandering off in a different direction. It was a talent that Kakashi tried to imitate, but he always ended up getting lost. So he kept his eyes trained ahead.

"So did you find it, Kakashi?" Minato continued, looking at him again.

"What?" Kakashi asked, avoiding eye contact, because he knew perfectly well what.

"Magic," his sensei continued, in a knowing tone, "Is it something worth believing in?"

Kakashi involuntarily reached up a hand to tug on his headband, "...Yeah. It's not always obvious, but it's definitely there. In more than one kind, as you would say."

Minato smiled, "I thought you might say so."

Kakashi had noticed something about his sensei when they had returned. He seemed to have more of a spring in his step. Had he not been able to figure him out a long time ago, Kakashi might have thought it was because of their return, but this was different. It wasn't a recent happiness, it was a long-lasting one, a growing one. Kakashi decided to state this observation.

"You're really happy."

Minato cocked his head to one side. "What makes you say that?"

Kakashi gave him a pointed, you're-so-transparent-it's-ridiculous stare.

Minato chuckled and retained his grin, "That obvious, huh? Well, I guess I'd tell you sooner or later."

He paused for a moment, whether he was building the suspense or finding the right words Kakashi couldn't tell.

And with the happiest expression Kakashi had ever seen on a person, his sensei told him, "I'm gonna be a dad, Kakashi."

Later that night, after he was full of ramen, he shot off some of Fred and George's spectacular creations from his roof and into the black sky overhead, much to the delight of Konoha's citizens. As a large dragon slithered away into the stars and exploded in a flurry of red and yellow sparks, he determined that if had learned anything from his mission, it was that magic certainly had a way of making life interesting.

0-o-0

**I will post the epilogue as soon as I can. It's been fun. Thank you.**


	44. Epilogue

**There will be a few important notes on my profile about the sequel posted soon. Stay tuned; I'm already working on the plot.**

**And this is all she wrote. Thanks for staying to the end, and as always, enjoy.**

0-o-0

Epilogue

0-o-0

Where could it possibly have gone?

Twenty-six year old Kakashi Hatake stood in the middle of his normally tidy bedroom, surrounded by clothes and possessions scattered around the floor. He couldn't find his mask.

Well, his _extra_ mask, to be exact. It was one of many, but the others currently were lying in a pile of other clothes waiting to be washed. He knew there was another one somewhere, but he couldn't seem to find it, even after tearing the room apart.

Maybe I should wear bright yellow masks, he mused, and then I'd never be able to lose them. A brief smirk crossed his face as he thought of Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke's reactions. It would be priceless. Then, he shook his head. That line of thought was far too like a certain prankster he once knew.

He sighed and looked around the room again. Clothes on the floor, dresser drawers open and empty, night stand—

Idiot, he chided himself, stepping carefully around the various items that decorated his floor to get to the small table. He pulled open the equally small drawer in it, and removed several volumes of the Make Out Paradise series, along with a few other books about shinobi weapons and techniques that he hadn't read since he was in the academy, and—aha, a tiny bundle of navy blue cloth near the back. He tossed the mask into his backpack and was about to put the books back when he noticed something in the bottom of the drawer. No, it was attached to the drawer, a tiny ring inserted in the bottom panel.

Immediately, something began nagging at his memories. He had put the ring there... why? He knocked on the panel; it was hollow. The nagging grew more insistent. He had hidden something there... what was it? He put his finger through the ring and pulled up, removing the false bottom of the drawer. He remembered what it was before he saw it.

Inside, neatly folded, lay a red and gold scarf.

He gently lifted it out as the memories came flooding back to him. He smiled when he remembered Fred and George's antics; his smile fell when he saw Sirius falling to his death, as if he had just been there. He set the scarf carefully on the bed, unfolding it. He thought he knew what was inside of it, but he felt the urge to see it with his own eyes.

He drew his wand from the folds of the scarf, and held it aloft before him.

0-o-0

"Hey," fifteen year old Kakashi rustled the sheets at the end of the hospital bed, "Wake up!" he whispered.

He was crouching out of sight of Madam Pomfrey's office, where the caregiver was currently sound asleep. He intended to keep it that way; he would never hear the end of it if they were caught sneaking out on their last night at Hogwarts.

"Kakashi?" Rin mumbled from the bed. "What are you doing here?" Kakashi saw her shadowed form sit up slightly on the bed as she pushed herself onto her elbows in order to see him.

"I thought you wanted to escape from this place. We're escaping," the ANBU replied. Her arm moved to rub her tired eyes. He second-guessed himself; she probably did need the sleep.

But then the arm moved back down. He could practically hear her grin through the darkness.

"Where are we going?" she asked, no complaints.

"You'll see," was all he said, and threw her the Gryffindor robe that hung on the bed frame.

She shrugged it on over a loose t-shirt and sweat pants, swung her bare feet to the floor, stood up... and promptly sat back down again.

"Stupid potions," she muttered, "I've been in this bed for too long."

Kakashi wasn't sure what exactly she was blaming for her lack of physical strength, but either way, she wasn't nearly as steady on her feet as he hoped she would be. He silently cursed Bellatrix for the umpteenth time. Still, he was determined to make the escape happen.

"I'll carry you," he decided.

She gave a small snort of disbelief, and when he didn't say anything, she asked, "You're serious?"

"Yeah, come on," he quietly slipped over to where she sat, staying low to the ground.

"This is weird," was all she whispered before clambering onto his back and wrapping her arms around his neck securely. He stood up soundlessly and with little difficulty. Usually, the only time he offered piggy-back rides was to carry a wounded comrade to safety, but in this case, he would make an exception. It was sort of the same concept anyway.

He crept to the door without incident, and she pushed it open for him on their way out. They stood in the corridor silently. Kakashi looked right, then left, then right again.

"How are we getting out exactly?" Rin asked over his shoulder, reading his mind.

"Normally," Kakashi whispered, finally deciding on right, "I would go through a window, but in this case, we'll have to be a little more creative."

She rolled her eyes. "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Not yet," he replied.

They turned a few corners and went down a flight of stairs and turned again, and finally Kakashi saw it—a large tapestry, intricately designed with swirls and interlocking lines, that hung from floor to ceiling.

"This is our way out?" Rin asked. Kakashi was impressed that she had stayed quiet for the duration of their journey until then. He only nodded in reply. He let her down gently in order to retrieve his wand. With an upward flick, the tapestry rolled up to reveal a wooden door, designs similar to the tapestry carved on the surface. One "Alohamora" later, and they were through. Rin held Kakashi's lit wand in one hand to light their way.

After a few minutes of walking down the dank passage, Kakashi couldn't resist saying something. He was still on edge from their recent battle, and dark corridors did nothing to set him at ease.

"You're kinda heavy," he commented lightly, lying through his teeth, "Too many helpings at dinner?"

He received a smack on the head for his comment, but also a small laugh, "Very funny. Keep in mind that I can kill you and leave no incriminating evidence behind."

Kakashi winced. He didn't doubt it. Medical training had more than one use.

"How did you find out about this anyway?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Fred and George. They told me about the secret passages when I first started patrolling. This is one of the few that actually lead out onto the grounds."

"I figured as much. They probably know every inch of this place backwards and forwards... That looks like the end."

So it was. A rectangle of light came into view, not so much light as less dark, but much more inviting than the harsh black Kakashi was currently trudging through. And bluer, reflecting the midnight sky.

The first thing Kakashi noticed when he stepped out of the castle was the soft ground beneath him and the cool grass brushing against his feet. Then the air hit him; it was so clean and inviting. Just breathing lifted his spirits and gave him new energy.

"I'd like to try to walk now, please," Rin whispered from behind him, as if she was afraid of disturbing the dark landscape around them.

"Okay," Kakashi found himself whispering back. He let her down gently and immediately ducked under her arm so that she could lean on him as they walked. And slowly, they inched forward.

"I feel like a toddler trying to get her balance," Rin commented as they slowly made their way closer to the lake.

"You're doing fine," Kakashi said truthfully. "...If I had shown up sooner—"

"Stop it," she chided, cutting him off mid-sentence, "You can't be there every time I get in trouble... That's why I've made a decision."

"What decision?" Kakashi asked as they sat down on the grass, just before the ground began curving downward towards the lake. The stars were reflected in the water, making it look like tiny beams of light were shooting across the wispy waves.

"When we get back to Konoha," Rin began, crossing her legs Indian style and leaning back on her hands, staring at the water, "I'm going to get back into training."

"You already train," Kakashi said slowly, confused.

"I mean full time," Rin clarified, "I love working at the hospital, helping people get better, but I can't... I'm not good enough to be out in the field all the time, where I could really be the most useful—preventing people from becoming so injured in the first place. As a medic, I know I'm good at my job, but as a kunoichi, I can be better. So I'm going to train, and get stronger, and get to the point where you don't have to protect me, where no one has to protect me. I thought I was better than before, but I'm not much different at all. And I'm sick of it; I don't want to live with it anymore," she finished resolutely.

Kakashi didn't know what to say. He had never heard so much determination in her voice before. He laced his fingers behind his head and leaned back on the grass, looking up at the sky. She followed suit beside him.

"Who are you going to learn from?" he finally asked.

She blew out a puff of air as if she had been holding her breath. "I think Anko will help me; she's always been good at hand to hand combat. Maybe Asuma and Kurenai too. They're all better fighters than me."

"But they don't know how to save someone's life," Kakashi quickly pointed out, "They could never understand all the complicated medical procedures you do. I can't either."

She shrugged, "Their two completely different concepts... That's not the point, anyway. I'll get stronger, maybe stronger than you." She grinned, knowing she could get a good reaction out of him.

"Don't get too carried away," Kakashi retorted quickly. "...I can help you too."

"No," Rin interjected quickly, "Not that I don't value your help," she continued, seeing that he was about to protest, "But I need to do this without you. The point is to do this so you don't have to help me, so you can't."

Kakashi tried to come up with a viable objection.

"Well... Then I see no way that you can get stronger than me," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, really?" she replied in mock curiosity, turning her head to glare at him. "Remember what I said about killing you and getting away with it before?"

He only turned his head to look at her in response.

"Besides," she added, her smile illuminated by the starlight, "You would never have enough patience to be a teacher."

0-o-0

That was one of his strongest memories of Hogwarts, and of Rin. She had followed through on that goal too. After they returned to Konoha, she had started training all day, every day. And though he never saw her working with his own eyes, he could see that she had gotten stronger—in the way she walked, how she talked, how she looked at him with a new confidence he had never seen before. One that he had never seen again, until he became sensei to Naruto Uzumaki.

It was only a few years after she had made that decision that she disappeared, and no one had ever heard from her again.

Somewhere in a dark corner of his mind, he knew she was dead. But the corner remained shadowed, never to see the light of consciousness. He had thought in the beginning that if she was dead, somehow he should have known; he should have felt that she had left. After a while, he admitted that it was a stupid, desperate notion, and he buried the concept altogether.

Pushing any remorseful thoughts from his mind, he remembered her comment about him never being able to teach for lack of patience. With an odd sense of satisfaction, he realized that it was one of the rare times when she was wrong: he was a sensei now and led the new team 7.

...Who was probably going to be very annoyed with him if he didn't hurry up and meet with them. He was about to put the wand away when a thought struck him. He stared at the wooden instrument intently. That night had also been the last time he had practiced magic in over a decade. His team could wait a few seconds longer; he had to know...

Quietly, but authoritatively, Kakashi raised the wand and said, _"Lumos."_

For a second, he thought nothing would happen, but then...

Remembering the magic, the wand sparked, and white light filled the room.


	45. Chapter 45

**THE SEQUEL TO THIS STORY IS HAS NOW BEEN POSTED! IF YOU LIKED THIS STORY, READ WORLDS COLLIDE!**


End file.
